Stripped
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Sometimes the last place you want to go is the place where you're needed the most. Returning home after running away for over a year is never easy. Things happen in that year, people change, wounds still aren't healed, but sometimes home is where you need to go to heal. Bella's finally coming home to Mystic Falls, but is she ready for what she is going to find there?
1. Chapter 1: Home In Shambles

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all are ready for this story. Just to clarify something in this story Bella has never lived in Phoenix. Mystic Falls is her home and she grew up here with her grandma. Renee and Bella aren't close. I hope you guys like it! Now I give you:**

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 1: Home in Shambles**_

Yep coming back here was probably one of the dumbest ideas she had ever had, but what else was she supposed to do? Forks held too many memories; how apparently she wasn't good enough for him and Jake, it wasn't fair to either one of them. She would lose her best friend one day eventually and he would just feel guilty when it happened. She had one of two choices…Mystic Falls in the old house or Florida with mom. Maybe some time alone would do her some good…help her figure out where to go next. The only problem…Damon Salvatore; the piercing ice blue eyes of that man were enough to make her melt, but there was more to him than looks and she knew it. At one point they had become close…friends even when everything changed with the arrival of Katherine. Being the good friend she was, she tried to make him see there was something going on, but he didn't listen. Instead Katherine coming back brought up a side of him she didn't like and he didn't care.

Their once close relationship turned into constant fighting matches where hurtful words were thrown like grenades. The once fun nights they had together became night time battles where she tried to make him see reason and all he did in return was cut her heart deeper.

"Bella," Caroline said, tapping on the car window.

Bella smiled and opened the door, "Hey Caroline."

"I'm so glad you're here," Caroline said, hugging the friend that she had known since they were in diapers.

"That makes one of us," Bella replied dryly.

"Try that makes seven of us," Caroline said than her eyes turned sad.

"Caroline what's going on?" Bella said studying her friend, "I know there's something."

"I have to go away," Caroline said, "Mom told me you were here and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"What?!" Bella said shocked, "Why? What is going on?"

"It's complicated," Caroline said looking around, "If anyone sees me I'll be…" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Realization hit Bella, "Come inside…we'll figure this out."

"There's more than just me," Caroline said.

"Okay, just come inside and let's talk." Bella replied.

Caroline and Bella sat in the house for two hours while she told Bella everything that had happened in the past few months since Tyler had killed Sarah at the masquerade ball. Bella left after that because she couldn't take Damon's attitude anymore.

"Why didn't any of you call me?" Bella asked a little angry, "You know I would have come back."

"We didn't want to put you in danger." Caroline explained. "Besides what would you have done?"

"I would have used," Bella said.

"Bella you lost your powers remember," Caroline said quietly, "After you tried to bring Anna back."

"I didn't lose them," Bella replied, "I lost faith in them; there's a difference."

"But Bonnie said the spirits…" Caroline started to say.

"Oh screw the spirits," Bella screamed, "They can kiss my ass. They didn't know Anna, they had no right to say who lived and who died. They didn't take my powers away, they tried but I wouldn't let them."

"Isn't that like a big no-no?" Caroline asked.

"Do you think I care?" Bella replied as she rubbed her temple, "What else Caroline…what else is going on?"

"Elena," Caroline said. "She got hurt and Meredith healed her with vampire blood, but none of us knew that. Last night she….last night she and Matt were in a car accident on the bridge."

Bella froze, "Are they…" she trailed.

"Matt's alright," Caroline said quickly then she said softly, "But Elena didn't make it…she's in transition."

Bella looked shocked, "She never wanted this," she said slowly.

"I know," Caroline said sadly, "Everyone's at her house now…she hasn't come out of her room."

Bella sat there for a few minutes before she stood up, "Come on." She said.

"What are we doing?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Damage control," Bella replied, "You get your mom and Tyler's mom to get the council together tonight. I'm going to fix this."

"You can't," Caroline said, "Bonnie tried everything."

"Well Bonnie's not me," Bella replied,

Bella walked to the kitchen and opened the pantry, pulling out jars of herbs and things.

"Caroline I want you to bring Elena here…without everyone knowing I'm back." Bella said.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Just please go and do it." Bella replied and started to mix things. Caroline started to leave, but Bella added, "One more thing…don't tell anyone I'm back…not yet."

Caroline nodded and then disappeared.

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later she had everything ready for the council and a knock on her door was heard as she was putting things up before making a rush to answer it.

As she opened it, she smiled and held out her arms, "Hey girl," Bella said.

Elena walked into them and just broke down sobbing.

After a couple hours Elena finally calmed down enough to where they could talk.

"You should have called," Bella said, hugging her friend.

"There wasn't anything you could do," Elena replied, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah there is," Bella said and sighed, "I didn't lose my powers Elena."

"But the spirits Bonnie said they took them away, she saw it," Elena argued.

"She thought she saw it, but I didn't let them. When I tried to use the next time it wasn't that I had lost them, it's that I had lost faith in them. Mental block thing," Bella said shaking her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, but I'm here now for you no matter what you choose."

"I don't have a choice," Elena said sadly.

"Yes you do," Bella replied, "I don't want to lose you Elena; you're my best friend. None of us want to lose you, but we don't get to make this decision for you. You can either complete the transition or not. Whatever you decide I'll be behind you and help you."

"What about Jeremy?" Elena replied.

"If you choose to not become one I'll take care of him. I'll look after him, I'll make sure he gets into college and does what he wants. I'll keep him off the drugs and anything else." Bella answered.

"You would do that," Elena said shocked.

"Of course," Bella said.

"You know Damon won't let me die," Elena added.

"He'll have to go through me to stop you if that's the choice you make," Bella replied the anger evident in her voice.

"Still angry at him," Elena said shaking her head.

"Obviously I was right when I told him there was more going on, but he didn't want to listen," Bella said tensely.

"Well you can tell him 'I told you so' now. You know how much he _loves_ hearing that." Elena said sarcastically laughing.

"Screw him and what he loves," Bella replied, "Look, forget him this is your decision."

"I don't know what to do," Elena said.

"Then stay here until you figure it out," Bella said.

"Bella one question," Elena said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Did you always smell this good?" Elena asked.

Bella laughed, "You know I guess I do, everyone says so."

Elena smiled, but it was a sad smile.

Bella sighed and grabbed a box, "Here," she said.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Every memory I have of you, me Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler. Look through it and I'll be back in a while." Bella replied.

"Where are you going?" Elena said as she opened the box.

"Damage control," Bella replied grabbing the bottled potion off the coffee table, "Apparently the council knows about Caroline and Tyler; I'm going to fix it."

"Bella the super witch to the rescue," Elena said.

"Obviously not; I can't save everyone," Bella replied quietly.

"Bella," Elena said, "I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head, "It's not your fault, I just wasn't strong enough. I'll see you in a little bit. Look through that box though and when I get back I'll have some alcohol and we'll talk some more."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella drove to the Lockwood house and walked in.

"Bella," Liz said "I don't know how this is going to work. I mean your powers."

"Trust me," Bella said and walked into the sitting room, "Hello everyone."

Each member of the council greeted Bella civilly, but they glared down upon her, Liz, and Carol.

"No need to be angry ladies and gentlemen," Bella said kindly, "I'm going to fix all of this."

"A witch; it's bad enough we have werewolves and vampires now you," one member said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Council members, there's no need to worry," Bella said smiling.

"Why is that?" A woman asked.

"Because you aren't going to remember a thing," Bella said and threw the vial containing the potion down on the ground.

Immediately the room filled with smoke and Bella chanted a few words then she used her powers to open the windows, allowing the smoke to clear. The council members shook their heads and looked up smiling.

"Bella it's so good to see you," One said and came to hug her followed by all the others.

Bella spoke with everyone for a while then said she had to depart to get the house in order.

"You have your powers," Carol whispered surprised.

"Like I said; trust me," Bella replied, "When have I ever let you down. Now look I need to get back to Elena. If anyone comes looking for her, don't tell them she's with me, in fact don't tell anyone I'm back."

Bella headed back to her house and when she walked in, she heard Elena laughing.

"Good memories?" Bella asked, taking off her coat.

Elena showed her a picture of her, Bella, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Jeremy, Vicki, Tyler, and Damon at the Falls, "You remember this?"

"I remember," Bella said, sitting down next to Elena, "That was before we found everything out."

"And Damon being Damon just had to step into the shot the last second and wrap his arm around you." Elena added.

"Caroline was pissed." Bella said laughing, "She didn't get Stefan so she set her sights on Damon."

"Well she got more than she bargained for there." Elena added sadly. "Everything just got so out of control after that party."

"It's called life Elena," Bella said gently.

"No it's called I fell for a vampire," Elena said, putting the picture down.

"You aren't the only one," Bella said.

Elena looked at Bella shocked, "You and Damon! I mean I always knew there was something there, but I never thought that's why you left. Did he cheat on you? What happened?"

"Whoa," Bella putting her hands up, "I wasn't talking about Damon, Elena. The reason I left was because I couldn't handle Damon's reckless, selfish attitude anymore. We were fighting constantly and I couldn't watch him destroy himself. I was talking about why I left Forks and came back here."

Bella explained to Elena about Edward, Victoria and James, and then Jake.

"What a douche," Elena said. "How could Edward do that to you?"

"Doesn't matter," Bella said, "It's done and over with. I'm kind of glad."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Well he treated me like I was priceless crystal…we only like kissed once." Bella said.

"That is just sad," Elena said.

"Forget my horrible love life. I told you I would come back with alcohol and I did," Bella said and pulled two bottles of wine, two bottles of liquor, and two shot glasses out of a bag.

"How did you get that?" Elena asked.

"Carol was very grateful," Bella replied laughing. "So here are the rules; we are going to weigh the pros and cons of the choice you will make."

"Getting drunk on my last night," Elena said laughing.

"Hey if you're gonna go, go out in style." Bella said and poured them each a glass, "Cheers."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"We don't know," Stefan replied.

"Well aren't you just dependable." Damon hissed, "She has exactly 2 hours to drink human blood or she dies."

"She doesn't want to," Matt said.

"Well I don't really care what she wants," Damon replied and blurred, grabbing Matt and lifting him up and pinning him against the wall. "This is your fault."

Caroline blurred and shoved Damon, causing him to release Matt; she bared her fangs, "Leave him alone."

"What will you do Barbie?" Damon hissed.

Stefan dragged Damon into the kitchen, "You aren't going to force her to turn Damon. You weren't there when she told me she didn't want this."

"Then I guess you shouldn't have let her die," Damon retorted.

"Guys," Meredith said coming in, "I just saw my parents and they acted as if nothing was wrong; like they don't know about us," She looked at Bonnie, "Did you do a spell?"

"NO," Bonnie said, "I don't have the power for that; only my grams or Bella did."

"That's the other crazy thing," Meredith said, "My parents said I should get ready for many visits from Bella Swan."

Everyone froze and Caroline slowly started to creep out, but Damon caught her.

"Is there something we should know?" Damon asked.

"No," Caroline said, shaking her head and smiling awkwardly.

"Caroline," Bonnie said.

"Okay," Caroline replied, "Bella's back and she took care of the council."

"That's impossible," Bonnie said, "She lost her powers, I watched her lose them."

"She says she didn't," Caroline said. "Elena's fine, she's Bella right now at her house."

Damon let go of Caroline and blurred out of the house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Three hours later Bella and Elena were rolling on the living room floor in a fit of giggles over some of the stupid things they had said.

"Eating whatever you want," Elena said.

"Never having to spend money again," Bella added laughing.

"Telling the teacher to fuck off and then making them forget." Elena laughed.

"Sleeping with a celebrity," Bella laughed.

Then Elena got a sad look in her eyes, "Watching everyone you love grow old and die." She said.

Bella stopped laughing and scooted over to Elena, "It's not that bad."

"It is. I've lost so many people, I can't lose anymore." Elena said, a tear appearing.

"We'll get through this," Bella said, hugging Elena.

A banging on the front door interrupted their moment.

"I can guess who that is," Bella mumbled and stood up, "Stay here."

Bella walked and opened the door, "What?" she asked.

"You're really back," Damon said, shocked before he looked pass her, "Is Elena here? She has to feed."

Bella pushed Damon back and walked onto the porch, shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, she's here and she'll do whatever she likes. You don't control everyone Damon," Bella replied crossing her arms.

"Bella right now I don't have time to deal with your attitude." Damon said. "Invite me in."

"You can go to hell," Bella replied, "Over my dead body are you going to force her to change."

"You know that can be arranged," Damon said while getting in Bella's face.

"Go ahead," Bella said, "Still wouldn't matter, the house isn't in my name, it's in Charlie's."

"You are so infuriating," Damon said shaking her.

Bella pushed him away and slapped him, "And you're a selfish, self-centered, egotistical, harsh, ignorant, stubborn asshole." Bella said, "No one, not even you Damon, gets to make this decision for her. Now get the hell off my property."

Bella opened the door, stepped inside then looked at Damon, "Oh and one more thing about the whole Katherine situation…I told you so." Bella said and slammed the door.

"Evil witch!" Damon yelled.

"Soul sucking vampire," Bella yelled back and walked into the living room, "Where were we?"

Elena laughed.

"Don't worry he can't hear us," Bella said happily.

"You two were such good friends," Elena said quietly.

"Well he fucked that up," Bella said, pouring herself another glass of wine and silently thanking Liz for bringing them more alcohol.

"Two hours," Elena said, looking at the clock.

"Don't let him influence your decision." Bella replied, "Don't let any of us do that."

"I had so many plans," Elena said wistfully. "So many things I wanted to do."

"Pro…" Bella said, "Living."

"What?" Elena asked.

"You could live the life you want without being afraid," Bella said. "It's a pro."

"The life I want to live," Elena said thoughtfully. "I like the thought of that."

"The only question is; are you willing to take the good with the bad?" Bella asked, "If one day you decided you were tired of living, you could choose to end it."

"Kids," Elena said.

Bella sighed and hugged her friend, "Everything happens to us for a reason sometimes good, sometimes bad but we always learn something in the end when we have to make a choice. It's your turn to make a choice; you can either stop fighting or you can live…it's time to make your choice." Bella said.

Elena was quiet for several minutes when finally she looked at Bella and said, "I wanna live."

Bella smiled and grabbed a knife that was nearby, "Gotta say girl, I'm glad you chose that otherwise my coming back here would have sucked," Bella said as she cut her wrist.

**A/N: Hey so are you guys ready to go on this new journey with me? This story will not be following the storyline of TVD like many of my others do except for a few things like Elena being a vampire. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't worry more will be revealed and hopefully I will be updating once a week….hopefully. I start my last semester at my local College in 2 weeks which will probably affect the updates since I'm taking 4 classes two of which are online which means twice as much work. **

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for agreeing to be my beta for this story as well as being the beta for all my other stories. This girl is absolutely amazing you guys and my stories would be lost without her. **

**Review! I'm excited to hear your thoughts on what you think of this first chapter and what the story might be bringing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 2: Broken**_

_Stupid Witch_. Damon thought to himself as he tried to look into the house, but all the blinds were closed.

"You are dead," Damon mumbled.

"She pulled one over on you," Caroline said, smirking.

She and all the others had arrived at Bella's house.

"She won this round, but the match is far from over," Damon replied while glaring.

"What's going on in there?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know," Damon replied, "I can't hear anything."

"I'm gonna have to have her show me that spell," Bonnie said absentmindedly.

"Barbie, go inside and bring Elena out," Damon demanded.

"Bite me," Caroline snapped.

"Already been there, done that…not something I want to revisit." Damon replied, "Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie you three go in. Bonnie you incapacitate her and you two drag Elena out."

"Damon even if I wanted to go in there I'm not stupid enough to do it. I'm nowhere near as powerful as Bella." Bonnie replied.

"I'm only human," Matt added.

"Jeremy," Damon said, patting him on the back, "You don't want your big sister to die do you?"

"If it's what Elena wants then I'm not going to stop her," Jeremy said sadly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon said, "All of you claim to care about her yet you are just going let her go."

"It's because we care about her," Bella said, standing at the front door. "Something I don't think you know how to do."

"Bella," Jeremy said shocked, "You're bleeding."

"Guess I am," Bella said; her cold eyes still locked with Damon's.

"Did she…?" Jeremy trailed.

"She made that decision on her own," Bella answered, "No one forced her….SHE chose this."

"Well then, now she can come home," Damon said, walking up to Bella, "Let me heal that for you."

"I don't need or want your help," Bella said, stepping back.

Elena walked out the door and placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Thank you," Elena said.

"What are friends for," Bella said, "At least you and most of the people here can appreciate a good friend."

"Bella are you back for good?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I am," Bella said, "If you all will excuse me, I have some unpacking to do."

"We could help," Caroline suggested.

"No," Bella said, "I think I just want to be alone, but I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Bella turned her back and walked in the house, shutting the door behind her.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

Elena glared at him then punched him, causing him to fly into the front yard.

"You are such a dick Damon," Elena said, "Of all the people who would understand not wanting to be turned I would think it would be you. Also on a side note, all the shit you put Bella through, you're a dick for that too."

"What did I do to her?" Damon asked, standing up.

"You didn't listen to her." Elena said, walking down the front steps, "You never did. She always was there; she was one of your closest friends and once that bitch Katherine came back, you casted her aside like trash. Still though she tried to help you…_tried_ to get you to see the truth, but you were so blind you refused to listen and in the end Damon, you lost Bella."

"People come and go, it's not important, you'll learn that," Damon replied.

"Not someone like Bella," Elena replied, "People like _her_ are rare, they teach us important lessons, and they are not easily forgotten. I saw it Damon…I saw the look you had when you first saw her; you were relieved she's back. The question is Damon, will she forgive you? Hell the question is are you even worthy of her forgiveness?"

Elena walked away, followed by the others, while Damon just stood in the front yard staring at the house where inside one of the few people that knew him best was.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hey Bella," Charlie answered, "How's the house kiddo?"

"Good," Bella said, "Needs a good cleaning, but so far so good. Sorry I didn't call as soon as I got here. I ran into Caroline and Elena and well you know how we get."

"Oh I remember," Charlie chuckled, "You girls get lost in your own little world sometimes."

"How was your first night without a home cooked meal?" Bella asked; the guilt evident in her voice.

"Now don't you do that Bella," Charlie said, "I fended for myself for quite a few years I can do it again. Don't you feel guilty about leaving me here; you do what's best for you."

"Okay dad," Bella replied.

They talked for a few more minutes until Bella saw the time.

"You take care Bella and don't you hesitate to call me. I'm sending your school transcripts over tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Okay dad, thank you again," Bella said, "I love you."

"Love you too Bells." Charlie said.

They hung up and Bella sighed. All the time she had been inside she knew Damon was outside on the front lawn. Bella blew out the candle that was lit and sighed.

"Go away Damon," Bella said.

Suddenly her home phone rang, but she ignored it until it started recording a message; "Not leaving until you come talk to me." Damon said, talking on the machine.

"That's not gonna happen," Bella replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh come on, you know I'm irresistible." Damon replied; Bella could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You are so full of yourself," Bella said. "I _don't_ want to talk to you."

"Oh come on, everyone wants to talk to me." Damon said before the answering machine cut him off.

Bella smiled, but it was short lived as the phone started ringing again and then the machine picked up.

"You didn't think you were going to win this round did you? Now I can do this all night calling you or you can come talk to me." Damon said.

"How about we do this," Bella said and yanked the phone cord off the hook, "Go home Damon."

Suddenly her front door was being banged on.

"Come on Bella," Damon's muffled voice said on the other side of the door, "Talk to me."

"Go to hell," Bella replied and started turning off lights, "Bang all you want to Damon, but I'm going to bed."

.*.*.*.*.*.

About three hours later Bella was woken up by loud music playing outside her window. She got out of bed and looked out to see Damon outside, holding up a portable CD boom box over his head as the song _I think we're alone now_ redo by Birthday Massacre played.

Bella opened her window and leaned out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bella asked annoyed, "I have neighbors Damon, Liz is going to get here and she's gonna be pissed."

"Your neighbors don't mind," Damon yelled over the music, wiggling his eyebrows, "Talk to me."

"This is stalking and harassment," Bella yelled back, "I'm gonna enjoy it when I see Liz slap those cuffs on you."

"I always knew you were kinky," Damon replied. "Oh come on, you always said you wanted something like this to happen from that movie."

"The movie was _Say Anything_ and the song playing was _In Your Eyes_ by Peter Gabriel, not this." Bella countered.

"Hey that song had meaning to them while this song has meaning to us…first time we danced was to this song." Damon replied.

"Go home Damon," Bella said.

"You're gonna break Swan," Damon yelled.

"I don't break for anyone," Bella said and tried to shut her window, but it wouldn't budge.

"I could help you if you let me in," Damon said, turning off the stereo.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I take help from you," Bella snapped and pushed hard, but still the window wouldn't budge.

Bella started shaking the window to try to loosen it before she started to push down with all her weight. The window had loosen and ended up slamming down causing Bella's hand to slip and go through the window.

Bella screamed as she pulled her hand back into the house, slicing it up some more.

"Bella," Damon said, seeing what happened and climbing the tree next to her window, "Invite me in."

"Go to hell," Bella said angrily and walked away carefully so she wouldn't step on any glass.

Immediately she started to gag smelling the blood. Earlier it hadn't been so bad to see or smell blood, but that was because she was angry and a little drunk. This time it was different; she started to get light headed and wobbly.

"Bella invite me in damn it or you're going to bleed to death." Damon yelled angrily, "Quit being stubborn."

"You quit being an ass and I'll think about it," Bella retorted as she grabbed her car keys.

She heard Damon talking on the phone and took this as her opportunity to make her escape. She walked quietly out the front door, got into her car, and drove to the E.R.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"What?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Bella's being stubborn, she slashed up her hand and I can't get in. Obviously you can so get over here now before she bleeds to death," Damon said.

"Shit," Caroline said, "I'm on my way."

Damon hung up and that's when he noticed Bella wasn't in the house. He jumped down, ran around to the front and saw that her car was gone.

"You damn fool," Damon growled.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked appearing out of the shadows.

"She's already gone," Damon said, "She drove herself to the E.R."

"You really pissed her off," Caroline said.

"She's the one being stubborn." Damon argued.

"Well you can't blame her, you treated her like shit. I would rather die than get help from you." Caroline hissed.

"I'll remember that the next time your boyfriend tries to bite you," Damon growled and started running to the hospital.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Well my dad did warn me I was going to see you more," Meredith said walking in. "What did you do this time?"

"Pushed too hard on a window and then my hand went through it." Bella grumbled.

Meredith unwrapped the towel and Bella looked away, "You're going to need stitches."

"Big surprise," Bella replied.

"Why didn't you call 911?" Meredith asked, disappointed.

"Because Damon is the reason my arm is like this. He would have just compelled them to forget and healed me with his blood." Bella said angrily. "I don't want any help from him."

"You should have let him," Meredith replied quietly, "You wouldn't have an ugly scar."

"Every scar tells a story and it's a reminder." Bella countered.

"I'll get the kit prepped." Meredith said and walked out of the room.

Bella was still looking away when she heard the door open.

"Go away," Bella said, not looking at who entered.

"Friends don't treat friends like that," Damon said disapprovingly.

"We aren't friends," Bella said; her voice strained.

"Now you're lying," Damon said, walking over to her, "We both know that. Why won't you talk to me?"

"If you have to ask that question you're even more of a dumbass than I thought," Bella replied, finally looking at him.

"A-ha I got you to _finally_ look at me," Damon said smiling then he took her arm in his hands, "Let me heal you."

Bella yanked her arm away, "No," she said.

"You're like a child," Damon said, his eyes turning dark. "Stop being stubborn."

"No," Bella replied and stuck out her tongue.

Damon smiled, "You're so cute when you do that,"

"Stop it," Bella said standing up, but she had lost too much blood and started to faint.

Damon caught her and laid her back up on the gurney, "I got you, I'll never let you fall Isa," Damon said.

"Don't call me that," Bella said softly before she fell into darkness.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella woke up the next morning and stretched, only to find herself hooked up to IV's and monitors.

"Easy," Meredith said while placing her hand on Bella's shoulder, "You passed out…Damon insisted we check you over."

"As if he cares," Bella replied, laying back.

"He does," Meredith replied. "It was probably better you passed out. We had to pick out smaller shards that were embedded. You were lucky it didn't knick the veins."

"Can I go home if I promise to obey doctor's orders?" Bella asked.

"You swear?" Meredith asked and Bella nodded. "I think you can. Just no heavy lifting with that arm, definitely no driving, and come back to see me in a few days to make sure everything is healing alright. Accept help when it's offered to you Bella…doctor's orders."

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later Bella was walking out the front door of the hospital.

"Need a ride?" Damon asked, sitting on a bench while smiling.

"I have my own car," Bella replied.

"Yeah, but driving is against doctor's orders and accepting help is a requirement of your release." Damon said standing up.

Bella shook her head, "You put Meredith up to this didn't you."

"No," Damon said, "I was eavesdropping. The good doctor's conditions just happen to work in my favor."

Bella sighed while trying to figure out what to do.

"Come on," Damon goaded, "Our drives used to be so much fun."

"Fine," Bella said through clenched teeth, "But don't think for one minute you are off the hook Salvatore."

"You're so sexy when you're angry, have I ever told you that?" Damon asked, wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulders while leading her to the car.

Bella shrugged him off, "Only about a million times and save it Damon, I don't fall for your charm remember."

Damon opened the car door, "Who knows, maybe I'll finally be able to wear you down."

"Only in your dreams," Bella replied while getting in.

Damon bent down with a smirk on his face and a devilish look in his eyes, "Oh you've been in my dreams Swan…in some very compromising positions."

Damon shut the door and started walking over to the driver's side.

"I'm already regretting this," Bella said as she tried to open her door, but couldn't.

"Oh sorry, that door can only be opened from the outside…the handle is broken." Damon said while starting up his Camaro.

"Thought you loved this car," Bella said.

"I do, but sometimes shit breaks." Damon said.

"Perfect timing too." Bella added angry.

"The universe works in mysterious ways…you taught me that." Damon said and they sped out of the parking lot.

They rode in silence for a while until Bella couldn't take it anymore and punched Damon in the arm.

"Ouch," Damon said, rubbing his arm, "You aren't supposed to hit with your right arm."

"Wasn't my right," Bella retorted.

"I don't remember you hitting that hard." Damon said.

"And I don't remember you caring about me like you apparently do," Bella snapped, "You have some nerve Damon to think things are just going to go back the way they once were."

"Why can't they?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, let me think," Bella said as she started tapping her chin before she snapped her fingers, "I know why. It's because you became an argumentative asshole who didn't want to listen to me when I was trying to get you to see what was going on. If I remember correctly you said and I quote, 'Stay out of this Bella, it's none of your business. I don't need your help or advice on anything, in fact it would be better if you just left and I never saw you again.' End quote." Bella said and sat back in her seat.

"Come on," Damon said, "You know I didn't mean any of those things."

"Really," Bella said, "Do you remember what happened after that?"

Damon was quiet as he thought back to that night.

.*.*.*.*.*.

**One Year Ago – Salvatore Boarding House:**

_"Damon," Bella said, grabbing his arm, "Katherine is playing a game with you, can't you see that?"_

_"Shut up," Damon said, "She knows something."_

_"Even if she does she isn't going to say anything." Bella countered. "Damon I'm your friend and I'm just trying to protect you."_

_"How can you protect me? You're just merely human now without your powers you aren't any help to anyone. Stay out of this Bella, it's none of your business. I don't need your help or advice on anything, in fact, it would be better if you just left and I never saw you again." Damon replied while pouring himself a drink, "I'm going to the party; be a good girl and just go home."_

_"You are such an ass," Bella said grabbing his arm and then slapping him, "You can't see what's right in front of you. Katherine doesn't care for you Damon, she never did. She told you that and yet you think since you can't have Elena and Stefan doesn't want her then maybe Katherine will take you back. She won't Damon and if she did, it's for her own selfish reasons."_

_"Shut up," Damon growled._

_"NO," Bella said, "You can't see the truth or maybe you don't want to because deep down you believe you aren't worthy of either Katherine or Elena. Well guess what, maybe it's true, I mean hell you've done nothing but attack and hurt the people around you since that bitch came back. Look what you did to Jeremy after Elena said she didn't want you. Maybe you are just a monster."_

_"SHUT UP!" Damon roared and attacked Bella plunging his fangs into her neck before he threw her over to the couch, "Now you can really say I'm a monster. When I get back I want you gone."_

_Damon walked out the front door leaving Bella bleeding on the couch._

.*.*.*.*.*.

**Present Day:**

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Damon said quietly.

"Whatever," Bella said as they pulled up to the house. "It happened and there's no changing it."

"Bells please, let's just talk," Damon said while putting the car in park.

"No," Bella said before she used to open her car door, "I'm done talking to you Damon. I've been done for a year. You betrayed my trust; you swore you would never feed on me and yet you did."

Damon got out as well as Bella walked to the front door, "I was angry and you know my emotions are magnified."

"Yeah but you know what Damon, I thought maybe our friendship was stronger than that…obviously I was wrong. Thanks for the ride." Bella said and opened her front door.

"Bella please," Damon said.

Bella just slammed the door in his face before she walked into the living room, lit the candle from the night before said a few words before she started to cry.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so glad with all the positive feedback on this story. Thank you to everyone that has added this story to your favorites and your alerts. **

**Thanks to my beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel. **

**I guess review you guys. Exactly one week from today I start classes again. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up the once a week updates, but don't be upset if they're a little late. **

**Review you guys. I am doing my best to answer each review and when I answer them I like to send a little teaser of the next chapter. See you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Break

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 3: Break**_

Damon sat down on the front steps of Bella's house; a few moments ago everything had gone quiet in the house.

"She did the spell again?" Bonnie asked, walking up.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Witch stuff," Bonnie replied before sitting next to him. "How is she?"

"Her arm is pretty screwed up," Damon replied. "She's lucky the glass didn't cut her veins or nerves."

"You gonna sit out here for a while?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Damon said, "I need a drink."

Damon walked off and Bonnie stood up knocking on the door.

Bella answered and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Bella are you alright?" Bonnie asked, concerned.

"Right as rain," Bella replied while wiping the remaining tears away, "What can I do for ya?"

"I can come back later," Bonnie said.

Bella grabbed her hand, "No," Bella said, "Don't worry about me; I'm just crying tears for someone who doesn't deserve them." Bella led Bonnie to the living room and sat them down, "What's up my witchy partner?"

"Bella how did you keep your powers?" Bonnie asked, "I saw what happened."

"You saw the spirits _try_ to strip me of my powers…I didn't let them. What happened is I lost faith in myself and my power; that's why I couldn't use." Bella explained. "The spirits didn't know Anna like I did, she didn't deserve to die."

"But you used dark magic," Bonnie pointed out.

"No," Bella said, "I was trying to bring back a friend; someone who was wronged…an innocent."

"But she killed," Bonnie said.

"She had found happiness and was trying to make up for her mistakes," Bella countered.

"So if we do something to save those we love even if we use black magic to do it, are we evil?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Bella said, "It just means we care too much to lose them. What's with the questions Bonnie?"

"Nothing," Bonnie said, "Just some unresolved stuff I never got to ask Grams." Bonnie quickly changed the subject, "I heard you are on strict orders with that arm. Need help unpacking?"

Bonnie helped Bella unpack for about two hours before she headed out for lunch with Jamie.

"You know I want to meet this guy," Bella said while walking Bonnie to the door.

"You will," Bonnie said, hugging Bella, "Take it easy okay. Not all this stuff has to be unpacked."

"I will," Bella said and watched as Bonnie drove away.

She shut the door and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, but realized she had no groceries.

"Damn it," Bella said and grabbed her purse.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The store wasn't very far from home so she started to walk. Halfway to the store, the clouds rolled and it started to rain.

"Great," Bella said while continuing to walk, "If this is your doing spirits you can kiss my ass." She said.

Suddenly the sound of a very familiar Camaro came up behind her.

"Bella," Damon said, stopping next to her.

Bella didn't answer, instead she just kept walking.

"Damn it Bella," Damon said, throwing the car in park and getting out.

He grabbed her arm, spun her around, and then threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Bella said, hitting his back with her injured arm, immediately regretting it.

Damon ignored her and placed her in the passenger seat before he blurred to get in.

"What are you thinking?" Damon asked as they started to drive.

"There's no food in the house and I was going to the grocery store." Bella replied indignantly.

"You should have called someone to take you," Damon said.

"It was sunny when I left," Bella defended before she noticed that they were passing the store, "Where are we going?"

"Just sit back and shut up," Damon said.

The pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house and Damon looked at her.

"You're shaking," Damon said.

"It happens when idiots pick up a girl that's wet from walking in the rain, puts them in their cars, then keeps the air conditioner going," Bella through chattering teeth.

Damon got out, opened Bella's door, and got her into the house.

"Go over by the fire, you'll warm right up," Damon said, taking off his jacket and helping Bella with hers.

Bella walked over to the fire, standing as close as she could. It wasn't long before she started to warm up.

"Here," Damon said, coming up next to her, "These are some of the old clothes you left here."

"Thanks," Bella said and headed to the bathroom.

She carefully changed being mindful of her arm before she walked back out. Damon was already in dry clothes.

"That was fast," Damon said. "Not as fast as me though."

"I wouldn't be proud at being fast at things Damon," Bella retorted.

"Let me see it," Damon said holding out his hand. Bella was hesitant, "You know I'm going to win one way or another."

Bella sighed and held out her arm. Damon took it gingerly and led Bella to the couch, sitting her down and unwrapping the bandages to examine it.

"You pulled a stitch," Damon said looking at it. "Gonna have to restitch it and get you a new bandage."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Thank you Doctor Damon for stating the obvious."

"Don't do that," Damon replied, ignoring her as he blurred to get what he needed.

"Do what?" Bella asked, not looking at her arm.

"Roll your eyes," Damon said returning, "It's very unattractive, especially on you."

"I'll try to remember that," Bella sarcastically.

A few minutes later Damon was finished.

"All better," Damon said, "I'll get something to warm you up."

Bella was feeling completely awkward; they had just been arguing a few hours ago and Damon was acting like nothing was wrong.

"Here ya go," Damon said, handing her some hot coco, "That should warm you right up if my hospitality hasn't already done so."

"Why are you doing this Damon?" Bella asked.

"Because I screwed up," Damon said, "I shouldn't have done what I did to you."

"Which time?" Bella scoffed.

"All of it," Damon said, "You were my friend, you only wanted to help me and like the fool I've been for 145 years, I pushed you away. I hurt you and I shouldn't have."

"Not that easy to be forgiven," Bella replied.

"I know," Damon said, "I figure this a good start. So tell me Bella what brought you back?"

"Bad break up," Bella replied, "Let's not talk about it." Bella sipped on her coco.

"Why not?" Damon asked nonchalantly, "Wouldn't have anything to do with that Cold One bite mark on your arm would it?" Bella was quiet and Damon sighed, "I told you all about them and you didn't listen."

"I told you all about Katherine, but you didn't listen; guess we're even," Bella snapped.

"I'm not trying to get into some sort of pissing contest with you Bella," Damon said, slamming his glass down on the table. "I know I fucked up and I'm trying to make up for it. Why don't you just give me a chance?"

"Because maybe I'm tired of giving out chances and being disappointed." Bella said, standing up.

"I'm not every other person," Damon said.

"No," Bella replied, "You were just one of my best friends who I _trusted_ completely and then you fucking threw me away like trash; the one person who I shared _everything_ with."

"Not everything," Damon replied angrily, "You never gave me your blood or body."

"You're right, but you took my blood against my will didn't you? I guarantee you'll never have my body." Bella said and walked out the door.

It had stopped raining and as she walked she tore off the bandage and stopped dead in her tracks. Her arm was healed…the only mark on it was the one from James.

Bella turned her heel and stormed back into the boarding house.

"You asshole," Bella said, walking up to Damon and tried to slap him, but he caught her arm, "You had no right."

"I did you a favor," Damon replied holding onto her arm, "Now you won't need to depend on people."

"You're unbelievable," Bella said, trying to yank her arm from Damon's grip, but to no avail. "Let me go."

"No," Damon said, putting his glass down, "Not until you tell me what you think of me. I mean really think of me."

"Go to hell," Bella hissed in replied.

"I'm already there," Damon retorted. "Come on Bella, you never held back before don't do it now. Tell me what you think."

"You want to know what I think?" Bella asked angrily.

"Yes," Damon replied.

"Fine," Bella said, "I hate you…I hate what you did to me. I hate that you betrayed me. I hate that I fell for your bullshit and defended you when you didn't deserve it. I hate that I cared too much about you and tried to save you when you didn't want it."

"Come on Bella," Damon said releasing her arm, "There's more I know it."

Bella hit Damon, "You betrayed me; you broke your promise to me. The most important one I ever asked of you. I put my faith in you and in the end you disappointed me like you did everyone else. I hate that I thought I was different that maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't treat me like everyone else, but the joke was all on me because you did just that."

"What else?" Damon said, allowing Bella to keep hitting him.

"I hated that two months ago the only person I wanted to be by my side and have my back was you after everything. I hate that I still care too much for you and that no matter what I'm always going to try to protect you." Bella said starting to cry and beating on Damon's chest with both her fist. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Damon wrapped his arms around Bella, holding her tightly to his chest and allowing her to cry.

"I know," Damon said, stroking Bella's hair as she cried, "I know and I deserve it. I hurt you and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I could see myself hurting everyone except you."

Bella just cried, letting go of all her pain and anger towards Damon as he held her while he apologized over and over again. Finally Bella ran out of tears and just stayed in Damon's arms shaking.

"I'm so sorry," Damon whispered.

"Damon," Stefan called, coming into the house.

Bella stepped away from Damon and ran to the bathroom.

"What?" Damon growled.

"Elijah and Rebecca are here," Stefan said.

"How's Elena adjusting to her vampire life?" Rebecca asked, sauntering in.

"Rebecca," Elijah warned.

"What?" Rebecca asked innocently, "I'm genuinely curious."

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"How are you alive?" Elijah asked.

"I watched my brother's body burn to ash," Rebecca said, "So don't try lying."

"Beats me," Damon said, "Guess we're just that lucky."

"Maybe you won't be so lucky," Rebecca said, "You know new vampires are quite vulnerable."

"I think she'll be pretty safe," Bella said, walking in completely composed.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked.

"Someone you don't want to cross," Bella replied, "But you can call me Bella."

"Another human in on your secret." Rebecca scoffed.

Bella smiled before she then waved her hand, causing Rebecca to be thrown into the wall.

"Not really human," Bella replied and lifted her hand causing Rebecca to be levitated and then slammed her into the wall pinning her there. "You are in quite the situation."

Elijah tried to move to Bella, but he couldn't.

"Yeah don't try," Bella said, looking at Elijah, "Let's have a little chat shall we. I don't like you…I don't like you in my town and I gotta say, I'm a little pissed at what you've done to my friends."

"When I get down," Rebecca started to say, but stopped as a searing pain coursed through her head.

"Don't interrupt, it's not nice," Bella said, "I'm not like Bonnie, I'm more powerful. I'm a witch that when the spirits tried to take my powers away, I basically told them to go to hell. You've already gotten on my bad side so I suggest you leave my friends alone or you will be joining your brother."

"Only the white oak can kill us," Rebecca hissed.

"Hey," Bella said, "I was told I couldn't fight the spirits, but I did. It may take me a few tries, but I'll find another way to kill you. Now granted you'll probably be really disfigured, but hey you'll be dead eventually so it won't matter. Are you clear on my terms and conditions?"

"Yes," Elijah said.

"You're obviously the smart one in the family," Bella said and released Elijah. "Better control your sister…a shock collar might be a good start."

Bella released Rebecca who tried to come at her, but Elijah stopped her.

"Pick your battles sister," Elijah said.

"Listen to him," Bella advised, "You won't win right now."

"I'll be seeing you soon," Rebecca said as they started to leave.

"I'm counting on it." Bella called as the door shut. "You guys are such asses."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because we didn't call her to join in the fun of pissing off people like that," Damon answered.

"How's Elena?" Bella asked.

"Alright, I picked her up some blood bags." Stefan replied before he eyed her arm, "I see you healed up." Stefan's eyes went wide, "Bella…"

"Don't even ask," Bella warned, "I'm not in the mood."

Stefan quickly shut up and mumbled about heading back over to Elena's, leaving Damon and Bella alone once again.

"Bella," Damon said.

"It's alright," Bella said, shaking her head, "You're sorry, we're cool."

"No we aren't," Damon said, "Don't lie to me, but especially don't lie to yourself."

"What do you want me to say Damon?" Bella asked.

"That you're willing to try and build what we had back up," Damon said. "I messed up and you know I don't admit that to anyone, but I can't stand you feeling like you do. I'm selfish and I want us to be how we were…I need you Bella. I know it will take some time, just tell me you'll try to forgive me."

"You hurt me," Bella said, "More than anyone."

"I know," Damon said, "I should of trusted you, but I was too blind to do it."

"We'll see," Bella said.

"I knew I'd wear you down," Damon said while smirking.

"Shut up Salvatore," Bella replied, punching him, "You aren't off the hook."

"It's a start though," Damon said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon cooked them dinner (his famous spaghetti) and they caught up on what had happened in the last year.

"You shouldn't have fallen for him," Damon said as they ate.

"As if you're any better," Bella said, "At least I don't make the same mistake twice."

"At least I don't nearly die," Damon said.

"That's because you're already died once." Bella countered.

Damon was quiet for a minute, "Okay I'll give you that one," Damon said. "So imprinting huh."

"Please don't," Bella said, "That is probably the biggest issue of it all."

"It's cute," Damon said, "He's the little puppy dog humping your leg."

"Shut up," Bella said, "You are unbelievable."

"Oh come on, tell me you weren't thinking it too," Damon said and when Bella didn't answer he laughed, "I knew it."

"I care about Jake, but us being together was bad for two reasons…A) I didn't feel that way for him and B) it wasn't fair."

"Life isn't fair," Damon commented.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not make it more complicated." Bella replied.

"You're a badass witch, I'm a vampire, Elena looks like my ex-girlfriend…_how_ is that, mixed in with everything else, not complicated?" Damon asked.

"Doesn't count," Bella said, "I knew about the whole witch thing and vampires being real way before I met you. Elena is one of my oldest friends so it's a matter of how much time has passed. Besides being a witch, the issues going on here are just part of the territory since your issues involve magic."

"You're logic is really messed up at times." Damon said.

"So is your moral compass, but hey I'm not making any judgments." Bella replied.

"What about our fights?" Damon questioned.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I was stating facts not making judgements." Bella answered.

Damon sat there glaring at Bella, "You only win because of a technicality."

"Doesn't matter," Bella said, "You always said winning is winning no matter what it's based on. One of the few bits of reasonable and usable knowledge you gave me."

"Hey I educated you on a lot of things." Damon defended.

"Sorry, but picking-up-bimbos-101 wasn't a class I ever needed." Bella said laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon said coyly.

"Oh please, every time we went out you were always on the prowl and telling me how to spot the easy ones," Bella said.

"I wanted you to be my wingman," Damon defended, "Women are always better than guys."

"I'm so glad you finally admitted that women are the superior gender," Bella said, grinning widely.

"I didn't say that, I meant that in that instance that women are better than men." Damon corrected.

"Sure," Bella said, nodding her head. "I'll keep your little secret." Bella laughed, "Damon Salvatore, you are the biggest heartbreaker this world has ever known."

"Some hearts shouldn't get broken," Damon said softly.

"You're right," Bella said before she quickly added, "You know it's all your fault I fell for a Cold One."

"What?" Damon asked surprised, "How?"

"I was angry at you and you were always telling me how stupid it was to get involved with Cold Ones. So when I saw them, I just thought maybe if one day you saw me with them it would be the biggest FU I could do to you." Bella said.

"Got more than you bargained for though didn't you?" Damon said.

"I didn't expect to fall for him." Bella admitted, "So guess you win that one."

"Wasn't one of the fights I wanted to win," Damon said.

Bella glanced up at the clock and sighed, "It's late, I need to get home."

"Oh come on," Damon whined, "We used to stay up to all hours of the night and we had so much fun."

"I still have a house to unpack," Bella said.

"I'll help," Damon replied.

Bella smirked, "You know I would have taken that offer, but seeing as how you healed my arm I don't need any help." Bella said and Damon got a deer in headlights look on his face, "Guess you screwed yourself on that one Damon. Thanks for the dinner, it was good."

"How are you going to get home?" Damon asked.

Bella pulled out a set of keys, "I know my car is in the garage…you didn't think I had lost the ability to anticipate you did you?"

Bella walked out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Damon still sitting at the table.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter don't worry Bella hasn't fully forgiven Damon she just needed to break and admit some things.**

**Thank you to my beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for the amazing work she does. You guys this girl is such a good friend she has created a master list over on live journal for me complete with links to outfits, bookcovers, etc… Here's the link:**

**Just look on the left hand side click on Emeraldphoenix23 FFN Master list and you will find everything on my stories. I owe her so much for doing this.**

**Some bad news you guys I went to my first day of classes and I have this semester cut out for me. I already have five assignments due next week and that's only in TWO of my classes. I hope you guys will understand that my updating might be a bit of a wait. This is my last semester and I have to make the grades to graduate. I am going to try my best to keep up with my writing, but school comes first. I hope you guys will stick by me even if the updates are sometimes long waits. **

**Review you guys! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4: Smoke Screen

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 4: Smoke Screen**_

As Bella drove she couldn't understand what had happened. Granted she was still angry at Damon, but for some reason when he was holding her she didn't care if he was apologizing; the important thing was that he was there for her. He was protecting her by having her in his arms, allowing her to just let everything out.

She pulled up to her house and started walking up the steps when something hit her, throwing her against the door.

"I told you I would be seeing you soon," Rebecca said, coming out of the shadows.

"And I told you I was looking forward to it," Bella said, standing up, "You know I never really feel at home here until someone throws me into something."

"Well allow me to do it again," Rebecca said.

"Not happening," Bella said before she used, causing Rebecca to grab her head in pain. The witch then pinned the vampire against the side of the house; "You really are dumb and I don't think it's because you're blonde."

"Let me go," Rebecca hissed.

"Stay away from my friends Becky," Bella said before she let her go, "I'm not your garden variety witch. You may start something, but believe me when I say I'll be the one to finish it."

Bella walked into her house and started to unpack some more.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Rebecca walked into the house.

"Well?" Kol asked.

"She's strong," Rebecca said, "She's not easily moved though. It'll be hard to get her to do what we want."

"So we use her friends," Kol said.

"Won't do us any good," Elijah said, "This girl is more than we see. She can anticipate us no doubt. She'll know we're coming before we even decide to."

"So what do we do?" Rebecca asked.

"We wait and watch her." Elijah said, taking a drink of his scotch.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella woke up to banging on her front door. She had stayed up trying to clean and unpack the downstairs but she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Bella opened the door and smiled, "Hey Matt." She said hugging him.

"I brought coffee," Matt said walking in, "Came to see if you needed help, but I can see you're healed up."

"Sort of got tricked into it." Bella said.

"What happened to your head?" Matt asked, seeing a cut above her eyebrow.

"Had a run in with your psycho girlfriend," Bella said, nudging Matt in the ribs.

"Rebecca and I didn't date or at least not willingly." Matt defended.

"You're only human," Bella added and they laughed, "I could use some help though."

Matt finished helping Bella with the cleaning and taking the sheets off the furniture before they started to unpack her bedroom.

"Can I ask you something Bells?" Matt asked as he opened a box.

"Shoot," Bella replied while pulling out pictures.

"Is it my fault?" Matt asked, "Is it my fault that Elena is what she is?"

Bella stopped sorting through pictures and turned to look at him.

"Matt, no," Bella said shocked. "The person that caused the accident was Rebecca and believe me when I say she'll be getting hers."

"But if I hadn't knocked Elena out and put her in the truck, we wouldn't have been on the bridge." Matt argued.

"You can't blame yourself," Bella said before walking over to Matt, "You were only trying to help Elena. Now I don't want you to say again that this was your fault."

Matt smiled, "Thanks Bells," Matt said, "Where do you want these clothes?"

Bella looked in the box and sighed…each piece held a memory; a memory she wanted to forget.

"Throw it out," Bella whispered.

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"Throw it out," Bella repeated, "I'm going to go shop for new stuff."

Matt didn't argue, he just put the box outside the room and started helping Bella hang pictures.

An hour later, he left for his shift a work.

"Come by the Grill tonight, I'll buy ya dinner." Matt said while putting on his coat.

"I'll see," Bella said before she waved goodbye.

Bella did a little more work before she grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the mall.

She wanted nothing that reminded her of the Cullens. Hell, half those clothes were things Alice had bought for her. As she shopped, she realized she was going to have to make several trips to and from her car.

"Need a hand?" Damon asked as Bella was walking through the mall.

"You know stalking is against the law," Bella said.

"Haven't we already done that conversation," Damon said smiling. "Here let me take some of those."

Damon took a few of the bags and followed Bella as she headed for the next store.

"Damon Salvatore holding a girl's bags, I never thought I'd see the day," Bella commented.

"Well you aren't just any girl," Damon said, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Don't know," Bella replied, "I still have a lot of work to do on the house."

"Why don't you invite me in?" Damon asked, "I could help."

"Well probably because I was really angry at you when I first got back," Bella answered.

"And now?" Damon asked.

"Now I don't know," Bella said as she paid for some bedding.

"Not all of this is going to fit in your car," Damon said, "How about I follow you home?"

"Alright," Bella said and they headed for the garage.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon followed Bella back to her house and helped her unload. Bella stepped into her house first.

"Damon," Bella said, putting down her bags, "Please come in."

Damon smiled and appraised the house, "You know I haven't set foot in this place since your grandma died. The remodeling went well."

After Bella's grandma died, she decided to use some of the money to remodel the house and she ended up staying at the Salvatore boarding house.

"I'm pretty happy with it." Bella said, sitting down.

"Did you expand the kitchen?" Damon asked.

"Of course," Bella said.

Damon sat down next to her, "Are things always going to be strained between us?"

"I don't know," Bella said while she avoided looking at him, "Most of our stuff is resolved, but the pain is still there."

Damon just nodded in response.

"Maybe with time things will get better," Bella added.

Damon smiled, "Guess it's a good thing I have all the time in the world."

"Shut it Salvatore," Bella replied, nudging him, "How's Stefan doing? I haven't gotten to talk to him."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Sulking as always," Damon said annoyed.

"His girlfriend turned into a vampire; something she never wanted. She made him save Matt instead of her; he's allowed to be sulky." Bella replied, "You're still hung up on her."

"You hungry?" Damon asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Bella just shook her head, "Yeah sure," Bella said, "Let's go hit the Grill…Matt wanted me to come by."

"Oh you like him," Damon teased.

"He's like a brother to me Damon. You are so disturbed sometimes." Bella said grabbing her purse.

"Disturbed…haven't been called that before." Damon said while opening the front door.

"There's a first time for everything," Bella replied and they got into the car.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

By the time they got to the Grill it was crowded but Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan had a booth.

"Bella!" Elena called and waved them over. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Trouble?" Bella asked sitting down and Elena looked ashamed. Bella took her hand and said a few words, "Better?" she asked.

"What did you do?" Elena asked; the burning in her throat was gone.

"Just curbed your cravings temporarily." Bella replied.

"You should be careful not to use too much," Bonnie warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella said rolling her eyes. "I'm starved."

"So am I," Damon said, sitting next to Bella and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you two cool?" Jeremy asked, shocked.

"We're getting there," Bella replied.

Suddenly a very good looking young man came over and Bonnie smiled.

"Bella this is Jamie, Jamie this is my friend Bella, the one I've been talking about." Bonnie said.

"Hi," Bella said sticking out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too," Jamie said shaking her hand then sitting down, "Bonnie's told me a lot about you."

"Well she's barely told me anything about you." Bella replied and everyone laughed except Damon.

Everyone was talking and laughing except for Damon.

"Hey," Bella said, nudging Damon's side, "Lighten up. Where's Tyler?" Bella asked.

Bonnie tensed visibly and everyone looked sad, Caroline started to cry.

"What don't I know?" Bella asked becoming panicked.

"We haven't seen him since Klaus died." Jeremy said. "We think he…"

"No I just saw him like an hour ago," Jamie said.

"Where?" Caroline asked.

"At the cemetery." Jamie answered.

"That can't be," Bonnie said and got up walking away.

Bella followed and caught up to her, "Bonnie what's going on? I know something's up, I know that look you got."

"I did something;" Bonnie said "I had to Bella otherwise Caroline and the others were gonna die. I did it to protect them."

"Bonnie what did you do?" Bella asked grabbing her hands.

"Alaric did kill Klaus, but I transferred Klaus into Tyler's body so that Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Elena wouldn't die." Bonnie said ashamed.

Bella was in shock, "You defied the spirits," Bella said.

"I had no choice, but I sacrificed Tyler to do it," Bonnie said and started to cry.

Bella pulled Bonnie into her arms, "It's okay Bonnie, it's okay we'll fix it."

"How?" Bonnie sobbed.

Bella pulled away and forced Bonnie to look at her, "I'll figure a way okay. Hey I always do, don't I? Bella super-witch to the rescue remember?"

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said crying.

"We all do stupid crap," Bella replied, "You were just trying to protect those you love."

"But at what cost?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know what cost there is Bonnie," Bella said and forced Bonnie to look at her, "I'll figure this out, but for now this stays between us."

"What about Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll handle her," Bella replied and wiped away Bonnie's tears, "Come on, we need to get back in there."

Bella and Bonnie made their way back to the table.

"I keep trying to call him, but no answer," Caroline said worried.

"Maybe he's just busy," Bella said, "Tell you what, I have to go by his house later and I'll find out what's going on."

"No I can go," Caroline said.

"Caroline," Bella said, "I really want to talk to him about what's been going on, get his side of things that happened so I know what we are up against."

"Oh," Caroline said, "Okay."

Everyone chilled and talked after that. While Bella paid attention to what everyone was saying, she was studying Damon. She watched as he walked up to the bar and then followed.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" Bella asked.

"Just thinking." Damon replied.

"You thinking can either be the most amazing thing or the most dangerous thing so which is it?" Bella said.

"Hey there's an in between." Damon defended.

Bella gave him that _'you're kidding me right'_ look and said, "With you there is no in between and don't change the subject."

"Something is off," Damon said. "Klaus told us he was the sire of our line, but yet here we are and I know for a fact he was Tyler's sire, but yet Tyler's still alive."

"Maybe someone upstairs decided to give you a second chance." Bella said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right," Damon scoffed.

"Everyone who deserves a second chance gets it. Maybe this is your chance so you have to choose whether you're going to take it or just let it pass you by because you're too scared to try." Bella said and walked away.

The gang stayed there until closing time.

"Thanks for dinner Matt," Bella said, hugging him.

Matt smiled, "Anytime hey if you need help unpacking, I'm free tomorrow."

"Nah," Bella replied, "I've got it handled, thank you though for the help today."

Bella and everyone walked outside to the chilly night air.

"You okay Bells?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, rubbing her arms, "I just forgot how cold at night it can get here."

"You want a ride home?" Caroline asked, "It's on my way."

"I got it," Damon said interrupting.

Everyone except Stefan and Jamie glared.

"It's cool," Bella said, stepping in the middle, "I'll be fine. Hey how about tomorrow night you all come over and we have a big family dinner. I'll cook."

"Sounds good to me," Jeremy said smiling, "I've missed your cooking."

"Sounds like fun." Elena added happily.

"Jamie you are more than welcomed to come. I can spill some secrets about Bonnie," Bella said winking.

They said their goodbyes and Damon and Bella walked to his car. Damon saw Bella shivering and he made a move to take off his jacket.

"Don't," Bella said, "Just turn on the heater, I'll be fine."

"I hate when you do that," Damon said agitated.

"Why?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"For starters it's really creepy," Damon replied.

"I'm not the one who has been stalking me for a few days so I'm not creepy." Bella countered.

Damon ignored her and continued, "The other thing, it takes the fun out of everything."

"Sorry, but it's not something I can control all the time," Bella said.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Damon asked.

"Why are you such an ass at times?" Bella countered.

"You know why," Damon replied.

"Why don't you admit it?" Bella added.

"You know that too." Damon said annoyed.

Bella shook her head as they pulled up to her house.

"What did you and Bonnie talk about?" Damon asked while turning the car off.

"Just trying to figure out about Tyler," Bella replied shrugging. "I think it has something to do with his werewolf side, but I won't know anything else until I talk to him."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Is that _all_?" Damon asked.

Bella laughed, "You have got to lighten up and quit being so suspicious of everything. I'm here now so everything is going to be under control."

"We had things pretty well under control." Damon replied.

"_Really_?" Bella said while looking at Damon, "You may be able to lie to yourself and everyone else, but you've never been able to lie to me Damon. Goodnight."

Bella got out of the car and started walking to the front door.

"Oh come on," Damon said while leaning out his window, "We've kissed and made up, don't we get to have makeup sex now? I'll even snuggle with you afterwards."

Bella laughed, "Damon first off, we've never kissed and secondly, friends don't sleep with each other, it tends to ruin the friendship."

"Oh come on…friends with benefits," Damon replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We are friends and there are _benefits_ to our friendship…like me saving your ass constantly and covering up some of your messes. Goodnight Damon." Bella said before she walked into the house.

Bella waited a few minutes, watching Damon leave before she grabbed her coat and headed for her car. She drove to the Lockwoods and knocked on the door.

"Bella," Carol said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Tyler?" Bella asked.

"He's gone," Carol said, "I haven't been able to reach him."

"No shock there," Bella mumbled, "Hey that Original family that moved here; where do they live?"

"Bella stay away from there," Carol warned, "You don't want to mess with them."

"They messed with my friends," Bella said, "They started this, I'm just going to end it."

Carol gave Bella the address and she headed over.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"You're saying that Bonnie did this," Elijah said, looking at Tyler who was possessed by Klaus.

"Yes," Klaus said, "Seems they are loyal to one another."

"So what do we do now?" Rebecca asked.

"We leave town and take Elena's blood with us." Klaus answered.

"Not gonna happen," Bella replied walking in, "Finally, I get to meet everyone now."

"How did you find us?" Elijah asked surprised.

"Who is this?" Kol questioned smirking.

"I have my ways," Bella replied and looked at Klaus, who was in Tyler's body, "I hear you like to make deals and that you're a man of your word; _one_ of the only good qualities about you."

"What's your name?" Klaus asked, smiling, "You are quite feisty."

"Bella," Bella replied, "and you don't want to know how feisty I can get. Now I have proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Klaus answered.

"I want you out of Tyler's body," Bella said.

"Well there's the problem, if I leave all your friends die." Klaus said.

"Not if I have another body for you," Bella replied.

"What exactly are you purposing?" Elijah asked.

"I want your brother out of Tyler's body and I want you all to leave Mystic Falls. That means you leave my friends alone and you never come near them again." Bella said.

"What will you give us?" Kol asked.

"I'll give Klaus his body back." Bella replied.

"No witch can bring back his body." Rebecca scoffed.

"Well I'm not your average everyday witch," Bella replied. "Here's the deal we only get one shot at this so either you want your body back or you don't."

"What do you need?" Klaus asked.

"A few herbs, the casket your body burned in, and the perfect blood moon which happens next month." Bella said, "Until that blood moon happens I want you to act like Tyler would. No one can know you aren't him."

"Why is that?" Kol questioned.

"Because the type of magic she is going to use is dangerous, powerful, and above all…_forbidden_," Klaus answered smiling, "I like you…you do what you want, screw the rest of society. We should get to know one another."

"Not interested," Bella replied, "That's my deal you either take it or leave it."

"So in one month I could have my body back," Klaus said considering what Bella had said.

"As long as things go the way I need them to and I get what I need then yeah." Bella said, "Then you and your psychotic family leave."

Klaus smiled, "Do you need some help?"

"I don't need any help from you, just get the coffin and make sure it's the right one." Bella said.

"Deal," Klaus said with a wicked look in his eyes, "You know you just made a deal with the devil."

"Gotta deal with the devil sometimes to get to heaven," Bella replied and turned walking out of the house.

"You aren't going to let her go are you?" Kol asked amused.

"Would you?" Klaus countered.

"No," Kol replied, "She smells…_delectable_."

"Perhaps once everything is done, we'll have her for dinner," Klaus said before he clinked his glass with Kol's.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am updating early because I am going out of town in about 8 hours and I won't have time Monday so ta-da you get a chapter early! **

**For all my U.S. readers I hope you all have a very happy and **_**SAFE**_** Labor Day weekend.**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being an amazing beta and friend. She has created an entire master list over on live journal for me which includes book covers that she designed including the book cover for this little story. The link is**

** dark-spn-angel dot livejournal dot com / 44790 dot html (just get rid of the spaces and acutally put dots. The website gives us a hard time actually letting us post the link for some reason)**

**All you have to do is find the story you want click on "master list" and it will take you there. She is such an awesome person. Also for you guys who read **_**The Devil You Know**_** and are waiting for the sequel the book cover is up for it and the title is **_**Never Let Me Go**_**. The sequel was inspired by Florence and The Machine's song never let me go so go take a look at the book cover and listen to the song. Soon **_**Never Let Me Go**_** will be up for your viewing pleasure.**

**Review you guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews get you teasers!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Start

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 5: New Start**_

Bella walked into her house and dropped her purse. She was exhausted….mentally drained. Agreeing to work with the people who had caused her friends so much pain churned her stomach, but Tyler was trapped and being taken over by a monster and that just wasn't fair.

Bella shook her head, walked over to the couch and crashed.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

In the morning, she woke up to the smell of bacon and she was in her bed.

"What the hell?" Bella said, looking around confused.

Bella threw off the covers and saw that she was in a spaghetti strap tank top and some short shorts.

"Damon," Bella said through gritted teeth before she stomped down the stairs, "Alright asshole," Bella said started before she stopped short.

"Good morning," Elena said while smiling as she cooked bacon.

"Someone apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Caroline said as she made the orange juice.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Breakfast with the girls," Bonnie said, smiling as she cut up fruit, "Who did you think was in here?"

"Damon," Bella said as she pointed to her outfit.

"Actually that was me," Caroline said, "I came over 'cause I couldn't sleep and found you on the couch completely passed out so I put you in bed."

"Are you okay Bella?" Elena asked, "Caroline called me and I know you're not a deep-sleeper, she said you didn't even move in the slightest."

"Just really drained," Bella said, "Let me help you guys,"

"No," Bonnie said and pushed Bella towards the breakfast bar, "This is our treat; you are making dinner tonight."

"So why are you so drained?" Caroline asked.

"Moving, breakup, coming home to this and then of course, Damon and mine's talk." Bella explained.

"What did he do?" Elena asked.

"He got me so mad that I told him everything I thought about him and then he held me as I cried all my anger, and frustration out." Bella answered honestly.

"At least he's nice to someone," Caroline said as she brought Bella some juice, "Drink it, you look like you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"She hasn't," Elena said, "Charlie called while you were still asleep."

"He told you," Bella said, ashamed.

"You shouldn't have just shut down over a guy," Elena said. "You stopped eating, talking, you just sat there; why?"

"The way he left me, it just destroyed me. Every ounce of self-esteem I had was gone, not to mention all the air in my body. I was just crushed." Bella said.

"I could kill that jackass," Caroline growled. "You don't get to do that to our girl."

"It's over with," Bella said.

"Right," Elena said as she brought over four plates, "So now we all start new. No more looking back to change things we can't."

"No more losing anyone else," Caroline said.

"No more getting pushed around," Bonnie said.

"No more running away," Bella added with a smile.

"And to the rest of our senior year," Caroline added, "As it should be. The four of us together and conquering it."

They clinked their orange juice glasses and started chowing down. After they finished breakfast, Bella showered and the girls finished cleaning up the house before moving to unpack everything.

"We do good work," Bonnie said smiling.

Just a few days ago this house was a disaster and now it looked like a home. Pictures lined the walls and shelves. The blinds were opened, letting light come in and fill the house.

"Thanks," Bella said while leaning on Elena.

"Together, forever and always." Elena replied.

"Through thick and thin, good times and bad times," Caroline added, smiling.

"In the past, present and future, we stick together." Bonnie said.

"No matter what we will always have each other," Bella finished the mantra they had come up with as kids.

The girls left to let Bella go get groceries for dinner tonight. Bella went to the store and as she was shopping, she ran into Kol.

"Hello," Kol said, "We didn't get to officially meet last night."

"I know who you are," Bella said tensely.

"Yet I don't know anything about you," Kol replied.

"I consider that a blessing," Bella said as she pushed her cart past him.

"Having a dinner party?" Kol asked, catching up with her. "Where's my invite?"

"You don't get one," Bella said before she stopped in her tracks, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, my friends don't need to know what's going on because your family has caused them enough pain. Just because I'm giving Klaus his body back, doesn't mean I don't despise you or the rest of your family any less. If he isn't careful, I might just banish his soul out of Tyler's body."

"You do that, your friends die," Kol reminded.

"I always find a way Kol," Bella replied glaring.

"Is there a problem here?" Damon's voice said, invading their conversation.

"Damon," Kol said with a smile, "I was just getting to know your friend here; quite lucky that she came back to town."

"Lucky for us," Damon said dangerously low, "Bad news for you."

"I'll be seeing you around Bella," Kol said as he walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I see that finding yourself in bad situations hasn't changed since you came back," Damon said ignoring her question.

"Again what are you doing here?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Helping you shop," Damon said while still looking in the direction Kol had went.

"He's gone," Bella said and started to push her cart again.

"What are you cooking?" Damon asked.

"Figured I'd go with chicken alfredo with bowtie pasta." Bella said as she picked up some bread.

"I will have to say I have missed your chicken Alfredo." Damon replied smiling.

"I can handle myself," Bella said, heading for the checkout.

"Really?" Damon asked entertained.

"I've never been a damsel in distress," Bella said, "So why do you always treat me like I am?"

"I just worry about you," Damon replied.

"You didn't a year ago," Bella countered while paying for her groceries.

"You going to keep throwing that in my face," Damon said anger evident in his voice.

Bella sighed, "Look it's gonna take time for me to completely forgive you Damon. You can't expect things to go back to being normal and you can't just start coming in, trying to save me. I don't need saving, I don't need a knight in shining armor, and I don't need someone thinking that I do. If you want to do something for me then understand…understand I'm still hurt, but that doesn't mean I've given up on our friendship."

Damon just nodded and helped load up the car.

"Dinner's at 7:30," Bella said.

"I don't know if I'm going to come," Damon said quietly.

Bella just nodded and got in her car driving away.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

By 7pm the table was set, the pasta was ready, and the bread was almost done. Bella went up the stairs to go change into her two-in-one cowl jumper with skinny jeans and boots. The doorbell rang at exactly 7:30pm and everyone, minus Tyler and Damon, were there.

"Tyler said he wanted to come, but he and his mom have this party to schedule," Caroline said while coming in.

"That's alright," Bella said.

"Hi Bella," Stefan said, giving her a hug and handing her some flowers.

"I brought dessert," Bonnie said while coming in with Jamie.

Everyone walked into dining room and sat down.

"Chicken alfredo with bowtie pasta and homemade garlic bread," Matt said, "You are officially the most amazing person in the world."

Everyone was sitting down about to eat when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Bella said, getting up and answering the door. She smiled, "Change your mind?"

"Couldn't resist your cooking," Damon said, "I brought something for being late" Damon said and pulled a bottle of wine out from behind his back.

"Only _one_?" Bella asked while smiling.

"Okay you caught me," Damon said and brought out two more bottles.

"That's more like it," Bella said and she let Damon in.

"Sure you got room for me?" Damon asked while taking his coat off.

"Saved you special seat," Bella replied.

Damon walked into the dining room with Bella and smiled at seeing the seat next to her was empty.

Bella got them all glasses and Damon poured the wine. The conversation for dinner was light with a lot of laughs.

By 10pm the plates were cleared, the kitchen was clean and now they were all in the living room still working on the bottles of wine Damon had brought, plus what Bella had left over.

"Bella what's that on your arm?" Jamie asked, referring to Bella's scar.

Bella sighed and told the rest of the group about Edward and what had happened; actually she gave them the major details leaving out the specifics. Damon just stared at her, but Bella refused to meet his gaze.

"Why didn't you call?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Probably the same reason you guys didn't call me," Bella countered and downed the rest of her wine, "Look it's over and done with; we are moving on."

"Right," Elena said, supporting Bella, "What's this party Carol is throwing?"

"Some society thing," Caroline replied, "It's this Friday."

"Oh joy," Bonnie replied.

"I bet you're excited Bella," Matt said, "You still stumble in heels."

"What do you think?" Bella replied throwing him a playful glare before she looked at the clock, "Holy shit guys it's late and we have school tomorrow."

Everyone started getting their coats, except for Damon who had decided he was going to help Bella wash the glasses. They all said their goodbyes and left Bella and Damon alone.

"You know that party is in your honor." Damon said as he washed the glasses.

Bella groaned, "She knows I hate those parties."

"Yeah well you pretty much saved her son's ass as well as hers so I'm pretty sure she's doing it to be grateful." Damon replied while smirking.

"A thank you card would do," Bella grumbled.

"What did Kol want at the store?" Damon asked.

"Probably sizing up the new witch in town," Bella replied nonchalantly.

"Seemed he was getting a little close," Damon mused. "Actually I'm pretty sure he was hitting on you."

"Damon, are you jealous?" Bella teased, "I highly doubt that was him hitting on me; he was trying to get a feel for me."

"He definitely wants to feel something," Damon said and Bella punched him in the arm as she blushed a deep red, "How's your dad?" Damon asked getting the hint to change the subject.

"He's alright," Bella said, guilt flooding her voice.

"You feel guilty for leaving him, don't you?" Damon acknowledged.

"He says not to, but I know it hurt him that I left." Bella replied.

"Is he still clueless about you?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "It's better that way. I'm afraid I would give him a heart attack and with the way he eats, it wouldn't take much."

"Your dad is tougher than he looks," Damon said, "Guess now I know where you get it from."

"Are you saying I'm tough Damon?" Bella asked.

"I'm saying you can handle more than what most people think you can." Damon replied.

"Does that include you?" Bella questioned.

"Especially me," Damon answered as he put away the last glass, "Well that's it."

"Thanks for cleaning up," Bella replied gratefully.

"Yeah well I better let you go…school and all." Damon said before he headed for the door.

"Night Damon," Bella said, opening the door.

Damon smirked, grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Thank you for a lovely evening Bella."

"Anytime," Bella replied.

"I'll remember that." Damon said, his smirk growing.

"Of course you will," Bella said while shaking her head, "You have a memory like an elephant."

Damon left and Bella showered and fell asleep dreading tomorrow.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Bella hit her off button on her alarm and stretched. She got up, straightened her hair and picked out her outfit. She wanted to make it to school early to get her books and find her locker, but unfortunately her car didn't want to start and once it did that, she knew that by the time she got her books, schedule, and locker number she would be late to first period.

Bella sighed as she pulled up to the Mystic Falls High School and got out.

"Bella," Caroline said, chipper as usual while carrying some books, "Okay I have your books, schedule and I made sure your locker is right next to mine, Elena's, and Bonnie's."

Bella just smiled, "Thank you Caroline."

"I know how you hate being late," Caroline said, linking her arm with Bella's. "I have your first three class books here and the rest are in your locker. All four of us have History and English together during the first two periods. Then third period you're with Elena, Matt and Bonnie in Biology. Fourth is with Stefan and you have Italian; Fifth has you and Tyler in Algebra, then all of us have Theatre during last period." Caroline explained.

"You changed my entire schedule didn't you," Bella said while nudging her friend.

"I might have improvised it a bit." Caroline admitted.

"Thank you," Bella said, "You are amazing."

"I try," Caroline said, "Oh and we were all thinking that maybe we could go shopping after school for a dress for you."

"Sounds like fun," Bella said as they walked into history class.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella was immediately welcomed and the first two classes were less nerve-wrecking than she expected. Thankfully in Biology, she and Elena were partners and they got to sit at the same table as Bonnie and Matt. Lunch was good and Bella noticed that Tyler/Klaus was absent which made her wonder if Klaus was backing out of their deal. Fourth was amazing; she forgot how much she loved Italian and during the entire class period, she and Stefan just sat together speaking to one another in Italian since they were the two advanced ones in the class.

As she walked into Algebra, she breathed a sigh of relief to see that Klaus had actually shown up, but the look in his eyes when he smiled at her told her that he had something up his sleeve.

"You look lovely today," Klaus said, scooting out of the only seat that was left which happened to be next to him.

"Don't waste your compliments on me." Bella replied tensely.

"Come now you are the talk of the town," Klaus purred, "In fact my mother is throwing you a party."

"Klaus," Bella said quietly, "Don't push me."

"You won't reveal our little secret," Klaus said while touching her leg.

Bella scooted away, "Try me," Bella replied glaring, "You don't scare me and you need to accept that."

Class started and the rest of the day passed without another incident. After school Bella drove her car home and hopped into Elena's car. They headed to the only high end boutique in town and they started looking.

"What is the dress code for this event?" Bella asked.

"Like the masquerade minus the masks." Caroline replied, "Carol doesn't do anything small."

Bella rolled her eyes and Elena threw her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we won't let you look like a fool." Elena said.

"Can you make me not clumsy?" Bella asked while pulling out a one-shoulder black dress.

"Oh that's cute," Caroline said.

They all picked a few selections before they went to the dressing rooms.

"So how did it go after we left?" Bonnie asked.

"We talked," Bella replied. "Nothing big."

"Are things always going to be so awkward between you two?" Caroline asked, "I mean you two were so close and although he is an ass, he was never that way towards you…except for after the bitch came back," Caroline added.

"I don't know," Bella admitted, "I want to trust him, but I'm just…"

"Hurt" Elena said, finishing her sentence.

The rest of the shopping trip went well and they all found their dresses before they dropped Bella off so she could do her homework. It was almost nine at night when she finally stopped and stretched.

"Boo," Damon said right next to Bella's ear.

Bella jumped off the couch and flung her hand out, causing Damon to fly into the wall.

"Fuck," Damon said while standing up.

Bella had her hand over her mouth, "You scared the crap out of me." Bella finally said.

"That's a nice way to welcome a friend," Damon said while rubbing his head.

Bella put her hands on her hips, "Excuse me for getting scared and throwing an intruder into the wall."

"I thought you could sense me from a mile away," Damon said.

"I was doing homework Damon," Bella said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"And that can get you killed," Damon pointed out.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that," Damon said, looking at her disapprovingly.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, starting to put up her homework.

"I came to see if you wanted to get a drink," Damon said nonchalantly.

"Damon it's late and I have school," Bella said while shaking her head, "Not all of us are capable of compelling our way through life nor do we want to."

"I could do it for you if you like," Damon suggested.

"GO home Damon," Bella said as she zipped up her backpack.

"I don't want to," Damon whined.

Bella sighed, "Why?" she asked.

"Stefan and Elena are there." Damon said. "I do seem to remember a very good friend of mine saying that if I ever needed to get away from the lovefest I could crash here."

"You're kidding me right?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you going back on your word?" Damon asked innocently, "I mean you always did say your word is your bond."

"You're really pushing it Damon," Bella said while crossing her arms, "The guest room isn't ready."

"The couch is fine…or if you want to be really hospitable, I don't mind sharing your bed." Damon replied while smirking.

"Park it on the couch Salvatore," Bella said as she went upstairs to get some pillows and a blanket.

"You are a life saver," Damon said, taking the pillows she gave him.

"When it comes to you, yes I am." Bella replied, "One of these days Damon you're not going to make me budge on something."

"When that happens I think I'll stake myself." Damon said. "Goodnight Bella."

"Night Damon," Bella said before she walked up the stairs.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

The next few days at school were the same with tons of homework, Klaus constantly hounding her and Damon coming over at night and crashing there. She felt bad for Damon; it wasn't easy to watch the girl you love be with your brother.

Friday finally came and she dreaded the entire day. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena had offered to come over and help her get ready, but she said no. Bella wanted some time to herself and as she pulled up to her house and she saw Damon's Camaro in the driveway, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay what are you doing here?" Bella asked while walking in, "I know it's not because of the lovebirds seeing as how I just dropped Elena off at her place while Stefan had football practice."

"I was bored," Damon said while reading a book. "Don't you get tired of these old books?"

"They're classics," Bella said, taking away her copy of Romeo and Juliet away from Damon. "Are you going to Carol's deal tonight?"

"Oh I'm torn," Damon said, "Either I can go out, party and drink or go to a boring, uppity soirée thrown by the Mayor. Oh whatever will I choose?" Damon said while pretending to be worried and torn.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs, "Don't even think about saying it Damon."

"I'll quit saying it when you actually listen," Damon called back to her.

Bella showered, straightened her hair, did her make-up, and got dressed. As she was putting on her jewelry, a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Come in," Bella said and Damon entered.

"Whoa look at you," Damon said while smiling and leaning on the door frame, "You know maybe Carol's party won't be so bad after all."

Bella laughed, "What's up?"

"Matt called asking if you needed a ride." Damon said, holding out her cellphone.

"Nah, I'll probably just drive over there," Bella said and took the cellphone texting Matt. "Alright well I'm out of here."

"Don't stay out too late," Damon called out as Bella passed him.

"My house Damon and you are neither my dad nor my boyfriend so I'll do what I like but thanks for the concern," Bella said while walking down the stairs.

"No I'm a friend that cares," Damon said, "Just watch your back."

Bella smiled, "I will. Guess I'll see you later."

"Don't worry after tonight I'll be out of your hair," Damon teased, "I'm going to take over control of my house."

Bella smiled, "You want to know something Damon?" Bella asked and Damon nodded, "Having you around hasn't been so bad. Pretty sure I would have gone crazy by now if you weren't here."

Damon smiled, "Well you aren't so bad yourself." He said.

Bella said goodbye, got in her car and headed for the Lockwood family home while trying to prepare herself for the attention to be all on her; not to mention what Klaus was going to do.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the update. This is a rarity for two chapters in one week. I probably won't update until the middle of next week. I will tell you this though some big things happen in the next chapter ;)**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being a wonderful beta. She has even created a special master list for me over on live journal. The website is; http**

**: / / dark-spn-angel dot livejournal dot com / 44790 dot html (just get rid of the spaces and actually put dots. The website gives us a hard time actually letting us post the link for some reason)**

**All you have to do is find the story you want click on "master list" and it will take you there with links to outfits, book covers, videos etc… **

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for doing all that work on the website.**

**Some quick announcements;**

**I am working on Chapter 19 of **_**Buried Secrets 2: Blood**_** and it should be up next week. It looks like we have about 3 or 4 more chapters so if you haven't voted over on the poll I have up about Buried Secrets 3 I suggest you do it soon because the last chapter will be where I will announce if I will be doing a 3****rd**** story. **

**For all you **_**The Devil You Know**_** fans the sequel is coming along nicely and I'm pretty sure it should be up September 30****th**** and the title for that one is **_**Never Let Me Go. **_

**Review you guys I love to hear your thoughts and reviews get you teasers ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Watch Your Back

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 6: Watch Your Back**_

The party was already in full swing when Bella pulled up and she groaned. Part of her wanted to just drive away right now, call Carol and tell her that she had come down with a stomach bug, but the responsible part of her wouldn't allow it. Her car door opened, an attendant helped her out and then Bella slowly walked up the steps of the Lockwood mansion.

Council members all greeted her, welcoming her back, asking how her dad was, and just wondering what she was doing after this year as far as college was concerned.

"Bella," Carol said, coming over and stealing her away from the group, "Thank you again."

"They're my friends Carol," Bella said.

"How did you regain your powers?" Carol asked quietly.

"Maybe another time," Bella said before she looked around, "Right now isn't exactly the best time to talk about that."

"Oh no," Carol said as she looked to the entry way, "I thought they left."

Bella looked and saw Elijah, Rebekah and Kol coming into the house.

"Bella excuse me," Carol said before she walked towards the group.

Across the room Klaus was smiling as he looked at Bella; she did clean up nicely. Her hair was straightened and for once she was wearing some heavier make up. Her dress clung to her body in the most perfect way and Klaus could tell that Bella was pure…in more ways than one. He grabbed two glasses of champagne and headed for Bella but Elijah stopped him.

"You can't do that Klaus, remember the deal." Elijah said quietly.

"Yes," Kol said while taking the two glasses away from Klaus, "Allow me."

Kol sauntered over, stood behind Bella and presented her with a glass.

"Champagne my dear?" Kol asked.

"No thank you, I'm driving." Bella replied as she turned to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"I never miss a party," Kol said, "Where's your crasher at?"

Bella tensed and Kol laughed.

"Come now you didn't think we wouldn't be watching you now did you?" Kol asked, "Perhaps you are as naïve as you look."

"Everyone catches people off guard every once in a while," Bella replied, "I'm no different."

"Oh but you are my dear," Kol said, "Would you care to dance?"

"I think the lady will decline," Damon said while coming to join them.

"Thought you were going out," Bella said relieved.

"Well I thought about it and figured you could use some back up," Damon said before he turned his attention back to Kol, "Why haven't you and your psycho family left town yet? There's nothing here for you."

"Oh I beg to differ," Kol said while eyeing Bella up and down, "There is quite a lot here for us and I must say it comes in such a pretty package."

"Back off," Damon said, stepping in front of Bella a bit, "She isn't interested."

"I can be very convincing," Kol replied.

"Kol," Elijah said while coming up to his brother, "Leave them alone."

"I was only talking to them," Kol said with a shrug, "Just getting to know the new resident in Mystic Falls that has everyone in a tizzy."

"Leave her alone," Elijah warned.

"I'll be seeing you around Bella," Kol said, "Maybe it's time I went back to school." Kol said as he and Elijah walked away.

"I just knew once you came back to town I would be chasing all the assholes away." Damon said while taking Bella's arm and looping it through his before leading her away.

"I could have handled him," Bella defended.

Damon shook his head, "Bella look around," Damon said and she did, "Everyone here wants something from you. Half of them don't know what they want; they just know you can give it to them. The other half knows what you're capable of and want to use you to gain what they want."

"Where does that leave you?" Bella asked.

"I'd jump from side to side," Damon teased, "I'm kidding which leaves me to watching your back." Damon leaned back, "And what a beautiful backside you have."

Bella shoved Damon and looked annoyed, "You are such caveman,"

"I'm only being appreciative towards a beautiful woman." Damon argued.

"You're 168 years old Damon," Bella said, "Hitting on me is against the law."

"No it's not," Damon replied smirking, "You're 18 now, you're legal. Besides Eddie was just over 100."

"How did you know that?" Bella asked shocked before she became angry, "You read my journal."

"You and Stefan with your journals," Damon said, "You should really stop laying them out."

"It was in my room," Bella said before she hit Damon, "How could you do that?"

"What?" Damon asked, "You wouldn't tell me about what happened so I had to find out. Also by the way, shape-shifting wolves Bella, really?"

"You are such an insensitive jerk," Bella hissed, "You don't think about how your actions will affect others or how wrong they are at times."

Bella started walking away and Damon caught up.

"What is the problem?" Damon asked.

"You violated my privacy and trust." Bella said in disbelief.

"Oh come on," Damon said annoyed, "You're joking right."

"No I'm not," Bella said, "That is just disrespectful and wrong."

"Bella will you chill," Damon said, "I'm not gonna stick around while you pull some overdramatic crap."

"Then leave," Bella said angrily, "You know I thought we were doing okay, but this just…"

Bella couldn't finish her sentence instead she walked away from Damon, who grabbed two glasses of champagne and downed them.

Bella walked outside to the back porch and just stood outside, looking up at the sky.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kol asked.

"Get away from me," Bella said.

"Oh come now," Kol said while walking over to her and trailing his finger down her arm, "We're going to be working together so how about we get to know one another."

Bella looked at Kol and used, causing him to grab his head and sink to the ground in silent pain.

"Don't ever touch me again." Bella said before she released Kol.

That was a mistake as Kol blurred towards her just as she reached for the door handle. He grabbed her and blurred her into the woods.

"Now, now," Kol said while pinning her against a tree and inhaling deeply, "That wasn't very nice and I was trying to be a gentleman but now I know you like it rough."

Kol's fangs extended before he bit into Bella's neck swiftly. He covered her mouth so she couldn't scream as he drank heavily, quickly weakening her.

"You taste divine," Kol said after removing his mouth from her throat. It wasn't long before he returned to drinking from her.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked, pulling Kol away from Bella who slumped to the ground, "We need her."

"Calm down," Kol said while licking his lips and the edges of his mouth, "I was only drinking a little."

"She's the only one that can bring back Klaus' body," Elijah hissed before he looked towards the house. "Damon's looking for her."

"So?" Kol said while wiping his face.

"So pick her back up and _pretend_ to be drinking from her." Elijah said. "I have to get back inside before he notices I'm missing. I'll send him your way."

Kol picked up the unconscious Bella and moved her hair to one side to expose the bite that was still bleeding.

"Well if your boyfriend is going to come and no doubt kick my ass then I should make it worth it." Kol said before he bit back into Bella's neck.

The next thing Kol knew, he was thrown away from Bella before being picked back up again before everything went black…Damon had snapped his neck. Damon dropped him and walked over to Bella.

"Bella," he said while shaking her, "Damn it."

"Bella?" Tyler's voice said, cutting through the darkness.

"Tyler," Damon said "Come help me."

Tyler looked shocked, "What happened?"

"Kol," Damon growled, "I'll deal with him later right now help me get her into the house without us being seen."

Tyler distracted the guests while Damon blurred Bella upstairs to a little living room.

"What happened?" Elena asked while coming in.

"Kol," Damon replied, "Stay with her, I'm going to talk to Elijah."

Damon walked down the stairs and found Rebecca with Elijah.

"Damon," Rebecca said while smiling, "You look dashing, need some company tonight?"

"Keep your brother away from Bella." Damon said while ignoring her.

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked, seemingly confused.

"You're brother nearly drained her dry," Damon said, "He's out in the woods still. I suggest you go get him and leave."

"It won't happen again," Elijah promised before he disappeared with Rebecca.

"What was he thinking?" Rebecca asked angrily.

"It's Kol; he doesn't think," Elijah said.

"If he ruins this for us," Rebecca growled.

"He won't," Elijah said as they came upon Kol who was awakening, "I told you to pretend, not actually bite her again."

Kol rubbed his neck and smiled as he stood up, "Well that second go-round made me getting my neck snapped completely worth it."

"Kol," Rebecca said after slapping him, "Don't do that again. We need her and I have a feeling we don't want to be on her bad side."

"Oh are you letting a little witch scare you?" Kol asked. "Please if tonight is any indication, she isn't as strong as she looks."

"Don't be fooled Kol," Elijah said, "You're too old for that."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Elena tried to stop Damon from leaving, but he was gone too quickly. Elena tried not to breathe, but when she turned to look at Bella all she could focus on was the blood that was still flowing from her neck.

Elena tried to fight the smell as her fangs descended and she started to back away. Within her she was fighting her new nature…the thirst. The one that was causing her to constantly be focusing on someone's pulse; she could practically hear the blood flowing through the people around her.

Suddenly nature won and Elena flew across the room, sinking her teeth into Bella's neck.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Damn originals," Damon mumbled as he opened the door. "How is she…ELENA!" Damon yelled and blurred throwing Elena off of Bella, "STEFAN!"

Stefan appeared and grabbed Elena before she could rush back to Bella.

"Get her out of here," Damon said as he bit into his wrist and forced it into Bella's mouth.

Stefan dragged Elena out as she thrashed. Damon sat there and listened; Bella's pulse was weak (almost nonexistent) but there was a small quiet thump that started to pick up as Damon's blood flowed down her throat and into her system.

"Come on sleeping beauty wake up," Damon said as he moved her hair to watch the wound heal.

Slowly Bella came too and when she did, she pushed Damon away and started to gag.

"Don't you dare throw up my blood," Damon warned as he rubbed Bella's back to calm her down. "That's very valuable, just ask Meredith Fell."

"What happened?" Bella asked while trying to not puke.

"Kol took a nice bite out of you and then Elena did." Damon said, "They almost killed you."

"How's Elena?" Bella asked while swallowing back the puke and blood that was trying to come back up.

"She'll be fine," Damon said, "You need to go home."

"I'm alright," Bella said while standing up and getting dizzy.

"I don't think so," Damon said as he steadied her, "You've had enough fun for one night."

Damon wrapped his arm around Bella's waist to keep a hold of her before he led her out of the room.

"Bella," Elena said, looking really upset. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Bella said while touching her friend's hand, "Hey at least it wasn't some stranger you don't know what with all the kind of things some people carry in their blood."

Elena laughed a little.

"Well as much as this night has been, Bella needs to go home." Damon interrupted.

Damon and Bella said goodnight to everyone before they left.

"Where's my car?" Bella asked while looking around.

"I took it home," Damon said with a shrug.

"You aren't off the hook Damon," Bella said.

"I just saved your life," Damon said, stunned that Bella was still mad.

"You invaded my privacy," Bella said angrily as she opened the car door, got in and slammed it.

"Easy on the doors, this is a classic." Damon said angrily. "Plus I bought this baby brand new."

"Glad to see something has meaning for you." Bella said while crossing her arms, "Just take me home."

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Damon asked as they drove.

"I don't know," Bella said, "Are you ever going to stop and think before you act?"

"I just wanted to know what happened." Damon defended. "I knew you wouldn't tell me."

"How do you know that?" Bella asked. "All you had to do was ask what happened and I would have told you."

"Yeah right," Damon scoffed.

"You know, I put enough trust into knowing you aren't going to hurt me again so why can't you trust me?" Bella said as they pulled up to her house, "Thanks for the ride."

Bella got out and walked into the house. She showered, got into her pajamas and as she walked out of the bathroom (while brushing her hair), she saw Damon lying on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, flabbergasted.

"You have way too many pillows." Damon said, ignoring her.

"I have a king sized bed Damon, I need more pillows. Again what are you doing?" Bella replied.

"You only need two pillows," Damon said, "One to lay your head on and the other to snuggle with."

Bella laughed, "Damon Salvatore snuggles with pillows," she said.

"No I'm talking about you girls," Damon replied before he threw a pillow at Bella.

"Sure," Bella said with the smile still plastered on her face, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Maybe," Damon replied.

Bella shook her head, "Damon I'm tired and I don't have time for games. I'm going to sleep."

"Mind if I crash on the couch again?" Damon asked.

"Long as you stop looking through my stuff," Bella replied as she climbed into bed.

"You know I'm really comfy here," Damon mused, "And your bed is big enough for the both of us."

"No," Bella replied while setting her alarm clock.

"Oh come on," Damon said, "I'll even snuggle with you."

"See I knew you liked snuggling," Bella said while putting her hair in a messy bun, "The answer is still no."

"You're no fun anymore." Damon pouted, "You used to let me get away with sleeping in your bed."

"I did not," Bella said appalled.

Damon smacked his forehead, "Oh that's right, I used to sneak in here after you were asleep and leave before you woke up." Damon said.

Bella looked at one of the pillows, levitated it and used, making it go into the direction of Damon who was running out the door. Bella listened as she heard Damon get whacked quite a few times with the pillow and once in a very special area for him.

"Uncle," Damon yelled which was at a higher pitch than normal.

"Goodnight Damon," Bella said before she laid down, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

The light streamed through Bella's window, causing her to roll over. She inhaled and smelled Burberry cologne before she realized she was not laying on a pillow.

"Morning sunshine," Damon said; his hands behind his head as he smirked down at her. Bella's eyes got big and Damon's smirk grew wider, "Hey at least I waited for you to wake up."

"Damon!" Bella yelled before she reached for the pillow next to her but he was already out the door.

She heard the front door slam, followed by Damon speed off in his car.

She grabbed her phone and texted;

_Next time I see you, you're dead ~B._

**Oh come on, you know you loved waking up next to me. I'm irresistible ~D.**

_Only in your dreams would I even enjoy waking up next to you ~B_.

**Ouch you just wounded my ego ~D.**

_I'm sure it takes more than one little sentence from me to wound your ego ~B._

**Believe me when I say your opinion of me matters and yes, your words can wound me ~D.**

Bella was frozen at Damon's admission and before she could reply, he sent her another text.

**Might want to get up; just saw Tyler pull up to your house. See ya later ~D.**

Bella quickly put on a robe and walked down the stairs. She opened the door before the bell rang.

"What do you want?" Bella asked.

"Came by to check on my friend," Klaus said with a smile, "You did say to keep up appearances."

"I also said to make sure your family didn't screw things up and if I remember things correctly, your brother nearly killed me last night." Bella said angrily.

"Kol can get a little carried away." Klaus admitted, "But your blood is just so tantalizing."

"My blood is off limits," Bella growled. "Now get the hell out of here."

"But we're friends," Klaus pouted.

"We're friends in public. In private it takes every ounce of strength I have to not kill you." Bella said before she slammed the door.

Bella's phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello," Bella said annoyed.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie's voice said, "You okay?"

"Hey dad," Bella replied while smiling, "Yeah just really stressed."

"I bet, Elena said you've been unpacking, plus all your school work, then I heard you had a party at Carol's; I can understand." Charlie said with a laugh.

"How are things going in Forks?" Bella asked while starting to boil some water.

"Oh same old, same old," Charlie said, "Everything is really quiet."

"How's Jake and Billy doing?" Bella asked.

"Worried about you," Charlie chuckled, "They think I was a fool to let you move away and be on your own before you headed off to college."

"What did you say?" Bella asked.

"I said you're eighteen and right now maybe being on your own is what you needed. Besides you aren't alone you have an entire town watching out for you," Charlie said with another laugh.

Bella and Charlie talked for a few more minutes before she hung up since Charlie had to be at work.

Bella spent the most of her morning doing homework before she showered. She then went into the study only to pull and unlock one of the bookcases. This case held every grimoire from every witch in her family. She carefully lifted up some glass to reveal the oldest grimoire…the one that belonged to the first witch in her family. The book was so weathered that Bella was careful to not damage it. Liliana (that's who had written this book) was considered to be the only witch in her family to use black magic; the darkest of the dark magic there was. She had created a spell to bring back a dead vampire (her lover) who was burned after he was staked. She was later burned during one of the many witch hunts in history but she had been successful.

Bella set the grimoire down and took a deep breathe; using a spell like this was abandoning every moral her family had. After Liliana had died, it took her family centuries to balance things and now she was about to tip the scales but when she thought about it she was saving an innocent…Tyler. Sure it was for selfish reasons, but no one deserved to be trapped while someone like Klaus ruined everything he had.

Bella slowly opened the grimoire and started to take notes.

**A/N: Hey my dears how are you? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry this is only the beginning of what is about to start happening so I hope you're ready. **

**Thank you to my lovely beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all the amazing work she does. She made up a live journal for me with book covers, links to outfits and such. The link is;**

**: / / dark-spn-angel dot livejournal dot com / 44790 dot html (just get rid of the spaces and actually put dots. The website gives us a hard time actually letting us post the link for some reason. Also put http in front of the : )**

**All you have to do is find the story you want click on "master list" and it will take you there with links to outfits, book covers, videos etc…**

**Thank you to you my wonderful readers I am so glad you are enjoying this story.**

**Updates on a couple things;**

**The next chapter for **_**Buried Secrets 2**_** is coming along, but taking a bit more time, those of you who read the last chapter know why so it's taking a little bit more time to write Bella the way I am so please be patient with me. **

_**The Devil You Know**_** fans mark your calendars because on September 30****th**** the sequel **_**Never Let Me Go**_** will be posted! I'm going to talk to my wonderful beta and see if maybe over on the live journal if we can get a teaser posted each week. **

**Until next time my dear, wonderful, amazing readers review…they get you teasers for the next chapter ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Start Over

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 7: New Start**_

_**Take me by the tongue**_

_**And I'll know you**_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**_

_**And I'll show you**_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**_

_**With them moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

Bella rolled her eyes as she picked up her cellphone.

"When did you get into my phone and change your ringtone?" Bella asked annoyed.

"While you were asleep one night," Damon replied with a laugh, "Why don't you like it?"

"No actually I preferred the one that I had for you. You know that one that alerted me that an asshole was calling." Bella replied.

"No," Damon replied, "This one fits me better. Did I ever tell you Mick Jagger got all his moves from me?"

"Only about a hundred times," Bella said.

"Well this makes 101 now what are you doing?" Damon asked, "I haven't really seen you all week."

It had been just about a week since Carol's party and in that time, Bella hadn't really hung out with anyone. She was too busy deciphering Liliana's grimoire and getting the supplies she needed.

"Oh ya know, school work," Bella said while trying to play it cool, "What's up?"

"Oh well I'm thinking about costume shopping," Damon replied, "There is a huge party going on this year, care to join me?"

Bella laughed, "Damon Salvatore dressing up; that's something new."

"Lots have changed," Damon said simply, "Come on I'll buy you your own costume; how about a sexy witch?"

"Cliché much?" Bella asked.

"Conceded much?" Damon countered, "I know you're a witch but I never said you were a sexy witch."

"Goodbye Damon," Bella said before she hung up.

Two seconds later and her phone was ringing once again.

"Damon I'm busy," Bella said.

"Come on," Damon said, "Have a little fun with me."

"Damon I don't' want to go to whatever party you're going to." Bella said, "I'm already trying to get out of the big Halloween deal at Carol's."

"But I need your opinion on my costume." Damon said.

"You're dressing up," Bella laughed, "Now this I have got to see."

"I'll be by in two minutes," Damon said.

"I was just kidding," Bella said but Damon had already hung up.

Bella quickly, but carefully, placed the grimoire back in the bookcase before she locked it. She then grabbed all her notes and locked them in the desk.

"Knock, knock" Damon said while coming into the house, "Hope you aren't descent."

"You're out of luck," Bella called out as she double-checked to make sure everything was hidden.

"One of these days I'll get my wish," Damon said while coming into the study. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Bella said as she was shutting down her computer, "You ready?"

Damon's eyes narrowed, "You're hiding something," He said calmly.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Do you want to go look at costumes or not?" Shea asked before she grabbed her coat.

Ten minutes later and they were at the costume shop.

"So what are you looking for?" Bella asked.

"What are you hiding Isabella?" Damon asked ignoring her question.

"Nothing," Bella replied while not looking at him. "And don't call me Isabella."

"You know I know when you're lying because you can't look me in the eye," Damon said while leaning on the wall. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," Bella said as she looked at Damon, "Now if you want me to help you look then let's do it otherwise I'm going home."

"Fine," Damon said, "But you're trying on costumes with me." Damon declared as he started to rifle through the different areas before he picked out a few, "Here."

"You're joking right?" Bell asked, completely dumbfounded, "No way in hell am I trying on any of these."

"It's Halloween," Damon said, "You know, go as who you aren't. Why don't you try it?"

"Well there's no point seeing as how I'm not going," Bella said as she shoved the costumes back into Damon's arms, "Now let's see if I can find you something."

"Nothing cheesy," Damon replied.

"Yeah and picking out the hocus-pocus witch costume wasn't cheesy at all for me now was it," Bella replied.

She started looking around and when she looked to ask Damon a question, there he was flirting with the bimbo sales girl.

"You are just too cute," The girl said as she touched Damon's hand.

"Careful," Bella said while coming over, "He bites. Here." She said before she shoved the costumes into his arms, "Go try them on."

"Gosh your sister is so impatient," the sales girl said while looking at Bella with disgust.

"I'm not his sister sweetie," Bella replied, "Now can he have a room?"

The sales girl rolled her eyes and went to get a dressing room ready.

"Someone's jealous," Damon said in a sing song voice.

"No I'm just really annoyed that my friend dragged me here to do all the work while he was trying to get a bite out of the bimbo sales girl." Bella replied.

"Room is ready," the girl said while coming back, "If you need any help, just call for me."

"He's a big boy honey," Bella said, "He can take care of himself but I'm sure if he needs any help with unzipping his fly he'll give you a holler."

Bella walked away from the counter, leaving the girl with her mouth wide open, which Bella thought wasn't abnormal for that girl before she started browsing the costumes again.

"Hey," Damon said while coming over to grab her arm, "What is your deal? She was about ready to kick you out but I compelled her to forget."

"I can take her," Bella replied.

"Bella," Damon said while forcing her to look at him, "What the hell is wrong?"

Bella sighed, "Look I'm sorry, I haven't been sleeping that great lately and with the move I'm just in a mood."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked while trying to read her.

Bella nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright," Damon said before he walked back to the dressing room.

Bella hadn't completely lied to him; she wasn't sleeping much at all. She was starting to have second thoughts about her deal with Klaus but she knew she couldn't turn back now.

"What do you think?" Damon asked after walking out in a Zorro costume.

Bella smiled as she looked at Damon, "Well its black, your signature color; doesn't look too bad."

Next Damon tried on a devil costume before he modeled it.

"The horns fit," Bella said with a laugh. "Why are you even doing this Damon?"

"Because Caroline has convinced everyone to go to this stupid thing and I have already been told that everyone has to wear a costume." Damon said annoyed.

"When you say everyone, you mean Elena," Bella guessed and Damon nodded. Bella shook her head, "Does she know?"

"Know what?" Damon asked.

"That you compelled her to forget about meeting you first and about you telling her you loved her?" Bella asked, "I mean I thought that stuff wore off after you transition."

"If she does remember she isn't saying," Damon said quietly before he went to try on another costume.

"How about you go as Spartacus?" Bella suggested while trying to get Damon to forget her last question.

"No way in heaven or hell am I going to wear a skirt." Damon said as he peeked through the curtain, "I do have standards."

"You could have fooled me," Bella said but she stood frozen when Damon came out.

"What do you think," Damon said as he placed the hat on his head before doing a twirl.

He was dressed as a '30's gangster and Bella had to admit that he looked pretty damn good.

"I think you found the one," Bella said while nodding in approval.

Damon smirked, "You think I'm hot."

"I plead the fifth," Bella said as she walked away.

"Bella!" Caroline squealed while running over to her, "What are you doing here? Are you shopping for your costume for the party? Why didn't you call me? We could have come together."

"Hi Caroline," Bella said while trying to get her bearings.

Caroline was the one girl that could just knock someone off balance by her bombarding questions.

"I came to help Damon find a costume," Bella said.

"Yes," Damon said while walking out, "Bella isn't going."

"What?" Caroline asked shocked. "You have to come, all of us are going. Come on Bella, it will be so much fun and it'll be like when we were kids except with alcohol."

"Yeah Bella," Damon said as he leaned on Caroline while giving Bella a frown, "Please come."

"Oh no," Bella said as she backed away, "No way are you double-teaming me. The answer is no."

Caroline gave Bella her best pout and Bella groaned.

"For the record I hate you both," Bella said.

"Yes," Caroline said giddily, "Oh I would stay and help you but I just came to get my costume and then I have lunch plans with Tyler."

"Don't worry Caroline," Damon said, walking over and throwing his arm around Bella, "I'll help her out."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Damon but Bella just gave her a look, letting her know it was okay before they said their goodbyes.

"You know you might want to take your arm off of me…your girlfriend is getting jealous," Bella said as she pointed to the sales girl.

Damon shrugged, "No big loss, now let's find you a costume."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Two hours later, Bella was in the dressing room refusing to come out yet again because the costumes Damon had chosen were too revealing for her.

"Don't be such a baby," Damon said.

"Bite me," Bella snapped.

"Don't tempt me," Damon countered.

"I'm not coming out," Bella said.

"Bella just come out…I'm starving," Damon replied annoyed.

"Me too," The sales girl said; she was still drooling over Damon, "You know I'm off now, we could go get something to eat."

"Yeah," Bella said while sticking her head out the curtain, "Go on and by the time you get back I'll have a costume."

Before Damon had a chance to reply the sales girl was leading him out the door. The new girl that had just come on the clock shook her head.

"You know you just lost him right," the woman said.

"First off, he isn't my boyfriend we're just friends and secondly this is the first and last time she'll ever see him." Bella replied.

"You two don't act like friends," the woman commented. "You need some help finding something?"

"Something that doesn't make me feel like a cheap hooker." Bella said while handing her the costumes that Damon had picked out.

"Honey Halloween comes once a year, it's okay to dress like a cheap hooker but I understand so here's the deal; let's find some things that are daring but not cheap hooker material." The woman suggested, "Are you game?"

"Sure," Bella said.

Bella finally found one costume and on the label it looked pretty bad but on her, it looked sexy but not over the top sexy.

"What did I tell ya," the woman said.

"You were right," Bella replied, "I'll take it."

As Bella was paying for the costume, Damon returned…alone.

"Have a good lunch?" Bella asked sweetly.

"She wouldn't shut up," Damon replied aggravated.

"Thank you again," Bella said to the saleswoman.

"Have fun honey," the woman replied.

"So what did you get?" Damon asked while trying to peek into her bag.

Bella snatched it away, "Oh no, you don't get to see it until the night of the party."

"Seriously," Damon said surprised.

"Seriously," Bella responded, "You and Caroline bullied me into this, so I'm going to make both of you suffer in any way I can."

"That's not fair," Damon pouted.

"Well tough," Bella replied.

"Oh look at this," Kol's voice said from behind them. "What are you two doing?"

"Get out of here," Damon declared as he turned around and stepped in front of Bella.

Bella stepped to the side and Damon gave her a look, "What do you want?" Bella asked, ignoring Damon.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were alright and apologize for my behavior," Kol said while coming closer to them, "I sometimes get a little excited."

"Quick to shoot your load," Damon said, "That's not a good quality in a man."

"I'll ignore that comment," Kol said before he turned his attention to Bella, "Going to a party?"

"You aren't invited," Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Oh but I am," Kol said as he pulled out the invitation. He smiled sinfully at Bella, "I can't wait to see your costume. See you soon Bella."

Kol walked away and Damon started to go after him but Bella grabbed his arm.

"There's a time and a place for everything and now isn't the time or place." Bella said as she pulled Damon with her.

"I'm going to snap his neck," Damon grumbled.

"Easy there mafia man," Bella said while laughing before she changed the subject, "Did you ever wear a suit like that back in the day?" Bella asked while pointing to Damon's costume.

"My suit was much better," Damon said, "It fit me to a 'T', they don't make suits like that anymore." Damon said.

"Where is it?" Bella asked.

"Somewhere in the attic," Damon said, "The moths have probably eaten it away by now."

Bella and Damon pulled up to her house, "So when is this party?" Bella asked while getting out.

"This weekend," Damon replied, "Then next weekend is Carol's shindig."

"Well thanks for bullying me into going," Bella said.

"Anytime," Damon replied, "Well I'm off; got a date tonight two towns over. Think you can stay out of trouble for one night?"

"I think I'll manage," Bella said while walking up to her front door, "Have a goodnight."

Damon drove off and Bella waited a few minutes before she hopped into her car and headed over to the boarding house.

"Bella," Elena said shocked as she opened the door, "Damon isn't here."

"I know," Bella replied.

"Well Stefan isn't here either," Elena said nervously.

"I know that too," Bella said before she walked in, "I came by to talk to you and ask for your help."

"I don't think it's a good idea since…" Elena trailed.

"Since you drank my blood," Bella finished, "Elena it's alright, I mean Damon was stupid enough to leave you alone with me and I was bleeding all over the place. The possibility of getting bitten just comes with the territory of living in this town. So are you going to keep avoiding me and torturing yourself or do as I have done before and move on?"

Elena smiled out of relief that Bella wasn't mad and agreed to help her.

"The attic," Elena said as Bella pulled down the stairs that led to the attic, "What's up there?"

"Damon's costume," Bella replied.

"So he is going," Elena said with uneasiness in her voice.

"Well that answers my question," Bella said as she started to climb the stairs.

"What question?" Elena asked while following her.

"If Damon's compulsion wore off after you died," Bella replied and she noticed Elena freeze, "I'm not going to tell."

"Wait," Elena said, "You've known what he said and did the entire time?" She asked.

"Damon and I don't have secrets," Bella replied with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked.

"Because it wasn't my place," Bella said, "I told Damon he shouldn't have done it but when does he ever listen?"

"I don't know what to do," Elena said defeated. "I mean I know I love Stefan but with what I know about Damon now, I don't know what to do."

"You don't want to be like Katherine," Bella said, "Look Elena I can't tell you what the right choice is because I'm not you but what I can say is that you can't always think of everyone else's feelings. You have to choose what you want and who you want. Don't base it on who you're gonna hurt. We all get hurt, it comes with the territory of life and you can't put the burden of someone else's pain over your own happiness. You're gonna live forever Elena, don't make yourself suffer for eternity."

Elena nodded, "Can we change the subject? What are we looking for?"

"Well Damon found a gangster costume and although it looks good, I can tell he still doesn't like it." Bella said.

"Did you pick it out?" Elena asked.

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"Because Damon wouldn't wear a costume unless you approved," Elena said, "He really values your opinion on things. He actually listens to you."

"Not all the time Elena," Bella replied as she started to look through boxes.

"You know he hated himself after that," Elena said quietly. "He wanted to call you and apologize but he'd start to call then hang up mid-ring. I think he was scared."

"He should have been," Bella replied with a smile as she opened the box, "There you are."

"What is that?" Elena asked, "It's all dirty,"

"Elena, do me a favor when Damon comes back tonight, swipe his costume and give it to me," Bella said as she carefully placed the clothes in a bag. "Now where's the hat?"

"Might be over here," Elena said while walking over, "Is this the one you're looking for?"

"Yeah," Bella said, looking at the old hat before she spotted photo, "Holy crap Elena look."

There in the photo was Damon Salvatore, Jimmy Hoffa, Al Capone and several other gangsters.

"You don't think Damon might know where Jimmy Hoffa is buried do you?" Elena asked.

"I don't know," Bella said, "And I probably don't _want_ to know." Bella put the picture back down and picked up the bag and hat, "Well I'm gonna go and try to help Damon not look like a fool."

"Are you coming to the party?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah," Bella said sighing, "I'll call you later."

Bella left the boarding house and took it to James Grey; the best and oldest tailor in Mystic Falls. He was in his late 80's yet he was still working.

"Isabella Swan," James said with a smile, "How are you? You have grown up so much."

"I'm good Mr. Grey," Bella replied, "I have a favor to ask," Bella said as she put the bag on the counter, "Now I know this looks really bad, but I know you can fix it."

Bella pulled out the suit and hat while James whistled.

"I'm good Isabella, but I don't think I'm that good." James said. "When would you need it done by?"

"Saturday," Bella said meekly.

"I'll see what I can do," James said as he gingerly took the pile, "No promises though."

"Thank you so much Mr. Grey," Bella said before she exited the shop.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

For the rest of the week, Bella stayed at home. She mainly deciphered the grimoire or she did her school work. She had run into Kol, who had decided to join Rebekah at school; it took every ounce of control she had not to hurt either one of them.

Meanwhile over at the Boarding house, Damon was searching everywhere for his costume.

"Damn it Stefan," Damon growled, "Where is it?"

"For the last time I don't know," Stefan said while pushing Damon away from him, "Why are you even going?"

"Have you checked upstairs in your bedroom?" Elena asked while coming down; she was dressed as Red Riding Hood, "Bella came by earlier with some dry cleaning. She said that it was yours."

Damon blurred up stairs and opened his closet. He found a black hanging bag with a note attached to it.

_Damon,_

_You were right that costume didn't fit you well at all, so I took it back and got you this; I think it will work better._

_Bells_

Damon unzipped the bag and smirked before he saw another note in the pocket of the jacket.

_P.S. Nice picture of you, Jimmy Hoffa and Al Capone although I think out of the bunch you looked the best. See ya tonight; pick me up at 9._

"You little sneak," Damon said while shaking his head.

He took out his suit and he saw that it was completely cleaned and restored; it looked brand new.

"I think you're going to need this," Elena said while walking in and handing Damon the hat, "Bella said to make sure it didn't get messed up."

"She did all this?" Damon asked surprised.

"Of course she did," Elena replied, "It's Bella."

"This had to set her back," Damon mused.

"Mr. Grey has always been partial to her, I think he gave her a discount." Elena said.

"She didn't have to." Damon added.

"But she _knew_ it would make you happy," Elena replied. "She cares about you Damon that's why she did it. We'll see you at the party but you better hurry, you have to pick up Bella in 30 minutes."

Damon nodded as Elena left and he just stared at the suit. Bella had taken the time out to find the damn thing and restore it. She had done something for him because she knew it would make him happy. This was the first time someone had done something for him without wanting something or by him using compulsion. It was strange and very uncomfortable, this feeling, and he tried to shake it off but he couldn't so instead he pushed it to the back of his mind and got ready.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but school got the best of me then yesterday I was going to update, but I broke my foot (I know I'm so graceful lol). Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Halloween is coming up soon and it is my favorite time of year! I love everything about it so expect the next couple chapters to revolve around it ****. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work; she really is amazing.**

**Now a little side note. Apparently someone here on FFN decided to take it upon themselves to take my stories **_**Twisted, Buried Secrets**_**, and **_**Buried Secrets 2: Blood**_** post them on another website wattpad dot com and pass them off as their own. I cannot stress how upset I am that one of my readers would do that and she did not just do it to me she did it to my friend **_**AllyDLV**_**'s story **_**Shattered **_**as well. I am just very disappointed and upset over this and I would like to thank **_**Shannon the chameleon, Lorelei Candice Black, ******__TrishCullenWinchester_, and AllyDLV** for giving me the heads up and such. As of a few minutes ago she has taken down all the stories she copied (They were word for word) and is off of the site so for all of you that reported her thank you so much and those include my wonderful friends over at **_**Bambi's Beloveds**_** the facebook group I am apart of thank you all! It is NEVER okay to take someone's work and pass it off as your own.**

**Now that being said I want to thank and acknowledge the work of Stephenie Meyer, L.J. Smith, as well as the producers and writers of the Vampire Diaries who have created and brought to life these characters. Without them these stories would not exist.**

**Okay my rant is done. Until next time Review remember they get you teasers of what's to come. Also remember this Sunday the sequel to **_**The Devil You Know**_** will be posted and it's called **_**Never Let Me Go!**_

**Also if you would like to follow me on Twitter it's twitter dot come / phoenixgirl523 so come over there you can ask me questions about my stories or life or whatever. I post little teasers over there as well ;) **


	8. Chapter 8: Dead Man's Party

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 8: Dead Man's Party**_

_**Breathe.**_

Bella kept telling herself this over and over again but it wasn't working. She looked at the clock and realized that it was too late to back out now. She had snuck in to the boarding house earlier to drop off the suit. Mr. Grey was still a miracle worker and although it was a little out of her budget, she knew it would make Damon happy.

Bella twirled once more in the mirror, looking at her costume and she was still a little nervous about it. She had decided to go with the Queen of Hearts Theatrical costume. It was an off-the-shoulder red corseted number that came with a scepter and a little hat. Bella had put her hair up in a bun with strands coming down to frame her face. Her make-up was darker than normal and when she finally looked in the mirror after Caroline had finished, she didn't recognize herself. Caroline had left an hour ago with instructions on how to do the touch ups before she left her with a pair of incredibly high Steve Madden pumps.

The doorbell suddenly rang, pulling Bella out of her thoughts. She carefully walked down the stairs. Bella opened the door and in front of her stood Damon; his suit fit him perfectly and for the first time (in a long time) Bella noticed that Damon had very well defined muscles and he looked really sharp in his suit. The gangster era really did suit him well.

Damon was in shock at Bella; she looked amazing. This was the first time he had seen her really fixed up with her hair and makeup. He remembered seeing this costume at the shop and though on the model it looked skanky, on Bella it fit perfectly as it defined her curves.

"Hey," Bella said nervously.

"You look amazing," Damon replied as he kissed her hand, "I think you are gonna break a lot of hearts."

"You aren't so bad yourself." Bella replied.

"Thanks," Damon said while motioning to the suit," You didn't have to."

"Well I'm glad I did," Bella replied, "That other one just swallowed you compared to this one."

"Shall we?" Damon asked while offering his arm, "Last thing I want is for you to break your neck in those things."

"Blame Caroline," Bella said as she took his arm after locking the house, "She insisted that I wear them to complete the look. I was just going to wear ballet flats."

"Take a risk Bella," Damon said as he walked her to the car.

_**.*.*.*.*.**_*.

They pretty much drove in silence to the party. Bella was somewhere else with wondering where she was going to get the last ingredients she would need.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked as they pulled up to the party.

"Just really dreading this," Bella said as she opened her door. "Why are we at the old tombs?"

"Because this is where the party is," Damon replied, "Ready?"

"Don't really have a choice now," Bella said while taking a deep breath before she started to walk.

It was easy to find Bonnie, Jamie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler (a.k.a. Klaus), Jeremy, Stefan, and Elena.

"Wow," Bonnie said while looking at Bella, "You look amazing B."

"Heartbreaker," Tyler said, "Appropriate."

"Look at you guys," Bella said, wanting to take the attention off of herself.

Stefan was dressed as a doctor, which wasn't surprising seeing as how he was never one to get into all of this stuff. Elena was Red Riding Hood; Caroline was a pirate as was Tyler; Jamie was dressed as a zombie while Bonnie was dressed as a gypsy; Jeremy was dressed as a cowboy and Matt was dressed as Captain America.

Jamie and Bonnie went off to dance as did Caroline and Tyler. Jeremy went to go talk to some girl and Damon's eyes were fixed on Elena and Stefan.

"Hey Matt," Bella said while grabbing his hand, "Let's see if you can move Captain America."

Matt allowed himself to be led to the makeshift dance floor and they started dancing.

"How are you doing Bells?" Matt asked as he spun her around, "I mean you just seem really distant lately."

"It's just been a lot you know with the move, my breakup and coming here to all of this," Bella said.

"Yeah speaking of the breakup, you never did tell me what happened." Matt nudged.

"Please not tonight," Bella said.

Matt spun her out and Bella felt someone grab her other hand, pulling her towards them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Kol asked with a smile.

"Actually I'm dancing with Matt," Bella said as she pushed herself away from Kol.

"I think your dance partner has already moved on," Kol said as he pointed to Matt, who was now dancing with Rebekah.

Matt gave Bella an apologetic look but he kept dancing. Kol grabbed Bella by the waist, pulling her close to him and forcing her to dance.

"Loosen up," Kol whispered in her ear before he tried to kiss her neck but Bella pulled away, "You know I love a girl that fights."

"Kol," Bella said, "Consider yourself lucky we are in public right now _otherwise_ you would be on the ground in _severe_ pain."

"Then you would end up like you did last time," Kol whispered, "Nearly drained."

"I don't make the same mistake twice," Bella replied through gritted teeth.

"Come on," Kol said, "How about one little kiss? I mean you are the Queen of Hearts, maybe you can have mine…if I get a kiss."

"I don't want yours and you sure as hell aren't getting a kiss from me," Bella said before she started trying to push away.

Kol just smirked as he pulled Bella through one of the tomb doors, covering her mouth as he did so.

"You really are feisty," Kol said as he pinned her against the wall, "But there's a difference between being cute-feisty and annoying-feisty."

Bella focused and used her powers, causing Kol to let her go and grasp his head.

"Don't ever touch me again," Bella said while still using her powers as she backed out of the room, never taking her eyes off Kol.

She released him once she stepped into the party and her back hit something hard.

"Where is he?" Damon asked through gritted teeth.

Bella turned around, relieved that Damon was probably on his way to look for her.

"If he's smart he's gone," Bella replied before she looked around. "Where's Stefan and Elena?"

"Who cares," Damon replied dryly; his eyes still staring into the dark room.

"Come on," Bella said while pulling him along, "I need a drink and so do you."

Damon and Bella made their way to the makeshift bar and she ordered them both a whiskey straight.

"Relax," Bella said once she noticed Damon's still tense posture, "He isn't going to do anything else tonight."

"Never underestimate your opponent Bella," Damon replied before downing his drink.

"Are you going to be in this mood all night?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Probably," Damon replied as he signaled for another drink.

"Then I'm not going to be around you," Bella said, "I came out tonight because everyone wanted me to and I thought it was going to be a good night. Now either pull that stick out of your ass or I'm ditching you."

Damon didn't move so Bella shrugged before she walked away. She was in the middle of the dance floor when "_I Think We're Alone Now_" by _Birthday Massacre_ came on. A hand snaked out before it grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards, having her collide into Damon's chest.

"They're playing our song," Damon said while smirking and spinning her around.

Bella just smiled and allowed Damon to twirl her again so her back was flush against his chest. His hands were outstretched in front of Bella, holding hers as they grinded on each other a little bit.

"Bring back memories?" Damon asked before her spun her out and back to him; this time her chest against his.

"If you're talking about our late night bar hops then yes," Bella replied with a laugh.

"You were always getting into trouble," Damon replied while putting one hand on her back, "Those guys couldn't keep their hands off of you. I had to chase them off."

"You were just jealous," Bella retorted while laughing.

"So what if I was?" Damon questioned, "You never would have let me make a move."

"Actually I seem to remember quite a few nights where you were making moves on me in a drunken stupor." Bella countered.

"And I seem to recall as well Swan that you were coming very close to giving in." Damon said; his eyes staring deeply into hers, causing Bella's heart to skip a beat. Damon smirked, "See I know you want me."

"Your charm Damon only works on me momentarily when you're staring at me like that then you open your mouth to say some egotistical comment and your spell wears off." Bella replied while smirking at Damon, "That's the problem; your talking ruins it."

"Hey," Damon said as he pretended to be insulted, "Girls like when I talk."

"Only because they're compelled," Bella replied as Damon dipped her.

"You know he didn't treat you right," Damon said while pulling her back up, "I can tell you know."

"Not tonight Damon." Bella said as she started to close herself off.

"Will you just listen to me?" Damon asked but he didn't wait for an answer. "He should have pulled you close so that he was holding you like this, making sure there was no distance between the two of you." Damon proceeded to show Bella before he dipped his head towards her neck, causing her to tense as she remembered that night she left but all she felt was a light brush along her neck, "He should have done that," Damon said; his lips reaching her ears, "He should have made you feel like you were falling."

Bella pushed away from him as she shook her head, "He _should_ have done a lot of things but he didn't."

"Bella I'm sorry," Damon said.

"It's okay," Bella replied as she moved back over to Damon, "I just don't want to talk about it."

Damon nodded and they danced until the song was over. Damon disappeared for a moment to go find Stefan and Elena; leaving Bella alone.

"You okay?" Matt asked while coming up behind her.

Bella jumped before she turned around, "You scared me," she said with a laugh, "Yeah I am. You leaving?"

"Yeah I have to work in the morning." Matt replied unhappily.

Bella looked around before she said, "Can I get a ride with you? I'm tired."

"Sure," Matt replied.

They started walking but Bella stopped to talk to Bonnie.

"Hey, tell Damon I went home with Matt will ya?" Bella asked.

Bonnie nodded before Matt and Bella headed to his truck. They drove in silence until Matt finally broke it.

"What the hell was that tonight?" Matt asked a little tense.

"What was what?" Bella asked confused.

"That little stunt with Damon all over you," Matt replied.

"Damon was being Damon," Bella said dismissively, "He was showing me how that guy should have treated me."

"Bella everyone was staring at the two of you like you were about to get it on. I mean we all know there is something there between the two of you." Matt said.

Bella started laughing hysterically, "Wait what? You think me and Damon? Please Matty, tell me you're joking."

"I'm not joking," Matt replied, "There is _something_ there with you guys."

"A friendship," Bella replied; wiping the tears away from laughing so hard.

"It's more than that," Matt countered.

"Matt, Damon and I are friends…that's it. There is nothing between us other than an understanding friendship. Besides even if I did feel something, which I _don't_, but if I did it wouldn't matter; he is in love with Elena." Bella replied.

They pulled up to her house and Bella hopped out, "Thanks for the ride." She said.

"Anytime," Matt replied with a wave as Bella walked into the house.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Come on Elena, I'm a better dancer than Stefan," Damon said as they walked back into the party.

"That's debatable," Elena replied before her eyebrows furrowed out of confusion, "Where's Bella?"

Damon's head snapped towards the party goers as he tried to find Bella in the massive group.

"She's gone," Bonnie said while coming over, "She left about an hour ago with Matt."

"Yeah what were you guys doing for an hour?" Jeremy asked.

"Having a threesome," Damon said yet his eyes were still scanning the area.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Kol's been having an unnatural fixation on Bella," Damon said as he handed Elena his drink, "I'll see you guys later."

"She can handle herself," Bonnie called out annoyed but Damon just ignored her.

"Are Bella and Damon together?" Jamie asked.

Elena sighed, "No."

"They might as well be though," Bonnie added, "They fight like a couple."

"I think it would be good for Damon to be with Bella," Caroline said while coming over, "Maybe she'd knock some sense into him."

"What happens when he gets bored and leaves her," Jeremy said, pointing out.

"My brother does a lot of shitty things but he would _never_ leave Bella." Stefan said.

"No he just takes a bite out of her and throws her onto a couch," Bonnie said angrily.

Elena downed Damon's drink before she said, "They're good for one another; she keeps him balanced and makes him think. He challenges her and convinces her to step out of her comfort zone." Elena looked at Stefan and smiled, "Come on, I want to dance."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon was about to walk into Bella's house when Kol's voice stopped him.

"Well if knew she liked late night…what do you call them…booty calls, I would have signed up right away," Kol said while leaning against a tree.

"She's not that kind of girl," Damon replied as he turned around.

"Looks like she is to me," Kol said while pushing off the tree, "That little outfit she had on tonight was the fact that sealed the deal."

"Stay away from her," Damon warned as he gave Kol a dangerous look.

"Or what?" Kol asked, "I got to her twice now…maybe next time I'll make sure I can keep her."

"Kol," Elijah yelled as he came out of the shadows. "What are you doing?"

"Came to see if the sweet little witch needed someone to warm her bed." Kol said while smirking at Damon.

"Elijah you better get your brother out of here before I snap his neck…_again_." Damon growled.

Suddenly Bella's front porch light turned on and she came out in black yoga pants and a black tank top while putting a sweater on.

"What's going on?" she asked; tensing immediately once she saw Kol and Elijah.

"Oh I wanted to see if we could pick up where we left off," Kol said; his voice dripping with sex, "You know I can be very good to you."

"I'll pass," Bella replied before she glared at Elijah, "You should get better control of him. I think he needs a leash or better yet a shock collar."

"Believe me I will be taking it into consideration," Elijah said while grabbing Kol's arm.

"You don't know what you're missing," Kol called.

"She doesn't care," Damon said as he started to pull Bella into the house, "What the hell?"

"What?" Bella asked, completely confused as Damon shut the door.

"You just up and leave," Damon said angrily.

"I was tired Damon." Bella replied while crossing her arms. "You were busy so I asked Matt for a ride. I'm sorry I didn't want to get into the whole triangle issue between you, Elena and Stefan. You three are just pissing me off with this avoidance crap; just say what you got to say, let it all out in the open and be done with it."

"You don't know anything about that," Damon sneered.

"Really," Bella said in disbelief, "I'm the one you go out with to get drunk and to talk to, I'm the one who you came to after you snapped Jeremy's neck, I'm the one who has been on your side trying to help you but as usual you don't want to listen. You know what since apparently I don't know anything about that entire situation then consider me done with it. You do whatever the hell you want to do Damon, I'm done trying to help you."

Damon sighed, "Bells."

"No," Bella said angrily as she stomped up the stairs, "Get out Damon."

Damon's jaw clenched when he heard Bella's door slam shut. He hated when she was right and this time was no different.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

The next day Bella was in town when she ran into Tyler (a.k.a. Klaus).

"How are things coming along?" Klaus asked.

"Don't worry," Bella said while turning around, "You'll get your body back but I suggest you keep your brother in check. My patience is wearing thin with him."

"I do apologize," Klaus said while trying to sound sincere.

"No you're not," Bella replied, "You're jealous if anything."

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked.

"Typical sibling rivalry for one, for the other, you are a chauvinistic male who doesn't like being shown up especially by his little brother," Bella said, "Now all you have to do is pretend to be Tyler for a few more days then you can leave."

"What if I don't want to?" Klaus asked and Bella tensed, "My brother has gotten to spend time with you, maybe I want my turn."

"You don't get a turn," Bella said with a glare, "Once you're back in your body I want you gone, do you understand me? If you stick around there will be consequences."

"I like a little danger," Klaus said smirking.

Bella stepped closer to him and replied, "I'm not a _little_ dangerous Klaus…I'm life-threatening dangerous. Go back on our deal and you will wish I never came back here to Mystic Falls."

"You can't kill me you know," Klaus replied, "You do your friends die."

"There's always a way around everything; I figure someone as old as you would know that by now." Bella replied.

The woman at the dress shop handed Bella her dress before she walked out.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"So did you get your dress?" Caroline asked while sitting on Bella's counter.

"Yes," Bella replied while making a fruit salad, "Thank you again for getting me a dress."

"So Tyler has been acting really weird," Caroline said while watching Bella carefully. "And someone told me you two have been getting cozy."

"Really Caroline?" Bella asked playing it off. "Me and Tyler? Seriously we couldn't stand each other until after his dad died. I used to slap him all the time."

"Things change, people change, or sometimes people's bodies get taken over by psycho Originals." Caroline said nonchalantly.

Right as Caroline said _bodies_ Bella's hand slipped, causing her to cut herself pretty badly.

"Oh god!" Caroline said; her face changing but she quickly gained control. "Here," she said before she bit into her wrist.

Bella gaged, "No," Bella said as she started to hold her breath.

"Bella you need it," Caroline argued.

"Take me to the hospital," Bella said, "I can't drink it…no way in hell."

Caroline rolled her eyes but she did as she was told and put Bella in the car before she drove her to the hospital.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"I'll get the stitching kit," Meredith said as soon as Bella and Caroline walked in, "Room 3."

Caroline led Bella to the room and shut the door.

"You okay?" Caroline asked, "You look like you're going to pass out."

"I think I'll live," Bella said while not looking at the blood and breathing through her mouth.

"So it's true…Klaus is in Tyler's body," Caroline said sadly.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I didn't want anyone to be worried; not after Elena." Bella said apologetically.

"Who did it?" Caroline asked, "Wait I already know…Bonnie."

"She couldn't let you guys die." Bella said as she started to defend Bonnie.

"That's not fair to Tyler," Caroline said upset.

"Don't worry," Bella replied while patting her friend's hand, "He'll be free soon."

Before Caroline could reply, Meredith came in with the suture kit.

"Another window?" Meredith asked.

"Knife," Bella replied with a wince as Meredith uncovered the wound.

"That's pretty deep Bella," Meredith said a little worried, "What were you cutting?"

"Fruit," Bella answered as she started to feel queasy again.

"I think I'm still going to give you a round of antibiotics." Meredith replied.

About an hour later Bella was all stitched up.

"Take it easy with lifting with that hand." Meredith added as Bella signed the discharge papers. "Maybe a few drops of vamp blood will help the healing."

"Any way you can write me a note excusing me from the party tonight?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Wish I could, but you know my doctor power only goes so far; especially with Carol. I'll see you tonight." Meredith replied before she walked off.

Caroline and Bella headed back to Bella's house.

"I want to be there," Caroline said as they drove, "Whenever you do it."

"Caroline," Bella said in a warning tone.

"No," Caroline said firmly, "You're going to need back up first off and secondly it's the only way you're going to get me to keep my mouth shut."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Really," Caroline replied.

"Deal," Bella said, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle.

"Alright now let's go get all pretty for the party," Caroline said happily as she sped up the car.

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Some unfortunate news my grandma has been diagnosed with Leukemia and with that being said my writing will be taking a back burner. I will be taking her to her chemo treatments and helping her in any way I can. To you my readers I am sorry, but my family has and always will come first. I will update when possible, but please be patient with me. Any good thoughts or prayers you could send my family's way would be very appreciated.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work. Everyone's costumes are over on her livejournal account if you want to see them. To the group Bambi's Beloveds on facebook thank you so much for all the help and supportive comments. Guys it's an amazing group of people who are very supportive and really great so I encourage you all to join. **

**I am keeping my promise and yes reviews will get you teasers. Until next time you guys thank you for your support and understanding.**


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween Ball

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 9: Halloween Ball**_

"You look amazing," Caroline said happily after finishing the last touches on Bella's hair.

Caroline had done it half-up/half-down and in perfect waves. She had also chosen a dress that looked exactly like Winona Ryder's red one in _Dracula_ (the one she wore to dinner with Dracula).

"Winona has nothing on you," Caroline said proudly.

"What's the theme this year?" Bella asked nervously.

"Come as your favorite character from a period film, preferably a horror one." Caroline replied.

"And me as Mina Harker came to mind," Bella said in disbelief.

"I think you look great," Caroline said.

"It's just so…red," Bella replied, "I have two psycho Original vampires who won't leave me alone; this is just a calling card for them to come at me."

"I will handle Klaus," Caroline said while rolling her eyes, "I've gotten really good at being Klaus bait and I'm sure Damon will run off Kol."

"If I get bit I'm staking you," Bella warned.

"Lighten up," Caroline said, "Alright now we're ready."

Caroline had decided to go as Katrina Van Tassel from _Sleepy Hollow_.

"What are the others going as?" Bella asked.

"Elena is going as Claudia from _Interview with the Vampire_ and Bonnie isn't going. She and Jamie are up at Elena's lake house for the weekend." Caroline replied, "She needs a break."

"I need a break," Bella mumbled as they walked down the stairs, "Um Caroline how in the hell are we getting to the Lockwood's?"

"Well we are both going in separate cars," Caroline replied apologetically.

"Caroline you are feeding me to the wolves you know that right?" Bella said upset.

"Calm down," Caroline said, "I'll have one of the guys get you." A honk outside alerted Caroline to her ride's arrival, "My car's here, don't bail Bella."

"It's a little late now," Bella said, still upset, "If you leave I can't get out of this thing."

"See you in a bit," Caroline said and walked out the door.

Bella walked into the kitchen and carefully sat down at the breakfast bar. She didn't want to go to this thing tonight, but knowing that Caroline was going to go with her made Bella feel at ease; now she was on her own. Bella hated the attention being all on her, which with the dress Caroline had picked out and how she had dolled Bella up, it was definitely going to happen.

A knock on the door told her that her car was there and she sighed as she made her way to the front door. It took them about 45 minutes to get to Carol's and when she did, the party was in full swing. The valet helped her out of the car and started flirting with her but Bella ignored him and carefully navigated up the steps.

"Just breathe Bella," Bella told herself, "You are more covered up than you were the other night at the costume party. You can do this."

Bella stepped into the house and it was just like the scene in _Can't Hardly Wait_; all eyes swung to her and immediately she felt uncomfortable.

"Bella," Carol said while swooping in, "You look magnificent."

"Thanks," Bella replied "This party is…huge."

"Well you know me, I like to go overboard." Carol said with a laugh before she tensed, "I really wish they would leave."

Bella turned around and saw Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol entering the house.

"I'll see you around," Bella said before picking up her dress and trying to quickly maneuver her way through the crowd.

She turned back to look and already Kol had a smirk on his face before he quickly gave her a wink.

"Great," Bella mumbled.

"Hey," Matt said while catching her arm as she started to lose her balance, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Bella said relieved, "Just not really wanting to be here right now."

"Well I gotta say you look pretty hot," Matt said while laughing, "Caroline actually convinced you to do this."

"More like she covered the mirror, sat me down, and didn't show me until she was finished. I swear she blurred around the room and before I knew it I was in this dress." Bella replied, laughing as well.

"You look gorgeous Bella," Matt said sincerely, "Speaking of Caroline, where is she?"

"I don't know, but she was supposed to have one of you guys waiting for me. She's going to have a stake in her before the night is done I promise you that," Bella said playfully.

"Someone talking about me?" Caroline asked while coming to join the two of them, "Sorry Tyler and I got um…distracted."

Tyler walked over and Bella saw the evil smirk he was wearing.

"Bells you look delicious," Klaus said smiling.

"Thanks," Bella replied, "But it's all thanks to your _girlfriend_ here."

"Matt why don't you and Bella get a drink; she looks like she needs one," Caroline said, intervening.

Matt and Bella headed for a waiter who handed them two glasses of wine.

"Hey Elena and Stefan are here," Matt said pointing.

Elena waved at Bella and she waved back; eventually they made their way over to Matt and Bella.

"Some party huh?" Elena asked after hugging Bella, "Caroline does good work."

"Yes and yes," Bella replied, "You look great Elena; that blue really suits you."

"Thanks," Elena said with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Better," Elena replied, "Thanks for the herbs; between them and the alcohol I'm slowly feeling comfortable."

"Good," Bella said, "I think I will join you in consuming alcohol if I'm going to survive tonight."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

An hour later Elena, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Tyler (a.k.a Klaus), and Jeremy were sitting together as they tried to make conversation with Bella, but she was seeing through their ruse.

"Damon told you about Kol stalking me," Bella said bluntly.

"That obvious?" Jeremy asked.

"I was onto you guys about fifteen minutes in," Bella said, "Go have fun."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Go," Bella said, "Dance, drink, laugh, live whatever. Look I can handle myself and I can definitely handle Kol; if Damon was so concerned about me he should be here too not having you guys do this. I will be fine."

"Bella," Stefan said seriously.

"Look I don't need protection from anything or anyone, now go and have fun before I turn you all into toads or something." Bella said.

"You wouldn't," Matt challenged.

"_Try me_ Matt," Bella said before she started pushing them towards the dance floor, "Now go."

Reluctantly they listened to her and Bella smiled as she got another glass.

"Hello Isabella," Elijah said as he appeared next to her.

"What do you want?" Bella asked through her pursed her lips.

"I wanted to apologize for Kol," Elijah said sincerely.

"Just keep him in line," Bella said before she started to move away but Elijah caught her arm.

"We found it." Elijah said seriously

Bella yanked her arm away from him, "Not here," Bella hissed, "No one knows what I plan on doing do you understand? If they did they would stop me."

"Why are you doing it then?" Elijah asked.

"Your brother is hurting two of my friends and I want him to stop; if that means I have to disobey all natural laws then I will. We meet in two days until then make sure all your siblings keep their end of the deal and definitely keep Kol away from me." Bella said before she walked away.

She walked out the doors to the terrace and sat down on the brick bench as she attempted to calm down. All she wanted to do right now was start throwing Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol into walls, but she couldn't do that just yet.

"Well, well, well," Damon's voice resonated throughout the darkness, "Aren't you just a beacon for temptation." Damon came to stand next to Bella, "Tell me, are you trying to get bitten?"

"Blame Caroline," Bella said as the relief washed over her, "I had nothing to do with this." She said as she swept her hands up and down her body.

"Well part of me says that I'm glad for it; you look ravishing, but the other part is kicking myself for not getting here sooner." Damon said before he sat down with her. "Any problems?"

"None that I couldn't handle," Bella replied, "Seriously Damon having them babysit me? I thought we had this conversation."

"You can't blame me for wanting to be thorough." Damon shrugged, "I knew I was going to be running late and I wanted to make sure someone had your back."

"Thank you for the concern, but it isn't needed," Bella said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I'm leaving," Bella replied, "I'm tired of being watched over."

Bella started to head for the door but Damon pulled her back, "What is going on?"

"What?" Bella asked.

"You're hiding something and don't deny it." Damon said seriously, "Tell me what is going on." His ice blue eyes bore into her chocolate ones and his pupils' dilated

Bella pulled away, "I've already been drinking vervain Damon; you can't compel me." She replied.

"So you _are_ hiding something." Damon said; ignoring her comment.

"Damon as your friend I say this because I care about you…stop with the conspiracy theories or your suspicions. Nothing is going on so don't worry." Bella replied.

"The lady doth protest too much me thinks." Damon replied.

"You actually got that quote right," Bella said teasing, "I'm impressed most say 'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much'."

"Well, it was choice between Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet; I went with Hamlet." Damon said annoyed.

"A tragedy over romance," Bella said thoughtfully.

"Haven't you seen my life Bella? The whole thing is a tragedy in the making." Damon replied.

"No it's not," Bella replied then added. "Maybe you could learn a thing or two from Romeo; he knew how to treat a lady."

"One you need some new reading books; haven't you heard of Harry Potter? Secondly I know how to treat a lady." Damon said smirking.

"I wouldn't call the girls you take back to your house ladies." Bella countered and headed back into the party.

As she did she ran right into Kol's chest.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for too long," Kol said cockily.

"Dream on," Bella said before she tried to move pass him.

Kol moved with Bella, "Come on dance with me; you'll like it."

"I'd rather jump off a cliff," Bella replied.

"One dance won't kill you," Kol continued.

"No but it could kill you," Damon said while coming in, "Besides," he said as he brushed the shoulder of Kol's tuxedo; "She's already taken."

Damon grabbed Bella's arm, wrapped it around his and led her to the dance floor.

"Do you just like playing the knight in shining armor?" Bella asked as Damon twirled her.

"I'm not a knight in shining armor; you of all people know that," Damon replied.

"That's where you're wrong," Bella countered, "You are the _reluctant_ knight in shining armor. You pretend you don't care, but we _both_ know you do."

"Sometimes I do," Damon admitted, "And other times I hurt those I want to protect. I'm not a hero Bella."

"You know every hero was a villain at some point, but they decided at one point that others were more important than their own wants, needs, and lives." Bella continued. "You can be a hero Damon…if you want to be."

"You think I'm redeemable," Damon asked amused.

"I wouldn't be here dancing with you if I didn't think you were," Bella answered, "I wouldn't be trying to work on our friendship. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"And here I have always been told I give myself too much," Damon said, laughing.

"I'm serious," Bella said, "You are a good man."

"I'm not a man anymore." Damon said quietly. "Ask anyone."

"That's only if you believe it," Bella replied.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Are you sure there is nothing going on between those two," Elijah asked while watching Bella and Damon dance.

"Damon Salvatore loving or wanting someone besides Elena Gilbert, please," Rebekah said as she rolled her eyes.

"They do seem cozy," Kol mused, "Just makes the chase all that more exciting for me."

"You do realize once Niklaus is back in his body, he plans on going after her," Rebekah said.

"No," Elijah said firmly, "Once he is back in his own body, we are leaving."

"Not if we don't want to," Kol countered. "She isn't going to do anything; Bella wants her friend free from Klaus, nothing will stop her; not even if we decide to stay."

"There is nothing for us here," Elijah stated.

"There might not be anything for _you_ here, but there is something for me and she is sinfully dressed in red." Kol said while looking at Bella dangerously.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon caught Kol's stare and glared, "Come on," he said as he pulled Bella off the floor.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Away from things that want to take a bite out of you," Damon replied.

Bella wrenched her wrist from Damon's grip, "Stop." Bella said.

"Bella," Damon warned.

"No you listen to me; no running. This is _my_ home, _my_ territory. I am not going to allow some thousand year old vampires with arrogant attitudes take over. They don't get to take anything else away from anyone here, do you understand me." Bella said before she looked straight at Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, "They want to take a bite out of me, let them try, it will be the last thing they ever do."

Rebekah's eyes became dark, Kol looked amused, and Elijah started to push both of them from the party. Rebekah broke away and stomped over to Bella.

"You think you run this town," She asked in disbelief. "You are nothing."

"I am what is standing between you and this town bimbo," Bella said while straightening up, "Go ahead Rebekah, push me…I _dare_ you."

"You will be sorry," Rebekah warned, "Get in our way and you will end up in the ground."

"Better vampires than you have tried and I'm still here." Bella countered, "Run along Rebekah, go primp in the mirror some more, try to tell yourself you're superior and beautiful but we both know that all this attitude is an act. You see, deep down you are still that scared, insecure little girl who can't get over that mommy and daddy betrayed her so you stomp your foot and act out, thinking it will make things better. You are nothing more than a spoiled, ignorant, immature little bitch." Bella said finishing.

Rebekah's vampire face started to come out and Elijah quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the party.

"Are you insane?" Damon asked while whipping Bella around to face him, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making a stand," Bella replied, "Everyone around here tiptoes around them when all it takes is a few words for them to lose their composure and that makes them vulnerable."

"No, it makes them _dangerous_," Damon said seriously. "An angry vampire is not vulnerable."

"Yes they are," Bella said, "You don't think when you're angry. You're guard goes down, you think irrationally, which allows someone to destroy you."

"You're trying to figure out their buttons." Damon said, realizing then what Bella was doing.

Bella smiled, "Know your enemy Damon; that's one thing you taught me."

"You are trouble Swan," Damon said while shaking his head.

"And you're to blame on that one…you taught me how to _be_ trouble." Bella replied with a smile.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"That little witch," Rebekah said before throwing a vase against the wall, "How dare she say those things to me? Who the hell does she think she is?"

"She was intentionally trying to get a reaction out of you Rebekah," Kol said while rolling his eyes, "Honestly now I understand what they mean by blonde moments. It was obvious she was doing it on purpose."

"I don't care," Rebekah seethed, "I want to rip her heart out, I want to snap her little neck like a twig, I want to hurt her."

"You will do no such thing," Elijah roared causing both Rebekah and Kol to freeze, "She is the one that is going to free Klaus and you will not touch her."

"Someone's panties are in a wad," Klaus said while strutting in, "What's wrong sister, can't handle a little witch?"

"Once you're back in your body, she's dead," Rebekah hissed.

"You aren't going to touch her," Klaus said; his voice serious and dangerous, "She is too much of a puzzle to kill."

"I agree," Kol said, "I want to see what she is capable of."

"You've gone mad," Elijah said in disbelief, "I don't think she is one of the witches you want to be messing with."

"Did you see her and Salvatore?" Kol asked Klaus, ignoring Elijah.

"He fancies her," Klaus said amused, "But we all know his heart truly lies with Elena."

"But he cares for Bella," Kol said, "It could be fun to watch as we try to persuade her."

"True," Klaus said, "Perhaps we could make him chose between the two."

"Klaus this is no time for games," Elijah said, deciding then to intervene, "She is not a witch you want to mess with."

"Oh, but she is," Klaus replied as he looked into the burning fire, "She is a challenge and I love a challenge."

"So instead of you and Elijah competing for a girl, it will be you and Kol; how lovely," Rebekah said annoyed, "Tell me how did that end again?"

"Let me make one thing clear little sister," Klaus said before turning to look at her, "Stay away from Bella. If you hurt her, I will put you back in that coffin…are we clear?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied reluctantly.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Carol it was a great party," Bella said while hugging Carol.

"It wasn't too unbearable," Carol asked while laughing, "I know how you hate these things."

"Well once the psycho family from hell left, it got better," Bella replied, laughing.

"Now that Halloween is almost over, I have to start planning for Thanksgiving." Carol said whimsically.

"Where's Tyler?" Matt asked.

"Oh he said he needed some air; probably out running," Carol replied, "I think he's been having a hard time."

"He'll be alright Carol," Bella said reassuringly.

Everyone headed out the door.

"So what now?" Matt asked, "I know none of us are tired."

"Speak for yourself," Bella said, "I still have homework so I will see you guys later."

"No," Elena argued, "Bella ever since you've gotten back, we have barely hung out. Come on, be irresponsible for one night."

"Elena I pretty much insulted the big baddies in town, I think I'm done being irresponsible." Bella replied.

"Come on," Jeremy said, "We could drink some more."

"I have a whole cabinet at my house," Damon added.

"Who said you were invited," Caroline asked.

"I don't remember you being given an invitation either," Damon countered.

"Guys just stop," Bella said while stepping in between the two of them, "I am going home, I'm tired but I promise you next weekend we will go out and do whatever you guys want to."

"Promise?" Elena asked.

"I promise," Bella said, "Goodnight guys."

Bella got into the car she came in and it drove her home. It wasn't until she reached the front steps that she realized she was screwed.

"Damn it," Bella said while leaning her head against the door.

"You know after pissing off Original vampires it's not very wise to stay outside." Damon's voice said, coming from her front yard.

"Right now Original vampires are the last of my worries." Bella said while turning around to see him leaned up against a tree.

"What's worse than Original vampires?" Damon asked amused.

Bella walked over and sat on the railing of her front porch, "Trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to get out of this dress."

"Well," Damon said as he walked over to stand beneath the railing, "I wouldn't mind being of assistance," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella playfully swatted the top of his head and in an instant he was sitting on the railing with her.

"Hey don't mess with the hair," Damon said.

Bella looked up to the sky; it was a clear night allowing all the stars to shine through.

"I remember quite a few nights sitting out here with you," Damon reminisced, "Your grandma always had to come out and drag you inside."

"She thought you were a bad influence on me." Bella said chuckling.

"_Moi_," Damon said in disbelief, "Well I am just offended."

They both laughed.

"She was a good woman," Damon continued. "Lots of heart."

"Yeah she was," Bella agreed, "She was the mom I never had."

"Speaking of mothers," Damon said carefully, "How is Renee?"

"Married some minor league baseball player last I heard," Bella said with a shrug, "That was about six months ago."

They were quiet for a while until Damon finally ask; "Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?"

Bella sighed, "Damon do you trust me?"

"Of course," Damon replied.

"Then believe me when I say there's nothing going on." Bella replied before she stood up, "I better get inside."

"Mind if I crash again?" Damon asked.

"Sure," Bella replied as she unlocked the door.

Damon had gone to his car to get his bag and Bella walked up stairs to try to get her dress off. _Try_ being the keyword. No matter how she angled she couldn't undo her dress.

A light chuckle alerted her to Damon's presence in her doorway.

"It's not funny," Bella said as she narrowed her eyes in the mirror at Damon's smirking face.

"It's a little funny," Damon said. "Come on you know it is."

"Okay I know I look ridiculous," Bella said.

"You don't look ridiculous," Damon said while walking in, "You looked beautiful tonight."

"Yeah right," Bella replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Don't do that," Damon said.

"Don't tease me then," Bella said.

Damon sighed and forced Bella to look in the mirror, "Look at yourself and I mean _really_ look at yourself; you are gorgeous. You have flawless skin Bella; every girl and woman wants that. Whether you realize it or not people are envious of you and tonight just fueled that envy."

"Stop it Damon," Bella said as she started to feel uncomfortable.

"No," Damon said, "It doesn't matter what you wear Bella, you are a beautiful woman both inside and out. You are the girl people envy because they know you have the best of all three worlds; beauty, brains, and heart. Every guy wants a girl like you."

"Not every guy," Bella said as the memory of Edward tugged at both her heart and brain.

"Don't think about him," Damon said while turning Bella around to face him, "He was an idiot, he lost you. He should have never let you go but he was too much of an idiot to realize that. You are beautiful, self-less, passionate, smart, funny," As Damon described Bella, he started to lean down, coming closer to Bella; his lips were centimeters away from hers, "You are everything that's good in this world and if he couldn't see that then he didn't deserve you. You belong with someone who accepts you, who knows that you're strong enough to handle the toughest situations, who trusts you, who loves you and appreciates the woman you are."

Bella was so caught up in Damon's eyes that she couldn't feel her heart pounding in her chest or the blush creeping up her cheeks or the taste of Damon's breathe. Unwillingly her tongue darted out, wetting her lips.

Damon himself was entranced with Bella as well; they had flirted but this seemed different. When her tongue darted out to wet her lips it was almost like an unseen force was beckoning Damon closer to kiss Bella. Bella's lips looked so soft, full, and inviting.

Just as Damon and Bella's lips were about to touch, something broke the spell that had been woven around them.

"Bella!" Caroline called as she started up the stairs, "I completely forgot you can't get out of your dress without help."

Damon quickly backed away before walking out the door, passing Caroline on the way and bumping into her.

"What the hell is his problem?" Caroline asked as she heard the front door slam.

Bella shook her head to clear it, "Nothing," Bella said, "Just stuff."

Caroline shrugged and started to unlace Bella while she stared out the window as she tried to figure out what the hell had almost happened.

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The picture of Bella's dress is over on my wonderful beta's live journal account.**

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all the amazing work that you do. I'm sorry I haven't been very talkative lately. Thanks also to the wonderful group over on facebook Bambi's Beloveds.**

**Things are about to get very hectic in Mystic Falls and I hope you are ready for the ride.**

**Review they get you teasers.**


	10. Chapter 10: Reflections

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 10: Reflections**_

_What the hell was he thinking?_

_What the hell was she thinking?_

_Why the hell did he do that?_

_What the fuck was going on?_

Those were just _some_ of the thoughts that were racing through Damon's mind as he drove away as fast as he could from Bella's.

All he was going to do was go upstairs and ask her where she had hidden the whiskey, but when he saw her trying to get that dress off he just froze. She twirled around and although it was to try to unlace the damn thing, to Damon it was in slow motion and he got the complete 360 view of Bella in that dress. At the party she had look great, but he had been too occupied with the psycho family to really notice her. Standing in her doorway just the two of them he was able to really appreciate the gown and how it looked on her. It had clutched to her torso as it accentuated every curve until the skirt flared out. She looked so at home in that time period; secretly Damon had always believed Bella was the girl that fit that timeless beauty saying. No matter what time period Bella could fit in it.

Something took over him as he came in after she started putting herself down; he just couldn't let her do it. He wanted her to see what he saw…wait is that what he saw?

Damon started to think to the first time Bella and he had met. Consequently it was also the same night he had met Elena.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Over Two Years Ago:**

**"Elena," Bella called somewhat while stumbling down the road.**

**She shook her head; yep she was drunk and now Elena was gone.**

**"Elena, come on where are you? Don't let Matt ruin the entire night, he's just confused." Bella called again.**

**"Hi," A smooth yet dangerously toned voice said behind her.**

**Bella spun around and hiccupped, "Hi, can I help you?"**

**"Maybe," The guy replied.**

**He stepped into the light and Bella got a good look at him. He was older, early to mid-twenties, wearing a black leather jacket, black t shirt, and jeans. Bella had to admit to herself that he was gorgeous; jet black hair perfectly in place, great chiseled jaw line, and it was obvious by the way his clothes clung to his body that he worked out, but what drew Bella in were his eyes. The ice blue crystals seemed to draw her to him and weave a spell around her.**

**"Okay what can I **_**maybe**_** help you with?" Bella asked shaking her head trying to clear it both from the booze and his gaze, "As you can see I'm in the middle of something."**

**"You're looking for someone," the guy replied while walking closer towards her, "Young, pretty girl, long straight black hair, brown eyes…"**

**"Yes," Bella said tense, "You've seen her?"**

**"Her parents picked her up about five minutes ago." The guy said with a shrug.**

**"Oh," Bella said, relieved, "Okay well thanks."**

**Bella started to walk away, but the guy stopped her.**

**"Don't I get a reward?" the guy asked.**

**"Like what?" Bella questioned.**

**"Like your blood." The guy replied and his face changed.**

**"Oh no," Bella said and held up her hand, flinging the guy back towards a tree, "My blood is off limits." She said before she hiccupped.**

**The guys stood up and brushing his jacket off, "Easy on the leather there, it's expensive."**

**"Like you paid for it." Bella countered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.**

**"Don't do that," the guy replied.**

**"Don't do what?" Bella asked.**

**"Roll your eyes; it makes you less attractive." The man said simply.**

**Bella laughed, "The day I take advice from a vampire is the day I fall for the cheesy lines of Tyler Lockwood."**

**"You're a witch," the guy said as he stared to circle her.**

**"Wow you're a genius," Bella replied sarcastically, "How did you ever guess?"**

**"Well throwing me into a tree with a wave of your hand was a big clue," the guy replied smirking. "You aren't afraid of me."**

**"Oh I'm sorry, am I bruising your obviously huge ego?" Bella asked. "Okay let me try this," Bella changed her voice into an annoying nasally one, "Oh please Mr. Vampire, don't drink my blood; somebody help, help, help."**

**The guy laughed, "You have a sense of humor…I like that. What's your name?"**

**"You first," Bella countered.**

**"Damon," the guy replied.**

**"Bella," Bella said, "So what brings you to Mystic Falls Damon? I'm sure it's not the abundance of humans."**

**"You are feisty," Damon said amused, "I like you."**

**"Blood is still off limits." Bella replied more sternly.**

**Suddenly images flashed through her mind of Wickery Bridge and she swayed. Damon was at her side in an instant and steadied her.**

**"You okay?" He asked concerned.**

**"I'm sorry I've got to go." Bella said while moving away before she started running down the road.**

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Present Day:**

Stefan had also met Bella that night when he had saved Elena. Bella dove into the water to get out Miranda and Grayson. Damon had watched from afar as Bella had performed CPR on both of them while Stefan stared shocked at the girl that looked remarkably like Katherine. When the sirens got close, she told Stefan to run otherwise the sheriff, who was part of the council, would kill him.

Damon left Mystic Falls after that and for a few months traveled, but three things never left his mind; the girl that looked like Katherine, getting Katherine out of the tomb and the strange witch named Bella. When he returned, Bella never said a word to any of her friends about what he or Stefan was. She did however throw his ass around like a ragdoll after he attacked Vicki.

He couldn't shake her from his mind so he decided to get to know her; he would be waiting outside her house to offer her a ride to school but Old Mrs. Swan would never allow it and eventually she turned her powers on him so he decided it was safer to just see her away from the house.

She was unlike anyone he knew. She was smart, beautiful, caring, and a million other things.

Damon turned off onto the highway and headed for the city. He needed to get as far away as possible.

As he drove he tried to push those thoughts away from him, wanting to forget the exchange; all they seemed to do was push back, forcing him to think about what had almost happened.

He started to think back to when everything seemed good five months after they had met

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Club in Richmond – Two years ago:**

**"One…two…three," Damon said before he started downing shots with Bella hot on his trail.**

**Bella finished all her shots before him and she did a little shimmy.**

**"That's not fair," Damon groaned; this was the fourth time he had lost to her tonight. "You girls have the advantage with being able to open your throats."**

**Bella punched him in the arm and glared, "I'll have you know I have never opened my throat for anyone."**

**"Wait," Damon said while looking shocked, "You're telling me you're a virgin."**

**"Is that so hard to believe?" Bella countered.**

**"Well yeah," Damon replied, "I mean I've known you for five months and I'm just now finding out this important secret about you."**

**"Oh and here I thought me being a witch was the most important secret I have." Bella said while signaling the waitress.**

**"Why haven't you?" Damon asked intrigued.**

**Bella shook her head, "No; that is one conversation you and I are **_**not**_** going to have. That topic is off limits."**

**"Come on," Damon said while nudging her.**

**"No," Bella replied firmly. "I won this round again so I get to ask another question."**

**Damon banged his head on the table, "Don't you ever get tired of asking me questions?"**

**"Consider it a compliment," Bella replied, "It means you're interesting."**

**"You know for someone who likes to tell me my ego is too big you tend to inflate it." Damon replied, laughing.**

**"Why haven't you tried to take a bite out of me…other than the first time we met," Bella said.**

**"Because I know you **_**can**_** and **_**will**_** kick my ass," Damon replied.**

**"No it's more than that," Bella said. "Truth time Salvatore so spill."**

**"You're good company," Damon said, "You have grown on me."**

**"Oh I'm pretty partial to you too Damon," Bella said while smiling.**

**"Again?" Damon asked as the waitress brought more shots.**

**"You're gonna lose," Bella warned.**

**"We'll see," Damon said smirking.**

**"One." Bella said.**

**"Two," Damon replied.**

**"Three!" they both said at once and this time Damon won because he used his vampire speed.**

**"Not fair," Bella said while crossing her arms.**

**"You never set down any rules against using extra abilities." Damon replied, "So Bella why are you still a virgin?"**

**"What is the big deal?" Bella asked. "I don't see why sex is such a great thing."**

**Damon's jaw dropped and he cocked his head to the side, "Really?" He asked flabbergasted.**

**"Look sex just seems to complicate things," Bella said while trying to explain.**

**"So what are you going to do? Join a convent?" Damon asked, still shocked.**

**"No," Bella said after rolling her eyes, "Look one day yeah maybe I'll have sex but it just doesn't seem all that great unless you have someone you fully trust."**

**"What do you mean?" Damon asked.**

**"You're gonna laugh," Bella replied shaking her head.**

**"Scouts honor I won't," Damon said while raising his hand.**

**"I look at sex as **_**the**_** ultimate trust; I'm giving you all of me, baring everything, literally, and I just don't want to be hurt." Bella said.**

**"Have you ever been kissed?" Damon asked.**

**Her cheeks turned bright red, "Once and it was in 8th grade with Matt alright. Seven minutes in heaven."**

**"That's it," Damon said again shocked.**

**"You've seen Mystic Falls; you've seen the guys they have to offer. Either they are asses like Tyler or they are guys I think of as friends. There's no point in trying to force something." Bella explained.**

**Damon dropped the subject after that and they continued to drink. By 1:45, Bella was completely wasted and Damon had convinced her to come on the dance floor as **_**"Angel on My Shoulder"**_** by Kaskade came on.**

**They were both feeling good and Damon spun her around before he pulled her close to him as they danced together. Bella being as drunk as she was didn't care that she was rubbing her hands over Damon's chest, nor that she was grinding into him, or that she was dipping low before coming back up again.**

**Damon was fully enjoying it and it got him thinking about their earlier conversation. Bella had never really been kissed; one of those earth shattering ones.**

**Suddenly both their eyes locked and Damon pulled Bella closer to him; she went willingly and was flush against his body, moving as he did. Their eye contact never broke as they danced and the melody wove a spell around them.**

**As the bridge of the song started, Damon leaned down towards Bella, lifting her chin with his hand before their lips touched. It was like a shock of electricity had shot through both of them as Bella's hand came to wrap around Damon's neck and his hands pressed her closer to him. They were in perfect sync until the song ended and they broke apart, both gasping for air. Bella excused herself to the bathroom and disappeared through the crowd.**

**Damon headed straight for the bar, ordering another drink. Bella came out and said she was ready to go so he downed his drink and they headed home. Neither one of them spoke the entire drive until they pulled up.**

**"Are you drinking vervain?" Damon asked suddenly.**

**"No," Bella replied confused with a hint of anger and hurt. "My locket has vervain in it."**

**Quickly Damon snatched the locket and forced Bella to look into his eyes, "You will forget that kiss."**

**"I will forget the kiss," Bella said; her voice was robotic.**

**"We had a good time, talked, and that was all," Damon said seriously. "You will go inside and go to bed."**

**Bella repeated what he said; Damon put the necklace back on her and watched her walk into the house.**

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Present Day:**

Damon punched his dashboard as he sped down the highway; for weeks after that night all he could think about was how soft Bella's lips were, how her lips moved with his, how it felt to have her pressed up against him, but he never spoke a word of it. He knew where his heart lied and it was with Elena; he knew he would never have Elena and he couldn't hurt Bella by giving her false hope so he did the only thing he could and compelled her to forget. Tonight the kiss had almost happened again and Damon mentally kicked himself.

He was still straining for Elena and he knew if anything were to happen between him and Bella, she would get hurt. He couldn't do that to her; not like that filthy Cold One had. There was no doubt in his mind that a part of him wanted Bella, but it was only a small part; he didn't love her like Elena…right?

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella laid in the tub just soaking in the hot water. Bella hadn't paid any attention to what Caroline was rambling on about, all she could focus on was how close Damon and she had come to kissing. It was intense to say the least; she felt so drawn to him like she had to Edward. That scared her; falling that way again and then no one would be there to catch her. She wasn't ready to open up again like that; she had to stay focused on getting Klaus out of Tyler's body.

She climbed out of the tub, got dressed, and got into bed, but she was still wide awake. She put on her headphones and turned up the music in hopes that it would drown out her thoughts. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen; the first song that came on was _"Behind Blue Eyes"_ by Limp Bizkit. Bella couldn't help but realize how much this song reminded her of Damon. As she listened to the lyrics she remembered the night that Katherine came back…the night everything started to go to hell.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Salvatore Boarding House – One Year Ago February:**

**"Damon," Bella called out while walking into the boarding house.**

**Bella walked into the living room and saw Damon standing in front of the fire.**

**"Damon," Bella said concerned before walking over seeing his tense face and his face contorted in anger and pain, "What's going on?"**

**"Katherine's back," Damon said; his eyes focused on the flames.**

**"What?" Bella asked shocked.**

**"She pretended to be Elena and I kissed her; I thought it was Elena," Damon scoffed. "I came back here and she was waiting."**

**"What happened?" Bella asked softly.**

**"I told her I would forget the last 145 years; start clean if she would just tell me she loved me. That I was the one she wanted." Damon said before he downed his drink. "She didn't, her exact words were '**_**It's Stefan it will always be Stefan'**_**." Damon walked over and filled his glass again. "I went to Elena's and I tried to kiss her…the real Elena not Katherine. She told me the **_**same**_** thing and I snapped," He took a long drink, "I broke Jeremy's neck."**

**Bella's eyes got wide.**

**"He's fine," Damn added, "He had his ring on."**

**"Damon," Bella said while walking towards him carefully.**

**"You know I should have known," Damon continued, "I am just so blind."**

**"No you're not," Bella said before touching his shoulder yet he shied away.**

**"I'll never be good enough," Damon stated.**

**"You are," Bella argued.**

**"Please Bella," Damon scoffed, "Don't you get it? I am damaged; I will **_**always**_** be the second choice." He threw his glass into the fire.**

**"No you won't," Bella said while grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her, "You are a good man, deep down you are. There is nothing wrong with you; sure you're a little impulsive, stubborn and yeah, you are a jerk at times, but there's nothing wrong with you. If to her you're her backup then it's her loss not yours."**

**"You don't know what you're talking about," Damon said while pulling away.**

**"Yes I do," Bella said, "Damon please."**

**"Get out," Damon mumbled.**

**"Please," Bella repeated.**

**"I said get out!" Damon roared before he kicked the table into the wall.**

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Present Day:**

As the song ended Bella's mind calmed down and she drifted off to sleep.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon had returned back to Mystic Falls before dawn and was waiting outside of Bella's house. He didn't know why he was there; he just didn't know where else to go. Normally when he had a problem, Bella was the one he went to but how in the hell was he supposed to talk to her about this?

As the sun came up Damon got into his car and started the engine. He looked once more at Bella's house and froze. She was staring at him from out her window. Their gazes were fixed, unmoving for several minutes, until finally Damon tore his gaze away and floored the gas.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_Beep_.

_**"Damon it's me, give me a call when you get this."**_

_Beep_.

_**"Damon it's Bella…again, where are you?"**_

_Beep_.

_**"Damon come on, you can't just avoid me."**_

_Beep_.

_**"Please call me."**_

_Beep_.

_**"Seriously Damon this is really getting old. You can't hide from me and you know that."**_

_Beep_.

_**"Damn it, call me; we need to talk."**_

_Beep_.

_**"Damon you can't do this…you can't run away."**_

_Beep_.

_**"You know what fine, don't talk to me but don't expect me to be around when you decide you're ready to come back."**_

_Beep_.

Damon sat there as the voicemail ended and then he deleted them. He stared into the fireplace of his hotel drinking whiskey. Two days he hadn't seen Bella and she hadn't stopped calling him. He couldn't face her…not yet. He had to get his head on straight…let her down easy.

Then that nagging thought came up; _you know that's not what you want._

All this time he was wrestling with what he wanted. For so long he thought it was Elena but now (just like months ago) feelings were popping back up for Bella. He had to get rid of them but could he? Did he want to? Was it possible?

The ringing of his cell interrupted his thoughts. He saw it was Elena.

"Hello," Damon said.

"Hey," Elena said nervously, "Where have you been?"

"Out of town," Damon said, annoyed, "I am allowed a vacation every once in a while."

"Right of course," Elena replied, "Look I need to talk to you."

"If Bella has put you up to this then just stay out of it." Damon said while becoming angry.

"No she didn't…well she said I needed to talk to you but she didn't force me." Elena said. "I mean I know we need to talk."

"Elena, can you just get to the point?" Damon asked while pouring himself another drink.

"I remember," Elena said and Damon froze, "I remember everything."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Earlier That Morning:**

**"Hey has anyone seen Damon around?" Caroline asked.**

**"Yeah it's been awfully quiet," Bonnie added.**

**"Bella?" Elena asked.**

**Bella shrugged, "Haven't seen him."**

**Caroline and Bonnie walked off to go talk to Jamie and Tyler while Elena and Bella sat in the grass.**

**"**_**Is**_** everything okay?" Elena asked.**

**"I want to talk to you," Bella said then took a deep breath, "You can't keep avoiding it."**

**"Bella," Elena said, pleading.**

**"No Elena," Bella said firmly, "This affects more than just you and Damon. You **_**need**_** to talk to him and figure this out. Find some starting point and go from there. I want you to be happy Elena and if it's with Stefan; great. If it's with Damon then that's great too but you need to talk to him."**

**"I know," Elena said, "You're right, it does involve more than just us."**

**"More than you know," Bella said quietly before she started eating her lunch.**

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"So I'm taking her advice," Elena said, "Damon I know I feel something for you and I know that it's powerful but I love Stefan. I love you too but I love him _more_."

"Sure," Damon said, "Of course."

"Damon you deserve to be someone's first choice not someone's runner up but I'm just not the girl for you." Elena explained further. "You need someone who accepts you and doesn't try to change you." Silence before Elena put in the clincher, "Someone like Bella."

"What?" Damon replied, completely shocked.

"You two are so blind," Elena said chuckling. "Everything you have ever wanted Bella is; she accepts you, she defends you, she never tries to change you and most importantly even when you hurt her, she cares for you no matter what. I see the way you look at her, protect her, _trust_ her…you don't do that with me or anyone else; only her."

"I've got to go Elena," Damon said while trying to avoid her.

"The fact that you're trying to avoid me proves that I'm right." Elena replied.

Damon hung up and poured himself another drink. Elena had no idea what she was talking about. She was wrong…wasn't she?

**A/N: Happy Halloween my dear lovely readers; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry I didn't send out any teasers for the last chapter, but I decided not to since I planned on updating today. **

**Thank you my dear beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all that you do you are an amazing person. **

**Review and yes this time teaser will be sent out **

**Again have a safe, fun, tricks, and treat filled night tonight. I will be out taking my son trick or treating then it will be a Halloween movie marathon at my house! Have a Boo-tiful night!**


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 11: Betrayal**_

"I told you to wear sneakers," Bella said as she and Caroline walked through the muddy woods.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look good for Tyler." Caroline replied. "So, how much further?"

"We're almost there," Bella replied.

"Why didn't we ask Bonnie to come again?" Caroline asked.

"Because she's too close to going to the dark side." Bella replied. "She does that, the spirits will abandon her."

"What about you?" Caroline countered.

"The spirits abandoned me a long time ago," Bella said, "I'm damaged Caroline; nothing can hurt me anymore."

They arrived at the grave yard where Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus (in Tyler's body) were waiting.

"What's she doing here?" Rebekah asked narrowing her eyes.

"She's here to help me," Bella replied glaring.

"Bella, seeing as how Damon isn't around how about we get a bite to eat after this…" Kol suggested, "You can be the dessert."

"Do you want your brother's body back or not?" Bella asked.

"I'm more partial to yours," Kol replied.

"Enough," Elijah said, interrupting, "What do you need us to do?"

"Three circles for three people," Bella replied, "Coffin goes on the right, Klaus you stand in the left one."

They did as they were told.

"Now what?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

"Now everyone step back and when I say back I mean way back," Bella said as she stepped into the circle.

As soon as she was in, the three circles lit up in flames.

"What's going on?" Kol asked tensely.

"Shut up," Bella replied and raised her hands.

_"I call upon the power to aid me now in this hour,_

_From the essence let the body rise from the ashes, as the lightning strikes and thunder crashes."_

Suddenly the stars in the clear night sky disappeared as the clouds formed, leaving only the light of the blood moon.

Bella pulled out a knife and cut her hand.

_"I spill my blood for you, I ask you to bring the shell back from where it is._

_Bring it back from the dark, soulless abyss._

_I sacrifice my blood, witch's blood bring him back._

_Let the spirit have the body he lacks._

_On this the blood moon let what was done be undone,_

_Allow the body and spirit to be one."_

Suddenly the lightning struck the coffin and flames appeared. As they dissipated Klaus' body was revealed.

_"Separate this soul from that body and return it to his own,_

_Let the spirit become one in the flesh and bone."_

Suddenly Tyler dropped to the ground and Klaus sat up. The flames around the circles disappeared and Caroline ran to Tyler.

"Well done," Klaus said after looking himself over, "I am impressed with how powerful you are."

"You have what you want, now leave," Bella said; she was drained.

"Oh but see I've found something else I want," Klaus said menacingly, "You."

"I'm not available," Bella replied through gritted teeth, "_Get out of here_."

"I always get what I want Isabella." Klaus said brushing her cheek and she stepped back.

"You won't get me." Bella said assuring him.

"Klaus let's go." Elijah said.

The Mikelsons disappeared before Bella fell to the ground.

"Bella," Caroline said while rushing over with Tyler.

"Bells," Tyler said worriedly.

Bella opened her eyes, "Nice to see you Tyler." Bella said.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Hazard of using that much power," Bella replied while sitting up, "Everyone okay?"

"I can't believe you did that," Tyler said while helping her up.

"What are friends for?" Bella replied.

"We need to get her checked out," Caroline said.

"No I just need to sleep." Bella protested. "Please."

"How are you going to explain this to everyone?" Caroline asked once they were in the car.

"I don't care right now," Bella said, "I just want my bed."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

About thirty minutes later the two of them had gotten Bella up the stairs and Caroline had gotten her changed.

"We'll stay," Caroline said as she handed Bella some water.

"No you're not," Bella replied, "You two have been separated long enough, go have reunion sex."

"Bella," Caroline said shocked.

"Oh come on, I may be a virgin but I know that's why you got all dressed up now get out of here." Bella said as she laid down.

Tyler and Caroline left leaving Bella to get some rest.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Two days later, Damon had returned and was sitting in the Grill, drinking.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked while sitting next to him.

"Gone," Damon replied, "What do _you_ want?"

"Have you seen Bella?" Jeremy asked. "Or Caroline or Tyler? None of us have."

"No and I don't care," Damon said while signaling the bartender for another.

"Well I think Tyler and Caroline are having a happy reunion." A crisp familiar voice said.

Damon froze before he slowly turned around.

"Hello Damon," Klaus said smirking, "How are you?"

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"Not now child, the adults are talking," Klaus replied dismissively, "Have you missed me? Well you really couldn't miss me because I never left."

"What?" Damon asked, still in shock.

"Oh yes, no one has told you. Well long story short, your little witch Bonnie placed me in Tyler's body before Alaric destroyed mine. I've been behaving like a good little boy seeing as how that was the deal I made with your other witch friend…Bella. She is quite the powerful one I'd say; using dark magic to bring my body back, a bit scary if you ask me." Klaus rambled. "But none the less I do appreciate her doing it. So now I'm back and have no plans of leaving."

"Bella did what?" Damon asked while still trying to process the news.

"Oh you really are daft," Klaus replied, "I don't see what she sees in you other than your looks; you aren't dependable otherwise you wouldn't have up and left for almost a week. Don't worry though…it works to my advantage giving me a chance to steal her away from here."

Damon quickly stood up and slammed Klaus' head on the bar.

"You stay away from her," Damon snarled, "You hear me. I will end you if you go near her."

"So you do care for her," Klaus said amused before he quickly moved, pinning Damon against the bar, "Tell me do you care for her like you do Elena or since Elena rejected you Bella is your back up? You know a woman like Bella should _never_ be someone's back up."

"I'm going to kill you," Damon growled.

"Not without a white oak stake and they are all gone." Klaus said and released him, "I'll be seeing you around Damon. Say hello to Bella for me."

Klaus left and Jeremy started calling Bella.

"Straight to voicemail." Jeremy said after hanging up.

"Get the others; I'll meet you at the boarding house." Damon said while grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy called.

"To get Bella." Damon said before he disappeared.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Bella," Damon said while bursting through the front door, "Bella," He rushed up the stairs into her room "BELLA!"

"Don't shout," a voice said from under the covers, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Get up," Damon angrily said before ripping the covers off Bella.

"Go away," Bella replied before burying her head in the pillow.

"Get your ass up; you have some explaining to do." Damon said angrily.

"I don't have to explain myself to _you_," Bella said; finally looking at him.

She looked pale with dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had lost some weight.

"You have been avoiding me and you won't explain why you just ditched so go to hell," Bella continued before she pulled the covers back over head.

"This is serious Bella, what the fuck were you thinking bringing Klaus' body back?" Damon asked, ripping the covers off again.

"I was thinking about my friends," Bella said glaring before sitting up, "You know the ones that are always there for you, defend you, answer your fucking calls. That's what I was thinking about."

"Bella forget the phone calls, you just unleashed a psycho on the town," Damon said completely shocked at her actions.

"If he knows what's good for him he won't do anything." Bella replied.

"_He wants you_ Bella. Do you have any idea what he's capable of?" Damon asked as he started to pace.

"I know but I'm stronger than him," Bella said indignantly.

"Really because the way it looks you look like shit right now." Damon snapped. "You've drained yourself."

"I don't care," Bella said narrowing her eyes, "I helped Tyler and Caroline; that's all that matters. Now get out."

"You know you always tell me my faults so now let's turn the tables; you're stubborn, you're like a little child." Damon said. "Now get dressed." He threw some clothes at her.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Bella asked after getting out of bed.

"Talk about what?" Damon said tensely.

"Don't do that," Bella warned, "Not to me. Don't close off to me."

"Heat of the moment Bella," Damon said while pretending not to care, "Stop overanalyzing things."

Bella started to walk past him but as her arm brushed up against his, she saw a vision flash through his mind of him compelling her.

Bella moved away; stunned, angry and hurt.

"Bella," Damon said worried, "Bella are you alright?"

"What did you do?" Bella asked; her eyes narrowing, "Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused.

"Compelling me," Bella said while pushing him away, "What did you compel me to forget?"

Damon stepped back, "Bella don't; it's not important."

"Tell me," Bella said as she moved towards him, "_What did you do_?"

"Bella it's not important," Damon repeated while moving away from her.

Bella flung him against the wall, pinning him there, "Fine I'll find out for myself."

Bella walked over to him, placing her hands on either side of Damon's face, forcing him to look at her.

"Show me," She whispered.

Suddenly memories of the night at the club flooded her mind, every smell, every touch, every emotion bombarded her mind and once it was finished she moved backwards, grabbing the bed post for leverage and turning away from Damon.

"Bella," he said; his voice soft.

"How could you?" She said; tears brimming at her eyes, "I thought you treating me like a blood bag was bad, but this; _you compelled me_. You took away a memory, how could you?"

"I thought it was for the best." Damon defended.

Bella whirled around, "Yeah well you know what, Edward thought the same thing…you're no better than him. Get out. Get out and don't come back here."

"Bella please," Damon said while moving towards her, "You have to understand; I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you failed that mission," Bella snapped, "Get out."

Damon was about to say something else but Bella used, throwing him down the stairs and out the door. She walked down the stairs after him, placed her hand on the frame before she quickly spoke a few words. Damon got up and headed straight for the door but he found he couldn't get in.

"Bella," he said.

"Sorry Damon," Bella hissed as she grabbed the door handle, "Changed the locks." She slammed the door.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"I can't believe she did that," Elena said, "I can't believe _you_ did that."

"My options were kind of limited Elena," Bonnie defended, "She should of called."

Damon came into the room at that point and everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Where is she?" Elena said, "Is she okay?"

"No Elena she is not okay and that is my doing." Damon said while pouring himself a drink, "Now if you all will excuse me, I am going to go drink my sorrows away."

Elena followed Damon up the stairs to his room.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I hurt her alright," Damon said, "I did something that was worse than biting her."

"Damon," Elena said gently, "She'll forgive you."

"No she won't," Damon scoffed, "I went too far this time and she has every right to be angry; I had no right to take it away from her."

"Take what?" Elena asked.

"A memory," Damon mumbled.

"You compelled her," Elena said shocked.

"Only once," Damon said, "I didn't want to hurt her; no, I didn't want to lose her."

"Why?" Elena asked, "What happened?"

"We kissed one night," Damon said with a sigh; he needed to get this out, "It was before Katherine came, before Anna died. We had gone out to a bar, been drinking and it happened. I wanted to, I wanted her to feel how it should feel; I mean she had told me she had kissed Matt and I was just thought _'that's not enough'_. I wanted her to know what it should feel like when you feel something for someone but I was just pretending. When it happened it was just supposed to be quick but the alcohol took over and it went longer. I didn't want her to think it meant something so I compelled her."

"I think you didn't want to admit it meant something for you," Elena said quietly, "You felt something, didn't you?"

"Doesn't matter now." Damon said, "It's done."

"Only if you want it to be," Elena said, "But first you have to admit something."

"What?" Damon asked. "What do I need to admit?"

"That you care about her as more than a friend." Elena said, "I told you Damon, there's something there between the two of you and she isn't just upset that you took her memory away but that in a way you rejected her which means she felt something too. She always has and it's more than a friendship; she loves you even if she hasn't realized it."

"You're crazy," Damon scoffed.

"Am I?" Elena replied, "Take a good look at your past with her Damon; the signs are there, you just have to be willing to see them."

Elena walked out of the room, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts. He closed his eyes, laid back on his bed and thought back to all the memories with Bella and one stuck out the most.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Christmas – Two Years Ago**

"So what are you saying?" Damon asked as he drank his whiskey-loaded eggnog while they walked outside in the snow.

"I'm saying that maybe you're scared." Bella replied.

"Please," Damon scoffed, "I'm a vampire."

"True but you are still human to a degree; you feel," Bella countered. "Look all I'm saying is maybe you don't really love Elena and before you even jump down my throat, let me explain. Elena is an exact _physical_ copy of Katherine; the woman who jilted you. You are still hung up on Katherine to a degree so those feelings are transferred to Elena but Elena is everything Katherine isn't and that draws you to her. So mix that with the transference of feelings and you get this entire situation. Maybe you do love Elena but I think it's more the familiarity that draws you in and not the emotion."

"You lost me," Damon said.

"I'm saying that you want Elena because the situation is the same as it was with Katherine; Stefan, you and the girl. You are gravitating towards it because you know the outcome, you know what can happen so instead of moving on and taking a chance, you stick with the dysfunctional because it's familiar. Taking a chance means trying and opening up which you're scared to do because you're afraid you'll be someone's second choice again." Bella explained.

"How will I know that the unknown is right?" Damon argued.

"Grams, has always said that the right one is different. The kiss that shows you the person is _the_ _one_ isn't planned, its fate almost and it's not consuming or overwhelming; it's subtle but noticeable. You do things differently with that person; things you don't do with others." Bella replied.

"Ever thought of becoming a psychologist?" Damon asked.

"It's crossed my mind," Bella said while laughing and they stopped walking, "Damon you're a good guy."

"Not many people would agree with you," Damon replied.

"They don't know you like I do." Bella countered, "I know the good, the bad, all of it. You deserve happiness but you won't get it until you believe that you deserve it."

"What about you Bella?" Damon asked countering, "What do you want in a relationship?"

"I want someone that trusts me, who doesn't underestimate me, who can let their walls down around me but in turn I want to feel that I can do the same." Bella said, "I don't want a hero or a knight in shining armor, I want a partner because sometimes I do need to be rescued but not always."

Damon smiled, "Are you sure you're only seventeen?"

Bella laughed, "Yes, I'm sure. Grams is always saying that I have an old soul in a young body."

"She's right," Damon said agreeing, "Where is she?"

"Over there looking for a Christmas tree and watching us to make sure you don't bite me or something." Bella answered.

"Me bite you," Damon said with mock shock, "Well I'm offended."

Suddenly a snow ball hit Damon in the back of the head.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Damon asked while looking around.

Bella avoided his gaze, but she was smiling.

"Bella," Damon said; drawing out her name, "You really want to do this."

"Do what?" Bella asked innocently and suddenly the snow on the branch above his head fell, covering him.

Bella made a run for it and Damon followed. Once they were out of the public eyesight (just a few feet into the forest), Damon used his vampire speed but Bella used which caused more snow to fall behind her from the trees, obscuring his vision.

"Bella," Damon called after stopping, "I know you're here; I can hear your heart beating."

Suddenly a snow ball flew at him from the left but he quickly went right and tackled Bella to the ground. He quickly rolled so that he was on his back and Bella was lying on top him off the cold ground.

"Got you," Damon said with a smile.

"You should do that more often," Bella commented while grinning.

"Do what?" Damon asked while brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Smile." Bella replied.

"I do smile," Damon countered.

"No you _smirk_," Bella said, "You never really smile."

"I think I only smile around you," Damon said honestly. "You're different."

"That a bad thing?" Bella asked.

"No," Damon said while shaking his head, "Don't ever change." Damon and Bella stared at each other for a while until he said, "We should get back otherwise your grandmother will think I'm corrupting you."

Bella laughed and got up off of Damon before she helped him up. They walked back towards where they started and Bella waved to her grandma, who looked relieved to see her.

"You've got snow in your hair," Damon said before trying to brush it off.

Suddenly a little boy ran past and started screaming, "Hey mister, lady, you're under the Mistletoe. You gotta kiss."

Damon and Bella both looked up and laughed.

"You think I should?" Damon asked the kid.

"Uh-huh," The little boy replied, "She's pretty. If you don't I will."

"Damon you're getting out charmed by a six year old," Bella said while laughing.

"No one out charms me," Damon said before he leaned down next to the boy, "So other then you kissing her, what will happen if I don't kiss her?"

"Well my nana told me that if a guy doesn't kiss the girl he's with under the Mistletoe then he'll lose her for all eternity." The little boy answered, "So if you don't want to lose her then you should kiss her."

Damon laughed, "The kid has a point," Damon said before he stood up, "I wouldn't want to lose you."

Bella laughed as Damon pulled her towards him and he leaned down. His lips lightly pressing against hers; warmth started to slowly trickle through his veins as he kissed Bella. It was subtle, not overwhelming, but noticeable.

"Isabella," Ms. Swan called, causing them to break apart, "Let's go."

Bella shook her head before she gently placed a kiss on Damon's cheek, "See you later Damon."

She stopped next to the boy and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek as well. He lit up like the Christmas tree in the town square and ran to his mom to tell her. Damon watched as Bella walked with her grandma but she turned around and threw Damon one more smile.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon quickly sat up.

"Subtle but noticeable yet not overwhelming," Damon said. "It's been her."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella laid there crying in the dark at the betrayal Damon had done. Suddenly she heard shattering glass and walked down the stairs.

"Hello," a familiar voice said behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked tensely.

"You're spell didn't work all the way," The man replied, "Really ought to hide your spare key better." He said before he tossed her the key.

"What do you want?" Bella asked.

"I'm not gonna let this town be overrun by vampires, werewolves or witches," the man hissed.

"I won't let you hurt them," Bella replied tensing.

"Oh I know," he said taking a step towards her, "Which is why I need you gone."

In the darkness the light from the moon reflected on the knife and Bella didn't have time to react. Three swift quick stabs to her abdomen and she crumbled to the ground.

"Meredith has no more vampire blood at the hospital and even if she did, she couldn't use it. You see the police are on their way as is an ambulance so if she did use it on you, the town would find out about everyone any ways. I've stabbed you in your main organs and you aren't going to survive." The man stood up from his kneeling position and sighed, "You know back in the day we burned witches, but this seems to be a much better way to do things."

He opened the front door and walked out, leaving the door open.

**A/N: Hey everyone I am going to go hide for a little bit and wait for your reactions.**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all your amazing work, for being a wonderful beta and for being a good friend.**

**Shout out to my loves over at Bambi's Beloveds the facebook group I'm a part of. You guys should really come join us it's an awesome madhouse over there.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12:Spiral Down

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 12: Spiral Down**_

_Slow deep breaths._

_Put pressure on the wound._

_Don't panic._

_Stay awake._

_They're…almost here._

Bella kept telling herself these things as she lay in front of the open door. She should have watched more carefully when she did the spell, she should have checked up on them more than she did; she should have done a lot of things.

_Don't close your eyes._

She forced them back open and suddenly she could hear the sirens. She felt so weak, so tired; suddenly light flashed in her eyes.

"Bella," a voice called from far away.

To her she felt like she was under water and someone was talking to her.

"Bella," the voice said again.

She focused and saw Liz standing over her.

"Hold on," Liz said while moving Bella's hand and putting her own over the wound.

Bella winced at the pain, she licked her lips…her mouth was so dry.

"Liz," Bella whispered.

"Don't talk," Liz said before she looked at one of the officers, "Check the house."

"Liz," Bella said again, "It didn't work."

"Shhh." Liz said, "You're going to be okay."

"The spell to make them forget…it didn't work on him." Bella said.

Liz's eyes got wide, "Bella who did this?"

"I should have been more careful," Bella said before her eyes fluttered close.

"Bella no, open your eyes damn it," Liz said before Bella managed to open her eyes again, "Who did this?"

"He knows," Bella whispered, "He took the blood from Meredith, he planned for you to come. He doesn't want me to live because he knows I'll stop him."

"_Who_ Bella?" Liz said.

"Don't let them heal me…don't let them." Bella said fading.

Bella couldn't hold on anymore and she passed out. The paramedics showed up and forced Liz to move.

"The intruder got in through an open window." The deputy said to Liz, "Robbery gone bad?"

"No," Liz said angrily, "A vendetta." Liz grabbed her phone and dialed Meredith, "Meredith we have problem."

"What's going on?" Meredith asked.

"An ambulance was dispatched, when was the call made?" Liz asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Meredith said, "What's going on?"

Liz stepped away from everyone, "Someone from the council remembers; they broke in and stabbed Bella."

"Oh my god," Meredith said while running to her office, "How bad is she?"

"Three stab wounds in the abdomen area; all major organs were hit I think. She says he's taken the blood and even if that's not true Meredith, there are tons of people outside." Liz replied.

Meredith stopped mid stride, "Get her here now."

Liz hung up, "We need to move her now, Dr. Fell is waiting."

"Okay," the male paramedic said, "Let's go 1…2…3."

The paramedics lifted her on the gurney and wheeled her out. Liz followed and saw that almost the entire neighborhood was looking at the scene.

"You son of a bitch," Liz said, under her breath.

The paramedics loaded her up and sped off.

"Liz!" Matt called while moving through the crowd, "Liz what's going on? Why are you covered in blood?"

"Where is everyone?" Liz asked.

"At the boarding house," Matt said, "Was that Bella?"

"Matt I need you to go to the hospital and watch out for her. Someone on the council _knows_." Liz said.

"What happened to Bella?" Matt asked, starting to get upset.

"She's been stabbed," Liz said and Matt started backing away while shaking his head, "Matt I need you to focus. I need you to watch out for her while I go get the others, okay, can you do that?"

"Yeah," Matt replied, still shaking.

"Officer James, take Matt to the hospital; he is to be as close to Bella as possible." Liz said.

"Should we notify her dad?" James asked.

"I'll do that." Liz said before she looked at Matt, "If anyone from the council tries to see her, other than Carol, don't let them."

Matt nodded before he hopped in the car with James and sped off.

"I want this person found, do you understand me." Liz said to the other officers and they nodded.

Liz quickly got into her car, turned on the sirens and headed for the boarding house.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Two clean stab wounds to the abdomen and one right under the ribcage." The paramedic said while wheeling Bella into the emergency room where Meredith was waiting, "She's been in and out of consciousness."

"Bella," Meredith said while opening Bella's eyes before shining her flashlight. "Bella squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Meredith felt a slight squeeze and smiled.

"That's good Bella just hold on okay, we are going to get you fixed up."

"Her pulse is weakening," the nurse said while holding her wrist.

"Trauma one now!" Meredith yelled and they started running.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"So what do we do about Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Well we can't kill him," Stefan said.

Damon came running down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To talk to Bella," Damon said, "Thank you."

Elena smiled and nodded while everyone looked confused.

Damon opened the door and saw Liz standing there.

"Mom?" Caroline said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I need you all to sit down," Liz said while walking in; her hands in her jacket pocket.

They all went into the living room and sat down and Liz took a deep breath.

"Someone on the council still knows." Liz said.

"But Bella did that spell," Bonnie said confused.

"It didn't work on someone," Liz said while holding back tears, "He did something tonight and it's bad."

Elena took a breath and then froze.

"Liz," Elena said, "Why do I smell Bella's blood?"

Everyone froze and Liz took her hands out her pockets which had traces of blood on them before she opened her jacket to reveal her blood-soaked shirt.

"No," Bonnie said while shaking her head, "She's okay right…Meredith gave her blood right."

"He took the blood," Liz said.

"Then we give her ours," Caroline said getting up.

Liz grabbed her daughter, "The _entire_ neighborhood watched Bella get wheeled out, covered in blood. By now the entire town knows she was attacked."

"How bad is she?" Damon asked while shaking.

"Three stab wounds to her torso; he knew what he was doing. She's at the hospital now and Matt is with her. Meredith is working the best she can." Liz replied.

"Fuck it," Damon said before he headed for the door.

"Damon you _can't_ heal her," Liz said, stopping him. "She said not to. Now Meredith is the best trauma doctor we have…she will not lose Bella."

"I'm not willing to take a chance Liz," Damon said.

Liz pulled out her gun, "I don't want to vervain you Damon but I will. Bella said no in order to protect all of you. If you go in there now, everyone is at risk."

"Damon she's right," Stefan said.

"What would you do if it was Elena?" Damon snapped, "Oh wait I forgot, you let her die last time. Excuse me Stefan, but I'm _not_ letting Bella die."

"Stop it all of you," Jeremy said, stepping in, "IF Bella said not to heal her then we don't at least not right off the bat. We wait and see if she pulls through, if she starts to…we go in and one of you heal her and then we get the hell out of town."

"I'm with Jeremy," Tyler said, "Bella's strong; she can make it through this."

"You can't be serious." Damon said shocked and angry.

"Trust Damon," Elena said, "Bella knows the risks and we have to trust her."

"Damon she was still coherent when I saw her and that was thirty minutes after I found her." Liz explained. "She's going to be okay."

Damon's jaw clenched, "The _moment_ she goes under."

"You go in," Elena said, reassuring him.

They left the house and headed for the hospital.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Any word on Bella Swan?" Matt asked.

"Son I know you're worried about your friend, but she's only been in there for twenty minutes, just sit down. There's nothing you can do." The nurse said kindly, "Doctor Fell is doing everything she can."

Matt plopped down in his chair and laid his head back.

"Reverend what are you doing here?" the nurse said, making Matt's eyes pop open.

"How is Bella Swan? One of the neighbors called me." The reverend replied.

"No word yet she's only been in there for about twenty minutes." The nurse replied.

"How bad is it?" The reverend asked.

"You know I can't give that type of information out," The nurse said.

"Please Helen," The reverend replied.

"Well," The nurse started.

"Hey," Matt said, interrupting the conversation, "Can I get an aspirin or something?"

"Of course Matt," Helen replied before she walked away.

"How are you holding up Matt?" The Reverend asked, "I heard from the neighbors that it didn't look good."

"She'll be okay," Matt said.

"Matt, stab wounds to three major organs is not good." The reverend replied.

"How do you know that, when the only people who do know it are the hospital, Liz, and Meredith? I didn't even know that." Matt said tensely.

"Cat's out of the bag now," The reverend replied sighing.

Matt pushed the Reverend up against the wall.

"You bastard." Matt said, through gritted teeth.

"I'm doing this town a favor or have you forgotten your sister was killed by Damon?" the Reverend snapped.

"You aren't judge, jury and executioner." Matt snapped back.

"She's not going to make it off the table." The Reverend replied while smirking.

Matt slammed the Reverend against the wall again and started to punch him repeatedly until security pulled him off.

"The boy is in distress," the Reverend said while wiping blood from his face.

"What's going on here?" Liz asked while walking in.

"He did it," Matt yelled while struggling against the security, "_He_ stabbed Bella."

"The boy's upset Liz," The reverend said.

"He knew how bad her injuries were. Three stab wounds to major organs." Matt argued.

"No one knew that except myself and the medical team," Liz said as she pulled her gun out, "Hands above your head."

"Sheriff, be reasonable." The Reverend said while standing up.

"I said put your hands on your head." Liz replied angrily.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Pulse ox is 75 percent, heart rate is dropping," The nurse said.

"I've almost closed up the wound." Meredith replied, "Just hang on Bella."

Suddenly the machine started beeping and everyone started scrambling.

"She's crashing," the nurse said.

"Get the crash cart," Meredith ordered.

"The batteries are dead," another nurse said.

"Damn it," Meredith growled, "We got to move her."

"Where?" the nurse asked.

"The nurse's station; there's a spare cart in the supply room, only personnel have access to it." Meredith explained.

"I'll go get it," someone said.

"There's no time," Meredith said while putting up the bed rails, "By then we could lose her, let's move."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"You're making a mistake Sheriff," Reverend Young replied.

"On your knees," Liz yelled.

Damon tried to move towards him but Tyler and Stefan held him back.

"You can't Damon…not here," Stefan replied.

"But," Damon growled.

"Later," Stefan said.

Damon looked at his brother and saw that he too wanted revenge for this.

"Everyone move out of the way!" A nurse yelled while running in and towards the locked door.

"Stefan," Elena said while turning away.

Suddenly Meredith and some other nurses burst through the double doors between Liz and Reverend Young.

Everyone froze once they saw Bella lying on the gurney covered in blood.

"She's in Vtech," the nurse yelled.

Meredith quickly ripped Bella's tank.

"Charging," another nurse yelled while bringing the cart over.

"Bella," Caroline said as she grabbed for Bella's hand.

"Get her back," Meredith yelled and rubbed the shock paddles together, "Clear,"

Meredith shocked Bella but she was still in Vtech.

"Charge to 325…Clear," Meredith said before she shocked her again.

"Pulse ox is dropping down to 65." A nurse said.

"Give me a shot of Epi," Meredith said.

"No change," the nurse said after it was administered.

"Charge 340," Meredith said, "Clear."

The group watched in horror as Bella's pulse dropped lower. Damon was still restrained by Stefan and Tyler, watching as the blood kept coming out of Bella's wounds and when she was shocked, her entire body jolted.

Caroline and Matt were holding Elena back, not letting her look and trying to get her out of the door because the blood was too much for her.

Bonnie was clutching to Jeremy as she sank to the floor while crying in utter shock.

Reverend Young disappeared as everyone watched in horror but his words rang in Damon's ears.

"One down just a few to go." He said as he left.

"365," Meredith yelled, "Clear."

_Beep….beep….beep…beep._

"She's stabilizing," the nurse said.

"Get me six bags of O-neg and let's move her to surgery." Meredith said while pushing her back the way they came.

"Is she going to be okay?" Damon yelled as he followed the medical team immediately after Stefan and Tyler let him go.

"I'm sorry Damon but you can't go back there," Helen said, stopping him.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Five hours later and they were still sitting in the waiting room with no word from anyone. Finally a very tired Meredith walked into the waiting room and motioned them to go into one of the private family waiting rooms. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"She lost a lot of blood but we were able to repair the damage but she's not out of the clear yet. We're going to keep her in Critical care unit until she's fully stabilized." Meredith explained.

"Why isn't she out of the clear yet?" Elena asked.

"She's in a coma," Meredith said seriously.

"I'm going to kill him," Matt said after punching a hole in the wall.

"Get in line," Damon growled.

"Who did this?" Meredith asked.

"Reverend Young," Liz replied, "He's gone now. I'm going to have two of my officers outside her door at all times. She'll never to be alone."

"We'll help keep watch," Caroline added.

"What about her Dad?" Jeremy asked. "Charlie needs to know."

"I've called him; he's on his way here." Liz replied.

"I want to see her," Damon said.

"You can't heal her Damon," Meredith said while stepping in front of him. "The nurses are watching her like a hawk. If any weird thing happens, we all get screwed. She wouldn't want you to put everyone's lives on the line for hers."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

The next few days were touch and go with Bella. She had gone into Vtech three times and at one point they finally had to break down and put her on a breathing machine. Charlie arrived and he never left her side. He kept asking questions like how could Reverend Young do this but no one had any answers. He sat in the room by her bed, never leaving; finally Liz came in and forced him to go eat. Damon came in his place and he sat next to her bed, hunched over as he ran his hand over his face.

"You can't leave me," he whispered. "You can't die, do you understand me? Not until you kick my ass. I deserve it, I know I do." He moved closer and started running his hand through her hair, "I am so sorry for compelling you; I know it was wrong but I was selfish and scared. I was scared of losing you because I felt like I crossed the boundaries."

Damon stood up and walked over to the window, "I've been doing a lot of thinking…I know that's a dangerous thing but I think this time it's a good thing. Most of it has been about you, me…us. I don't know what I would do without you Bella so please don't leave us." He walked back over and bent down next to her ear, "I need to tell you something…you need to know it so please, don't go."

"Damon," Jeremy said while walking in before he paused in shock, "Bella."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Darkness…that's what surrounded her and she liked it. There was nothing but silence and peace around her. She felt like she could finally rest and let go.

"Clear," Meredith's voice said from far away.

Quickly Bella was pulled from the darkness and thrust into the harsh light. Suddenly she was in a hospital room and when she looked to her right she saw her Dad.

"Dad?" she said confused, "What are you doing here?"

No answer.

"Dad," Bella said and when she moved closer to him, she froze, "Well this is great."

Bella saw herself or at least her body lying in a bed; she was hooked up to monitors and a ventilator.

"What to do now?" Bella said while sitting on the ledge near the window.

She watched people come in and out of her room for days; no one ever saw her there. Damon would mainly just stand outside her room; she tried a few times to throw something at him but she was too weak. When Charlie slept she would whisper to him, telling him he needed to go home, to take a shower and to eat but he never heard her.

Finally Liz was able to convince him to leave and Damon came in his place. He sat down and started talking.

"You can't leave me," he whispered. "You can't die, do you understand me? Not until you kick my ass. I deserve it, I know I do." He moved closer to her before he started running his hand through her hair, "I am so sorry for compelling you; I know it was wrong but I was selfish and scared. I was scared of losing you because I felt like I crossed the boundaries."

"Oh believe me when I am back in my body I am going to kick your ass. You violated me once again. I mean do you just not ever think? Maybe I wanted you to kiss me. Maybe I've wanted you to kiss me for a while. Maybe that Christmas when you did was the best Christmas I ever had but I am never going to tell you that because you did what you did." Bella replied angrily even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Damon stood up and walked over to the window.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking…I know that's a dangerous thing but I think this time it's a good thing. Most of it has been about you, me…us. I don't know what I would do without you Bella so please don't leave us." He said.

"Don't you think for one minute your little sad softened blue eyed look is going to change my mind," Bella said; her voice cracking.

He walked back over and leaned down next to her.

"I need to tell you something…you need to know it so please, don't go." He whispered.

"Damon," Jeremy said while walking in before he froze, looking directly in Bella's direction, "Bella." He said slowly.

"You can see me?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Well yeah," Jeremy replied.

"What's going on?" Damon asked confused.

"Bella; she's standing right next to you," Jeremy said. "Where have you been?"

"Here," Bella said, "At least for a few days. Wait how can you see me?"

"She's here?" Damon asked while turning to where Jeremy said she was, "Bella."

"I died remember; I've got this sixth sense thing going on." Jeremy replied. "Why can _I_ see you?"

"Well technically I am sort of dead in a way. I mean I'm not breathing on my own right?" Bella said.

"Well yeah hence the ventilator; you have gone into cardiac arrest about 5 different times." Jeremy replied.

"Okay we gotta go," Bella said while walking away from Damon.

"Go where?" Jeremy asked.

"To make sure Reverend Young doesn't screw anything else up." Bella replied.

"Jeremy I need to talk to her," Damon said while grabbing Jeremy's arm.

"Tell him to go to hell," Bella said angrily.

"Uh…maybe later." Jeremy said.

Jeremy followed Bella and Damon followed Jeremy.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"To my house," Bella replied.

"We'll take my car," Damon said.

"You're not invited." Bella snapped.

"I don't think she wants you to go with us." Jeremy said.

"Bella stop being childish and let me help," Damon said while looking around the parking lot.

"I don't need or want your help," Bella replied.

"Bella come on just let him help." Jeremy said.

"Fine," Bella said reluctantly.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

They arrived at her house; Jeremy removed the tape and walked in but he froze at the sight of her blood still on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bella said while walking through him and into the house, "It's a lot of blood."

"I can't come in," Damon said at the door.

"Oh that sucks for you," Bella said, "Over here Jeremy."

"What am I looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"Underneath the floorboard; take it to Bonnie," Bella said before she started to feel weak.

"Bella what's happening?" Jeremy asked worried, "You're fading."

"Bella," Damon said while trying to get in the house. "Invite me in. I have to talk to you."

"Take it to Bonnie, she'll know what to do." Bella said before she disappeared.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"She's gone," Jeremy said before he started pulling up the floorboard.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella was back in the darkness, "Great." She said.

"You know you really pissed some people off," a sweet voice said as they came out from the shadows.

"Miss Shelia," Bella said with a smile.

"Hi honey," Shelia said while coming forward before hugging her, "You got yourself into a bit of a mess."

"I didn't have any other choice," Bella said, "I couldn't let Tyler be trapped."

"I know and we agree with you," Shelia replied.

"We?" Bella asked confused.

"You always did have a big heart," An elderly woman's voice said.

"Grams," Bella said; her chest tightening.

"Hello my dear," she replied as she hugged Bella.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"The In-between," Shelia replied, "All witches come here; you gave Klaus his body back yet every action has a consequence."

"That consequence being Reverend Young remembering," Grams replied.

"I couldn't lose him like I did Anna," Bella said.

"We know," Grams said, "But many witches aren't happy."

"They can kiss my ass," Bella replied sternly.

"There's that Irish blood coming out," Shelia said, "Honey most of your lineage is proud that you can look past what someone is and see who they are but some aren't too happy."

"So what?" Bella asked, "I don't answer to them; the only person I answer to is my own conscience."

"That's why you are so powerful," Grams said, "But you have to watch your power. Klaus knows what you're capable of now; he wants you."

"He won't get me." Bella said.

"He'll try," Shelia said seriously. "You will have to stop him; I'm not worried though, you always find a way."

"I will," Bella said.

"Okay now that the big-bad is dealt with, what is this thing going on between you and Damon?" Shelia asked.

"Shelia," Grams said while looking at her.

"What?" Shelia replied, "Don't tell me you don't see it."

"Nothing," Bella replied.

"It's not _nothing_ Bella," Grams said gently. "Time's up. Trust your heart Bella in _everything_."

Suddenly Grams and Shelia disappeared and a white light surrounded her.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Slowly Bella opened her heavy eyelids and looked around. She saw Charlie lying in a chair; his head on her bed. She tried to lift her hand but it was so heavy.

"Charlie," Carol said while coming in before she stopped, "Bella." She said.

Bella tried to talk but realized she couldn't.

"Charlie," Carol said while shaking him.

"What?" he said, waking up with a grunt before he sat up, "Bells."

"Meredith!" Carol called while running to the door.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are about to get pretty heavy in Mystic Falls lots of trials so I hope you all are buckled up for the ride. I'm really sorry I've been absent just school caught up to me, but the good news is I graduate in 2 week then I'm free for a while!**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel without her this story would probably be all over the place ****.**

**Shout out to Bambi's Beloveds the amazing facebook group I am a part of. Come over and join us on the dark side it's a lot of fun.**

**Review they get you teasers and I love hearing your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13: Recovery

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 13: Recovery**_

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Charlie asked while hovering over Bella.

"Yes," Bella said hoarsely.

Charlie left the room which left Bella with Carol, Liz and Meredith. Bella had woken up three hours ago and with the tube from the ventilator now gone, she was able to sit up properly.

"Did Jeremy give Bonnie what I showed him?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Carol said, "The council have all drunk the concoction and there have been no incidences. Reverend Young has been in the wind as well."

"How long?" Bella asked.

"Two almost three weeks," Liz said.

Bella nodded, "Any problems with the Mikelsons?"

"None," Carol replied.

"Other than them trying to come and visit you." Liz added.

"He has to leave," Bella said.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"My dad," Bella said, "I want Caroline to compel him to leave."

"Bella I don't think that's a good idea," Meredith said, "You need someone with you at all times."

"He can't be here," Bella replied, "It's too dangerous. I want to be released."

"No," Meredith replied sternly.

"Meredith right now we are weak," Bella argued, "The Mikelsons, Reverend Young; we have to make them believe we are as strong as before. Plus I'm not safe here; at least at my house I can be safe from the Mikelsons."

"If I let you out it's on one condition," Meredith replied.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Damon stays with you and you let him help you. He is the only one who can be with you at all times." Meredith said.

"She's right," Liz said, "Plus it would make your Dad feel better; he probably wouldn't resist the compulsion as much."

Bella shook her head, "No," she said.

"Then you're stuck here," Meredith said while crossing her arms.

Bella laid back and looked at the ceiling, "Fine," she said.

"I'll draw up the papers," Meredith said.

"I'll call Caroline," Liz added while walking out.

Carol grabbed Bella's hand, "You scared us."

"Come on, it takes a lot more than a couple stab wounds to stop me," Bella said while trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella," Carol said seriously, "You died a few times…why do you think you were on a ventilator?"

"I'm okay Carol, really," Bella said.

"Here you go," Charlie said as he walked in with some water for Bella.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Three hours later they had gotten Bella up and walking with help.

"When can I leave?" Bella asked Meredith.

"Tomorrow morning," Meredith replied, "Your dad is already packing."

"Has Caroline told the others?" Bella asked Liz.

"No she figured you didn't want to be overwhelmed." Liz answered, "Damon's on his way up; he's taking the night shift. Bella I really don't think you should do this."

"I have to," Bella replied.

Charlie came in after Bella got back and he said his goodbyes; thankfully Tyler and Caroline drove him to the airport. Bella quickly fell asleep once she was in bed; she was so exhausted from everything and for the first time she dreamed, but it wasn't a pleasant one.

Flashes of Reverend Young's face twisted into an evil smirk. Bella felt him holding her down as he attacked her with the knife over and over.

"Bella," Damon's voice said yet it sounded like it was coming from far away. "Bella wake up."

"No," Bella said while struggling against his hold, "Let me go."

"Bella," Damon said as he shook her. Bella opened her eyes, "Hey it's okay, you're okay."

"He was here," Bella said panicking looking around.

"Shhhhhh," Damon said while getting in bed with her and pulling her close to him, "No he wasn't, you were just dreaming."

"I saw him," Bella insisted.

"You're safe Bella," Damon said softly as he stroked her hair. "I promise you that you're safe."

A wave of exhaustion rolled over Bella and again her eyelids felt heavy.

"You're an ass," she said sleepily.

"I know," Damon said while still stroking her hair, "I know, just sleep Bella."

Bella's eyes closed and she let the darkness take her…this time, thankfully, that's all there was.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

By the next morning Bella was dressed and ready to leave. Meredith gave Damon strict instructions on her care.

"Make sure you change the dressing, she's not to do any heavy lifting or strenuous activities, she is never to be alone, make sure she eats and gets enough sleep. Also a little and I mean only a little bit of vampire blood, like a drop or two, to help speed the process. It won't cause any suspicion and it will help her get her strength back." Meredith said.

"I'm right here," Bella grumbled while sitting in the wheelchair.

Although last night in Damon's arms was the first time she had felt safe since everything happened, she was still angry with him.

"Then actually listen for once," Meredith said, "I'll come by after my shifts end or on my lunch break to check on her."

"I'll take good care of her." Damon promised.

"Oh joy," Bella said sarcastically, "My dream has come true…I'm being taking care of by someone I don't trust."

"Bella," Meredith warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know; behave or I'm right back in here." Bella said while rolling her eyes.

Damon wheeled Bella out the door and immediately the town's news crew was waiting for her.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Someone yelled out to her.

"Is it true that Reverend Young attacked you and if so, why did he do it?" Another person yelled.

Damon quickly got Bella into the car and they drove off. Once they were close to Bella's house, she finally spoke.

"Someone's watching," Bella said, "When we get to my house, I'm walking in."

"No you're not," Damon said seriously.

"Yes I am," Bella replied, "Or do you not want to be invited in."

"How about you go back to the hospital?" Damon suggested.

"How about I throw you into a tree," Bella snapped back.

They were quiet after that and when they pulled up, everyone in the neighborhood was outside.

"Looks like you can't throw me into that tree now," Damon said while smirking.

He took Bella's hand and helped her out of the car before he wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her walk. Bella looked at him in shock.

"What?" He asked with a shrug. "Have a little faith in me."

"Sorry, that went out the window a few weeks ago." Bella replied. Once they got to the door Bella reluctantly said, "Damon, please come in."

Damon opened the door and he helped Bella inside. Bella froze at the doorway when she saw the blood still on the floor.

"It washes away," Damon said before he softly picked her up, "It all washes away."

"Not everything," Bella said absentmindedly as her eyes still stayed trained on the blood stained area.

Damon quickly blurred her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Do you want anything?" Damon asked.

"You gone," Bella replied.

"Bells," Damon said.

"No," Bella said angrily, "You don't get to call me that; I don't want you here Damon. You hurt me in the _worst_ way. You had no right to take my memory away and I don't give a damn what your fucked up reasoning was. The only reason I am even tolerating this is because I couldn't stand being in that hospital for one more second."

Damon moved away and towards the door, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon walked out onto the front porch and sat down on the swing.

"How is she?" Elena's voice asked, invading his mind.

"Angry," Damon replied, "Didn't think she would have this much spunk after what happened."

"I've learned never to underestimate Bella." Elena said while coming to sit down with him. "Everyone's coming over tonight. I think it would do her good and maybe ease the tension between the two of you."

"She's not going to forgive me that easily." Damon sighed.

"Give her time," Elena reassured him. "You've got plenty of that."

"But she doesn't," Damon said, "She looks bad."

"She was stabbed Damon. She practically died a few times, of course she looks bad." Elena replied. "But she'll get better. All wounds heal; the emotional ones just take longer."

"Hey," Jeremy said while walking up the front steps with Stefan. "We pretty much rented the entire movie store out."

"Caroline also informed us that it's a sleepover tonight." Stefan said while shaking his head.

"Great," Damon said, "A house full of loud teenagers."

Suddenly Damon heard someone right inside, on the other side of the door, before he smelled the cleaning solution. He got up and opened the door and he found Bella on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor as she attempted to get rid of the blood.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked shocked.

"Cleaning," Bella replied while not looking up.

"Bella stop it," Damon said while coming in and pulling her up gently but she struggled.

Bella winced and Damon pulled up her shirt.

"You're bleeding," Damon said.

"So," Bella replied.

"We need to change that dressing." Damon said, ignoring her.

"I'm gonna finish cleaning," Bella said stubbornly before she started to kneel back down.

"That's it," Damon said before he pulled Bella back up, forcing her to look at him, "Listen up I don't care that you're angry with me, I deserve it, but if you think for one second I'm going to let you hurt yourself you're wrong. I will take you back to the hospital Bella, don't think for a moment I won't. Now you can stop being a stubborn witch and let us help you for once or you can go back to the hospital, what's it going to be?"

"Bella," Elena pleaded.

Bella moved away from Damon, "Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"Elena you and Stefan clean up the blood, Jeremy help me change her dressing." Damon said as he picked Bella up, "The supplies are in the kitchen."

He gently sat Bella on the bed.

"You're gonna have to take your shirt off." Damon said and Bella glared at him, "Please there's nothing I haven't seen and if there is, I'll throw a dollar at it. Arms up."

Bella winced as she lifted her arms and Damon pulled her shirt off. He gently removed the bandage and grimaced.

"You pulled some of the stitches," He said, "Jeremy."

"Here," Jeremy said before he smiled.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Didn't know you had that kind of body," Jeremy replied, "Really Bella, all those years and you never wore a bikini; why?"

"To keep horny teenage boys at bay," Bella retorted. "Jerk."

"Virgin," Jeremy replied.

"This is gonna sting," Damon said as he started to clean Bella's wound.

She slightly pulled away and started biting down on her lip to keep from screaming.

"You get stabbed and don't scream but a little alcohol hurts you," Jeremy said while shaking his head.

"Sorry I was a little in shock at the knife slicing through me like butter," Bella snapped, "It didn't exactly have time to registrar what was going on and by the time I did, I was too weak."

Jeremy's face softened, "I'm sorry Bells."

Bella sighed, "No I'm the one who should apologize, I'm just being…"

"A witch," Bonnie said while coming in. "I can take over Damon."

"No," Damon replied as he started to stitch Bella up.

"Damon," Bonnie argued.

"One more word and I'm throwing you out of here," Damon said as he worked.

"IF you weren't stitching her up right now I'd use my powers on you." Bonnie hissed.

"Witchy migraine oh I'm so scared," Damon said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't do that," Bella said mimicking him, "It makes you less attractive."

"So you think I'm attractive," Damon said with a smirk.

"I did." Bella said as the pain showed in her eyes.

"All cleaned up," Stefan said as he appeared in the doorway, "How are things going in here?"

"Done," Damon said as he redressed her wound.

Bonnie handed her a different shirt and helped her put it on.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we'll wake you when dinner's ready," Jeremy suggested.

Bella nodded her head and gingerly situated herself onto the bed.

"Do you want some tea?" Bonnie asked.

"Alcohol," Bella replied.

"Can't have that with the meds," Stefan said apologetically.

"Water," Bella said while laying down.

They left her alone in the room and headed for the kitchen. Everyone was there but Tyler was sitting outside. Damon turned back around.

"Bella," Damon said softly, "You need to invite Tyler in."

"Come in Tyler," Bella said in barely a whisper.

When Damon had returned Tyler was inside, helping with the cooking.

"She's exhausted," Elena said sadly.

"It's going to take a while for her to get her strength back but she'll be okay," Stefan reassured her.

"Was she really cleaning up the blood when you got here?" Caroline asked.

"She's stubborn," Damon said while getting a glass of water.

He took it back up the stairs and saw that Bella was passed out. He left it on the table and quietly shut the door.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Are there any leads on Reverend Young?" Matt asked.

"We haven't found any," Tyler replied. "He's hiding pretty good."

"If I were him I would be gone," Caroline said.

"He's here," Jeremy said, "I can feel it."

_Ding…dong._

Damon went to open the door only to find Kol standing there with flowers.

"What do you want?" Damon asked while crossing his arms.

"I heard that Bella was finally awake and at home," Kol said with a smile, "I came to give my get well wishes."

"They're not needed," Bonnie said while coming to stand next to Damon.

"I'd much rather speak with Isabella." Kol said, "Or is she not as well as she seems?"

"Goodbye Kol," Damon said before she slammed the door shut.

"They're listening to us," Bonnie said.

"So what do we do?" Caroline asked.

"I think I know," Elena said before she pointed to the candle, "Bella she lit that when I was here and then she said 'none shall hear none shall see within this house we are free' then she lit the sage."

"Worth a shot," Bonnie said and walked over to the table, kneeling in front of it.

Stefan stepped outside and waited while Bonnie performed the spell.

"Anything?" Elena asked once Stefan returned.

"Nothing," Stefan said happily after shutting the door.

"Well now we know how that spell works," Bonnie said, "Why is it so simple for her?"

They went back to the kitchen and started cooking while Damon walked back up the stairs to watch over Bella.

"He's really worried," Matt said.

"She doesn't seem too happy with him though," Caroline said, "She barely looks at him. Do you know what's up Elena?"

Elena shrugged, "Whatever it is; it's between the two of them."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon stared at Bella's sleeping form when a light knock on the door alerted him to Elena's presence.

"I don't think she's going to be eating," Damon said quietly.

"I figured," Elena said while coming in. "You okay?"

"She won't talk to me," Damon said, "I messed up."

"Yeah," Elena agreed, "But you'll figure out a way to fix it."

"How do you fix compelling someone to forget something like that?" Damon countered.

"You work to prove yourself." Elena said, "You have to start back and build that friendship you had. That's what your trust was built on and it's what needs to be fixed first."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Everyone ate dinner that night before they moved the furniture around in the living room so that everyone could spread out and get some sleep. Damon was sleeping in a chair in Bella's room until he heard her start to talk in her sleep.

"No," Bella said.

Damon listened as her heart rate picked up.

"Bella," he said while walking over to her. "Bella."

"Stop," Bella said as she started to thrash.

"Bella," Damon said while grabbing her which stilled her movements. "It's okay, stop."

Bella sat up and grasped onto Damon before she started to cry.

"It's okay," Damon said before brushing her hair with his hand. "You're safe."

"He won't leave," Bella said while crying, "Every time I close my eyes I see him. I know it's a dream but I can't escape it."

"Will you let me try something?" Damon asked quietly.

Bella moved away and wiped the tears away, "Like what?"

"I need you to trust me," Damon said seriously but Bella shook her head, "Please."

Bella finally relented and Damon crawled over next to her, pulling her towards him as he sat up against the headboard. Gently he started stroking her hair as he gently whispered reassuring words to her. It wasn't long before Bella drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella didn't wake up until five the next evening and when she did, she felt rested for the first time since she had returned to Mystic Falls. She looked on her side table and there was hot tea waiting for her; she eagerly drank it and when she was finished, Damon appeared.

"You look rested," He said while leaning in the doorway.

"Thank you," Bella said, "For staying with me last night."

"Where else would I be?" Damon asked. "Do you want to clean up?"

"Yes please," Bella replied.

Damon helped Bella to the bathroom before he left her alone. She gingerly removed all her clothing and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash over her as it slowly removed the hospital smell that still lingered on her. She put on yoga pants and a spaghetti strap top before she pulled her wet hair up in a bun. Damon was waiting for her and he helped her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Damon asked. "Meredith should be here soon to check your wounds."

"Soup," Bella said, "That sounds good."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Twenty minutes later Meredith was with Bella in the living room inspecting her wounds.

"You pulled some stitches I see," Meredith said disapprovingly.

"Won't happen again," Bella said.

"Damon?" Meredith said as if asking his opinion.

"It won't," Damon assured.

"Have you been giving her the blood?" Meredith asked.

"She just had some in her tea." Damon replied.

"Only a few drops," Meredith said, "Anything else going on?"

"Nightmares," Bella said quietly.

"Some post-traumatic stress is normal Bella." Meredith said gently, "I could give you some sleeping pills."

"NO," Bella said firmly before she looked at Damon, "I think I'll be okay."

"Well just take it easy," Meredith said before getting up. "I need to head home before my next shift and get some sleep." She walked over to Damon, "Take care of her."

"I will," Damon replied before he watched Meredith leave. "Soup's ready. You stay there I'll get it." He told Bella before he went to retrieve her meal.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

The rest of the night Damon and Bella were quiet, not saying a word. Finally Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Why?" she asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Because I was afraid of hurting you," Damon replied knowing exactly what she was talking about, "I was so hung up on Elena and when I kissed you I was worried that you'd feel something and that it would change everything."

"It wouldn't have," Bella said quietly, "Even if I did have feelings for you, I knew you cared about Elena."

"I still didn't want to hurt you," Damon said, "I shouldn't have and I'm so sorry Bella."

"I don't know if I can forgive you," Bella replied.

"Understandable but I'm not going anywhere Bella," Damon said as he kneeled down in front of her, "I want to fix this…I _need_ to fix it."

Bella just nodded, "You aren't going to leave though are you?" she asked scared, "I can't sleep unless…unless you're there next to me."

"I have no intentions of leaving," Damon said, "I promise you."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

The next few days were still tense between the two of them but it was bearable. As the days progressed, Bella was getting stronger. She was still on restrictions as far as activities and school went but she was getting better. Damon never left her side and in two weeks she was finally able to stand up for more than an hour.

"When can I go back to school?" Bella asked as Meredith checked her over.

"Bella, we've talked about this, I don't think it's a good idea." Meredith replied.

"I'm tired of being stuck in this house," Bella said, "I need to get back to normal."

"Damon?" Meredith asked, "You've been here with her, what do you think?"

"As long as she's with someone…supernatural, I think it will be okay. Besides I'll make sure I'm close by." Damon replied.

Bella's eyes shot to Damon's and she gave him a small smile of appreciation.

"Let's look at how you're healing _then_ I'll decide." Meredith said as she lifted Bella's shirt before she removed the bandages, "Looks good. Only keeping to the two drops of blood right?"

"Yes," Bella replied.

"Still no heavy lifting, no being alone, still get plenty of rest and just be careful," Meredith said unhappily.

"Thank you Meredith," Bella said before she hugged the doctor, "I'm gonna go call Elena."

Bella disappeared up the stairs and Meredith started to pack up.

"I still don't like it," Meredith said, "I'd feel better if you were with her at all times."

"Why do you trust me with her?" Damon asked, "You never have trusted me with anyone else."

"She's the only one you don't want to hurt." Meredith replied.

"Any sign of Pastor Young?" Damon asked.

"Liz has looked everywhere and they have even done house to house searches; it's turned up nothing." Meredith said, "I'll be happy when they find him then we can go back to things being normal."

"Is she really okay Meredith?" Damon asked.

"Her color has come back, no more circles under her eyes, and she's actually eating now so yes she's getting better but she's still vulnerable." Meredith answered, "Not even three months here and I've seen her more than I see my own parents. Watch out for her."

Damon nodded before he let Meredith out.

"Well Elena isn't happy," Bella said while coming back down the stairs; it was still difficult for her to go up and down them. "She thinks I'm rushing."

"Don't worry about her, just worry about yourself." Damon replied.

"Why are you backing me on this?" Bella asked as she sat down.

Damon sighed, "Because it's what you want and I trust that you can handle it."

"Damon, don't do it because you want forgiveness," Bella said.

Damon went over and sat next to her, "Partly I am doing that but also because I know you Bella. I know you can handle it."

"How do you do that?" Bella asked and Damon looked at her confused, "Make me forget about being angry at you even for a minute."

"My charm," Damon said with his trademark smirk.

Bella swatted him on the arm before she stood up too quickly, causing her to sway. Damon quickly steadied her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Easy there," He whispered into her ear before he helped her to the kitchen.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Did you enjoy it? Don't worry more D/B is to come.** **Some good news people my wonderful beta designed an updating schedule for me on this story so here it is (mark your calendars)**

**Dec 12: Chapter 14**

**Dec 15: Chapter 15**

**Dec 19: Chapter 16**

**Dec 22: Chapter 17**

**Dec 24/25: Chapter 18**

**After this though I won't be updating until I have a few chapter written, but that shouldn't be a problem seeing that after this next week I'm free from school for a month!**

**Thank you to my wonderful, amazing beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all the amazing and hard work she does. **

**Now since I am going to be updating more frequently certain chapters won't have teasers sent out, but I will let you know which ones they are. The teaser for the next chapter will be sent out probably tomorrow so make sure you review today! Enjoy my dears see you in a few days!**


	14. Chapter 14: Haunting Memories

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 14: Haunting Memories**_

"Regretting this decision yet?" Damon asked as he helped Bella out of the car.

"A little," Bella admitted and Damon raised an eyebrow, "Okay maybe a lot, but I can't back out now."

Bella and Damon had just pulled up to Mystic Falls High and every student, teacher and parent there had frozen. They all just stared at Bella like she was a side show freak.

"Why don't you all take a picture it will last longer," Caroline's voice said, cutting through the silence as she came up to Bella, "Idiots," she mumbled, "Don't worry girl, I got your back."

Bella smiled and let some of the tension from her body out. Go figure it would be Caroline who would open her mouth to the people around them.

Everyone was still staring and Caroline quickly spun around.

"She is not some animal in a zoo so everyone had better start moving their butts or else!" Caroline snapped.

People quickly dispersed and Caroline smiled.

"See it does help to be queen bee," she said happily.

"More like Queen Bitch," Damon mumbled.

"I heard that," Caroline said while glaring.

"Okay back away from one another you two," Bella said while stepping in between them.

"Yeah Damon, go off on your daily drinking habit. We've got her covered." Caroline added.

"Watch it Barbie doll," Damon said, "Queen bees can be replaced very quickly."

"Whatever," Caroline said while rolling her eyes before looking at Bella, "You ready?"

"Sure," Bella said before she looked at Damon, "I'll see you later."

"I'll be around," Damon replied before the girls walked away.

Tyler came up to the girls and took Bella's back pack.

"No heavy lifting according to Dr. Fell," He said while slinging her backpack over his other shoulder, "Shall we ladies?"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon stuck around the school the entire day watching Bella as she went through her day. Lots of people whispered about Bella as she walked through the halls. Some were shocked that she was still alive; others were so uppity claiming that she probably wasn't even attacked. It took all his control not to go in there and rip their throats out. When Bella was out of his sights for even a few minutes, he would text Stefan asking where she was or who she was with.

By the time 3pm rolled around, he was tapping his foot impatiently as he leaned against his car. The only time he eased up was when he saw Bella coming out with everyone flanking her and giving onlookers the evil eye, warning them not to mess with her.

"How was the first day?" Damon asked.

"Like you don't already know," Bella replied after rolling her eyes.

"I swear I was ready to bite some heads off," Elena said quietly. "If you had heard what some of them were saying."

"Hey I was right there with you," Bonnie agreed.

"Bells, was a trooper though," Matt said while handing Damon her backpack.

"She smiled sweetly and thanked everyone," Jeremy added, "I was about to suffocate from her sweetness."

"Kill them with kindness," Bella said with a shrug, "So what are we going to do?"

"Bella," Kol's voice said as he approached, "You are looking well."

"Back off," Damon growled.

"Oh how sweet," Rebekah said while joining her brother, "Scared of a little competition?"

"You're supposed to be gone," Bella said as she grabbed onto Damon's arm, "That was our deal."

"Deals change," Kol replied, "My family and I have become quite attached to this little town and its occupants."

"Oh please," Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes before she looked at Bella, "Klaus and Kol are infatuated with you, you little witch."

"Be infatuated at a distance and get the hell out of my town," Bella replied tensely as she straightened up.

She didn't wince as she straightened up even though her abdomen was strained and it felt as though the muscles were trying to tear themselves apart. She wouldn't let them believe she was weak…never.

"Kol," Klaus called out as he approached the group, "Why are you bothering them?"

"Just checking up on Bella," Kol replied coolly.

"Ah yes," Klaus said while smiling at Bella, "I'm so glad you're better Isabella; perhaps we can have dinner some time?"

"No chance in hell," Damon said before he pushed Klaus backwards, "Come near her and I'll kill you."

"You don't have any more stakes," Klaus reminded as he straightened Damon's collar, "She looks quite delectable."

Before Damon had a chance to move, Tyler and Stefan had grabbed him knowing what he was going to do.

"Keep him on a leash," Klaus said before he looked at Bella, "I'll be seeing you around."

Bella stepped forward as she glared up at Klaus, "No you won't." Bella said; her tone of voice was dangerous, "If you come near me or them I will destroy you. You're going back on your deal Klaus so now all bets are off. You saw the magic I used; it's not something one plays around with. You want to go a round with me Klaus fine because I have no problem using dark magic and believe me, I will enjoy using it on you."

Klaus took a step back; a flash of fear showed in Klaus' eyes.

"You think your mom was a badass witch, that she had some link to dark magic? What I did with bringing your body back was a mere party trick." Bella continued, "So go on Klaus test me; push my buttons. I promise you what comes at you will not be anything you are prepared for." She turned to Rebekah, "And don't think I've forgotten what you did Becky; you're payback is coming. Now Klaus, take your brother and sister and get the hell away from here."

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah walked away, looking over their shoulders as they did.

"Bella," Caroline said approvingly, "The badass witch is back in town."

"Originals beware, you're in for a scare." Matt added smiling.

"You shouldn't mess with them," Elena said quietly.

"They mess with me first by hurting you guys," Bella said while still glaring in the retreating Originals' direction.

Damon shook off Tyler and Stefan before he put a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you home," He said quietly.

"No," Bella said, "I'm done being stuck inside."

"Bella," Elena said gently, "You exhausted yourself today and don't say you didn't; we all saw you."

"She's right," Jeremy agreed.

"I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but I'm not made of glass." Bella said angrily, "So stop acting like I'm about to shatter because I'm not!"

"Bella it's not that," Matt said, intervening, "It's just…you're still recovering."

"Come on," Damon said as he grabbed her wrist.

"No," Bella said as she shook off his grip before she started walking.

Elena quickly caught up to her, "What is going on?"

"I have been stuck in the hospital, a bed, or at home ever since I got here and I'm tired of it." Bella said, "I'm tired of everyone hovering over me."

"Does that include Damon?" Elena asked.

Bella sighed, "Not now."

"You need to talk about it," Elena said, "I did."

"What?" Bella asked.

"I talked to him while you were bringing Klaus back." Elena explained. "Bella you were there for me, let me be there for you."

"There's nothing to talk about," Bella said firmly. "Absolutely nothing."

"Elena," Damon said which caused them both to turn around and look at him. His face was twisted in hurt and a twinge of anger, "Stefan's ready to get going."

"Um," Elena said nervously, knowing Damon had heard them.

"Go ahead," Bella said while looking away from Damon. She couldn't stop the guilt that was washing over her.

"I'll call you later," Elena said before she walked back towards the group.

"Let's go," Damon said; his voice was filled with mixed emotions yet one was evident…anger.

Bella walked towards him, refusing to meet his gaze, before they got into his car. Damon turned it on and sped out of the parking lot, shifting with force. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his jaw clenched tight and his whole posture tense. The tension in his body seemed to overflow, encompassing the air around them as they drove and when Damon slightly turned his head toward her, Bella quickly dropped her gaze. Damon's hands tightened on the steering wheel, causing his knuckles to become white.

He narrowed his eyes at Bella before he made a quick decision. He made a quick a hard right turn, causing the tires to squeal and Bella to topple towards him.

"Damon what are you doing?" Bella asked surprised as she sat up.

She then quickly moved away once she saw how close she was to him.

"Somewhere," Damon replied through gritted teeth, "You aren't the only one that's been cooped up in a house for three weeks."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked nervously.

Damon didn't respond instead he sped up and kept staring straight forward. Bella sighed as she settled back in her seat. She closed her eyes and allowed her exhaustion to take over her.

Damon listened as Bella's slow even breathing alerted him that she had fallen asleep. He slowly allowed most of the tension in his body leave him, as he settled back for the drive. When he heard Bella say there was absolutely nothing to talk about it cut him deep and then it made him angry. Granted he didn't have any real ground to be angry after the hell he had put her through, but after these few weeks he thought things had gotten better and obviously he was wrong.

Maybe it was the town; Mystic Falls had a way of sucking people in and draining the life out of them…literally.

Damon stole a quick at Bella and his features softened a bit. She was beautiful when she slept and Damon had the opportunity to watch her every night. Bella was still having nightmares of Reverend Young and the only time she slept peacefully was when Damon was lying with her. Each night they settled into bed together and Bella would lay her head on Damon's chest as he stroked her hair while she fell asleep. Though he would watch her for a little bit, his senses were always alert and whenever he heard a twig snap or any movement, he was right at the window. Once he was satisfied that it was just an animal, he would return to the bed and move around so that Bella was where she had first laid down. He felt complete when she was laying on him; like the pieces of his soul he kept hidden came to the surface and he was content.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon pulled into Richmond at about 6 o'clock and the moment the car stopped, Bella seemed to feel it as she woke up.

"Where are we?" Bella asked while looking around in a confused manner.

"Richmond," Damon said, "I needed to go look for some stuff."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"It's December Bella; Christmas is right around the corner." Damon said with a huff.

Bella got out of the car and breathed in the cold Virginia air, "Damon Salvatore buying Christmas gifts; never thought I'd see the day."

"I bought you one," Damon reminded her.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Two Christmases Ago:**

"Remind me how you convinced me to come here and shop with you?" Damon asked bored.

"You wanted to hang out; I told you I had to finish my Christmas shopping." Bella said while nudging him.

Bella browsed the jewelry cases as she looked for the perfect setting for her grandmother's lose pearl. She picked out a simple white gold ring. As she moved towards the register, a glint of something caught her eye and she moved towards the case.

"What is it?" Damon asked while looking at the case.

"That necklace," Bella said; she was entranced by its beauty.

Damon took a closer look and he didn't see the significance of it. It was a simple diamond snowflake necklace with topaz stones in it as well.

"What's so special about it?" Damon asked bored.

"Snowflakes represent uniqueness. No two are ever alike. It shows the strength of individuality and that every single one is beautiful," Bella looked at Damon, "Just like people."

"Some people aren't beautiful," Damon countered.

"But they are unique," Bella replied before she went up to the register to pay for her grandmother's ring setting.

_**.*.*.*.**_

**Two Weeks Later:**

"That was delicious Grams," Bella said as they washed the dishes from dinner, "Best Christmas dinner you've ever made."

"Thank you," Grams said with a smile before it faltered, "Someone's coming to talk to you."

"You should give him a chance," Bella said while drying the last dish.

"When he shows me he deserves a chance I will," Grams replied while putting away the dish towel, "Go on, but don't go too far."

Bella walked over to the coatrack and put on her coat as the knock came at the door.

"Hey," Bella said while opening the door and smiling at Damon, "Merry Christmas."

"Hey," Damon said smirking, "Can you come out and play?"

"She can come out for a few minutes, but not all night," Grams said as she walked into the living room, "I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, but my granddaughter cannot go out tonight."

"Grams," Bella said as her eyes widened.

"I'm old Bella not naïve," Grams replied as she sat down on the couch.

Bella stepped outside in the cold, pulling her jacket closer together as she shut the door.

"I'm sorry," Bella said while walking over to the railing. She wiped off the snow before she sat down, "What brings you out tonight?"

"Well I was going to see if you could come out but obviously that's out of the question." Damon said as he joined her.

"Are you spending time with your family?" Bella asked.

"I told you I don't do holidays…especially Christmas." Damon replied, "Do you two always spend Christmas together, just the two of you?"

"Normally my dad comes up but this year he couldn't. Some new family moved into the town he's Sheriff of and he wants to make them feel welcomed. Apparently most of the town isn't doing that." Bella explained.

"Maybe there's something strange about them," Damon teased. "Maybe they are vampires."

"Whatever," Bella said with a smiled before she looked up towards the sky, "Blue moon."

"Please don't go all Glee on me and start singing that song," Damon said dramatically.

"Glee is a good show, maybe you could learn something." Bella teased. "Besides I wasn't referring to the song," Bella said as she pointed up.

Damon was shocked, "Wow," He said.

"A blue moon is a very rare thing," Bella commented.

"Hence the saying _'once in a blue moon'_?" Damon guessed.

"Be serious," Bella said, "Blue moons symbolize many things, the most important being awakening, clarity, purification, and transition."

"What's this full moon about?" Damon asked.

"For different people it's different things," Bella replied.

"For me?" Damon asked.

"Awakening," Bella said, "Something is coming to the surface wanting to break out and give you the insight you search for."

"And you?" Damon questioned.

"Transition," Bella said with a look of confusion on her face, "Change is coming."

"Is that a good thing?" Damon asked.

"I don't know," Bella replied.

A light tap on the window signaled to them that Grams wanted her to come in.

"I gotta go," Bella said as she stood up.

"Maybe I can steal you away another night," Damon said as he looked out into the night, "It's snowing…appropriate."

"Wait," Bella said before she rushed into the house. She returned moments later with a big box in her hands, "Merry Christmas."

Damon opened it and saw a brand new leather jacket,

"You're old one was kind of weathered," Bella explained.

"Thank you," Damon said sincerely as he shook off his old one to replace it with his new one.

It fit perfectly.

"Keep that one," Damon said while motioning towards the jacket Bella held.

Damon walked over to Bella and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before he whispered, "Merry Christmas." He then pressed a tiny box into her hand.

Quickly Damon blurred away and Bella was left standing on the porch in confusion. She opened the box and gasped. Inside the box sat the delicate snowflake necklace she had seen at the jewelry store. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas Damon," Bella said before she walked into the house.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Present Day:**

"Do you still have them the jacket and necklace?" Damon asked and Bella silently nodded while looking away from him. Damon walked over to her and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him, "Why did you want that necklace?" Damon asked. "There were six other ones yet you couldn't take your eyes off that one…why?"

"The topaz stones reminded me of the color of your eyes," Bella answered honestly.

Damon smiled and brushed back some of her hair. He placed his hand in hers before they started walking down the street as the snow started to fall.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

They arrived back at Bella's house late and Bella was in a lot of pain.

"Over do it?" Damon asked as he helped her up the front steps.

"That obvious?" Bella replied dryly.

"You should be more careful," Klaus' voice said as he came out from the shadows.

Bella and Damon turned around quickly. They immediately saw Klaus standing under the tree.

Klaus walked towards them, "Never know who could be watching."

"What do want?" Damon asked; he was tense and ready for anything.

"To warn you," Klaus said looking directly at Bella, "You gave me back my body. I at least owe you something."

"You disappearing from this town would suffice," Bella replied.

"That's not happening," Klaus said smirking, "But perhaps this will ease your displeasure; the wonderful Reverend Young was spotted over here earlier today."

"How do you know?" Bella asked. "Wait let me guess; you were just taking a stroll or passing by."

Klaus smirked, "Even in your weakened state you have spunk, that's admirable and very attractive."

"Get lost," Damon growled.

"I came to offer a truce," Klaus said while stepping up onto the porch.

"What kind of truce?" Bella asked tensing.

"Reverend Young could prove to be problematic for all of us," Klaus said, "I say we combine forces and stop him. We have age and knowledge on our side, you have power."

"Not interested," Damon said before he got in Klaus' face, "Now leave."

"He's bringing in other hunters," Klaus said while moving to the side to look at Bella. "More _skilled_ ones."

"Damon," Bella said, placing her hand on his shoulder before he could move, "Let him talk, please."

Damon glanced quickly at Bella but he did as she asked.

"You do have him on a tight leash," Klaus smirked; he was amused.

"I don't have him on any leash," Bella replied, "He does as he wants and right now all he's doing is respecting what I want which is a lot more than I can say about you; you went back on your word."

"Touché my dear," Klaus replied, "The hunters he is calling in are not to mess with."

Bella tried to listen, but Klaus' voice started to fade, and she swayed a bit. Damon quickly grabbed her before he picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Damon said.

"How about I hold her while you open the door?" Klaus suggested.

"Get lost," Damon said.

Klaus pulled a stake out of his jacket while Damon's back was turned. Bella was extremely lightheaded, but she was lucid enough to see the stake. She quickly flung out her hand and Klaus went flying into the street.

Damon quickly put Bella down on the stairs inside before he blurred to Klaus. They threw a few punches as Bella struggled to stand up. She finally made it to the door when she saw that Klaus had Damon pinned against the tree. It took everything she had but she focused on Klaus and he quickly dropped to the ground in pain. Damon quickly kicked him in the side, causing him to fly across the street.

"Damon," Bella said before she passed out.

Damon immediately blurred once he heard his name. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Klaus appeared at the front door as he brushed the grass off his clothing.

"Kol wasn't lying," He mused, "She does pack a punch." Klaus looked at Damon, "We'll be talking soon. Make sure she's more awake by then."

Klaus disappeared and Damon carried Bella up the stairs. He was able to get Bella to wake up long enough to change out of her school clothes before they climbed into bed.

"Damon," Bella said groggily.

"What?" Damon asked while settling in next to her.

"We're in trouble," Bella said, "I can feel it…like I did after that Christmas."

"Shhh," Damon said while pulling her closer to him, "It's going to be fine."

"You remember," Bella continued rambling, "That feeling is nagging at me." She said before the exhaustion took over her.

Damon sat there stroking her hair as he thought back to the day Bella's life changed;

_**Two Years ago shortly after Christmas:**_

"Hello earth to Bella," Caroline said snapping her fingers in Bella's face, "Where are you? Have you heard _anything_ I said?"

Bella shook her head, "Sorry Caroline just not feeling good." she explained.

Bella quickly got up and put on her coat, "I'm gonna go home I just don't feel well."

"But we _have_ to figure out our outfits for the Lockwood party," Caroline pouted.

"Text me," Bella said and headed for the door.

She ran right into Damon,

"Hey where's the fire," Damon asked teasing as he caught Bella.

"Sorry," Bella said and moved past him.

"Hey," Damon called running to catch up with her. He caught her arm, "Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella said then shook her head, "I don't know just something doesn't feel right."

"Come on let's go have a drink," Damon said, "We can talk."

"No," Bella said, "Look Damon I just want to get home okay. Rain check though."

Bella ran to her car and Damon watched her drive off. He shrugged and walked into The Grill. Two hours later his phone started ringing and he smiled seeing it was Bella.

"Reconsider my offer?" Damon asked smirking.

"Damon," Bella said; he could hear the pain in her voice.

Damon tensed, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Grams we were talking and then she just collapsed," Bella said crying, "I'm at the hospital."

"I'm on my way," Damon said and hung up.

He arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and immediately found Bella sitting in the waiting room her head bowed.

"Bella," Damon said and walked over, "What happened?"

"I went home to talk to her about this feeling I had. We were doing dishes and then I got this pain in my chest. I heard a dish break and when I turned around Grams was down on the floor." Bella said crying, "I don't know what's going on. They won't tell me anything."

Damon wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, "It's going to go okay. Your Grams is a tough old bat."

For three hours they sat there finally Damon left to go get Bella some coffee. As he headed back he saw Marie Swan standing in the hallway.

He sighed relieved, "Ms. Swan I'm glad to see you're better."

"She's going to need you," Marie said ignoring him, "You have to help her. She's going to depend on you."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused. "Let me get Bella."

"No," Marie said sternly, "You listen to me, I've never liked you, I've never liked my granddaughter hanging out with you, but obviously she sees something redeemable in you. She's helped you now you need to help her."

Damon looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm gonna get Bella." He said and walked around her.

He turned the corner and saw Bella slump to the ground as the doctor's words left his mouth;

"We did everything we could, but she's gone Bella."

"She's going to need you," Marie said and disappeared.

Damon dropped both cups of coffee, ran over to Bella, and held her as she cried.

**Present:**

He slowly stroked Bella's hair and sighed. He hoped that for once her _feeling_ was wrong, but he knew better.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! As promised I am updating today and everything is on track for the next updates. In case you forgot here they are;**

**Dec 15: Chapter 15**

**Dec 19: Chapter 16**

**Dec 22: Chapter 17**

**Dec 24/25: Chapter 18**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta the lovely miss Dark~Supernatural~Angel she is an amazing person and such a big help. Shout out of the lovely people of Bambi's Beloveds. **

**Review my dears there will be a teaser for 15 if you review! **

**Bye see you Saturday!**


	15. Chapter 15: Need To Breathe

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 15: Need to Breathe**_

"You can't be serious," Damon said.

"Look I'm all better now," Bella said while walking through the house. "I'm completely healed."

"Pastor Young is still out there," Damon growled.

"And I'm on my guard," Bella replied, "Damon you all have been hovering over me, especially you. I understand you're worried, but damn it, I need my space. I feel like I'm suffocating."

"Bella," Damon warned.

"Just a couple days okay. Its Christmas break, I just want to spend some time with me; I haven't exactly gotten to do that." Bella interrupted.

"It's too dangerous." Damon replied sternly.

"Do you want me to throw you out of this house again?" Bella asked before raising her eyebrow, "You know I'm strong enough to do it."

"One day," Damon said.

"Three," Bella replied.

"Two," Damon said

"Three," Bella said, standing her ground.

"Knock, Knock," Caroline's voice said before entering the house, "Hey what's going on?"

"Bella thinks it's safe for her to stay in this house by herself for three days." Damon said while pouring himself a drink.

"Look my dad is coming into town," Bella said, "He comes in the day after tomorrow and I want some time alone, is that a crime?"

"No," Caroline said.

"Oh of course Barbie vampire is on your side," Damon said.

"This is not up for debate," Bella said, standing up, "My house, my rules. I want some me time and I'm getting it. Thank you Damon for taking care of me, but what I need and want right now is some space."

"You heard her," Caroline said as she crossed her arms, "Pack up."

"I am not going to be intimidated by some bleach blonde bimbo," Damon replied.

He was thrown into the wall.

"She's a natural blonde dumbass and she's no bimbo," Bella said.

"She slept with me didn't she so therefore she is a bimbo," Damon mumbled, "Fine you can have the house to yourself, but don't think for one moment I won't be around."

Damon packed up his bags and headed for the door.

"If you need anything," He said.

"I know," Bella replied and gave him a small smile before he left.

"You two still haven't talked have you?" Caroline asked sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Let's see him compelling you, the almost kiss after Carol's party, and the fact that you two feel something for each other," Caroline said innocently, "Does that sound about right to you?"

"Leave it alone Caroline," Bella warned, "He's hung up on Elena."

"Um I haven't really seen him around Elena lately," Caroline countered. "In fact he doesn't even look at her."

"Caroline stop it," Bella said as she puts away the dishes.

"You can't keep skirting around the issue…isn't that what you told Elena?" Caroline continued.

"Just stop," Bella yelled, "I don't want to talk about it."

Caroline's eyes got wide, "Bella I'm sorry."

"Just go," Bella said with her back still turned away from Caroline.

Caroline quietly got up and left. Bella leaned over the sink and took deep breaths. The house phone rang, forcing her to come back to the real world. She walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Hey Bells," Charlie's gruff voice said, coming through the phone, "How are you?"

"I'm good dad," Bella said; she was happy to hear her father's voice, "How are you?"

"Good," Charlie replied, "Are you healing okay?"

"Good as new," Bella said with a sigh, "I feel like I'm suffocating though."

"Have you gone insane yet with Damon there?" Charlie chuckled.

"I finally kicked him out for a few days," Bella answered, "I just needed some space, beside you'll be here soon so I want to get the house ready."

Silence…

"Dad?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry Bella sweetie, but I won't be able to come," Charlie said sadly. "One of the deputies got into a bad car wreck and he was supposed to work for me."

"Oh no," Bella said, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll recover." Charlie said, "But it means I can't come down."

"It's okay Dad I understand." Bella said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I know I haven't been around since…your accident." Charlie said with guilt flooding his voice.

"Dad I'm okay," Bella said, "Really I've got Liz's deputies looking out for me, Damon, Carol; I'm okay. I just wish you could be here."

"Me too hunny," Charlie said before his voice tensed, "Have they found him?"

"Not yet dad," Bella said, "Liz is almost as good of a sheriff as you…I have complete faith in her."

"You're too sweet to me sometimes," Charlie said, "I don't deserve it. Are you planning on going to Carol's party?"

"No," Bella said, "To be honest Dad, I don't feel very much into the Christmas spirit. I think since this is the first one since Grams it just doesn't feel the same."

"I'm sorry Bells," Charlie said, "maybe if I ask a favor…"

"Dad it's okay," Bella said, "Really. I'd probably just be a downer if you were here anyways."

"Next year," Charlie promised.

They talked for a few more minutes and then they hung up. Bella finished the dishes and then sat down on the couch. This was the first Christmas back in the old house since Grams had died and now there wouldn't be a Christmas. It was okay with her; she just couldn't really feel that Christmas spirit she used to have.

So much was weighing on her mind. The first one was what to do about Damon. Deep down she wanted to believe that he wanted her, that there was something between them, but the problem was that she knew Damon all too well. He was in love with Elena and that couldn't just change overnight. Plus she herself was still closed off. Edward leaving her, Damon betraying her, she just felt like she was some toy. At one time Damon and she had been close and she had been willing to risk her heart for him, but that time had passed. Things had changed, she had changed. Two years ago she would have taken the risk, jumping off that cliff into the unknown, but that girl had long since disappeared. Tragedy, pain, loss, and heartbreak had changed her…turned her cold even to the possibility of love.

Bella turned to look out the window and noticed the snow starting to fall; the first snowfall this winter. She walked over to the fireplace and threw a few logs in before she started the fire. In the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of wine as well as a glass before stopping by the bookcase. She pulled out _Wuthering Heights_. She settled on the couch again and opened the book, wishing to forget whatever troubles were brewing.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Hey," Elena said as Caroline walked in, "Where have you been?"

"Over at Bella's," Caroline said, "I think I pissed her off."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I might have pushed the issue about her and Damon." Caroline admitted.

"Well come on, we all see what's going on between them," Bonnie said as she chopped the salad.

"Yeah, but I just sort of pushed too hard I think," Caroline said, "I just don't understand why she won't admit it to herself that she likes him."

"Oh she's admitted it," Bonnie said, "But Caroline she's been hurt by both him and her ex. I don't blame her for being hesitant."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked after coming in and kissing Caroline.

"Are we having a pow-wow?" Matt said, joining him.

"Just talking about Bella," Elena said.

"Yeah she kicked Damon out today," Caroline added.

"That reminds me, I need to talk to her about my mom's Christmas party," Tyler said.

"Her Dad is coming into town so I doubt she'll come," Elena said.

"That'll be good for her," Jeremy said as he hoped onto the counter. "She misses him."

"Have you guys gotten her anything?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea what to get her." Bonnie said.

"Hello everyone," Damon said as he walked in.

"I thought you were going to be stalking around Bella's house," Caroline said.

"She's awake right now, besides it started snowing. I needed something to warm me up," He said while shaking a bottle of whiskey.

Suddenly the house phone rang and Elena answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Elena, it's Charlie," Charlie said.

"Charlie," Elena said happily, "It's good to hear from you, we can't wait to see you."

"That's what I was calling to talk to you about. The deputy who was supposed to take over for me was in an accident. I won't be making it down." Charlie explained.

"Oh that's awful," Elena said, "Does Bella know?"

"Yeah, I just talked to her a couple hours go. She doesn't sound really good Elena." Charlie said, "You know she used to love Christmas but she just sounds so sad."

"We'll take care of her Charlie," Elena promised.

"I know you will, I just thought I would give you all a heads up. She's not much into the spirit." Charlie replied.

"We'll get her into it," Elena said, "You take care of yourself and we'll take care of her."

"Thanks Elena," Charlie said, "I'm so happy she's got friends like you."

"Bye Charlie, have a good Christmas," Elena said before they hung up.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Charlie can't make it for Christmas," Elena said, frowning.

"Bella's not in the Christmas mood?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"That's really not like her," Tyler said, "Guess mom's party is gonna be a definite no-go for her."

"Damon?" Stefan asked, "Has she mentioned anything to you?"

"We haven't really talked." Damon replied, "I'm heading back over there."

"Damon give her some time," Matt said.

"Forgive me, but I'm not going to take advice from someone who was willing to let Elena die." Damon replied.

"Hey," Elena said, "Back off of him."

"Or what?" Damon asked.

"Knock it off," Jeremy said as he got down from the counter, "Look just give Bella some space, she's had a lot of shit to deal with and maybe she just needs some time to let it all sink in. Unlike you Damon, the rest of us need to grieve and deal with shit so just back the fuck off for a while."

Jeremy stomped out of the room and up to his bedroom.

"What bug got up his ass?" Damon asked.

"Damon he's right," Elena said. "Give her some space."

Damon walked outside and tried to calm himself.

"Damon," Stefan said as he came up behind his brother.

"What do you want brother?" Damon asked, "Here to give me some advice, words of wisdom. Tell me, give me this earth shattering advice."

"I have no advice to give you," Stefan said, "You wouldn't listen even if I did."

"Dare I say you've changed," Damon said, "Where's the moral Stefan I know and hate?"

"He's tired," Stefan replied. "You know what she wants, you know what you should do, it's up to you to do it."

"That's deep," Damon replied.

"Look I know you worry about her," Stefan said, "But you also have to give her space."

"You know as much as I love our brotherly bonding moments I think I've reached my limit for the day." Damon said before he walked to his car.

Elena came out and wrapped her arms around Stefan's waist.

"They're gonna be okay," she said.

"I hope you're right," Stefan replied. "She's closed off and he's trying to make it better."

"She's had a lot to deal with and she took on a lot when she came back. He needs to give her time." Elena explained.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked through the woods and towards the cemetery while keeping her coat close around her. The air was abnormally cold tonight and her senses were in overdrive. She neared the grave and smiled as she kneeled down. She brushed away the snow and foliage to reveal the name.

"Hi Grams," Bella said, smiling sadly, "Sorry I haven't gotten out here lately."

She placed the blanket on the ground and sat down until she was leaning against the headstone.

"I know, I know I shouldn't be out here alone, but I needed to come here." She said, "I kicked Damon out of the house today; I need my space. Dad can't come to Christmas so I'll be spending it alone." She sighed, "I don't know why, but I'm not exactly in the Christmas mood this year. Maybe it's because it hasn't been the same since you died or maybe it's because of everything that's happened." She took a deep breath, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said when I was…in-between. I don't know if I can trust my heart in everything. I mean seriously look at where it's gotten me. Edward left, Damon betrayed me, and the list goes on. I don't know if I can trust it again."

Before Bella could speak another word, her entire body tensed and immediately she knew someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" Bella asked as she stood up.

"Oh calm down love," Klaus said while coming out from behind a tree, "It's only me."

"No exactly very comforting," Bella replied, "What do you want?"

"Well I went by your house and saw you leaving, I followed you here." Klaus said with a smirk, "So you're in love with Damon."

"Love is a very strong word," Bella replied, narrowing her eyes, "I wouldn't say I'm in love with him."

"But you care for him," Klaus replied. "And here I thought Stefan was the only one being strung along with his and Elena's little 'I love you but I don't' game they play." Klaus blurred close to Bella and placed his cool hand on her cheek, "You know a woman like you should never be second choice for anyone. If you were to give me a chance I could show you how you should be treated."

"What's your fascination with me Klaus?" Bella asked while not moving; she was not going to let Klaus scare her.

Klaus smiled, "Well first off you're a very powerful witch then of course there's the fact that you've survived a Cold One's bite," he said as he revealed her scar, "I've seen you touch dark magic…you're comfortable in it, you can handle it. Join me."

"The answer is no," Bella replied as she pushed him away, "I will never join you; you can't have me."

"I told you I always get what I want," Klaus said as his eyes became dark and his face began to change.

"Look here hybrid," Bella snapped, "I don't scare easily and I'm not intimidated. Now unless you have some useful information like where Pastor Young is then get lost."

"Oh well looks like I found where the party is," Kol said while coming into view, "Brother." His eyes fell to Isabella, "Hello my dear, you are looking inviting this evening. So glad to see you out on your own."

"Kol didn't you have a date?" Klaus said annoyed.

"She was boring," Kol replied dismissively.

"Okay that's it," Bella said before she flung her hand out, pinning Kol and Klaus to a tree, "Let's get this straight, I am not some pawn, I am not some game or puzzle or prize for either one of you. I don't want either one of you and neither of you will get me. I will not be part of some fucked up threesome between two brothers."

"Your friend Elena is," Kol argued.

"But I'm not Elena, I'm not Katherine, and I'm not Tatiana." Bella said and Klaus' eyes widened, "Yes I know all about her. I'm not as naïve as I seem and you would be wise to remember that."

"Bella," Elena said while coming into view, "What's going on? What are you doing out here?"

"Just having a friendly conversation with these two," Bella said as she narrowed her eyes before she released them. "Get lost before I show you another of my party tricks."

"I'd love to see it," Kol said with smirk.

"Another time and place," Klaus said before grabbing Kol, "Let's leave the ladies to talk."

"How did you get away from Damon?" Elena asked.

"A glamour," Bella said, "I just needed to come out here."

"Come on let's walk back to the car, it's freezing," Elena said and hooked her arm through Bella's.

"Spit it out," Bella said after they started walking.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Say what you want to say. I'm not gonna snap at you," Bella replied.

"I'm sorry," Elena said and Bella looked at her confused, "I'm sorry I've been such a shitty friend, I'm sorry I have been so wrapped up in my transformation that I haven't been here to listen to you about Edward or Damon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when Klaus came into the picture; I knew deep down you could help but I pushed it away. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. I'm sorry you came home to this shit storm and started cleaning up our messes. All this time all you've done is protect us or help us, but you've needed us too and we haven't been there for you." Elena said before she started to cry. "I'm sorry I dragged this out with Damon even though I knew you cared for him. I knew there was something between you two but I just didn't think."

"Elena," Bella said, stopping their walk and forcing Elena to look at her, "Stop apologizing for stupid crap."

"But you shouldn't have come home to all this," Elena replied.

"Elena, I didn't care that I came home to this," Bella said, "What I cared about was my best friend had been put in the worst position. If I didn't want to help I would have ran; I stayed because I care about you. You and the others are my family; we've known each other since we were babies. I risk everything because I love you guys and you have been there for me. When my mom just disappeared it was you, Bonnie, and Caroline that came over and listened to me as I cried. When I told you I was a witch, you were supportive and excited. When Grams died, you guys stayed with me all night and let me cry. You held my hand at her funeral, you stayed with me for a few weeks afterwards and finally convinced me to remodel. You listened to me rant after Damon bit me and you didn't stop me from leaving; you supported me. You aren't a shitty friend Elena, you haven't been." Bella hugged Elena, "I love you girl so stop beating yourself up over this crap."

Elena wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven," Bella said with a smile, "Was there anything else other than the overflow of apologies for things you shouldn't be sorry for?"

Elena laughed then looked at her friend seriously, "Bella, you have to talk about it…all of it; Damon, the kiss, Pastor Young, everything. You can't keep it bottled up inside."

Bella sighed, "I know," Bella said, "But I don't even know where to start."

"How about what has hurt you the most," Elena suggested.

"Well that would be the whole Damon-compulsion issue," Bella said before she shuddered.

"You're cold," Elena noticed, "Come on let's get you to the house."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

They arrived a few minutes later and Damon was sitting on the swing.

"You aren't supposed to be out," Damon chastised.

"And you aren't my dad," Bella replied and looked at Elena, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Elena," Damon said as he headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella asked, turning to face him.

"Inside with you," Damon replied simply, "You aren't going to be in this house alone."

Damon made a move to go in, but Bella pushed him back.

"No," Bella said firmly, "I'm spending the night in my house alone and there's no discussion."

"Damon come on," Elena said, "Let her have some time alone."

"Pastor Young is still out there," Damon argued.

"Goodnight Bella," Elena said as she dragged Damon off the front porch. "You need to give her space."

"Elena she's vulnerable," Damon seethed.

"She's a badass witch that can hold her own." Elena snapped, "Do you want a chance with her?" Damon nodded, "Then give her some space to think things out. If you hover over her, she's going to stay closed off."

Damon watched as Elena stormed off. He was torn he knew he needed to give Bella her space, but Pastor Young was still out there and she was vulnerable. Damon watched through the window as Bella built a fire sat down with her journal and began to write. He didn't look to see exactly what she was writing he was just watching her. In her eyes there was so much confusion; inner conflict that rivaled even Stefan.

Damon stepped away he wanted to talk to her to see what was really going on in that head of hers. What had she been thinking sneaking out of the house? What was she thinking about them? Did she remember when she was…a spirit?

"Damon," Liz said startling him, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching over Bella," Damon said. "You?"

"Inviting her to Carol's party," Liz said, "How's she doing?"

"I think I suffocated her," Damon admitted.

"Damon we're all worried about her," Liz said comforting him, "She needs to learn to accept help." Liz took a seat next to him, "I talk to Charlie and found out more about the guy she dated. She shut down completely went all what's that word…"

"Emo," Bella's voice said interrupting, "I wouldn't say I went that way more like I just stopped."

"Bella," Liz said surprised.

"I knew you two were out here," Bella said.

Liz stood up, "I came to talk to you about Carol's party."

"I don't know," Bella said leaning against the door, "Not really up for it, but I'll think about it."

"I'm gonna go," Liz said completely embarrassed by Bella catching her.

Damon chuckled and shook his head, "I suppose I should leave too your guards are here," he said pointing to a patrol car that had pulled up.

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled. For a while she stared at Damon just taking deep breaths. Damon had to look away from her gaze; he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. He knew she hated people talking about her behind her back for her friends the repercussions were much worse.

Finally Bella spoke;

"Do you want to talk?"

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Everything," Bella said clarifying, "I think I've avoided everything long enough." Bella opened the door, "So what's your answer? You going to stay out here or are you going to come in?"

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Today is a very special day for me I graduated it's been a long time coming, but I made it. Graduation made it pretty impossible to get the teasers sent out so I am very sorry you guys.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her work. Shout out to my lovelies over on Bamibi's Beloveds.**

**Next update will be December 19**

**Not much to say except if you want to offer me congraduations review! Bye see yall Wednesday!**


	16. Chapter 16: Truths Revealed

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 16: Truths Revealed**_

Damon sat down on the couch. He was looking around and constantly changing his seating position. He wanted to have this conversation, but he realized maybe he wasn't ready to have it. Now it was too late to bolt and run because that would really piss Bella off.

Suddenly a glass of whiskey was in front of his face which he took gladly. Bella sat the whole bottle in front of him before she took her seat in the snuggle chair she had.

"So," Damon said after pouring himself another drink.

"For someone who wanted this talk you are really nervous," Bella stated before taking a sip of her wine. "Go on…ask."

"Look," Damon said, "I don't know where to start."

"Why don't we start with why you compelled me?" Bell said before narrowing her eyes.

_Fuck_, Damon thought.

"It was a mistake." Damon said, swallowing hard.

"Damn right it was but that's not an answer. Why did you do it?" Bella replied tensely.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea," Damon replied quietly.

"Wrong idea," Bella repeated, "You can do better than that."

"What do you want me to say?" Damon asked frustrated, "I was stuck on Elena and trying to get Katherine out of the tomb. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you failed that mission," Bella replied dryly.

"Don't you think I know that," Damon hissed, "Do you think I wanted that to happen? Do you think I want anything that has happened to you to happen? I never wanted to hurt you…you were the first person in a very long time that I didn't want to ever hurt or betray or lie to." Damon stood up, "I have hated myself every day since I did that. Then that betrayal led to another and another and the cycle continued until I let my anger consumed me to a point that I attacked you." Damon finally looked at her, "I tried to make up for it; the talks, the necklace, but it didn't make the guilt go away. I had never felt guilt as I do with you. Sure I've felt it, but it's never nagged me like it does with you. Every time I look at you I remember that night. That was one of the last nights we ever were carefree together…I miss them…I miss the girl you used to be. What happened to her?"

"She was hurt," Bella said, "She was betrayed and she had her heart broken. You of all people know what it's like to have your heart broken. It changes you."

"Only if you let it," Damon replied.

"You had no right," Bella said, "You made me feel like one of your blood bags by erasing my memory." Bella glared at him, "It takes two to tango Damon."

"You were young," Damon sighed.

"But I wasn't naïve," She hissed in reply. "I wanted to kiss you, hell I wanted to that night I first met you. I knew it would be just a kiss, but I wanted to know what it would be like. Tell me, why did you have no problem kissing me under the mistletoe because that happened after that first kiss. The first one was booze-fueled I'll admit that; inhibitions were down, but that next one was when we were both sober."

"I had whiskey with a little eggnog on the side," Damon said chuckling.

"I'm not joking about this Damon," Bella growled.

"I knew what the kid said was untrue, but…" Damon trailed. He took a deep breath and said, "I didn't want to take the chance…plus I had an excuse to kiss you again." He stared intently at Bella, "Do you remember? When you were in the coma? Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Bella said quietly, "I heard you. I even talked back to you even though you couldn't hear me."

"What did you say?" Damon questioned.

"That I wanted you to kiss me. I'm not dumb Damon, I knew what could happen but I was willing to take the leap and get hurt." Bella answered.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I had never met anyone that brought out that side of me," Bella said, "When I was with you it was like I could feel the magic flowing through me more intensely. Do you remember after Anna died and I tried to raise her?"

Damon nodded.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**8 Months Ago:**

"Give her back," Bella screamed as the spirits dissipated.

"Bella," Bonnie said gently.

"Get out," Bella growled, "You did this; you betrayed us."

Bonnie walked up the stairs and ran into Damon.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"She's down there," Bonnie replied, "She couldn't do it and they've taken her powers."

Damon rushed down the stairs and saw Bella cradling Anna.

"Bella," Damon said while coming closer to her and kneeling down, "You have to let her go."

"No," Bella sobbed, "It's not right; they're wrong."

"I know," Damon said quietly, "But it's done. Let her go Bella."

Bella let Anna go and allowed Damon to pull her into his arms.

"She didn't deserve it," Bella sobbed into his shirt as he stroked her hair. "I failed; I couldn't save her or Grams or Vicki or Miranda and Grayson…"

"Stop that," Damon said forcefully before he pulled away to look at her, "This isn't your fault, none of those things were your fault. Vicki was mine; I changed her, I knew she was unstable and I let her loose. That is not on you, none of their deaths are."

"I'm weak," Bella said crying.

"No you're not," Damon said as he shook her, "You are strong and powerful even without your powers. You don't need them to fight Bella, with or without them you are powerful because you have your convictions and your heart. Powers are just an added bonus, but what counts is what's inside."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Present Day:**

"I wanted to believe you so much," Bella said as tears began to stream down her face, "Then I came over later to thank you and found out Katherine was back."

"I'm so sorry for how I acted," Damon said, coming to kneel in front of her.

"You know I wish I was that girl; the one you want, the one everyone wants. I miss her too. I wish I could take those leaps again and just trust, but I can't." Bella said while wiping away her tears. "I want to trust you but I don't know how. I want to have what we had but I don't think it's there…not after everything."

"You know Wiz Khalifa said 'The past can never be changed, forgotten, edited or erased. It can only be accepted.'" Damon said.

Bella let out a laugh, "You're quoting Wiz Khalifa?"

"Hey the guy has good music and some good ideas," Damon defended playfully before he became serious again, "We can't go back, but we can move forward if you can accept the past Bella. You once told me that if you forgive it means letting go…can you do that?"

Bella had to look away from his burning gaze. It was as though he was looking deep into her soul; he could see everything.

"I don't know," Bella said honestly.

"Do you want to?" Damon questioned.

"You know I do," Bella said tensely before she turned to look back at him, "But there's a difference between wanting to do something Damon and actually having the will to do it."

"Well I've never met anyone with a stronger will than yours," Damon said with a light chuckle as he brushed her cheek. "You're as stubborn as a mule."

"I learned from the best," Bella retorted, smiling a little. She stared at Damon for a while before asking, "Why? Why me? Why do you want to fix this with me?"

Damon's brows furrowed and he spoke softly…honestly, "Because I don't want to lose you."

"You already have," Bella replied.

"No I haven't," Damon said with a shake of his head, "If I had really lost you, I wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't let me be here right now. You would have thrown my sorry ass out which you have every right to do. I've hurt you Bella, I've betrayed you, and I've taken from you. I want to make it right not because I have to or because I need you to do something for me, but because I know I can't exist without you. If you aren't in my life there's no reason for me to be here."

Bella pushed Damon away from here and angrily threw her glass at him.

"Don't say that!" Bella shouted; her tears brimming over, "That's what he said…and he left!"

"I'm sorry," Damon said slowly approaching her, "but Bella…I'm not him."

Bella froze as those words left Damon's mouth. Every memory since she had come home flooded into her mind and suddenly everything became clear. Bella had been angry at Damon, but it wasn't just what he had done that she held against him, it was what Edward had done to her as well. Instead of attempting to trust Damon who was showing her that he could be trusted, she shut him out. Her own fear was keeping her from connecting with him and it wasn't just him…it was the others as well. She didn't talk to them like she used to; instead now she just stayed at arm's length. She was only around when they needed her for magical reasons. She had closed herself off from those she loved.

Bella sat down and began to cry. Damon slowly walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm so stupid," Bella sobbed. "I let him rule my life."

"Cold Ones tend to think humans can't function in the supernatural world." Damon said.

"This isn't how it should be." Bella said sniffling.

"You aren't living," Damon observed. He pulled away and wiped her tears, "Go get dressed."

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Go get dressed," Damon repeated, "We're going out…all of us."

"Damon," Bella said while shaking her head, "I don't want to."

Damon put his finger to her lips, effectively silencing her as he smirked.

"You know I'm not going to take no for an answer so why don't you make this easy on yourself?" Damon suggested.

Bella sighed and nodded.

"I don't have any energy to argue," Bella said, defeated.

"No," Damon said sternly, "No Debbie Downers, so perk up."

Bella got up from the couch and headed for the stairs while Damon whipped out his phone.

"Hey Elena," Damon said, "You feel like drinking?"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

An hour later they were at a club in Richmond and most of them were excited.

"Lighten up Bella," Caroline said while nudging her friend.

"Sorry I'm just not really in a clubbing mood," Bella said while crossing her arms.

"Shots will cure that," Elena said before she dragged her to the bar, "Why don't you take off your coat and stay a while."

"Elena I'm just not…" Bella started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Elena said, interrupting her, "You're not in the mood, but I know the real reason you're down." Elena raised an eyebrow and Bella sighed, "He's just trying to make you feel better Bella."

"Well the last time we were at a club he kissed me then compelled me to forget about it." Bella said with anger evident in her voice, "Not exactly a happy memory for me."

"He's _trying_ though," Elena said while handing Bella a shot, "That's got to count for something." Bella didn't respond and Elena continued, "Look we've all been through enough stuff lately so let's just let loose, get crazy, and forget about everything for one night."

Bella smiled and clinked her shot with Elena's, "Only because I owe you." She replied before they downed the shots.

"Why do you owe me?" Elena asked, confused while she signaled for another shot.

"Because I haven't exactly been a real friend," Bella said sadly.

"You were helping clean up our mess," Elena said gently.

"I'm not a very good one. Can you forgive me?" Bella asked.

Elena gave her friend a soft smile and handed her another shot, "Well if you let loose tonight, I'll think about forgiving you."

"Can't argue with that," Bella replied with a laugh before they downed their shots.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Two hours later Bella and the others were laughing about random things. It was like old times before everything became so complicated.

Damon sat back and allowed them to enjoy the night. He was able to see a little bit of the old Bella come to the surface. It had been too long since he had seen her like this and now it was like he was seeing her in a whole new light.

"So serious question time," Matt said, "What are we all going to do after graduation?"

"If we make it to graduation," Bonnie muttered.

"We are," Bella said firmly before she looked at Matt, "You brought it up, you first."

"Football at UT that's my first choice," Matt said smiling.

"Texas?" Caroline asked shocked. "Why there?"

"My grandma is down there," Matt said with a shrug, "This way I can be closer to her and still play football." Matt looked at Caroline, "Your turn."

"New York," Caroline said, "I'm thinking fashion design school. Tyler?"

"NYU isn't sounding so bad," Tyler replied with a smile before kissing Caroline, "Elena?"

"USC," Elena replied, "I want to study English and be close to the beach and California has a ton to offer. Bonnie?"

"I think Duke," Bonnie said, "I've talked to Vanessa a lot and I think I'm going to work in the parapsychology area. Stefan?"

"I haven't been to California in a while," Stefan mused, "What about you Bella?"

"I don't know," Bella said and her eyes turned sad. "I had a plan, but it fell through."

"Come on Bella," Jeremy nudged, "What is the one thing you want after graduation?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know, but when I figure it out I will let you guys know."

"Undecided; going where the wind takes you," Matt said with a laugh, "There's the Bella we know and love."

"What about you Jeremy?" Bella asked, "What do you want to do after you graduate?"

"I want to go to art school," Jeremy said.

"Well," Damon said while handing out shots, "Here's to you guys getting whatever you want."

Before they could take the shots, Bella spoke up.

"What do you want?" Bella asked and everyone became quiet.

Damon looked Bella in the eye, "Acceptance." He said before he downed his shot.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bella excused herself to the bathroom and when she stepped in she heard the door lock behind her.

"Having fun are we?" Rebekah's crisp accent asked.

Bella turned around, "Can I help you with something?"

"You're looking better," Rebekah said, ignoring her.

"Get to the chase Rebekah," Bella replied annoyed.

"I don't know what my brothers see in you," Rebekah mused, "Maybe I should just kill you and save them any trouble you might cause them."

"You aren't mad at me," Bella said and Rebekah froze, "You're mad at them…your entire family."

"No I'm not," she denied and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes you are," Bella said knowingly, "And you have every right to be."

"What?" Rebekah said shocked.

"Klaus killed your mom and your mom tried to kill you. Elijah, Finn, Kol; they abandoned you. Then Klaus has stuck you in a coffin not once but twice." Bella said and stepped closer to Rebekah, "They see you as weak, but you're not. You're allowed to overreact, to get mad. You didn't ask for this life, it was forced on you. You want a family and that doesn't make you weak or stupid. You want to feel and you should."

"I'm here threatening you yet you're being nice to me," Rebekah said, "Why?"

"Because you're used to the threats and the punches maybe you need someone to talk to you on another level." Bella said, "Look tonight is one of those rare good nights I've had or they have had so I'm not going to fight you or use magic on you. I'm angry with what you did to my friend, but I can understand why you did it."

"Why did I do it?" Rebekah questioned.

"You wanted approval," Bella said, "Here's a little advice Rebekah; stop clamoring for your family's approval. You can't live your life based on what others want."

Bella touched Rebekah's hand and a memory flashed through her mind.

"But you already know that," Bella said, "You were willing to break out on your own once. It's never too late to find yourself Rebekah and to find people who really care about you."

Bella walked past Rebekah, unlocked the door and returned to the party.

They shut down the club that night and for once there was no drama. Bella didn't tell the others about Rebekah when she had returned. Instead she and the girls decided to finish the night off by dancing. Stefan surprisingly even got out there on the floor while Damon just sat back.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Silence filled the car as Bella and Damon drove back to her house. Neither one spoke until Damon parked the car.

"Thank you," Bella said quietly.

"For what?" Damon asked.

"For tonight," Bella said before looking at him, "It's been a while since I've felt like this."

"What is the feeling?" Damon questioned as he opened his door before he blurred to hers.

"Free," Bella said, "Like I don't have the weight of the world on my shoulders and that my heart wasn't broken."

"You aren't broken," Damon said as they walked up the porch steps.

"No I'm damaged," Bella said.

"You aren't that either," Damon replied before stopping her, "You're hurt, that doesn't make you broken or damaged. I've come to find some of the most interesting people are the broken ones…take me for example." Damon smirked.

Bella nudged him, "Always find a way to boost your ego in any situation don't you." She teased.

"Well if you aren't trying you won't get anywhere," Damon quipped, "Goodnight Bella."

Damon started to head back down the stairs.

"You aren't staying the night?" Bella questioned.

"No," Damon said, "I won't be around either. I figured you could use some time alone."

"Thanks," Bella said smiling, "I'll see ya later."

"Or sooner," Damon said "Whichever comes first."

Bella walked into the house and stripped off her coat. She went to go set the coffee pot when there was a knock on the door. She smiled and shook her head as she headed for it.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Bella said as she opened the door but then froze.

"Hello Isabella," Klaus said with a smile while looking her up and down, "My, I seem to have missed all the fun."

"What do you want?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowing.

"To speak with you," Klaus said simply, "May I come in?"

"No," Bella said, "Go on… talk."

"It's quite chilly out here," Klaus replied, annoyed.

"Oh does the cold hurt little old Klaus?" Bella asked in an innocent voice, "If I had known that I would have just thrown ice water on you."

"Sorry I don't melt like witches," Klaus replied, "Can we just stop this game?"

"What are you upset because you're losing?" Bella countered.

"You hang around that Salvatore too much," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

Bella's eyes turned cold, "Stay away from him." She hissed.

"Touch a nerve did I?" Klaus asked, "So you do care for him even after everything."

"What do you want?" Bella asked.

"To make a deal with you my dear, but perhaps we should discuss it another time and another place say tomorrow night over dinner?" Klaus suggested.

"Sorry I have prior engagements," Bella replied.

"Ah yes Carol's party," Klaus mused, "Then shall we say the next night. I promise you Bella what I have to offer you'll want."

"I highly doubt that," Bella replied.

"Think about it," Klaus said before he walked away.

Bella shut the door and leaned her head against the cool wood. Something told her Klaus had something she would want, but would she be willing to pay the price. With a man like Klaus everything had a price and normally the price was paid in blood.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"They'll see," a man's voice says as he works tediously by a desk light. "I'll make them see. She beat me once, but she won't this time. This time she'll die and then the hunters will come. They won't be able to ignore this. They will come here and cleanse Mystic Falls of the evil, but not before I burn you Isabella Swan."

He pauses as his cell rings. His eyes sadden as he allows it to ring until it stops. A little message box pops up and he punches in the code to listen.

_Beep_

"Dad it's April, where are you? I heard you attacked Bella, is it true? Dad please tell me where you are, let us help you."

_End Message_.

"I'm sorry April," Pastor Young said, "I'm doing this for us, for the town. I have to…she has to die and she will soon."

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I'm updating earlier then I said, but I have some huge news. I've been nominated for The Burning Diamond Awards! I am running against some of the most talented writers here on fanfiction and I don't think I'm up to their skill, but I am very humbled by these nominations. So to celebrate I am posting a chapter early!**

**Thank you to those who nominated me and are voting I truly appreciate it. Now to get more publicity for this contest I am asking you my lovely readers to go to crossoverawards . blogspot . com and vote. Voting ends December 29****th**** so you better hurry up. I have decided to give you guys incentive to vote (even if it isn't for me like I said all those nominated are very skilled and amazing writers who I think are much better than me) that those of you who vote and let me know (in private message or review) I will send you a preview of a story I'm working on and will be publishing here on fanfiction soon. So go and vote and let me know you'll get a preview. **

**Thank you M.M. Kaur for hosting the awards. Dark~Supernatural~Angel my wonderful beta who is also working with the contest. The lovely AllyDLV (who is also nominated) and all of you who nominated me and have voted. Thank you so much! **

**Review and Vote my dears and I will still see you Wednesday!**


	17. Chapter 17: Try and Fail

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 17: Try and Fail**_

Bella woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. She wrapped her sweater around her and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Bella couldn't help, but laugh; Damon was standing there cooking with a towel over his shoulder, flipping the pancakes.

"Good morning Isabella," Damon said with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked while smiling.

"Making you breakfast." Damon said simply, "How did you sleep?"

"Alright," Bella said before sitting down at the bar, "Where is everyone at?"

"The Lockwood's decorating," Damon answered, "Why, you want to join them?"

"No," Bella replied, "Not in the Christmas mood."

"It's the first Christmas back here isn't it." Damon guessed, "Hasn't been the same since she's been gone."

"Yeah," Bella admitted, "This house just feels empty."

Damon didn't say anything as he handed her the plate. He then sat down across from her.

"Are you going to go to Carol's party?" Damon asked.

"You know the answer to that," Bella replied while shaking her head, "Don't push it Damon."

"Fine," Damon said while holding up his hands in surrender. "Finish your breakfast and get dressed."

Bella's eyes narrowed, "What do you have up your sleeve Salvatore?" She said suspiciously.

"Moi," Damon said offended, "Why do you always think I have something up my sleeve?"

"Because you always do," Bella replied.

"Fine, but that's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot," Damon said before walking out of the kitchen.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Have you been able to get a hold of Bella?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't tried," Elena said, "She needs some space."

"But this party is going to be so boring without her," Caroline whined. "Remember the year she made the candlesticks dance."

"Caroline chill out," Tyler said before kissing her temple, "If Bella needs some space, give it to her."

"Are you alright?" Matt asked Elena.

Elena nodded, "Yeah just a little thirsty is all, but it's getting better."

"Alright I'm going to say it," Jeremy said, "I'm addressing the elephant in the room and what the rest of us are wondering. What the hell is going on between Damon and Bella? He was all over you a few weeks ago and now it's like there was never anything there."

"Yeah I don't like it," Bonnie grumbled.

"Leave it alone," Elena sighed, "It's no one's business, but theirs."

"He's a snake," Caroline replied, "He can't be trusted and Bella just got out of a relationship with an asshole. She doesn't need to hook up with another one."

"Guys," Elena said while throwing down her wreath, "Just shut up! It's their business and if Damon makes Bella happy then who cares? If he treats her right who cares? If they are happy, just stay out of it!"

Elena walked out of the room to the terrace. Stefan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why can't they just let it go?" Elena asked agitated.

"They worry about her," Stefan replied, "My brother doesn't exactly have the best track record. Don't try and deny that you aren't worried about her either."

"I am, but I know that he won't hurt her." Elena replied with a sigh, "Not again at least."

"They haven't seen the changes you've seen," Stefan added, "That I've seen; it's harder for them Elena."

"I know," Elena said and leaned back into Stefan, "She needs him Stefan…Damon has always been able to bring out a side of her none of us could. Right now she needs that more than ever. The first year back in the house since her grandma, Charlie not being here, her attack, she needs to feel that life and only Damon can do that."

"Just like she is the only one that can knock Damon around and get away with it," Stefan laughed, "She's the only one that makes him think."

"They are a perfect match," Elena said.

"Perfect?" Stefan questioned.

"Maybe not perfect by most standards, but for themselves they are." Elena answered.

"Hey," Matt said while coming out. "Caroline and Bonnie promise not to say anything else as long as you come back in and help."

"Come on," Elena said, "We need to finish up so Caroline can still have her two hours to get ready."

"It does not take me two hours," Caroline yelled.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Damon where are we going?" Bella asked as they drove.

"You'll see," Damon replied.

A few minutes later they were at the Christmas tree place. They got out of the car and started walking.

"Last time we were here I seem to remember someone threw a snowball at me." Damon commented.

"I think it was justified," Bella replied, "Damon I don't want to be here."

"No you are in a bad mood refusing to get in the Christmas spirit. This is exactly where you should be." Damon replied.

"So stuffing Christmas down my throat is your idea of getting me into the spirit." Bella countered.

"I'll make you a deal pick out a Christmas tree and I won't bug you about going to Carol's tonight." Damon proposed.

"Alright," Bella said.

They started walking and looking down the rows, but Bella kept saying no to every tree. Damon decided to try a different tactic and grabbed her hand.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked.

Damon didn't answer. He just led her back towards the trees that were bare and dying. He stopped in front of the one that was on its last leg.

"What do you see?" Damon asked while pointing to it.

"Damon," Bella sighed.

"No," Damon said forcefully, "Tell me what you see."

"It's almost dead, someone didn't take care of it," Bella said, "They've given up on it."

"That's me," Damon said and Bella looked at him, "I used to be that tree, but then a very interesting witch brought me back to life. She never gave up on me even when she should have." Damon took her hand and squeezed it, "I won't give up on you Bella…ever."

Bella looked at Damon and saw the honesty in his icy blue eyes. She moved away from him and walked over to the dying tree. She placed her hand on it and allowed the magic to flow from her into the tree. The tree began to perk up, the branches becoming stronger, the needles turning from brown to green. The bareness of the tree started to disappear as it became lush and full.

Bella smiled as she felt the life growing in the tree and within herself. It was as if something was being awoken in her.

"So," Damon said smirking, "What's the color scheme this year?"

"Iridescent colors," Bella said smiling, "I want it to be light and happy."

"Guess we need to go shopping."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

A few hours later, Bella and Damon were back at the house, putting the finishing touches on their tree.

"Thank you," Bella said as she hung some ornaments.

"For what?" Damon asked.

Bella rolled her eyes, "You know what; are you going to make me say it?"

"Yes I am and don't do that." Damon replied.

"For taking me to get the tree." Bella said, "For making me wake up."

"This wouldn't, by chance, make you change your mind about the part tonight?" Damon asked.

"I'm not going," Bella said.

"But when you go, something exciting always happens." Damon replied, "Come on."

"What happened to the _'I won't bug you about Carol's party'_ deal you made earlier?" Bella questioned.

"Touché," Damon said before he stood up, "Well I've got to get going. I have to be there tonight."

"Can you help me?" Bella asked while holding out the star, "Put it up?"

Damon sighed dramatically, "I suppose I can," He said before he put the star up. He faced Bella, "Keep your guard up," he said seriously. "And if anything feels off…"

"You're the first number on my speed dial," Bella said, "Bye Damon…Thank you."

Damon stood there for a moment, staring at Bella before he leaned down and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the cheek.

After Damon left Bella sat down admiring the tree. For the first time in a very long time, the house felt like home even if her grandma wasn't there. Tomorrow she would do the Christmas shopping for everyone…maybe even plan a Christmas dinner. Bella was feeling alive for the first time in months and it was in large part due to Damon. He was trying to help her; he was bringing that girl he used to know back to the surface. He was helping her find the girl she was before Edward and he didn't even really know it.

Bella smiled and stood up before heading for her room.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Well this is boring," Tyler said while pulling at his shirt collar.

"Don't worry, things just picked up; the family from hell just arrived," Caroline replied, "I swear she looks at me the wrong way."

"Not tonight Caroline," Bonnie said, "Bella's potion may have worked, but we can't risk exposing ourselves again. Those herbs were rare from overseas; it would take weeks to get more."

"Will you calm down," Damon said while joining the group, "There will be no problems tonight."

"Where is Bella?" Carol asked, "The entire council is asking about her."

"She's resting," Damon replied, "I think she's deserved it and I deserve a drink." Damon walked off to the bar.

"Mom, just tell them that she's still recuperating." Tyler said.

"They are just worried," Carol replied before she walked away.

Elena headed towards Damon.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked.

"I got her to find a dead Christmas tree, bring it back to life, and decorate it." Damon replied, "I think I can put that in the win column."

"She decided not to come," Elena said, sympathetically.

"I can't really blame her," Damon said with a shrug, "I would much rather be at home than here, but someone has to watch out for you kids. Besides she needs a break."

"Admit it…you wanted her to come." Elena said while nudging him.

"Yes," Damon replied, "But it wasn't in the tarot cards apparently."

"I think you misread the reading," Elena said while smiling before she pointed past Damon and towards the entryway.

Damon turned his head to where she was pointing and was shocked. There was Bella in a sleeveless navy blue dress, nude stilettos, and her make-up was light. Her hair was down in long luscious waves and around her neck was the snowflake necklace he had gotten her for Christmas a couple years ago. Bella saw Damon looking and she smiled before she walked towards him.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Well I figured maybe you all might need my help," Bella said before she looked to Elena, "You guys do have a tendency to get into trouble at Mystic Falls' functions."

"And you don't," Elena replied, "If I remember correctly the first party you came to, you were nearly drained dry."

"Okay you're right, we all are trouble magnets," Bella said with a laugh.

"Well look who decided to show up," Matt said while coming over, "Don't you look all pretty and put together."

"Yeah Bella did Caroline help you? She did disappear for a little bit." Tyler commented.

"Nope this is all me," Bella replied.

"Bella Swan knowing how to do her own make-up, her hair, and pick out an outfit like that," Jeremy said while pretending to be shocked, "Well now I have seen everything."

"Bella," Carol said happily while coming over, "I'm so glad you're here. The council wants to speak to you."

"They can wait," Bella said before looking directly at Damon, "Tonight is a night I'm not doing anything, but having some fun."

Damon smiled and shook his head, "Bartender, coconut run and cranberry for the lovely lady here."

"Thank you," Bella said while hopping up on the seat next to him. "So what have I missed?"

"Nothing," Caroline said, "It's completely boring, no good music, everyone's just standing around."

"The psycho family is here," Bonnie added.

"So," Bella said while looking at all of them, "Who cares if they are here?"

"Bella they can't exactly be trusted," Stefan said.

"I don't care," Bella said as she got down from her seat, "Tonight there will be no trouble; we are going to have fun and that's it."

They watched as she walked over towards the DJ.

"What is she doing?" Bonnie asked.

Damon smirked, "I think our prayers have been answered."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

Matt suddenly laughed, "The old Bella is back!"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

As Bella made her way to the DJ Carol was hot on her trail.

"Bella I really think you should talk to the members of the council." Carol said seriously.

Bella stopped and turned around to face her.

"Carol not tonight," Bella said, "Tonight we are gonna have fun and for that to happen this music has got to change."

"Well look who is here," Robert, the DJ, said.

"Hey Robbie," Bella said smiling. "So remember a couple years ago when I introduced you to your fiancée and you said you owed me one."

"You're cashing that favor in now?" Robbie asked while shaking his head.

"Yep," Bella replied, "I think the music sucks. I don't care what the council says I want something we can actually dance to."

"I don't know," Robbie said hesitantly.

"I'll take all the heat," Bella replied smiling, "Come on."

"What the hell," Robbie said while pulling the music that had been playing, "I was about to fall asleep anyways."

Katy Perry's cover of _Use Your Love_ came over the speakers and a lot of people started cheering. Caroline looked at Bonnie and Elena before the three of them ran over to pull Bella onto the dance floor to dance.

"When in Rome," Matt said before heading over to join them.

Soon enough Stefan, Jeremy, and Tyler joined the girls on the dance floor while Damon sat at the bar, watching. Suddenly Bella was next to him,

"On no Salvatore," Bella said while grabbing his hand, "You aren't going to sit around while the rest of us are dancing."

"I'm not in the mood," Damon said teasing.

Bella dropped his hand, "Fine," She said smirking, "I guess I'll just go see if Jeremy wants to dance with me."

Bella started walking away, but Damon caught her wrist pulled her back to him and smirked.

"What game are you playing Swan?" Damon asked.

"Me play games?" Bella asked mockingly, "I would never do that to you Damon."

"You are out to cause trouble tonight aren't you?" Damon questioned.

"Want to join me?" Bella countered, "Like old times?"

"How can I resist an offer like that," Damon answered before he led her onto the dance floor.

Damon spun Bella out and back to him, dipping her at random times while they danced. Bonnie and Caroline looked on disapprovingly but Elena glared at them, warning them to back off which they did. About four songs after _Use Your Love_, Bella headed for the bar to grab a drink and sit down.

"I must say Isabella, you can move," Klaus said while appearing next to her. "Care to take a spin on the dance floor with me. Ask Caroline, I'm a very good dancer."

"I don't care," Bella said, "Act like an ass tonight and there will be no warnings. I'll just make you disappear."

"There a problem?" Damon asked after coming over, visibly tense.

"None whatsoever," Bella said while smiling, "Come on, let's get the others."

Bella started dragging Damon who begrudgingly followed her.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Shot down once again I see," Rebekah said smirking, "Honestly Klaus when are you going to see that she will never side with you."

"I think she will after I tell her what I have to offer." Klaus replied.

"You won't win her over," Rebekah replied.

"If I didn't know any better sister I would think you were rooting for my failure," Klaus said surprised.

"Perhaps I am," Rebekah said, "It would do you some good to be knocked down a few pegs. I think I'll take a cue from your little infatuation toy and have some fun for once."

Rebekah disappeared into the crowd and Kol joined Klaus.

"Rebekah is getting a bit high and mighty don't you think," Kol said.

"No worries, after tonight she won't be a problem." Klaus replied before he downed his drink.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Bella what are we doing out here?" Bonnie asked while clutching her coat closer, "It's freezing."

"Yeah and heels aren't exactly great for walking in the snow." Caroline added.

"Will you quit being babies and come on," Bella said as she started walking to the woods.

Her heel hit a soft patch and she started sinking losing her balance in the process. Damon quickly caught her and picked her up bridal-style. Tyler followed suit by picking up Caroline; Stefan followed with Elena, while Jeremy had Bonnie.

"Follow the leader," Matt called out after he started to walk behind Bella and Damon.

"Here," Bella said when they were far enough away from the party.

They were all standing in the clearing that was covered in snow.

"What are we doing?" Jeremy asked after putting Bonnie down.

"Remember when we were kids?" Bella asked. "We would play here."

"Yeah that was before Tyler was an ass," Elena said with a laugh.

"Hey I've grown out of that stage," Tyler defended.

"Bella why are we here?" Bonnie asked.

"This place has special meaning for us," Bella said, "This is where our innocence is, this field is where we had some of the best times and I think maybe we need to remember them and make new ones…starting now."

Bella started swirling her hand round and round slowly the snow from the ground started to rise and start to dance around them like ballerinas. Everyone started laughing as the snow swirled around them in intricate patterns.

For the first time in a very long time, they felt freedom…freedom they thought was long gone. Slowly one flake fell on each one of their hands, between their thumb and index finger before it lit up the skin where it landed. It glowed for a few seconds then disappeared.

"What the hell?" Bonnie asked.

"I figured it's less painful and more conspicuous then a tattoo." Bella said, "We're all marked like we always talked about."

"Okay not to break up the whole love fest, but it's really freezing out here," Matt said.

They quickly made their way back to the house and headed straight to the fireplace to warm up. The others migrated back to the bar while Damon and Bella stayed put.

"Magical snowflake tattoos, really?" Damon asked before he sighed dramatically, "At least you can't see them."

Bella shook her head and grabbed his hand. Suddenly the place where the snowflake fell glowed on both their hands.

"Only like this can you see them," Bella whispered.

"Oh how cute," Kol said while sauntering over. "Can I join the snowflake club?"

"It's very exclusive," Bella replied while not looking at him, "Damon I need a drink, you want one?"

"When have I ever turned down a drink?" Damon asked before he slipped his arm around Bella's waist.

Kol grabbed Bella's arm, stopping them and Damon's jaw tensed.

"Let her go," Damon said dangerously low.

"You can't escape me little witch," Kol said, ignoring him, "You'll give in eventually."

"Only in your dreams would you ever have a chance with me." Bella replied before she focused on his hand.

Kol yelped out in pain as his hand started to burn.

"What's that saying," Damon said as they walked away. "If you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen?"

"I think you mean too hot to handle," Bella countered with a laugh.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Little witch," Kol growled.

"Looks like someone got burned in more ways than one," Rebekah said smirking.

"Back off, I'm not in the mood," Kol warned.

"Aww little Kol can't handle some competition," Rebekah said condescendingly, "Pathetic."

Rebekah walked away and headed over to Matt.

"Timing is everything brother," Klaus said while coming over to Kol, "Tread lightly for the rest of the evening."

"Is something wrong?" Kol asked while inspecting his hand as it healed.

"The good Pastor is around," Klaus replied.

"Shouldn't we tell the little Scooby gang?" Kol questioned.

"No," Klaus said, "We'll see how this plays out. Who knows, perhaps the good Pastor Young will give us an opportunity to whisk the lovely Bella away."

"We can only hope," Kol replied.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Bella said to the others before she started to walk away.

As soon as she was out of the main room, Damon appeared and blurred in front of her.

"Care to explain this?" Damon asked.

"Why question a good thing?" Bella countered.

"Who are you doing this for?" Damon asked, "Them, yourself, or me?"

"Damon, don't think too much," Bella replied, "But if you must know I'm doing it for all the above and you only have yourself to blame. Now go back in there and save me a dance."

Damon took her hand and kissed it before he headed back to the party. Bella shook her head and walked into the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom, she was grabbed and forced up against the wall a knife to her throat.

"Hello Bella," Pastor Young sneered. "Don't try anything or else," he said before he pointed to Carol who was shaking.

"He has a bomb," Carol said, close to tears.

"It's going to be alright," Bella assured her before she glared at Young, "What do you want?"

"I want you and those other abominations alone," Young growled.

"Carol," Bella said, "Have everyone but who the pastor wants to go outside."

"I can't leave you," Carol said frantically.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Carol," Bella said calmly, "The pastor and I are just going to catch up. Go on and stay calm, we will be alright."

Carol composed herself and headed back to the party.

"You shouldn't lie like that," Pastor Young hissed, "Nothing will be alright."

"Yes it will," Bella said, "I'm a witch I know things."

"You're a freak," Young growled, "you're evil."

"Well isn't that the kettle calling the pot black," Bella countered, "If I remembered correctly, I haven't been trying to kill innocent people and I'm not the one strapped with a bomb."

"You aren't innocent," Young said before he pressed the knife harder against her throat.

"Neither are you," Bella replied.

Carol came back, "They're outside."

"Come on Isabella," Young said before he jerked her forward but he kept the knife close to her jugular, "Let's go start the real party."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Everyone," Carol said, her voice was shaky, "I need everyone to go outside on the terrace for the light show."

"Something's wrong," Bonnie said.

Tyler headed over to his mom while everyone quickly exited.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"You and everyone else need to stay in here," Carol said and headed back through the door.

"Where's Bella?" Elena asked.

"Bathroom," Damon replied, "I'll go get her."

"No need to," Pastor Young said while coming out with a knife firmly pressed to Bella's throat, "She's coming to you."

"Bella," Damon said tensely.

"I'm okay," Bella said.

"Not for long," Young hissed. "You're all done for."

"Is that a bomb?" Caroline asked getting a good look at Pastor Young. "You've gone insane."

"NO, insane is allowing abominations to run this town," Pastor Young growled, "Insane is thinking that any of you have a soul. But that's all going to change." Pastor Young pressed a button and the bomb started ticking, "I am the beginning, the others will come and you all will die." He pulled Bella closer to him, "But I'm taking your one defense with me."

"Bella," Damon said while starting to panic.

"Damon," Bella said in a whisper, "Just catch me."

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"She's forming a shield," Bonnie said quietly so only vampires could hear her, "Between her and the reverend. She's won't get killed, but she's gonna fly."

Damon looked at Bella and nodded.

As the timer hit ten seconds Pastor Young smiled and said his last words.

"I love you April," He said and then the bomb went off.

It was contained only causing Young to explode with it, but because of the force of the bomb Bella was propelled into the air. Damon was ready and caught her before she hit the wall; he clutched her for dear life.

In an instant the fun party became a crime scene. Liz took care of answering most of the questions while the paramedics looked over Bella who only had a couple scrapes and bruises due to the force of the blast and Damon catching her. The only real damage was a cut above her left eye.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Two hours later everyone was clearing out.

"Where are you going to stay?" Bella asked Carol.

"With Liz and Caroline," Carol replied, still shaky, "Bella, are you certain you're alright?"

Bella nodded, "I'm okay."

"Well it's not a party until something life threatening happens." Jeremy commented.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"She'll be fine," Meredith said while stitching the wound above Bella's eye. "No concussion for once, I'm happy."

"That makes two of us," Bella said, "Can I go home?"

"Yeah," Liz said while coming over and joining them, "You'll have to come down to the station to give a full statement, but you can go."

"Has anyone called April?" Bella asked, "She's gonna be devastated."

"I'm about to make that call," Liz said sadly.

"Let me know when she gets to town." Bella said, "She'll need a lot of support."

"You want to support a psycho's daughter," Rebekah said, interrupting them, "Are you going for sainthood?"

"She shouldn't be blamed for her father's mistakes." Bella replied calmly, "enjoy the party?"

"Well I've come to see that it's not a real Mystic Falls party until there's bloodshed," Rebekah said, "I think this one had quite the bang."

"You know what happened to that man in there," Bella said.

"You mean what's left of him," Rebekah interrupted.

Bella's eyes blazed with anger, "That man in there was a good man, do you know what happened? When I brought your brother's body back there was a consequence and that was it. Something in him turned and changed him, forcing him to do the things he did. I am to blame for this mess and unlike you and your family I accept responsibility for my actions." Bella said, "I accept that what happened here tonight was my responsibility and it will be on my conscience."

"Come on," Damon said while pulling Bella away from the ambulance, "You need some rest."

Damon escorted Bella to his car and they drove to her house in silence. Finally he couldn't take it.

"It's not your fault," Damon said calmly.

"It is," Bella replied softly.

Damon stopped the car and turned towards her.

"Look at me," He said when Bella didn't, he placed his hand under her chin. "Please look at me."

Bella had tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"It's not your fault. He had a choice and his choice was made long before you brought Klaus back." Damon said, "Don't do this to yourself; your conscience is clear."

Bella nodded and Damon wiped away the falling tears. He turned back around, facing front, and started to drive.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Well that party ended with a good bang," Kol said as they walked into the house.

"I'm just happy none of the good reverend got on my jacket," Klaus mused.

"What now brother?" Rebekah asked, "The Pastor is dead and the hunter is coming."

"Well sister you know what I plan," Klaus said.

"You need his sword for that," Rebekah said, "You'll never find it."

"I don't need you to tell me where it is," Klaus said, "Isabella will find it."

Rebekah stilled, "I won't let you find that cure," Rebekah hissed and headed for the door.

Kol caught her and held her back.

"Sorry Rebekah this might hurt a little." Kol mused.

"She'll never help you," Rebekah hissed while struggling.

"Oh once I tell her there is a cure for Elena to turn her back to a human she will," Klaus said while dipping the dagger into the white oak ash. "You need some rest sister," he said as he walked towards her, "Goodnight."

Klaus drove the dagger into Rebekah's heart and she quickly slumped to the ground.

"Well now what's next?" Kol asked.

"Tomorrow we have dinner with a witch," Klaus said while smirking.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Thanks," Bella said as they pulled up to her house, "Besides the almost blowing up part, the party was a blast."

Damon smirked, "Well it's not a real party until someone dies, at least it wasn't me killing someone this time."

"That's a plus," Bella said with a smile.

Damon got out, opened Bella's door, and helped her out. He helped keep her steady on the icy sidewalk as they walked up to the porch. Bella went to open the door, but Damon pulled her back.

"Wait," He said.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

Damon pointed above them to mistletoe hanging there.

Bella laughed, "Really?"

"Come on," Damon said, "It's bad luck if we don't."

"You just want an excuse to kiss me," Bella said.

"Well now I have one," Damon said as his eyes turned dark before his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Bella sucked in a breath as Damon leaned down and his lips came closer and closer to hers until finally they met. A soft warm glow flowed through Bella's body and she wrapped her arms around Damon, who in turn encircled her with his. The warm glow flowing through both of them made them forget about the cold and time stopped. Finally Damon slowly and reluctantly pulled away, but kept his nose touching hers.

"Good night Bella," Damon said finally after straightening up.

He started walking down the steps when Bella's voice stopped him.

"Damon," Bella said and she waited for him to turn around to face her, "You don't need an excuse to kiss me," she said with a blush. Damon smirked, "But you do need to take me on an actual date if you want to kiss me again."

"That's an excuse," Damon countered.

Bella shook her head, "No it's a reason." She said before she ducked into the house.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter I really enjoyed writing it and the next two that are coming!**

**Reminder: I have been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards! I am so thankful to be nominated and I hope you all are voting! Stripped as well as The Devil You know, Twisted, Buried Secrets, Never Let Me Go, Buried Secrets 2: Blood have all been nominated in various categories. Please go to crossoverawards . blogspot . com and vote! You have until December 29****th**** please go and vote let's get the word out about the stories and authors nominated!**

**For all of you that vote in the awards and let me know I will send you a little preview of the next story I will be publishing. So please go and vote then let me know!**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work if you head over to her live journal account you'll see the book cover she made for this chapter **

**Review and vote you guys I'll be updating again this Saturday so I'll see you then!**


	18. Chapter 18: Break Down

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 18: Break Down**_

"Really, you're bailing on us," Caroline groaned. "What's so important you can't come out for girls' night?"

"Caroline I was nearly blown to pieces last night. I just want to stay in and relax." Bella explained, "Alone."

"You aren't going all emo on us because you feel guilty for what happened…are you?" Caroline pressed, "It's not your fault."

"April doesn't have her dad anymore because of a choice I made." Bella said, "But I just need a night to myself okay."

"Fine," Caroline grumbled, "But you owe me one."

"Alright," Bella said before she hung up.

The party last night had drained her and she still felt guilty. When she woke this morning, there was a package outside the front door for her from Klaus with a note that read;

_**Don't forget dear Bella, 7 o'clock don't be late.**_

_**~K.**_

She had left a message for Damon saying that she was just going to stay around the house. She asked for some space since the events of last night had all of a sudden hit her and he had texted later in the day, saying that he understood and that was it.

By 6:45 that night Bella was dressed and ready. Klaus had picked out a skin tight Dolce and Gabbana tulle corseted dress, witch simple black pumps and exquisite pearls. Bella had to roll eyes…this was over the top.

Once she had finished getting ready, she took a look in the mirror and grimaced.

"I look and feel like a high priced hooker." She mumbled to herself.

The doorbell rang and she sighed before walking carefully down the stairs. Bella grabbed her white jacket and opened the door.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" The man questioned.

"Yes," Bella replied.

"I'm your driver," the man replied, "Mr. Mikelson sent me for you."

"Let's go," Bella said and locked up the house.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

It took them an hour to reach Richmond before they pulled up to a very fancy restaurant. Bella got out of the car and walked inside.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked, annoyed.

"Isabella Swan," Bella replied, "I'm here to meet someone."

The hostess immediately stopped everything and turned on the charm.

"Oh Miss Swan I didn't know it was you," she said while coming over, "Let me take your coat. Your party has been waiting for you. This way please."

The hostess led Bella through the restaurant and towards the back where the private rooms are. She pushed aside a curtain to reveal Kol and Klaus waiting.

"Isabella," Klaus said while smiling sinfully as he stood up, "I must say I do have good taste."

"Is there anything I can get you?" The hostess asked.

"More wine dear," Kol said, standing up as well, "That's all for now."

Bella walked in and felt the curtain fall, closing behind her. She was in the lion's den and the key was not to let them know she was afraid.

"So glad you decided to join us," Klaus said and offered his hand, "Please sit."

Bella didn't take his hand and he shrugged before dropping it. Bella walked over to her seat which Kol quickly pulled out before being pushed back in once she had sat down.

"Yes we're happy to see you're alone," Kol said while returning to his seat, "Where is your body guard tonight?"

"He doesn't know I'm here," Bella replied stiffly.

"Oh so you can stay out late tonight," Kol said; his eyes full of mischief.

"You wanted to talk about something," Bella said, becoming annoyed, "Either let's talk or I'm gone."

"Kol," Klaus said, becoming serious, "That's enough. Isabella wants to get down to business we shall." Klaus leaned forward, his eyes full of mystery, and said very calmly, "What if I were to tell you that I have a way to turn Elena and your other friends back."

"Back to what?" Bella asked.

"Human," Klaus said.

Bella froze, "What are you saying?" She asked barely breathing.

"There's a cure to turn a vampire back into a human," Klaus said, "So are you interested?"

Bella quickly threw up her hands, everything froze, people included. Klaus was a stature leaning on the table, staring intently at Bella while Kol was smirking; he was in mid drink of his wine. Bella took a deep breath and stood up and began to pace.

"Okay," She said, starting to talk to herself. "There can't be a cure. I mean witches would know about something like that…hell we probably invented it. I mean balancing the forces and trying to keep the scales even and all that. The question is why wouldn't it be known in the witch community? Sure things do slip through the cracks, but something like this." Bella rambled before her eyes turned to Klaus, "Let's see if you are telling the truth."

She placed her hand on Klaus' face and delved into his memories until he found the one. Rebekah had fallen in love with a hunter, the kind that was coming to Mystic Falls. He told her about the cure and how his tattoos were the map and his sword was the key. Bella pulled out of Klaus' memories and started breathing heavily.

"Okay," Bella said while trying to calm herself down. She sat back in her seat and took a deep breath before throwing up her hands, unfreezing everything in the process. "I think you need to tell me more." She said without missing a beat.

"Well," Klaus started and went into detail about what Bella had just seen.

Although she looked like she was listening, internally Bella was trying to figure out what she was going to do. Did she tell the others? Should she do this one on her own? A thousand thoughts flew through her mind and finally she tuned back in as Klaus recounted how Rebekah had fallen in love with a hunter that ended up stabbing them all.

"I unfortunately killed him and it wasn't until later that I found out about the cure. Thing was the hunters got smart and they had a witch, like you, conceal their tattoos."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella asked while narrowing her eyes, "What do you want from me?"

"Only a few things," Klaus said before he grabbed her hand, "Perhaps join me."

"Not ever going to happen," Bella said through clenched teeth.

"Well then perhaps your help in capturing the hunter when he comes. I will give you the cure once I find it, but I need a hunter. You're a powerful witch, you can go against him. What do you say?" Klaus purposed.

"No," Bella said while putting her fork down, "The answer is no for now."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"This is big Klaus and I don't make big decisions without carefully thinking them over." Bella said.

"Very well," Klaus said, "I won't disagree with you, but there is one thing for giving you time to make a decision."

"This stays between us," Bella said knowingly.

"You are very intelligent Isabella." Klaus said amused.

"Don't forget beautiful brother." Kol added.

"If I had to pick between the two, I'll pick brains over beauty." Bella replied dryly.

"Well let's be thankful you have both." Klaus said as he raised his glass. "To hopefully a fruitful partnership."

Kol and Klaus clinked their glass while Bella stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Kol asked, "You haven't even really touched your dinner."

"The company has repulsed me and besides I need to think about the offer and I can't do that around you two." Bella said while grabbing her purse, "I'll call you soon with my answer and I'll send you the outfit back."

"Keep it," Klaus said as she headed for the door, "It suits you."

"I'm not some doll you can dress up Klaus, but if you insist on me keeping it, then it'll make some good fire material." Bella said before she walked out.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

She arrived back at the house and quickly changed out of the dress. She walked over to her fireplace, lit it and threw the dress in. The pearls she would donate to the auction coming up for the homeless and the shoes she would give to Caroline for Christmas; Caroline had wanted a pair like them for a while. She went into the kitchen and popped open a bottle of wine. She grabbed a glass before she headed back to the couch.

Her entire body tensed as she thought, but the thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating. Bella smiled as she read the text.

_**It's cold tonight. Need a snuggle buddy? ~D.**_

Bella texted back.

_**No, but I could use someone to talk to. ~B.**_

_Ding_

_**Open the door. ~D.**_

"Just come in Damon, it's unlocked." Bella called without moving.

She heard the door open and close.

"You know it's not safe to leave your doors unlocked." Damon said as he took off his jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger.

"The rest of the house is locked up and I'm right here. If someone comes in I'll know." Bella replied. "I would offer you a glass, but I don't have enough wine for two."

"Well then," Damon said while walking to the kitchen, "Good thing I brought some selections from the Salvatore wine cellar."

Damon came over to the couch with a glass of wine in his hand and he sat down.

"You look troubled," he commented, "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"If you could, would you become human?" Bella asked suddenly.

"What?" Damon asked surprised.

"If you could, would you become human?" Bella repeated.

"No," Damon said sincerely, "I don't think I would survive as a human."

"What if you could?" Bella pressed.

"The answer is still no," Damon said, "My vampirism is part of who I am Bella you know that. Besides why think about something that could never happen?"

"Just curious," Bella replied before finishing off her glass.

Damon took it and poured her another one.

"What's up with the deep soulful questions?" Damon asked.

"Just some thoughts that have been running through my mind," Bella replied.

They sat there together, watching the fire that Bella had just started. The last little bit of fabric from Bella's dress caught his eye.

"Damon?" Bella asked as he got up.

Quickly Damon pulled the remnants of the dress out before studying it. Bella froze as Damon slowly turned towards her, his eyes blazing.

"What is this?" Damon asked while saying each word slowly.

"Damon," Bella said tensely, "I had my reasons."

"I saw Klaus buying a dress like this a few days ago," Damon growled, "What the hell?"

"He asked me to dinner," Bella said, "He wanted to talk."

"And you went alone!" Damon yelled before he threw his glass against the wall, causing it to shatter. "What were you thinking? When?"

"Tonight," Bella said as she cringed away from Damon.

"How stupid can you be?" Damon said. "What did you two talk about?"

"The hunters," Bella said, "You know he wants a partnership."

"So what? You thought you would go alone, just the two of you and have dinner." Damon said while looking at her angrily.

"Kol was there too," Bella said and she immediately regretted it.

"You went alone with those _two_ there. They could have done god knows what." Damon yelled.

"Look, I just wanted to know what we are up against," Bella explained.

"But you shouldn't have lied to us Bella," Damon said before he went over to get his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Right now Bella I'm pissed and I don't need to be around you or have you forgotten what happened the last time I got pissed at you," Damon snapped before he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Bella took deep breaths while trying not to cry. She knew she shouldn't have hidden this from Damon, but he wouldn't have let her go. Bella waited a couple hours in hopes that he would come back and that they would talk, but Damon never came back. Bella went to bed and just let go of consciousness.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Get up!" Elena's voice said while shaking Bella, "Get up!"

"Elena," Bella said a she woke up, "What are you doing here?"

"Um I think the question is what were you doing last night?" Caroline said from the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, "Staying in and relaxing my ass."

"Bella what were you thinking?" Bonnie asked.

"Not you three too." Bella groaned.

"Oh no not just us," Caroline said before she walked into the room, "Try Tyler, Matt, my mom, Tyler's mom, Stefan, and Jeremy. Not to mention your boyfriend is pissed beyond belief."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Bella replied quietly.

"If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, it's a damn duck," Caroline retorted. "Get up."

"No," Bella said while shaking her head.

"Bella we just want to talk," Bonnie said calmly.

"I don't want to," Bella replied before putting a pillow over her head.

"That's it," Caroline said before she yanked the pillow away, "You look at me now Swan, we are going to talk. This whole being distant and not telling us crap is going to stop. We are all in this together so no more sneaking around or do we have to put you under 24/7 lockdown?"

"Guys," Elena said, "Let's just give her some time to wake up."

"Fine," Caroline huffed, "I have to go over to my house anyways, but don't think this is over Bella."

Bonnie and Elena sat on the bed with Bella.

"What were you thinking?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus wants a deal with me. If any of you had come he would have played ring around the fucking rosy and we don't have time for that." Bella said frustrated. "I get it you're mad, but we need answers and I need you guys to trust me that I can handle this. Damon especially."

"Damon isn't exactly the easiest person to reason with," Bonnie admitted.

"I think he just wanted a phone call," Elena said, "For you to be honest with him."

"He would have stopped me," Bella argued.

"Yeah, but at least he wouldn't have been lied to," Elena explained, "I'm pretty sure that's what has hurt him and Caroline the most."

"Would you guys have let me go?" Bella asked, "Honestly."

"No," Bonnie admitted begrudgingly.

"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same," Bella continued.

"It's different for us," Elena argued.

"How so?" Bella challenged, "Because you've been around Klaus more than I have?"

"No," Elena said while trying to do some damage control, "You just had a lot happen to you and you need to slow down. We are worried about you, especially after you almost died."

"Not to mention you have some unresolved issues concerning a certain tall, dark and pain in the ass," Bonnie snickered.

"We aren't going there," Bella warned.

"I think you need to," Elena said, "What do you want Bella?"

Bella was quiet before said, "I don't know. One minute I think I know what I want, but then I feel this tightening in my chest and I start feeling physically sick."

"He really did a number on you didn't he," Bonnie said, realizing what Bella was saying, "you can't trust because of what he did."

"You know Damon's not him right," Elena said.

"I know that Elena," Bella said yet she could feel her chest start to tighten again.

Elena looked at Bella before she said, "Get dressed. We're going to the boarding house."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Please Bella," Elena said, "Please just trust me."

Bella nodded and got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Once the door shut, Bonnie looked at Elena.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, "I know you know something. I know that look you have."

"I don't think it's just Damon she doesn't trust," Elena said and pulled out her cellphone and motioned for Bonnie to follow her. They walked down the stairs before Elena dialed Charlie's number. The phone rang a bit before he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Charlie said.

"Charlie hey it's Elena and Bonnie," Elena said.

"Hey girls how are you?" Charlie asked, "Is Bella okay?"

"We're good and yes she's fine, she's getting ready and we are going to go out, but we had a question about her ex." Elena explained.

"What about him?" Charlie asked; his voice tense and lined with anger at the mention of Cullen.

"Not really about him, but his family," Elena corrected herself, "Was Bella close with them?"

"Yeah," Charlie said sadly, "Kind of like she is with you guys. They left too without saying goodbye. I think that's one of the things that hurt her the most. She really looked at them as if they were part of her family and then they dumped her. Why do you ask?"

"Just some things she mentioned." Elena lied, "Thanks Charlie."

"Will you have Bella call me after yall get done? I'd like to talk to her." Charlie asked.

"Sure thing," Elena said before she hung up and looked at Bonnie.

"She doesn't trust us, does she?" Bonnie said, realizing what Elena thought.

"It wasn't just him," Elena said, "It was all of them."

"Guys?" Bella called.

"Down here," Elena said while still looking at Bonnie, "Call everyone, including Damon, she needs to confront this and we need to be there to show her we aren't them…any of them."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked while pacing the living room of the boarding house.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, "Bonnie just said to get here."

Suddenly the front door slammed shut and Damon walked in.

"What does that little witch want?" Damon growled. "I have some things I need to deal with."

"If you're talking about Bella and the Klaus dinner get in line," Caroline huffed. "I can't believe she lied to us."

"I can," Tyler said, "She's been really off since she got here."

"I don't understand it," Carol added, "She used to be so vivacious and the other night at the party, it was like old times."

"Having a knife to your throat and standing next to a guy with a bomb strapped to his body tends to ruin any good mood you're in," Liz said dryly.

The front door opened and closed with Bella, Bonnie, and Elena walking in.

"What's going on?" Bella asked after stopping in the doorway.

Bonnie and Elena joined the others.

"You need to be honest Bella," Bonnie started, "You need to tell us."

"Tell you what?" Bella asked.

"Why you feel like you do." Elena said, "It doesn't just happen with Damon, does it?"

Bella was silent.

"Bella," Elena said softly, "We are you're family and we aren't going to leave you."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, "What's going on?"

"There isn't anything to talk about," Bella said before she turned around.

Elena blurred and blocked her from leaving.

"I can't let you keep avoiding this Bella," Elena said, "It's hurting you and us."

"What is going on?" Caroline asked, sounding confused and agitated.

"Bella," Bonnie pleaded.

Bella's lips quivered and the pain in her chest made its appearance. It was hard to breath as the fear was creeping up on her.

"Bella let it out," Elena said, "Trust me."

"I can't," Bella yelled while tears started to spill before she turned to face the others, "I can't trust any of you because of them!"

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Her ex's family," Matt said quietly. "Bella."

"Don't Bella me!" Bella yelled, "You don't know what it's like to sit there and trust and just be left alone in the woods like you're garbage, like you never mattered. To be thrown away like all you were was a toy for them so that they could find some distraction. I trusted them! I let them in and then they disappeared. I want to let you guys in. I want it to be like it was, but every single fucking time I get close to actually letting it happen, the fear and the memories come back. I can't breathe, I can't think and all I feel is the pain then this numbness that just starts to consume me. So to keep from feeling that way, I keep you at a distance. I know you won't abandon me, but I can't…" Bella admitted before she couldn't speak anymore.

She was hyperventilating and crying. For the first time in months she was talking about what she was really feeling. The fear she felt and it was like a damn had burst.

Elena wrapped her arms around Bella while letting her cry. The others just looked at Bella in shock at her confession.

"I am going to kill those bastards," Caroline hissed.

"I'll join you," Tyler added.

Matt walked over and wrapped his arms around Bella.

"It's okay," Matt said.

"No…it's…not," Bella cried. "It shouldn't….be….like this."

Bella was struggling to breathe.

"She needs to sit down," Liz said.

Matt and Elena guided Bella over to the couch.

"Bella," Jeremy said, "We aren't going to abandon you."

Elena looked over and noticed Damon had gone outside. She nodded to Bonnie who took her place next to Bella before she followed Damon.

"I could kill him," Damon growled upon hearing Elena join him. "I want to hunt them down."

"He isn't worth it," Elena said with disgust, "None of them are."

"Oh I beg to differ," Damon countered.

"Hunting them down and killing them won't help her." Elena replied, "What's going to help her is her talking about it. She needed to break down."

"What do I do?" Damon asked, sounding completely lost.

"The only thing you or any of us can do," Elena said, "Show her that she can trust us. We have to reinforce that they made her so dependent on them that she lost herself."

"It's partly my fault," Damon admitted, "If I hadn't done what I did."

"Don't make this about you," Elena said, "Focus on her."

"Hey," Bonnie said while joining them.

"Where is she?" Elena asked.

"Bathroom," Caroline said while coming out.

The others joined them and they sat on the porch.

"I can't believe it," Jeremy said. "All this time I thought she was upset about coming home to all this and maybe Damon's dumbass. I never thought it was…"

"None of us did," Tyler said. "I mean she kept it hidden well."

"What do we do?" Matt asked, "I mean this is bad. She doesn't trust us and when she tries it physically hurts her."

"Isn't there a spell to make the pain go away?" Carol asked.

"No," Bella said, causing the group to tense. "There are a lot of spells out there, but to make pain go away isn't one of them."

"Bella I wasn't meaning anything by it. I just want to help," Carol rambled.

"I know but you can't help…none of you can," Bella said before she walked down the stairs.

"No," Stefan said, causing Bella to stop walking, "You mean you won't let us help."

"Stefan," Elena said confused.

"I know how you feel," Stefan continued while ignoring Elena, "No one understands, no one could possibly be able to relate," he said as he walked towards Bella, "But you're wrong. You can trust us, we _can_ help but we aren't the problem Bella, you are. You have yourself closed off from us. We could try breaking the wall down and doing all we can but ultimately you have to let those walls down. _You_ have to let us in, we can't force our way in."

Bella turned away, got in her car and drove away.

"You scared her off," Jeremy accused.

"I've been where she is," Stefan said, "It's not just us she doesn't trust, it's herself as well. Until she can admit that, we can't help her."

"So wait, is this like if we were to turn our emotions off?" Caroline asked while trying to understand.

"In a sense," Stefan replied before he looked at Damon, "Don't go after her, she needs to figure this out on her own."

"But it will look like we are abandoning her," Elena argued.

"No," Damon said quietly, "It shows she can trust us."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella slammed the door as soon as she got in and threw her keys onto the kitchen table. Her chest rose and fell with each labored breath. Her entire body ached from the muscles being so tense. Every fiber of her being was pulsing with anger, fear, pain, and most of all sadness.

Stefan was telling the truth, she couldn't trust herself. She wouldn't let them help her because she didn't think she was worth it. Edward's leaving had shaken something deep inside her loose. Her confidence was gone, her conviction of her worth that stemmed beyond the power she had access to had disappeared, and that anyone could love her if she wasn't powerful; all those things were shattered. Edward had never known about her powers and their relationship reinforced her own thoughts; that there was more to her than her power, but when he left and they left, that was destroyed. She had allowed someone she trusted in and when they left, they did more than hurt her, they trampled on her own confidence. She hated herself for allowing someone in and for allowing them to have such a hold on her that she lost herself and her own definition of her worth in the process.

Bella slumped down onto the kitchen floor before she started crying once again. Tears of anger poured liked a river; not just at them, but at herself as well. She had always maintained her own thoughts, but then they came breezing through and she allowed them to take such a hold on her soul. This is what was standing between her now and the people in Mystic Falls that she wanted to consider family once again…to have more with Damon; her own inability to open up again…to trust. Trust was pivotal in life, it's what formed relationships and bonds. It's what helped shape you as a person.

Bella screamed a primal scream and it resonated throughout the house. She banged her fists against the cabinets and the tiles of the floor. So much anger and pain just spread through her. She wanted to physically get rid of it.

For an hour she did this until she reached the point of physical and mental exhaustion. She pulled herself up off the ground; not an easy task as it felt like she had no strength left. She took the stairs one by one, holding onto the rail with all she had.

She reached the bedroom and flipped on the light. As she walked past her dresser mirror, she caught her reflection out of the corner of her eye and she froze.

Slowly she turned and faced it, studying the girl that stared back at her. Her eyes then scanned the multiple pictures that were plastered on the mirror. Pictures of her and the others at different times, in different places, from over the years. All before she went to Forks. The girl that stared back at Bella in the mirror was a shadow of the girl that was in those pictures. Her once bright, vibrant eyes were now dull and almost hollow with coldness to them. Her hair once colorful, full, and bouncy now hung on her like a wet blanket that was beginning to fade in color. The bones of her collarbone were protruding and the glow of her skin was now gone.

"This isn't me," Bella whispered in disbelief. "What have I done to myself?"

Bella started walking backwards away from the mirror until her knees hit the bed and she plopped down, completely shaken from her revelation.

After several minutes she stood up and walked over to the closet. She grabbed a box from the top of it and walked down the stairs. Shakily she lit the fireplace and opened the box. Within the box were pictures of her and Edward, and the other Cullen's along with trinkets from them. With a heavy hand she lifted the pictures and stared at them. Slowly she started to put them into the fire, but then she quickly pulled them back, clinging to them as if they were her life. Her eyes caught a picture on the mantel of her, her grams and her father, all smiling. The one next to it was a picture of her and the others the night at the Falls when Damon had leaned in and photo bombed. Within a second of seeing those two pictures, she quickly threw the picture and box into the fire before she watched it all burn.

"No more," Bella whispered before she headed back upstairs.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry the chapter is a little late this evening. Family pictures, cooking and some other stuff interrupted me. I got volunteered by my boyfriend's family to make this chicken salad recipe with like nuts, apples, and grapes yeah I think I put in too much mayo it doesn't taste right we'll see who all is nice to me about it lol.**

**Any ways huge news if you haven't voted yet in the Burning Diamond awards well shame, shame, shame; go and vote do it right now. The website is crossoverawards . blogspot . com and voting ends December 29****th****. **

**Thank you to my wonderful always amazing beta who I cherish dearly Dark~Supernatural~Angel.**

**I will be seeing you all Christmas Eve/Day with the final update before the New Year and it will deal with Christmas Mystic Falls style. Until then my dears review and vote!**


	19. Chapter 19: Fresh Start

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 19: Fresh Start**_

Sleep did not come easily to Bella, it evaded her. She knew burning the box and its contents had helped some, but she needed more. She needed to see with her own eyes.

Bella got out of bed and went down to the study. She quickly prepared the locator spell and pricked her finger. Cold Ones didn't have blood, but they had venom and Edward's was still lurking somewhere in her system. Within moments a hold burned into the map around Chicago. Quickly she packed a few clothes and got into her car.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

She drove for 15 hours with no sleep and once she hit the city, she pulled over. She pulled out a map of the entire Chicago area and once again pricked her finger. Once she saw where she needed to go, she got back onto the highway and headed for the university's campus.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

She knew exactly where they were and she headed straight for the classroom. She snuck in the back and sat there as the professor lectured and she just watched them. Alice and Jasper were sitting next to each other writing down notes, which wasn't really necessary, but for appearance sakes they did. Edward was next to them; he looked normal, as though the last few months hadn't affected him like they had her.

She threw up her hands and froze the room. Slowly she made her way down the stairs and went to stand before him. He was still the good looking God she knew, but now it was different.

"I wanted to say this to your face, but I know if I do it where you can actually hear me you won't ever leave me alone." Bella said, "I loved you so much. You knew nothing of my powers and you helped reinforce my own thoughts that I was worth more than them. I wanted a life with you. I knew the consequences of the decision I was willing to make yet I wanted it because I thought you loved me for _me_. Then after the whole Jasper incident you left me in the woods like I was trash. I meant nothing to you. You made me feel like I wasn't worth anything if I didn't have my powers." Bella confessed before she leaned in close, "I _hate_ you for that but I can't just blame you. I did it to myself as well. Then again you all did more damage than just that. I have kept the people I consider family and friends at bay because I can't trust them…but no more. I am done with you Edward. I am done thinking about you and about our times together. I have every intention of making them feel like they never existed. I have people that love me for who I am. They love me so much that they have been trying to break down these walls that I have put up because of you and they haven't stopped." Bella sighed as her hand reached out, "I could destroy you right now and though it would be instantly gratifying, in the long run it would just show how much of a hold you have on me. Instead I'm going to leave, I'm going to move on, and I'm going to love and trust. I'm going to open myself up and I'm going to break that promise to you and do reckless things. _I'm_ going to live and _you_ will just be a brief chapter in my life. A cautionary tale in my journey and to remind myself to _never_ allow my own worth to be based on someone else's opinion of me. By letting you live, I also will always have a physical reminder as well. Goodbye Edward."

Bella headed back up the stairs and when she reached the door, she unfroze the room before she walked out. She got back in the car and drove away from the university…refusing to look back, only looking forward.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Merry Christmas," Jeremy said while coming down the stairs, "Can I open my presents?"

"You aren't five anymore Jeremy," Elena said while shaking her head as she cooked pancakes. "You can wait until tonight."

"Who else is coming?" Jeremy asked.

"Everyone," Elena replied.

"Would that include Bella?" Jeremy asked quietly.

Elena shook her head, "I don't know Jer. I haven't heard from her since we had that talk the other night."

"That was four days ago," Jeremy said with wide eyed expression.

"I know. Caroline and Bonnie have gone by the house, but her car hasn't been there and her phone's off. Bon tried a locator spell, but nothing."

"You think she ran?" Jeremy questioned.

"I think she needs space," Elena said with a sigh, "I think Stefan's right and she needs to confront her own demons. She needs to deal with this and until she does, we can't help her."

"So what, we just let her go off on her own and disappear just like that?" Jeremy asked while getting angry.

"We can't do much," Elena said before she moved to hug Jeremy, "It'll be okay."

Jeremy just nodded, but he knew that it wouldn't be. Not until Bella, their Bella, came back to them.

"Come on, we need to get packed up and head to the lake house and get it set up so you better hurry up and eat," Elena said before she headed for the stairs.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Two hours later and they were on the road with Bonnie riding with them. It looked like a moving caravan. Stefan and Damon took the front, followed by Liz and Carol, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie, with Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt bringing up the rear.

"Bella call us," Matt said, "We're heading to the lake house if you want to come," Matt said before he hung up.

"Straight to voice mail again?" Tyler guessed although it came out more like a question.

Matt nodded. "Where could she be man?" He asked, worriedly.

"Elena says she needs time," Jeremy said.

"Jer she's got a target on her back. She doesn't need to be going off on her own," Matt replied.

"I gotta agree with Matt." Tyler added. "How's Damon taking it?"

"Let's not go there," Jeremy groaned, "Who cares what he thinks?"

"He cares about her," Matt said, "You can't deny that."

"Yeah," Jeremy said, "But how long before he sits there and throws her away and is after my sister again?"

"I don't think that's gonna happen man," Tyler said. "He's different with her."

"Besides Bella can handle him and she will kick his ass if he screws up." Matt added.

"But what about her?" Jeremy asked, "She's like another sister to me. She's already been hurt by some bloodsucker, she can't go through that again. Look at what that guy did to her."

"I think we should probably stop talking," Tyler said before pointing forward; they had arrived.

They all parked and got out; stretching their limbs in the process.

"Any of you get a phone call?" Matt asked.

"No," Bonnie said.

"I don't think she'd call us," Liz said.

Stefan just shook his head. Damon walked over and punched a rock, making a loud cracking noise which caused everyone to jump.

"Good thing we are out in the middle of nowhere otherwise I would have to be cleaning up another of your messes," Bella's teasing voice said, breaking through the silence.

Everyone turned to face the front of the house where Bella stood with an apron on. They were frozen and completely confused.

"Well don't just stand out here," Bella said, "I know some of you are invincible, but the rest of us are human and can get sick. Besides I need some help cooking and finish decorating the tree so come on."

Bella walked back into the house while the others looked to one another.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked.

"I think the phrase _don't look a gift horse in the mouth_ comes to mind." Tyler said before he grabbed his bags and headed inside, but he couldn't go past the front door. "Jeremy?"

"Go on in Tyler," Jeremy said before following Tyler's lead.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Bella," Caroline screeched while marching into the house, "What the hell is going on?"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Bella replied as she chopped up the vegetables. "What bah-hum bug got up your ass?"

"You disappear for four days; no phone call, no texts, not even a fucking email. Now all of a sudden you're here acting like nothing happened. What the fuck?"

Bella put the knife down, placed her hands on the counter before she leaned on them.

"I dealt with what I needed to and now it's over." Bella replied simply, "We are okay, I am okay. I am sorry I've kept you at a distance," she looked at Damon, "All of you, but that's done now. No more hiding, no more sneaking around, no more lies. Do you have a problem with that Caroline?"

Caroline stared at her, shell shocked. Tyler quickly intervened.

"That's her way of agreeing," Tyler said.

"Good," Bella said with a smile, "Now where are my hugs and Merry Christmases?"

One by one they all hugged Bella and she hugged them. For the first time it felt as though there was no distance between them.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

The girls went upstairs to unpack and make up the beds, while the boys went outside to cut some firewood. Damon stayed inside and helped Bella cook. After several minutes of silence, he broke it.

"Do you mean it?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Bella said while looking over to him. "I really do." Bella turned her head towards the stairs, "Hey Elena, can you and the others finish the cooking? I want to take a walk."

"Sure," Elena called back.

Bella took off her apron, "Come on Damon."

Bella grabbed her coat and walked outside, followed by Damon.

"Where are you two going?" Matt asked.

"For a walk," Bella replied, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No problem," Tyler said while holding up his hands in surrender, "Just be careful."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella and Damon trudged through the snow, into the woods and away from the house.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked.

"Away from prying ears," Bella said simply.

Finally they reached their destination; a little clearing with a couple of boulders.

"Are we far enough away now?" Damon asked.

Bella nodded before she sat down on one of the boulders.

"I want to tell you something," Bella said, "I know you'll probably be mad and you'll chastise me, but I only want you to know this. I'm trusting you."

"Okay," Damon said while narrowing his eyes.

Bella took a deep breath, "I found them…the Cold Ones I was involved with."

Damon froze and grounded his teeth. Every fiber in his body told him to scream at her and start throwing things, but he refrained. Instead, very tensely, he told her to go one with her explanation.

"After our talk at the boarding house, when I got home I broke down. I screamed, I threw some things and then I started to just pretend like I was okay again." Bella said.

"What changed?" Damon asked.

"I walked pass the mirror and I saw myself. I mean _really_ saw myself. Then I saw the pictures on the mirror and I realized I wasn't myself anymore. I looked so lost and hollow. Then I realized this is how I looked to all of you and it hit me like a ton of bricks." Bella said before she took a deep breath. "You know that box I have on the top of my closet?"

Damon nodded.

"It has all the little bits of jewelry, pictures, trinkets they ever gave me. I grabbed it and went downstairs. I burned it, all of it, till it was nothing but ash. After that I tried to sleep, but I couldn't so I used the locator spell and drove to Chicago. I found him in class and I watched him."

"What did you see?" Damon asked while coming over to sit next to her.

"Nothing," Bella said, "He still looked the same as the day he left me. I got angry and froze the room. I walked over and I started telling him everything I felt. I told him that I hated him and that I could destroy him if I wanted to."

"Why didn't you let him see you?" Damon questioned quietly.

"Because I knew if I did he wouldn't ever leave me alone and that's what I wanted. I needed to tell him those things so that I could move on, so that I could be myself again." Bella explained as tears started to fall, "I needed to say it to them out loud and to his face for myself."

"How did it feel?" Damon asked while wrapping his arm around her as she started to tremble from the cold as well as from reliving the moment with that guy.

"Freeing," Bella said before she laughed, "Like I could finally breathe. When I left I was smiling because for the first time since he left, I felt like myself. I drove here and I couldn't wait to see you." Bella finished before she turned toward him some more, "I know I've screwed up and kept you at a distance but I hope you can forgive me."

Damon chuckled as he stroked Bella's cheek, "How can I not forgive you?"

"You aren't mad?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Oh I'm still mad but I understand." Damon said, "So just for clarification; no more hiding,"

"Yes," Bella said, "From now I'm open and honest with all of you."

"I'm hoping you aren't open with everyone." Damon said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I mean I'm hoping I'm the only one that's gonna get to do this." Damon said as he leaned in.

His lips captured hers. It was a gentle kiss, a kiss that was meant to signify a new beginning, a new time in both their lives. That warm gentle glow Damon and Bella had felt the other night returned and it spread throughout their bodies once again. Finally they pulled away with only their foreheads touching. Bella smiled as she gazed into Damon's eyes.

"I think it's safe to say that yeah, you're the only one that will get to do that." Bella said quietly.

"Thought you said that the next time I wanted to kiss you was going to have to be on a date?" Damon replied while smiling.

"Always the smartass," Bella said before she placed her hand on his cheek. "I've missed that."

"What?" Damon asked, "I'm always a smartass."

"No," Bella said, "Your smile. I've missed it."

Damon felt Bella shiver and noticed her lips were a tiny bit blue.

"Come on," he said while he pulled her up, "You're cold and we need to get you inside. I'm sure the others have gotten a fire going."

Damon kept his arm around Bella as they walked back to the house. The others were sitting out on the porch, drinking coco, when they saw them coming.

"What were you two doing?" Tyler teased.

"Talking," Bella replied as she snuggled closer to Damon.

"About what?" Matt asked, teasingly as well.

"Recipes on how to turn people into toads," Bella replied seriously.

"She needs a volunteer to try it out." Damon added.

"Dinner's about ready," Elena said, intervening. "We've just been waiting on you two."

Everyone walked in, but Bella held Stefan back.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Thank you," Bella said, "For calling me on my crap."

"You've called me on mine plenty of time. I was just returning the favor." Stefan replied.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

They all sat down and began eating. It felt like Christmas, like the old Christmases they would have with Ms. Swan at her house; with laughter, drinks, and retellings of stories they've all heard a thousand times. Inside the little house it was nice and cozy, like a real family.

After dinner, the boys did the dishes and the cleaning up while the girls relaxed in the living room.

"So Bella," Carol said hesitantly, "Are you certain you're alright?"

"Yes," Bella said while smiling, "Like I said, everything is alright."

"Present time," Jeremy said while coming in.

One by one everyone exchanged gifts and opened them, some screeching at the surprise inside.

After all was done and everything was cleaned up, they got out a bottle of wine and sat by the fire. Bella and Damon were cuddled on the couch, which earned them glances from the others.

"Go on," Bella said suddenly, interrupting the silence that had surrounded them, "Ask Liz."

"What did Klaus want?" Liz said.

Bella swirled her wine around in its glass and sighed, "A partnership in exchange for something."

"What?" Damon asked.

"It was more of a, _I help him he helps me_," Bella said before she stood up.

"What did he offer?" Elena asked worriedly.

"What do you need help with?" Caroline asked.

Bella looked into the fire before she took a deep breath.

"What if you could be human?" Bella asked before turning to the others, "What if you could go back to living normal lives? All of you?"

"Bella I don't understand," Elena said confused.

"There's a cure," Bella said before swallowing, "A cure to turn you back into a human. The hunters that are coming, they have a mark that grows with each vampire kill. Once that mark is complete, it's a map that leads to a cure."

Silence. Dead Silence.

No one spoke or even breathed; they were attempting to process everything.

"A cure to be human again," Elena whispered in disbelief.

Bella nodded, "I help him capture the hunter, and he gives me the cure."

"Then he leaves," Tyler said hopefully.

"No," Bella said, "I've seen what he wants," he looked at Elena, "He wants you human so he can make more hybrids."

"No," Elena said while shaking her head, "I won't let him do that."

"Elena you could be human again," Jeremy said, "You all could, we could go back to being normal."

"What about me?" Tyler asked while looking at Bella.

"I don't know just yet," Bella said, "I need to do more research and there's one person who can help me…help all of us."

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"Rebekah," Bella said, "Klaus and Kol daggered her. She's the only one who knows where the sword is buried. She could help us."

"She can't be trusted," Stefan replied.

"Yes she can," Bella said, "I know I can trust her."

"She killed Elena," Jeremy growled, "And Alaric."

"I know," Bella said, "But right now Jeremy Klaus wants this, even if no one takes the cure we take this from him then we would have the upper hand. We change the game and call the shots."

"It's never that easy with him," Bonnie argued. "He always beats us."

"But we didn't have Bella on our side before," Elena said while standing up, "But here's my question; if we were to go back to being human, who would take on Klaus?"

Silence yet again and everyone turned to Bella.

"You were going to take him on yourself," Bonnie said, "Last time I did that I nearly died."

"I'm stronger than you Bonnie." Bella said, "Look nothing is definite yet and before we even go down this road, we need to decide on Rebekah."

"We need to decide," Matt said shocked.

"I told you no more hiding anything. We are all in this together and I'm not going to go behind your backs like I have anymore. We put this to a vote and decide what we do." Bella replied.

"I think we need to sleep on it," Stefan said; being the voice of reason.

"Sleep on it," Carol screeched, "The answer is obvious," She looked at Tyler, "You're taking the cure."

"Mom," Tyler said.

"No she's right," Liz said, joining up with Carol, "You all are taking the cure."

"Mom," Caroline said, "We need to think about this."

"What's there to think about?" Liz asked, "You can be human again. Things can be normal."

"What if I don't want to be human?" Caroline asked, "I know this isn't what you expected for me, but I'm glad I was turned. I've grown up so much and I don't know if I want to give up this part of me. It's because of this that I'm not that selfish spoiled brat anymore."

"I can't listen to this insanity," Carol said before she headed for the door, grabbing her coat along the way.

Liz followed her.

"Mom," Caroline said while going after her.

Bella stopped her, "Caroline don't, let me okay."

Caroline nodded before she went back over to Tyler. Bella grabbed her coat and ran after Carol and Liz.

"Carol! Liz! Stop!" Bella called.

"How can they even be thinking about not taking it?" Carol asked after whipping around. "What are they thinking?"

"Do they even have any idea how this affects us? Do they even care how we feel?" Liz asked.

"They do, but do you have any idea how your reactions, your outbursts make them feel? You just basically acted like they are monsters. They thought you were past that." Bella explained.

"We are," Liz said, "It's just…."

"You want things to be how they used to be," Bella said, "But you have to understand what they are has become a part of who they are. It's shaped them and helped them understand themselves. It's also showed them that there is more out there and that they've helped people." Bella looked at them, "We don't know for certain how this cure will work. I don't know much about it, only that it exists which is why I need to talk to Rebekah."

"And if it's safe, they take it," Carol said seriously.

"Carol what if it only helps Tyler so much?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"I mean what if it cures his vampirism, but not his werewolf part. I know you've seen him change…do you really want him to unwillingly go through that pain?" Bella asked.

"No," Carol said heartbroken. "I didn't even think about that."

"There are a lot of things we need to think and talk about which we should do tomorrow. Come on let's go back to the house and get some sleep." Bella said.

Liz and Carol nodded before they started to head back to the house. Bella stopped dead in her tracks.

"You guys go ahead. I want some fresh air." Bella said.

Liz and Carol continued walking while Bella turned around.

"They're gone," Bella said into the dark.

Damon came into view and leaned against a tree.

"So that's why you asked me those questions that night," Damon said while shaking his head.

"Yes," Bella replied, "I wanted to know."

"You kill Klaus, you kill me," Damon said, "He is the sire of our bloodline."

"I'm not going to kill him," Bella replied.

"Then what are you going to do?" Damon questioned.

"I'm going to turn him human. Then I'm going to have Liz arrest him for murder and have his ass sent away." Bella replied.

"They won't let you," Damon replied, "Kol and Elijah. Rebekah I can see that, but not the others."

"I know," Bella said softly. "But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now nothing has been decided."

"What if they don't want to be human?" Damon asked, "What if it doesn't work?"

"We at least have to try," Bella answered before she walked over to him, "I think we actually have a shot to end this, but I'm not doing anything until I know what all of you want."

"Five days ago you were completely distant now you're actually asking us what we want." Damon commented, "I swear you girls and your mood swings."

"Um I think vampires have the market cornered on mood swings," Bella countered, "You guys are more up and down than a roller coaster."

"But it's one hell of a ride," Damon said with a smirk before his expression turned serious, "You really think Rebekah could help?"

"Yes," Bella replied confidently, "I know she'd want it. She tried to warn me the night the pastor…died, but Klaus and Kol stopped her."

"She's not trustworthy," Damon commented.

"No, but talking to her can't hurt." Bella replied.

"When did you say you would give Klaus his answer?" Damon sighed.

"I didn't," Bella said, "All I said is that I would call him."

Damon nodded, "You look like you need sleep."

"Driving over 30-hours with maybe 4-hours of sleep will do that to you," Bella replied with a laugh before she yawned.

"Come on," Damon said before wrapping his arm around her; "You look like you're about to fall over and go to sleep."

"Do I look that bad?" Bella asked as they walked.

"You look exhausted, but I'd be worried if you weren't. After everything that has happened, I think you're allowed some sleep." Damon said as they approached the cabin.

"Damon," Bella said while leaning into him, "Will you…stay with me?"

"Aren't you worried what the hens will think," Damon teased; referring to Bonnie and Caroline.

"I can take them," Bella replied with a small smile, "I just…I feel safe with you."

"Hey any excuse to get into bed with a beautiful woman I'll take it," Damon said which caused Bella to pull away and glare at him, "I'm just kidding," Damon said before he pulled her back to him, "You definitely need some sleep. When you're tired, you take things way too seriously."

Damon and Bella walked into the house and they found that everyone had already gone to their rooms for the night. Bella quickly changed and got under the covers, where Damon was waiting. She laid across his chest before he started to stroke her hair.

"I didn't get to give you your present," Damon said as he stroked her hair.

"It's okay," Bella said sleepily, "I don't need anything."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow," Damon vowed, "Away from everyone."

Bella nodded and in barely a whisper, before she lost consciousness, she said, "Merry Christmas Damon."

Damon smiled before he kissed the top of her head with his reply of, "Merry Christmas my sweet Bella."

**A/N: Merry Christmas my dears! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday. I just got home so sorry this chapter is a little late, but I hope you enjoyed it. Really quick a couple little tidbits.**

**Stripped along with some of my other stories has been nominated for the Burning Diamond awards. So I would really appreciate it if you would go to crossoverawards . blogspot . com and vote you have until December 29****th**** to vote so please even if you don't vote for me there are a lot of awesome stories nominated.**

**Second there will probably not be a new chapter until sometime after the New Year I'm sorry, but I'm going back to having at least two chapters written before I post.**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel my wonderful beta and bookcover designer. I hope your Christmas went wonderfully.**

**Merry Christmas all and remember to review and vote they'll be the best Christmas presents ever!**


	20. Chapter 20: New Deals

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 20: New Deals**_

Bella stretched out her arms before she found herself alone in her bedroom. A sense of disappointment flowed through her. She had missed waking up with Damon next to her, but obviously that was not happening today. A light rap on her door further woke her up.

"Bella, it's Elena," Elena said, "Can I come in?"

"Come on in," Bella said while sitting up.

"Hey," Elena said while coming in, "It's almost one in the afternoon."

"Really?" Bella asked shocked, "Wow I was really out. Where's Damon?"

"He went to get something to drink. He's back now and well," Elena said nervously, "We all want to talk to you."

Bella nodded, "Give me a few minutes to get a shower and get dressed."

Elena smiled before she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"She okay?" Bonnie asked.

"She still looks exhausted, but she looks like her old self." Elena replied happily, "She just wanted to take a shower before she comes down."

"Are we really thinking about doing this?" Caroline asked with a huff.

"Bella thinks it is a good plan," Elena said calmly, "We need to trust her."

"Rebekah's a loose cannon," Tyler argued, "How can we trust her?"

"I don't know, but what other options do we have?" Elena countered, "We're running ragged; we can't keep playing defense. We need to move to the offensive and soon, otherwise another one of us is dead."

"I don't like it," Caroline mumbled.

"Believe me it wasn't my first plan either, but it's the best one we might have." Bella said while coming down with her hair still wet.

"What exactly is the plan?" Bonnie asked.

Bella sat down, "Well we get Rebekah, let her out and I talk to her."

"You," Damon said with narrowed eyes at her.

"Yes _me_," Bella said calmly, "You guys and Rebekah are like fire and gasoline…an explosion just waiting to happen. It might just be a better idea if she and I talk. I'll do it at the boarding house even, but we need her on our side."

"You think you can persuade her?" Caroline said in disbelief.

"Maybe," Bella replied.

"And if you can't?" Damon asked, "If she runs off telling Klaus, if she attacks you and you aren't quick enough?"

"Then you'll stop her because you'll be nearby," Bella replied. "I know it's not ideal, but this might be our only shot so what do you say?"

"What if we don't want the cure?" Caroline asked.

"Then I won't use it on you," Bella replied.

"Then why even look for it?" Tyler asked.

"Because someone will be taking it," Bella answered before she looked at Damon, "We can't kill Klaus without killing you, so we do the next best thing and turn him human."

"Seriously?" Elena asked.

"Look, the moment Klaus gets that cure we all know he will use it on you so he can make more hybrids. We need to cut him down a size, we get the cure, we turn him human, then turn him over to you Liz," Bella explained.

"We tie him to the murders and he's gone." Liz said, catching on.

"Do you think this could work?" Caroline asked.

"I think it's a good idea," Stefan said, backing Bella up. He looked to Damon who nodded, "What do you need from us?"

"I need a coffin," Bella said. "Klaus hasn't moved Rebekah I know that, but it won't be long before he does. I can't keep him waiting much longer and I would like to talk to Rebekah before I answer him."

"Then we do it today," Elena said, "You, Stefan, and Damon head back to Mystic Falls. If we all go, they'll know something is up. You three can get in and get out."

"Damon," Stefan asked.

"I'll go alone with Bella," Damon said, "We can handle it."

"Then you better hurry," Liz said while looking at her phone, "I've had a detail on Klaus and Kol for a while, they are at the Grill right now."

Bella and Damon grabbed their coats and quickly got into Matt's truck. Damon went as fast as the icy roads would permit him and they made it back to Mystic Falls in an hour.

"Liz says they aren't at the Grill anymore." Bella said as they pulled up to Klaus' house.

"Doesn't look like they're home," Damon commented before he opened the door, "Let's do this quick."

Bella nodded and got out with him. She used to unlock the front door and they found the coffin in the study.

"Once they see it gone they'll know something is up." Damon said while looking around.

"No necessarily," Bella said while thinking. "Get the coffin."

Damon did as she said and he wheeled it out of the room.

"Let what was taken not be known, allow the coffin to be cloned." Bella said and suddenly a coffin appeared; an exact replica of Rebekah's.

"Nice," Damon said impressed, "Is that an old spell?"

"No just made it up," Bella said while following him out and locking the door.

"You witches are a deadly bunch you know that," Damon commented as they got in the truck and he looked in the rear view mirror, "You're sure about this?"

"Yep," Bella said as they drove away.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Once they got to the boarding house, Damon got Bella blood and she pulled out the dagger.

"It won't be long," Bella said while sitting down, "You should go."

"I'll be nearby," Damon said before he disappeared.

Twenty minutes passed and finally Rebekah woke before she started looking around frantically.

"Where am I?" She asked while getting out of the coffin.

"At the boarding house," Bella said while standing up calmly, "They don't know you're here."

"Klaus," Rebekah said while on edge, "He…"

"I know," Bella interrupted, "I know what he wants."

"Why did you save me?" Rebekah asked.

"I wanted to make a deal with you," Bella answered, "I know about the cure."

"I won't give it to you," Rebekah said, "He'll use her for more hybrids."

"I know, will you just listen," Bella said calmly, "I know you won't kill him, he's your brother and I understand that. Instead I want to make a deal where he stays alive and can never hurt anyone again."

"How?" Rebekah asked.

"Give _him_ the cure," Bella said simply. "We give him the cure then turn him over to Liz Forbes." Bella proposed as she stepped closer to Rebekah, "You want your brother to pay for what he's done, but what you don't want is for him to die and I understand that."

"Do you now?" Rebekah scoffed.

"It doesn't matter how much we hate someone, family is family, always." Bella replied, "If Klaus took the cure he would live the rest of his life human in jail. He could never hurt anyone and he would pay for his crimes."

Rebekah was silent in thought. Finally she spoke. "You wouldn't hurt him," She said although it sounded like a question.

"No," Bella said, "I think there has been enough bloodshed don't you?"

"What about my other brothers? Kol won't let you do that," Rebekah challenged.

"That's not what's bothering you," Bella said knowingly, "You're worried about what happens to you. You've never been on your own before have you?"

"Shut up," Rebekah said, becoming angry.

"You don't have to be scared," Bella replied not backing down, "It's not that scary."

"You don't know that, you have a family," Rebekah hissed. "I have no one."

"Because you make it like that," Bella said, "You did this to yourself."

"So what do you suggest?" Rebekah challenged.

"Maybe start trusting people." Bella suggested.

"Trust is earned," Rebekah countered.

"So let me earn it," Bella answered.

"What about your friends?" Rebekah asked, "I don't trust them."

"And they don't trust you. Neither side has given the other a reason to trust the other." Bella explained, "I'm laying my plan out in the open."

"And if I don't agree you put me in that coffin," Rebekah said before pointing to it.

"No," Bella replied calmly, "I let you go and you make your own decision. I won't threaten you like your brother."

"So what, are we to become friends?" Rebekah replied skeptically.

"Maybe," Bella said with a shrug.

"Can't you see the future?" Rebekah questioned.

"The future is never concrete Rebekah. I only see possibilities, nothing more." Bella replied, "So what do you say?"

"You have a deal," Rebekah said seriously, "But if you screw me over…"

"I won't," Bella replied, "My word is my bond."

"So what do we do now?" Rebekah asked.

"Do you want to stay at my house?" Bella asked.

Before Rebekah could answer, Damon stormed in.

"Hell no," Damon seethed.

"You really ought to put a leash on him," Rebekah commented.

"Damon," Bella said calmly, "It's my house and if I want Rebekah there as a guest then that is my decision."

"She can't be trusted." Damon argued.

"The same can be said about you," Rebekah countered and looked at Bella, "Did you know we slept together?"

Bella shrugged, "You won't get a rise out of me that easily Rebekah. Now both of you, please stop it. We need to work together not against each other." Bella said as she stepped between the two of them, "Damon why don't you head back to the lake house."

"What?" Damon asked appalled.

Bella threw up her hands, freezing Rebekah.

"Please don't start with me Damon," Bella said agitated.

"I'm not leaving you with her…alone." Damon said while pointing to Rebekah.

"I will be alright," Bella replied.

"How do you know?" Damon asked, "You said so yourself, you only see possibilities. How do you know you will be alright?"

"I don't, but I hope I will be. Damon please, I need to talk to her alone and away from prying ears. She needs to know she can trust me." Bella insisted.

Damon stood there, mumbling how he didn't like the idea.

"I'll make you a deal," Bella said, "You let me have this evening with her, just us, and if you decide to come back late tonight we could exchange our gifts."

"Will a bed be involved in this scenario?" Damon questioned.

"Probably." Bella replied.

"Anything happens," Damon warned.

"You're the first person I call." Bella replied.

Damon blurred away before Bella unfroze Rebekah.

"Where'd Damon go?" She asked confused.

"There's a lot you don't know, but let's go back to my house. Your brothers can't get in and I can protect us from prying ears." Bella replied.

"What am I going to do about clothes?" Rebekah asked.

"You can borrow some of mine for now." Bella answered, "Until we can get you some."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella and Rebekah drove back to Bella's house and headed up the front steps.

"Rebekah please come in," Bella said after opening the door. "It's not much, but it's home," she said as she hung up her coat.

"It's very cozy," Rebekah remarked. "How did you come by it?"

"It belonged to my grams." Bella answered.

"Where is she?" Rebekah asked while following Bella into the kitchen.

"She died a few years ago…heart attack." Bella replied sadly.

"You two were close I gather," Rebekah said before sitting down.

"She taught me all I know about magic," Bella said with a smile, "More importantly she raised me like I was her daughter. My mother wasn't around much so my grams was the only mother I really ever knew."

"What of your father, does he know about all of this?" Rebekah asked.

Bella shook her head, "No my dad is pretty much in the dark about the whole vampire, werewolf, and magic stuff. I think it is better that way. I worry about how he would react," Bella explained. "He doesn't exactly take care of himself as far as exercise and what he eats. He'd probably have a heart attack and he's the only blood family I have left."

"What about the others?" Rebekah asked.

"You're curious," Bella remarked.

"And you are open about what you know." Rebekah countered, "Aren't you afraid I'll run to my brother and spill all your secrets?"

"Should I be?" Bella asked, "I'm not going to threaten you Rebekah I already told you that. I know you're used to it with your father, mother, and Klaus, but I'm none of those people."

"So what about the others?" Rebekah asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I've grown up with most of them," Bella said, allowing her to change the subject. "Though before Stefan and Damon not all of us were that close. Tyler was a complete stereotypical douchebag jock. I mean growing up as kids he was alright then he hit puberty and along with that came the werewolf gene being activated."

"I remember Klaus when he was like that," Rebekah mused, "He and Elijah were in constant competition with one another over Tatia. I don't understand what is so appealing about the Petrova bloodline."

"Well for starters their blood can make hybrids." Bella pointed out.

"It's more than that, it seems that they have a panache for pitting brother against brother," Rebekah added, "Tatia with Klaus and Elijah, Katherine with Damon and Stefan, and the latest Elena with Damon and Stefan, but it's obvious that one has been resolved." Rebekah said before she leaned forward, "I'm curious though, how do you overlook Damon's transgressions, his past liaisons and his obvious once upon a time love for your best friend?"

"First off Damon is Damon and I accept him for who he is. We started off being friends, you know there was no romantic connection there but it grew. As for Elena and Damon it's weird at times and yeah my insecurities on the whole thing flare up but ultimately I trust in the fact that he won't hurt me." Bella explained.

"Trust can get you hurt," Rebekah countered.

"It can also build relationships and give you a family you never had," Bella replied.

"Are you offering me that?" Rebekah asked, "A family?"

"Maybe," Bella said, "But _you_ have to _want_ it Rebekah. You could have it, but you keep yourself from being happy."

"I have a family," Rebekah said haughtily.

"But there was a time you were once willing to leave them and start a new life." Bella mentioned.

"How do you know about that?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"I'm a witch remember," Bella replied, "Our powers vary from bloodline to bloodline. My powers are more extensive compared to those of your mother's, or Ayanna's."

"I loved him," Rebekah said quietly.

"I saw that," Bella said before joining her at the table. "Your brother saw that."

"He hated me for so long," Rebekah commented.

"Your brother feared losing you." Bella said, "He saw how happy you were and feared losing you so he exposed you to your lover. Your hunter never knew what you were until one night he caught you feeding thanks to Klaus. Then your mother's protégé convinced him that you could not be saved and you were a monster."

"Protégé?" Rebekah asked.

"There's more to the hunters' story than you know. Your mother has been trying to destroy you for centuries." Bella answered, "He did love you though."

"Who?" Rebekah asked.

"The hunter," Bella said, "The way he looked at you. Had he known the truth, you would have never been daggered. You would have taken the cure and lived the life you were deprived of."

"Well we can't change the past," Rebekah said sadly.

"No, but we can change our future," Bella said before she got up.

"So what now?" Rebekah asked.

"Well first I show you your room. You get cleaned up and put on something comfy. I'm going to start a fire and watch a movie with a glass of wine and you are welcomed to join me." Bella said before heading for the stairs.

Rebekah followed her upstairs. She grabbed a few clothing selections from Bella before she disappeared to the bathroom.

Bella quickly changed into her sweatpants and a spaghetti strap shirt. She walked back down the stairs before she popped open a bottle of wine, grabbed two glasses, and headed for the living room. She grabbed a DVD of Gabriel Iglesias, put it in the player, and then settled down in the snuggle chair. It didn't take too long for Rebekah to join her.

"A little presumptuous don't you think… getting out two glasses," Rebekah commented while settling on the couch, "I'm not that easy."

"I'm sure Damon might disagree with that statement," Bella said nonchalantly.

Rebekah chuckled, "I underestimate you too much I think."

"Most people do," Bella replied.

"What are you watching?" Rebekah asked.

"Stand-up comedian," Bella answered while pouring Rebekah a glass, "He's really funny."

"Never heard of him," Rebekah said.

Bella pushed play and within ten minutes both of them were laughing so hard they were crying. By the time the DVD finished, both of them were struggling to breathe and their stomachs were hurting.

"Do you have another one?" Rebekah asked after finally being able to speak.

"No, but we could go rent one tomorrow," Bella said while shutting off the T.V.

"Really?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"What?" Bella asked while cleaning up.

"You really aren't going to kick me out," Rebekah said in awe, "I mean you didn't even give me any rules or regulations about being invited into your home. You know you are quite the strange witch."

"I've been told that a few times," Bella said, "But it's called trust Rebekah. You and I are starting with a clean slate."

"What about me killing Elena?" Rebekah asked while waiting to be thrown into a wall.

Bella sighed, "I admit in the beginning I was pissed…beyond pissed actually. I had some pretty grim plans for you."

"What changed?" Rebekah asked.

"That night in the club," Bella replied, "I saw you and you were pushing me for a fight, kind of like you are now and that's when it hit me. You want to be punished so that your anger towards us can be justified and on some level your own conscience is pushing for your punishment due to your actions. I also realized that you punish yourself on some level, nothing I could do could compare to what you do to yourself."

"I do not punish myself," Rebekah said indignantly.

"Yes you do," Bella replied, "And the way you do it is preventing you from having even one miniscule moment of happiness. The moment you feel happy you sabotage your own happiness to punish yourself and to reinforce your own irrational thoughts and beliefs."

"Has anyone ever told you, you should go into the field of psychology? You would have gotten along with Freud," Rebekah commented.

"Yes I have been told that and no I don't think so," Bella said before shutting off the lights, "In all of Freud's pictures he has this little look in his eye that gives me the feeling he had a superiority complex."

"Don't we all though," Rebekah said while following Bella up the stairs.

They each reached their rooms that were across from one another.

"Bella," Rebekah said before shutting her door, "Thank you."

"Rebekah," Bella said, causing Rebekah to pause, "I have one request."

"I knew there was a catch," Rebekah sighed. "It was all too good to be true."

"No it's not like you think," Bella assured her, "I have an issue with blood," Bella said carefully, "I tend to get really sick at the sight and smell of it."

"You're a witch though, I saw you spill your blood," Rebekah countered.

"I don't spill my blood unless I absolutely have to. The only way I can really stand blood is when I'm really, _really_ drunk." Bella explained, "I respect that you feed from humans but here in this house, do you think you might be able to not do it here?"

"You can really smell it?" Rebekah asked.

"Rust and salt," Bella replied as she felt her stomach churn at the thought.

"It smells different to vampires," Rebekah said and she saw Bella turn pale a bit, "I'm sorry. I won't feed here but could I keep a few blood bags just in case?"

"Yeah," Bella said, "The fridge in the laundry room I don't use, so you could put it in there if you like."

"Alright," Rebekah said, "I can abide by that. Goodnight Isabella."

"Goodnight Rebekah," Bella replied before she closed her door.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"She what?!" Elena asked in shock, "What the hell is she thinking?"

"She's not thinking," Caroline huffed, "She's making decisions on her own again."

"No she's not," Jeremy said, standing up for Bella, "She's trying to get someone on our side who can actually help us. You have to admit, none of us like Rebekah and she doesn't like us."

"But to invite that psycho bitch into her house?" Caroline asked, "I'm heading over there and demanding an explanation."

Caroline headed for the door but Damon grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No you're not," Damon said before taking a drink of his whiskey, "She's fine and she's right."

"How can you be on her side?" Caroline growled.

"I don't like it any more than you do but I've learned not to argue with Bella on certain issues and this is one of those issues." Damon said before letting Caroline go.

"What's she expecting to get out of this?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Damon said, "Whatever it is, it's important and we have to trust her."

Damon sat down his drink before he put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Back to Bella's," Damon called out as he walked out the door.

"Damon," Elena called out, following him.

"What?" Damon asked, sighing dramatically.

"Have you told Bella about you and Rebekah?" Elena asked nervously.

"Rebekah has already mentioned it," Damon said.

"How did Bella react?" Elena asked.

"She didn't even bat an eyelash," Damon said before furrowing his brows.

Elena smiled, "That's a good thing."

"I will never understand you women." Damon mumbled, "Why is that a good thing?"

"It means you two are starting with a clean slate Damon. Don't take that for granted." Elena said before she headed back into the house.

Damon snuck into the house before he started up the stairs.

"Coming in from a booty call with little Elena?" Rebekah asked while leaning against the doorway.

"I really thought you had better remarks than that but obviously you're blonde is coming out," Damon replied, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"She's too good for you," Rebekah said, causing Damon to freeze, "You know it too. So why her? Why not stick with Elena?"

"Because," Damon said while turning her around, "Unlike Elena she accepts me for who I am, what I've done and doesn't demand I change for her." Damon stated before he walked over to Rebekah and got in her face, "If you hurt her I won't kill you right off the bad…that would be too easy. You remember what you did to me a few months ago?" Rebekah nodded, "It wasn't very inventive, kind of tiring if you ask me. But if you so much as hurt her feelings you will see a side of me you don't want to see Rebekah. My vengeful side rivals yours or your brother's no matter how many years you have under your belt, I can out torture you do you understand me?"

"Well then the same goes for you too," Rebekah said, not backing down, "You discard her like you do all the other girls, myself included, what I did to you will seem like child's play."

"Why do you care about her?" Damon questioned, "You barely know her."

"I don't need years to know who Bella is," Rebekah replied, "She protects those she loves, she won't back down from a fight and if you ever wanted anyone on your side, it's her. I respect her for that."

The creaking of Bella's door caused both of them to step away from one another.

"Damon," Bella said with a yawn before she looked between the two of them, "Are you being nice?"

"When am I not nice?" Damon asked as he walked over to Bella.

"Try 99.9 percent of the time," Rebekah replied, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You didn't I was already awake," Bella said tensely.

"Nightmares?" Damon asked softly, becoming concerned instantly.

Bella nodded, "I thought they were gone."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"PTSD," Bella replied, "From the pastor's attack."

"Do you need anything?" Rebekah asked with a hint of concern showing in her eyes.

"I can take care of her," Damon said while wrapping his arm around Bella's waist.

"If I can help please let me know," Rebekah said, ignoring him, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you Rebekah and good night," Bella said before she walked into her room with Damon.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked after taking his coat off.

"Better now that you are here," Bella said with a smile, "Thank you."

"For what?" Damon asked.

"For doing as I asked." Bella replied.

"Well the others aren't too happy about this whole her staying here and neither am I, but if there's one thing I've learned it's to trust you." Damon said and sat down on the bed, "Now I seem to recall that we were going to exchange gifts when I returned."

Bella smiled and shook her head, "Close your eyes."

Damon did as she asked and he could hear her shuffling around in her closet.

"What's taking so long?" Damon asked teasingly, "Didn't you get me a gift?"

"Of course I did," Bella replied before she returned to him, "Okay open them."

Damon opened them and saw Bella holding a huge book.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Open it," Bella said after handing it to him.

Damon opened up the cover and on the first page was a picture of himself, Stefan, and his mother. He stopped breathing; he couldn't believe the picture, it had been taken so long ago that Damon had forgotten about it along with his mother's face.

"You always talked about how much you wish you could remember what she looked like and your grandparents. I went to the old town records and found what I could," Bella said nervously, "I know it's not much, but…"

"It's more than enough," Damon said, interrupting her, but his eyes never left the picture.

"There's more," Bella said as she placed her hand on the book.

"Reveal," she said.

Suddenly the sound of Damon's mother's voice was heard as she sang the song she used to sing to him.

"I might have delved into your memories one night to find that," Bella admitted, "I know how much you hate it, but I figured it was worth your wrath."

"Thank you," Damon said, his voice filled with emotion, "I can't believe you did this."

"You like it?" Bella asked nervously.

"I love it," Damon said while admiring the picture.

The moment he touched it, it started to move.

"What the hell?" Damon asked shocked.

"I imprinted the pictures with your memories. When you touch the picture it will re-enact certain things. All the pictures do that."

"There's more?" Damon asked, finally looking at her.

Bella smiled, "The entire book is filled with them." She said before she sat down next to him, "You aren't mad at me for prying into your memories?"

"No," Damon said while smiling, "I can't believe you did this for me." He said as he flipped through the book, "You know this is some Harry Potter shit," he commented.

"Where do you think Rowling got her ideas?" Bella asked with a smirk, "One of her best friends is an actual witch."

"Seriously?" Damon asked shocked.

Bella nodded.

"Well one thing's for sure," Damon said as he shut the book, "You're cooler than Harry Potter. I mean he needs a wand to do magic, you have more freedom."

Bella laughed, "I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it," Damon said staring intently at her, "I love it. You never stop surprising me Isabella Swan."

"You've lived for over 145 years Damon, I thought you've seen everything," Bella teased.

"Now it's your turn," Damon replied, "Close them."

Bella did as she was told.

"Open your hands," Damon said.

Bella felt a box being placed in them.

"Open them," Damon commanded.

Bella did and saw the box. She began opening it and froze upon seeing its contents. Within the little box was a silver locket with the Celtic knot engraved in it. Bella gingerly took it out of the box;

"Where did you get this?" Bella asked shocked, "Do you know what this is?"

"I know exactly what it is," Damon said in a matter of fact manner, "Do you know the pain I had to go through to get it? That witch your grams gave it to happens to be the daughter of a witch I knew in the 40's in New Orleans. She did not want to give it to me until I proved it was for you."

"Damon thank you," Bella said as she hugged him tightly, "You have no idea what this means to me."

"So you like it," Damon said with a laugh, "I couldn't tell."

"Don't be an ass," Bella said after pulling away and nudging him.

Damon smiled and took his hand to stroke her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Damon commented.

"Damon I'm in pajamas, no makeup, and my hair is in a messy bun; I'm not beautiful." Bella replied.

"I've never seen a more beautiful sight," Damon countered as he leaned in.

His lips softly touched hers. He moved slowly while trying to gage her reaction. Bella smiled as he kissed her and moved closer, applying more pressure to the kiss. Damon wrapped his arms around her, effectively pulling her onto his lap and her legs instinctively spread to straddle him. His hands roamed the edge of her shirt, playing with the small bit of skin exposed, instantly revealing how soft to the touch it was. Bella's hands threaded into Damon's hair, gripping it gently, but with force she pulled him closer to her.

Damon's lips moved to Bella's neck, nipping at the skin there. Damon's fangs started to descend but he didn't notice, he was so caught up in his passion. Damon's fang scraped the side of Bella's neck just enough to draw blood. The moment her blood touched his tongue it unlocked something inside of him. He stood up still holding Bella and laid her down forcefully on the bed, his hands gripping at her shirt and beginning to rip it.

"Damon," Bella said after pulling away from his lips and trying to push him away, "Damon stop."

Damon didn't; something in him had changed and Bella could sense it. He continued his assault on her except now his fangs were attempting to further break the skin.

"Damon stop," Bella said before she used on him, throwing him against the wall.

The moment he hit the wall, he came to his senses and the two of them just sat there staring at one another.

"Bella," Damon finally said, "I don't know what happened." He said before running his hands over his face.

"We just got a little carried away," Bella said as she touched her neck, "It was an accident."

"I didn't mean to draw blood," Damon said while avoiding her eyes.

"Damon it's alright," Bella said before standing up, "I guess my blood is just that good."

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said before walking over to him, "Maybe we just need to be more careful."

"I'm sorry," Damon said, "I didn't mean to force you."

"No," Bella said quickly, "I wanted that up until…you tasted my blood. Damon I know you're used to girls just giving in, but I'm…"

"Bella it's not that," Damon said with a sigh, "I respect you, it's just when I tasted your blood something took over. I don't want to pressure you into anything. Whatever you're comfortable with…sex isn't everything."

Bella smiled, "Never thought I would hear the great lady killer Damon Salvatore say that."

"There's a first for everything," Damon said before he stroked her cheek, "You need some sleep."

Damon and Bella climbed into bed and he slowly stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Damon didn't sleep though, his mind was still tangled in what had transpired earlier. Finally he resolved that he needed to talk to someone in the morning.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**A Few Days Ago:**

"You're positive it was _her_," Carlisle said calmly.

"It was her scent," Edward said earnestly.

"We tried tracking it, but it ended in the parking lot." Jasper said, "She must have driven away."

"Why was she there in the first place anyways?" Rosalie asked annoyed, "I thought you handled it Edward."

"Shut up," Edward growled.

"I can't see her either," Alice said worried, "I see Charlie, but she's not there."

"Perhaps we should call him," Esme suggested.

"Because ten to one he would kick our asses to the curb," Emmett replied, "Why would she run?"

"We could call Sam," Carlisle said, "Find out if she is alright."

"No wolves," Edward snapped, "I don't want her near them."

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly.

"No," Edward interrupted, "We find her and we don't involve the stinking wolves."

"Oh here we go again," Rosalie sighed dramatically, "Save Bella brigade here we come."

"If you don't want to come you don't have to," Edward seethed, "I wouldn't want it to interrupt your stare at yourself in the mirror time."

"Children that's enough," Esme said getting upset, "Rosalie if something has happened to Bella because of us we need to know."

"Whatever," Rosalie mumbled.

"So here's the big question," Emmett said, "How do we find her?"

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy New Year! I hope all you are having a wonderful year so far and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Big, huge, grateful thank you to everyone that voted in the Burning Diamond Awards! You guys are so amazing in your support for me and the stories I write. Congratulations as well to all the authors that won as well and the stories. They were all amazing and I was so happy to be able to even be considered in that league with those other authors. As far as my stories here is the run down;**

**1****st**** Place: **

**Best Romance: Twisted**

**Best Supporting Character: Twisted (Elijah)**

**Best Bella: The Devil You Know**

**Best Stefan: Buried Secrets 2: Blood**

**Best Family Dynamic: STRIPPED**

**Best Plot Twist: The Devil You Know**

**2****nd**** Place:**

**Best Drama: STRIPPED**

**Best Kiss: The Devil You Know**

**Best Friendship: The Devil You Know**

**Best Bella: Twisted**

**Best Family Dynamic: Twisted**

**Best Series: The Devil You Know + Never Let Me Go**

**Best Dynamic: The Devil You Know + Never Let Me Go**

**3****rd**** Place:**

**Best Drama: Never Let Me Go**

**Best Kiss: STRIPPED**

**Best Damon: Twisted **

**Again thank you to everyone that voted. Thank you M.M. Kaur for hosting and Dark~Supernatural~Angel for making the banners and avies. And again Congratulations to all the authors! If you want the lovely M.M. Kaur interviewed me so some hints as to what's coming in some of the stories are in the interview so go check it out. Go to crossoverawards . blogspot . com. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work on this story as well as all my others.**

**Thank you my wonderful readers without you this would not be possible and I appreciate you all so much! Chapter 21 is already written so for every review you will get a teaser! Review and I'll see you all soon!**


	21. Chapter 21: Game Changers

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 21: Game Changers**_

When the sun came up in the morning Damon carefully untangled himself from Bella before he quietly snuck out of the room.

"And where are you going?" Rebekah asked as soon as he shut Bella's door.

"None of your business," Damon replied.

"What because she said no you're going to find another piece of meat," Rebekah said.

Damon blurred before pinning Rebekah to the wall, "She's not a piece of meat," he growled, "Don't ever say she is."

"You really do care for her," Rebekah said, "Very well; she isn't a piece of meat."

Damon released Rebekah and put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked after rubbing her neck.

"Out," Damon said. "I'll send Tyler over to watch her."

"There's no need to," Rebekah replied, "I'll look after her."

"I can't trust you," Damon with a laugh.

"Yes you can," Rebekah said, "I won't let anything happen to her."

"You like her," Damon said with a smirk.

"She's not terrible company," Rebekah replied carefully, "Are you going to take my offer or not?"

"If I come back and she's got one scratch on her…" Damon said.

"Other than the one you gave her," Rebekah interrupted.

"Yes," Damon growled out, "Your head is going to be on a platter."

Damon headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Seems like someone's uptight," Rebekah mumbled.

"He's just overprotective," Bella said with a chuckle.

"How long have you been awake?" Rebekah asked.

"A minute," Bella said before putting on her gray sweater, "You want some tea?"

Rebekah nodded and followed Bella down the stairs. Bella put the tea on and Rebekah sat down at the breakfast bar.

"So are you alright?" Rebekah asked carefully.

"You heard," Bella said, blushing.

"I would say the walls are thin, but that would be a lie." Rebekah said, smiling.

"Damn vampire hearing," Bella said while shaking her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rebekah asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No actually I think talking to you might be good. I mean it would be a lot less awkward and I have a feeling you might be less judgmental as well." Bella said while bringing over two cups of tea.

"Well I can't promise on the judgmental part, but I can try," Rebekah said before sipping the tea. "Mmmm I haven't had a good batch of tea since London, that's been over 90 years."

"All the herbs come straight from the garden," Bella said as she pointed to the greenhouse. "Okay, have you ever heard of a singer?"

"You mean a person who's blood is so tempting and enticing to vampires that they have a hard time controlling their thirst," Rebekah answered.

"Yeah," Bella said, "I'm that."

"Oh dear," Rebekah said.

"It's not like Damon hasn't fed on me before, I mean I wasn't exactly a willing donor, but…" Bella trailed off.

She told Rebekah about Damon attacking her and that being why she had left in the first place.

"And you forgave the prick," Rebekah said shocked, "I would have casted a spell to take that thing he considers a penis."

"Rebekah, don't tell me he wasn't any good," Bella said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Alright," Rebekah said, "I had to figure out some sort of insult though." Rebekah sighed, "Why do you think he lost control?"

"Easy," Bella said, "I'm a singer and our passions were both running high which means…."

"Hormones were being produced and that made your blood even more enticing," Rebekah finished. "You know that's a dangerous thing, being that intimate with a vampire especially if you're a singer."

"I've been told that before," Bella replied and sighed.

"Are you a virgin Bella?" Rebekah asked bluntly.

"Yes," Bella replied shyly.

"Well there's another explanation," Rebekah said, "Bella blood is sweet, but a virgin's blood is like the finest wine there is. Your blood is still pure in a sense, add that to you being a singer and well, let's just say you are the rarest wine there is and if any vampire knew that about you, they'd lock you up and drain you."

"You mean a vampire like your brother," Bella guessed.

"Klaus would want to drink directly from the vein." Rebekah said grimly, "You need to be careful about spilling your blood." A confused look suddenly came over her face, "Bella why couldn't I smell your blood earlier…when you brought Klaus back I mean."

"I made sure I was downwind from you and before you ask, when Kol fed from me I had vervain and some other herbs in my system so it dulled the taste." Bella answered.

"Clever girl," Rebekah said impressed, "We definitely underestimated you."

Rebekah finished her tea and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I'm already feeling cooped up," Rebekah replied, "I'm sorry I don't like being kept inside."

"Then let's go shopping," Bella suggested, "I mean you do need some clothes."

"What about Klaus and Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"They haven't noticed that you've been missing. Besides if we go to Richmond we should be alright." Bella said, "I'll go get ready."

Bella headed up the stairs and quickly showered, dried her hair, straightened it, and did some light make up. She choose a regular pair of jeans, a brown crochet trim peasant top, brown riding boots, and a brown duster sweater. She topped it off with the necklace Damon had given her. She gingerly touched it.

"Something special about that necklace?" Rebekah asked from the doorway.

"Very special," Bella said before looking at Rebekah from the mirror, "It belonged to my grams."

"It looks good on you," Rebekah commented, "I hope you don't mind I borrowed the red sweater in your closet."

"No that's fine," Bella said before grabbing her keys. "Are you ready?"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon walked into the boarding house to find Elena and Stefan in the kitchen, drinking blood; animal for Stefan, human for Elena.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised, "I thought you would be with Bella."

"What are you guys doing here?" Damon countered, "I didn't expect you guys back for a few days."

"Well with Rebekah living with Bella, Elena wanted to come back early," Stefan explained.

"Well works out for me," Damon said, "Stefan can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Stefan replied.

"Alone," Damon said seriously.

"Private sibling conversation I get it," Elena said while setting her glass down, "I was gonna head home anyways." She quickly planted a chaste kiss on Stefan's lips, "I'll see you later. Bye Damon."

Damon gave a wave and Elena disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Damon questioned nonchalantly.

"You never want to talk to me unless something's wrong so spill it," Stefan replied.

"How did you not feed on Elena when you two had sex?" Damon said bluntly.

Stefan nearly spit out his blood, "What?" He coughed.

Damon sighed dramatically, "Fine I'll say it slower this time. How…did…you…not…"

"No, no I heard what you said," Stefan interrupted, "Did you and Bella…."

"No," Damon said, "She isn't ready and I respect that, but things did get a little hot and one of my fangs accidentally scraped her neck, drawing the tiniest bit of blood and suddenly I just…lost it."

Stefan blew out a huge breath, "Oh boy," he said, "You need to sit down."

"Why?" Damon asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Her blood did it have any vervain in it?" Stefan asked.

"No," Damon replied slowly.

"No hint of herbs or anything," Stefan continued.

"No…why?" Damon asked.

"Bella's a singer," Stefan said.

"Those aren't real," Damon scoffed.

"They are, they're extremely rare, but they're out there and Bella is the only one whose blood calls to us that strongly." Stefan said with a chuckle.

"How do you know?" Damon asked.

"When I went on my human blood binge I nearly drained her. I've never tasted something so sweet and I didn't want to stop." Stefan said. "After that she found a way to dull the calling of her blood. It doesn't completely cover it, but it masks its potency."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Damon asked a little hurt.

"It's not something she necessarily broadcast. I'm sure if you hadn't left this morning and talked with her about it she would have told you," Stefan explained, "Not even Elena or the others know. What also adds to it is that Bella's a virgin Damon. You know how good their blood taste, add that to the fact Bella's already a singer and you've got the rarest of blood out there."

"Why wouldn't she have any vervain in her system?" Damon asked, "Or herbs."

"She probably ran out of the herbs and her bracelet has vervain in the metal." Stefan said, "I gave it to her a few Christmases ago."

"I see," Damon said, "So I lost it because of those things."

"That and probably your added attraction to her," Stefan said, "We're vampires brother. Our emotions are heightened. You're gonna have to be careful with Bella now that you've tasted her blood when it's pure."

"It was the strangest thing," Damon commented, "I had never felt so primal. I wanted her…_all_ of her."

"Well I don't know what that is like," Stefan said uncomfortably, "But I get it. You just have to be conscience of what you're doing."

Suddenly Caroline burst in and interrupted their conversation.

"We have a huge fucking problem," Caroline said while staring at them.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"You can really shop you know that," Bella said while helping Rebekah carry her bags, "I don't think all of this will fit in the car."

"I could have a few things mailed to us," Rebekah offered.

"I don't think it will all fit in the closet even," Bella added. "You want to grab some lunch real quick?"

"I'm not hungry," Rebekah said.

"But I am," Bella replied before shutting the trunk of the car. "Come on, we can have a couple of cocktails."

"Alcohol and shopping," Rebekah laughed, "You've found my weakness."

"I just need to stop in this shop over here on the corner," Bella said.

"I'll go get us reservations," Rebekah said.

Both of them split up and Bella headed into the shop on the corner.

"Welcome to Madame Alessandria's house of secrets, do you need a love potion perhaps." The woman said from behind the counter.

"No thank you, besides there is no such thing," Bella replied, "I'm looking for Gretchen."

"Is that Isabella Swan's voice I hear?" An old woman said before coming out from behind the curtain. "Why my child you have grown up."

"Hello Ms. Gretchen," Bella said before walking over to hug the old woman, "How are you?"

"Still kicking," Gretchen replied, "You still hanging around the bloodsuckers?"

"And werewolves," Bella added with a laugh, "But yes I am."

"Well come back, I'll get you what you need," Gretchen said before taking her hand.

Immediately Gretchen tensed and pulled up Bella's sweater sleeve.

"Oh child," she said with disappointment when she saw the scar.

"I know," Bella replied.

"Come back here and we can talk," Gretchen said. "Now tell me everything."

Gretchen had been Bella's Gram's oldest friend as well as Miss Shelia's. All three had grown up learning magic together. Gretchen had left Mystic Falls to open the shop in Richmond, but whenever herbs for spells were needed, Bella's grams and Miss Shelia always drove to her.

"What's your grams say?" Gretchen asked once Bella had told her everything leading up to now. "Messing with Originals only brings trouble and hunny, you have a tendency to do that well enough on your own."

"She's not so bad Ms Gretchen," Bella replied, "She's just hurt."

"She's old, she drinks blood, and she can't be trusted," Gretchen replied before she sighed, "There's no use in trying to convince you otherwise, you've got a stubborn spirit. What do you all need?"

Bella handed Gretchen the list and within fifteen minutes Gretchen had everything ready.

"Here you go sweet girl," Gretchen said before handing Bella the bags, "Be careful darling."

"I will," Bella said before hugging Gretchen, "And I promise I won't stay away too long."

"You read my mind," the woman said with a smile.

Bella headed to the car to put the bags in and once she had done so, a wave of nausea came over her. She leaned against the car and closed her eyes; suddenly her mind was bombarded with images of Rebekah in an alley. A talk dark skinned man with cold eyes threw vervain water on her and stuck her with a stake.

Bella didn't bother to lock the car instead she ran to the alley she had seen and once she was close, she followed the scream that came from Rebekah.

"Filthy vampire," the man said while standing over Rebekah.

"Leave her alone," Bella yelled and used, throwing him into a wall.

She rushed over and helped Rebekah up and when they turned to exit the alley, the man was right there blocking their path.

"A vampire and a witch; I get a two for one special," he said while smirking.

Bella got ready to use, but suddenly the man pulled out a talisman of some sort and started chanting. Bella felt pressure building up in her head and then it turned to pain…agonizing pain. She opened her eyes, but the pain and pressure made it to where she couldn't focus. Finally she pulled herself together and focused on the man using. She tried to throw him into the wall again but this time, it was like it reflected back. Bella was thrown full force into the wall behind her, knocking her out.

As the man approached, Rebekah quickly rammed into him knocking him into the wall and out as well.

"Bella," Rebekah said while walking over.

Immediately she smelled Bella's blood and her fangs descended.

"Crap," Rebekah said after swallowing hard.

In a swift movement she bit her wrist and held it to Bella's mouth. Finally Bella started to come to and she started gagging.

"Are you going to throw up?" Rebekah asked while removing her wrist.

Bella shook her head, but she was pale.

"I'll be okay," Bella said while trying to stand up, "Are you alright?"

"Just a little vervain," Rebekah said, "How did you find me?"

"Vision," Bella said and walked over the man's slumped form. "Who are you?"

Bella started looking around him and saw the talisman he had held and used against her. She reached down to pick it up, but the moment her flesh wrapped around it Bella felt excruciating pain and the smell of burning flesh. She dropped it and moved back to reveal her hand had been severely burned.

"We have to get out of here," Rebekah said, "Oh my god that's bad…here."

Once again Rebekah bit her wrist and held it to Bella's mouth. Bella swallowed thickly and started to drink even though her stomach churned, but she felt no relief and stopped drinking.

"It's not healing," Bella said while trying not to puke, "Rebekah see if you can pick it up."

Rebekah picked it up with no problem.

"Come on," Rebekah said as she helped Bella to the car.

"Who the hell was that?" Bella asked.

"The hunter," Rebekah said as she sped away from the curb, "We are in serious shit now."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Ouch," Tyler said as Stefan pulled out another vervain soaked wooden bullet.

"Go over it again," Damon said, "Slowly."

"He showed up at Carol's house," Caroline started, "He shook Tyler's hand."

"His gloves were soaked in vervain," Tyler added as he cringed while another bullet came out.

"Next thing we knew he had emptied his gun into Tyler's chest and that's when we ran." Caroline said.

"You said you've seen him before," Damon said while looking over to Jeremy and Matt.

"Yeah at the Grill," Jeremy said, "He's covered in tattoos."

"He didn't have any tattoos," Matt said, "I mean I didn't see any."

"Has anyone got a hold of Bella?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Elena said, "She's not at her house and she left her phone there too."

"Guys," Liz called out while coming into the house.

"In the living room mom," Caroline called back.

Liz came in and hugged her daughter, "Are you kids okay?"

"We're fine," Caroline replied.

"Good thing I'm a hybrid," Tyler said while breathing heavy.

"Last one Tyler," Stefan said, "This one is going to hurt."

Tyler bit down as Stefan pulled the final bullet out and he started to examine it.

"Hey Bonnie," Stefan called, "Ever seen anything like this?" He asked while holding the bullet out to her.

Bonnie inspected it closely, "These aren't any witch markings that I've ever seen."

Bonnie reached out to touch the bullet, but a scream stopped her.

"Bonnie don't," Bella yelled and used flinging the bullet away from Bonnie.

"Bella," Damon said before blurring over, "Are you alright," he reached to grab her hand, but Bella shied away.

Gingerly he took her hand and looked over it.

"What happened?" Damon growled as his body grew tense, "What did she do?"

"Rebekah didn't do anything," Bella said and turned her head, "Come on in."

"What is she doing here?" Caroline hissed as Rebekah walked in.

"Caroline stop it," Bella ordered, "If it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead by now, she saved my life so be nice."

"Fine," Caroline huffed, "But I'm not happy about it."

"Believe me I'm not very happy about being around any of you either." Rebekah said, "You need to get that looked at."

"You know I feel like a damn mob doctor when you guys call," Meredith said while coming into the room, "Who's the patient?"

"I'm all good now Meredith, but Bella looks hurt," Tyler said while putting on a clean shirt.

Meredith walked over and inspected Bella's hand.

"What happened?" She asked after getting out her bag.

"Cursed talisman," Bella guessed.

"It was a witch repellent talisman," Rebekah spoke up, "Hunters use it to fight witches."

"You know about hunters," Elena said while narrowing her eyes.

"You could say that," Rebekah replied tensely.

"Rebekah," Bella said softly, "Honesty remember."

Rebekah sighed, "A very long time ago I fell in love with a hunter. I know of their weapons to some degree."

"Damon care to be a willing donor?" Meredith asked.

Damon started rolling up his sleeve, but Bella stopped him.

"It won't work," Bella said, "Rebekah already tried."

"They used to never be that strong." Rebekah added while taking out the talisman, "Back in 1200s they had talismans like that, but I was able to heal the witches burned. They've gotten stronger somehow."

"What can they do?" Bonnie asked.

"Give you one hell of a headache and bounce whatever you throw at them back on you." Bella said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I mean he started chanting and holding that thing then my head felt like it was going to combust. I tried throwing him into the wall, but all it did was bounce back and throw me into the wall." Bella said before wincing while Meredith doctored her burn.

"You're gonna have to watch this," Meredith said, "I don't want it getting infected."

"The markings on the bullet and the talisman are the same," Stefan said after studying them both. "Bella do you know of any books on hunters?"

"No," Bella said after shaking her head, "But Gretchen might. I saw her today I can go back tomorrow."

"Not without me," Damon said.

"Gretchen is not going to let you into the store," Bella said.

"I'll go with her," Jeremy said. "I mean maybe I can help since I can see his tattoos."

"You can," Rebekah said surprised then looked at Bella, "You have to keep him away from the hunter."

"Why?" Elena asked becoming worried.

"If Jeremy can see his tattoos it means Jeremy is a potential." Rebekah replied. "If that hunter finds that out, he'll use him to his advantage."

"He already knows I can see them," Jeremy said, "I told him at the bar he had nice ink."

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Bella said, "For now we watch."

"You need to watch out for Klaus as well," Rebekah said. "If he finds out where the hunter is, he'll take him and then he'll come for Jeremy since he can see the tattoos and he can draw them."

"What's so important about the tattoos?" Stefan asked.

"Once the tattoos are complete they show the map to the cure," Rebekah said.

"How are the tattoos acquired?" Bella asked.

"By killing supernatural creatures," Rebekah replied grimly, "The more he kills, the more the tattoos appear but there's a problem."

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"The more he kills, the more his hatred for the species appears and the less he cares about how he gets his kills," Rebekah responded. "He'll go to any lengths to expose and destroy any supernatural being."

The entire room was silent.

"Bella," Liz said finally speaking up, "Not to add to our problems but Klaus and Kol are looking for you."

"Guess I need to give them my answer," Bella said before standing up and looking to Jeremy, "You said this hunter was at the Grill."

"Yeah," Jeremy replied.

"Well I haven't eaten, ten to one Klaus will be there and maybe the hunter, might as well kill two birds with one stone." Bella said before she looked to Rebekah, "Want to come with us?"

"Bella what are you thinking?" Liz asked.

"I'm going to give Klaus his answer and I'm going to warn the hunter." Bella said simply, "This is our town, no one else's; no one is going to push us around or destroy us." Bella stood up, "And on that note I want to make something very clear to all of you. Rebekah saved my life today, she could have run, but she didn't instead she stayed and took care of me just like anyone of you would have done," Bella looked to Rebekah, "In my books she's earned my trust and I have every intention of protecting her like I protect you." Bella declared before she looked back to the others, "I know the history between everyone isn't exactly wonderful, but now that's in the past. We have the hunter, Klaus, and who knows what else against us, we need to stand together. So can all of you put the past behind you and start new?"

Once again the room was silent.

"Yes," Elena said quietly at first before she looked to Rebekah, "You always said things that happen, happen for a reason. The universe obviously wanted this to happen to me. I can let go of what happened and move forward."

Stefan placed his hand on Elena's shoulder, "Me too."

Slowly one by one everyone agreed; the only three who hadn't spoken up were Damon, Caroline, and Rebekah. Tyler nudged Caroline who rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Caroline said with a huff and crossing her arms, "I can let go of what happened if certain people can keep their grimy Original fangs off my boyfriend."

"New start," Damon said after sipping his whiskey, "Stand together sounds like a bunch of sixties flower power crap." He sighed before he finished his drink and said, "But then again the sixties were one of my more favorite time periods so what the hell. I'm in."

Bella's eyes fell to Rebekah who stood up.

"I can't promise I won't be a bitch at times," Rebekah started and Caroline rolled her eyes, "But I can promise I won't betray your trust Isabella."

"That means not betraying them," Bella said while pointing to everyone.

"Consider them safe," Rebekah replied.

"That's good enough for me," Bella said with a smile, "So who needs a drink?"

Everyone's hands flew up.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Isabella this is Klaus again," Klaus said on the answering machine, "I've been waiting patiently for your answer and now my patience is wearing thin. I want an answer by tonight. Otherwise you will force me to take drastic actions to get your attention."

Klaus hung up and Kol chuckled.

"Something funny brother?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"I've never seen you so bent out of shape over a woman," Kol replied, "Not even Tatia."

"She's getting on my nerves," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Oh now brother you know you can't lie to me," Kol said after putting down his glass. "I think she's done the same thing to you as she did to me."

"What might that be?" Klaus growled.

"She's bewitched you," Kol said, "There's something about her, more than her power, that intrigues you and you can't put your finger on it." Kol stood up and slapped Klaus on the back, "She's put a spell on both of us and I think the only question now is which of us she will choose."

"Easy choice there brother," Klaus said with a smirk, "It will be me."

"Keep telling yourself that Niklaus," Kol said before he walked into the library for more alcohol.

Suddenly Klaus' phone rang.

"Hello," Klaus said.

"She's back," one of his hybrids said, "She's at the Grill."

Klaus hung up and smirked.

"So she's back," Kol said while walking in as he put on his jacket. "Shall we see who can win her over?"

"Don't be such a sore loser this time Kol," Klaus said, putting on his jacket as well.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Within ten minutes they were at the Grill and they immediately spotted Bella with Damon whose arm was wrapped around her.

"They're here," Damon growled.

"So," Bella said with a shrug.

"Bella," Klaus called as he crossed the room, "Glad to see you've returned. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas."

"It was lovely," Bella replied while not looking at them.

"Damon if you don't mind the lovely lady and myself have some business to discuss." Klaus said while reaching for Bella.

Damon caught his hand and turned around, "Don't touch her," he growled.

"Actually we don't because my answer is no," Bella said before turning to face him.

"Are you certain about that little dove?" Kol asked. "You know what that means."

"Who said we'd want the cure," Damon said while staring directly at Klaus and smirking.

"You told them," Klaus said; his jaw tense.

"I decided that I needed to stop keeping things from them," Bella said smiling, "I mean trust is important."

"You know we can make you," Kol said.

"How?" Bella asked, "I'll know about it before you even have a chance to raise a finger. Besides I don't need your help finding the cure…I already have another partner in crime."

"Oh and who might that be," Klaus said before yanking his hand from Damon's grip.

"Me," Rebekah's voice said from behind her brothers.

Kol and Klaus turned around slowly and were shocked to find Rebekah standing behind them, her arms crossed and she was smirking.

"Miss me brothers?" She asked before she moved next to Bella.

"You can't be here," Klaus said becoming angry.

"Oh but I can and I am," Rebekah replied. "I warned you not to underestimate her."

"I saw your coffin," Kol argued.

"Illusions aren't that hard to conjure," Bella said before sipping on her martini. "I warned you about leaving town, you chose not to and now I don't need your help with the cure."

"Rebekah we're family," Kol said seriously.

"Well Kol you helped put me back in that god awful coffin, for all I care you can rot in hell." Rebekah sneered, "I'm playing for a different team now…one that actually appreciates me and I can trust. By trust I mean I can turn my back on them _without_ worrying about a dagger…for the most part anyways, not that the thought doesn't cross their minds."

"Oh it does," Caroline said from two tables away.

"You have no idea what you've done little girl," Klaus said while his whole body radiated with anger, "You will pay for this."

"You'll have to go through me," Damon said while getting in his face.

"Myself as well," Rebekah added.

"Klaus I did warn you," Bella said with a shake of her head, "You had your chance to tuck tail and run, but you chose to stay. Little advice from now on…don't write checks with your mouth that you can't cash with your ass. Shall we head back to the table?"

Rebekah, Bella and Damon headed back and sat down at the booth with everyone.

"What now brother?" Kol asked, "She's one upped us again."

"We'll discuss it, but not here," Klaus growled and headed for the door.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"I have never seen Klaus so lost for words," Rebekah said happily, "Oh over a thousand years and I've never felt so alive."

"What now?" Matt asked worriedly, "We've crossed Klaus; he won't let this go unpunished."

"He's right," Bonnie added, "And he always collects his payment and that payment gets paid in blood."

"I know," Bella said, "But for now Klaus is the least of our problems." Bella's eyes were trained on the door, "He is our main one."

Everyone turned to see the Hunter that had attacked Tyler, Bella, and Rebekah.

"He's looking over here," Matt said awkwardly.

"Bella what are you doing?" Caroline asked after seeing Bella stand up.

"Going to have a chat." Bella said before she walked over, followed closely by Damon.

"There's the little witch," the hunter said while smirking, "How's the hand?"

"Connor right," Bella said, ignoring his comment, "I've heard a lot about you. Let's cut the bullshit shall we; this is our town not yours, so get the hell out."

"Not going that easily," Connor replied, "I'm not some wannabe vampire killer you can scare off with your tricks. You've seen what I can do."

"And you've only seen part of what I can do," Bella said, "When I set my mind to something, I tend to be unstoppable."

"Whose this?" Connor asked while sizing up Damon. "Guard dog?"

"Who are you a wannabe Van Helsing?" Damon countered, "Listen to her."

"You don't know who you're playing with little girl." Connor said, "I understand you witches are meant to keep the balance so here's the deal; let me kill the vamps and wolves and I'll leave you alone."

"First off it's you who doesn't know who you're playing with and secondly, I'm not a little girl." Bella said while getting in Connor's face, "Those vampires and werewolves, well their my friends and I'll protect them whatever comes their way."

"You really wanna go against me." Connor chuckled.

"I think I can handle it," Bella replied, "Last chance to tuck tail and run."

"I have a feeling this is going to get very interesting," Connor said before backing away, "I'll be seeing you soon little witch."

"I'm counting on it," Bella replied while watching him.

Connor looked towards Jeremy, "Tell the kid I'll be seeing him soon too."

"No you won't," Bella said as Connor walked out the door.

"That was interesting," Damon said, "Explain to me why everyone keeps asking if I'm your guard dog?"

"Because you constantly bow up and bare your teeth," Rebekah commented from across the room.

Suddenly Elena and the others busted out laughing.

"What did I miss?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Damon said after rolling his eyes, "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"Don't do that," Bella said teasingly, "It makes you less attractive."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Meanwhile:**

"Have you found anything?" Alice asked as they rifled through the Forks High school records.

"Nothing yet," Rosalie replied, "I can't believe we've been reduced to breaking and entering for a human no less. If the Volturi catch us…."

"Just quit your whining and find the records," Alice hissed, "There's a reason she was looking for us. What if it was because of Victoria?"

"What about her?" Rosalie asked.

"I've been catching glimpses, nothing concrete, but she's up to something." Alice replied.

"But what makes you think it has to do with Bella?" Rosalie questioned.

"Jasper says James and Victoria were mates," Alice said before she looked at Rosalie, "If someone had killed Emmett over Bella what would you do?"

They were silent for a while until Alice squealed.

"I've got it!" Alice exclaimed while holding the paper triumphantly up in the air.

"Good now let's get out of here." Rosalie said before slamming the file cabinet shut.

They jumped out of the window and ran back to their house.

"Did you find anything?" Edward asked as soon as they got inside.

"Of course we did," Alice said happily. "Turns out Bella left a couple weeks after we did." Alice said while handing him the file, "She headed to somewhere in Virginia."

"Mystic Falls," Edward said.

"Well we can't go there," Jasper said, "Virginia is mainly sunny."

"Well obviously she needed us for something," Edward said frantically.

"Everyone calm down," Carlisle said, "We need to think about this rationally."

"Carlisle she could be in danger," Edward argued.

"I'll make a few calls," Carlisle said, "But for now we stay put."

**A/N: Hey guys so I know I've been gone for a while and I have a reason for that. My grandfather, who wasn't just my paw-paw, but also the only father I ever really had passed away February 11 and we buried him Valentine's day. It's been extremely hard because everything happened so fast and then I had to dive right back into school. I have just been in a fog and I haven't had the inspiration to write. I've had this chapter written for a while, but just couldn't find it in me to post it. That being said I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter. It's not even written and I hope you all understand. I have gotten some emails kind of berating me about not posting, but there's the reason.**

**Thank you though to all of you that have stuck by the story and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you also to my beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work and support you've given me. I know we haven't really talked much lately and I'm sorry for that, but I'm starting to come back to my normal self to a degree so if you need me pm me lol. Thank you AllyDLV for all the support and encouraging words you've sent me. Also thanks to the lovelies in Bambi's Beloveds you guys are amazing as well and I really appreciate all the support and love you guys have given me. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review. Hopefully I'll be seeing all of you soon. Thank you again also for your continued support.**


	22. Chapter 22: Possibilities aren't Reality

_**"Stripped"**_

_**Chapter 22: Possibilities are not Reality  
**_

"Your color is coming back," Rebekah commented.

"Nice greasy burger was just the trick," Bella replied before smiling. "So guys what's on the schedule for New Year's Eve?"

"Nothing," Tyler replied, "Mom's cancelling the party because of all that's going on."

"What?" Bella said, surprised. "No."

"Everyone has already made other plans so it's already done," Tyler said.

"Then we have our own party," Bella said with determination.

"Bella I don't think we are much in the mood for parties this year with all that's going on," Tyler said, "I'm gonna head home."

"Me too," Caroline said and they left.

Slowly one by one everyone left until it was only Damon, Bella, Rebekah, and Matt left.

"Hey we're about to close," Matt said while coming over.

"This isn't right," Bella said with a scowl.

"What isn't?" Rebekah asked.

"Not having a New Year's Eve party," Bella replied, "Every year we get together, make our resolutions and have fun."

"Well Bella every party we've been going to lately there's normally some bloodshed." Matt pointed out.

"Then we make it to where there isn't any," Bella said, "Guys we need this…I need this. New Year, new start," Bella looked to Rebekah, "You in?"

"I always like a good party," Rebekah replied before raising her glass.

"Damon?" Bella asked.

"Booze, dancing, and you drunk…could be fun," Damon said, raising his glass as well.

"Matt," Bella said while smiling.

"What about the others?" Matt asked.

"We surprise them," Bella replied simply, "Don't make me do some hocus pocus on you."

Matt threw up his hands, "What the hell, let's do it." He said and walked away.

"Damon will you stick around and wait for Matt?" Bella asked. "Bring him to the house. I don't want him staying alone."

"Sure," Damon said before he headed for the bar.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella and Rebekah drove back to her house and sat in the living room, waiting for Damon and Matt.

"You like Matt," Bella said suddenly.

"I do not," Rebekah replied.

"Don't even deny it," Bella said, "He's a good guy."

"He hates me," Rebekah replied.

"It's hard for him to understand everything. He puts up a good front, but ultimately he feels lost and inferior." Bella explained. "Matt hasn't had the easiest life with his mom and then Vicki. It nearly crumbled him. Hell when he found out I was a witch, he freaked and threw water on me, thinking I'd melt."

"How old were you all?" Rebekah asked.

"15," Bella replied, "He had seen Wizard of Oz way too many times." Bella sat down next to Rebekah, "Look I know this isn't easy for you."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked while pretending not to care.

"Cut the crap," Bella said, "You got up a good wall I'll give you that, but you can't lie to me and say that what they've said doesn't hurt."

"Well what they say isn't exactly untrue," Rebekah admitted.

"But you're a victim in all this just as much as they are," Bella replied, "Your parents chose vengeance over what you wanted, your brother chose his wants over yours and here they are blaming you for certain things you had no control over. Now the whole Matt and Elena crashing, yeah that's on you, but the other crap they are mainly holding against you is because of your brother. They don't understand how hard it is to break away from your family because they've never had to except for Matt. He understands."

"How?" Rebekah asked.

"Matt's mom is a flake," Bella said bluntly, "She used to dump him and Vicki off here and go party with some new boyfriend. He raised himself and Vicki and now he lives alone, goes to school, works, and pays all his own bills. He's had it pretty tough and Vicki's death wasn't easy on him either."

"How did she die?" Rebekah asked.

"Damon fed her his blood then killed her," Bella explained, "She lost it after that and well Stefan staked her." Bella kept the tears at bay, "She was a lot like her mom…bottled up the pain and thought that it could be cured with men, booze, or drugs."

"That's terrible," Rebekah said shocked. "I'm surprised he hasn't killed Damon."

"He tried," Bella said, "But I stopped him."

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"Because it wouldn't solve anything," Bella replied, "That whole an eye for an eye thing only brings more trouble….you of all people know that."

"It does tend to backfire," Rebekah admitted. "So where are you planning on doing this party?"

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"One second," Bella said before she went to go answer her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells," Charlie's voice said, coming in loud and clear.

"Hey Dad," Bella said while smiling, "One second Dad," She looked to Rebekah, "I'm gonna take this," Bella said and Rebekah nodded.

Bella disappeared into the kitchen, but Rebekah heard the entire conversation.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Am I interrupting something?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"Oh just Rebekah and I were talking about New Year's Eve." Bella said.

"Well how are ya kiddo?" Charlie asked, "I mean are you really okay after the pastor?"

"I'm as okay as I'm going to be dad," Bella said while leaning against the stove, "You really need to stop worrying about me."

"Bella I'm your father, it's my job to worry," Charlie replied, "Have you talked to April?"

"No," Bella said while shaking her head, "I feel like it's not my place. She probably hates me."

"I highly doubt that," Charlie said sternly, "April knew her father was a lunatic; Liz said she's wanted to talk to you. Odds are she feels just as guilty as you do."

"I'll probably run by tomorrow," Bella conceded. "How are things in Forks?"

"Well we had a break in at the school, some animal attacks, sightings of big wolves, but I don't know how much I believe that last one." Charlie rambled.

"You get a hunting party together?" Bella asked with a small smile crossing her lips.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, "Harry and a couple other boys from the Res came. I saw Jake the other day."

"How is he?" Bella asked.

"He's alright. He asked about you." Charlie said, "He wanted you to call him. Have you been avoiding his calls?"

Bella sighed, "Not intentionally," Bella said, "Things have just been crazy. You didn't tell him about the pastor did you?"

"Well when he stabbed you and I left, it wasn't as if I could hide it Bells," Charlie replied. "It took everything I could do to keep him from running there and bringing you back here. Now with the Cullens back I'm glad he listened."

"What?" Bella said her body tensing.

"Crap," Charlie mumbled.

"Dad," Bella said, coaxing him, "What's going on?"

Charlie sighed, "If I tell you, I don't want you running back here for that idiot," Charlie warned.

"Believe me I'm not running back for him," Bella said.

"The Cullen's came back a few days ago. Alice has come by asking about you, but I haven't told her anything." Charlie said, "They say they just want to talk to you."

"Well it would be a one sided conversation," Bella mumbled. "What did you say?"

"I told them you didn't want to see them and that they should leave you alone." Charlie said, "Edward didn't even have the gall to come over. If he had he would have met Lucy."

"You do realize it's still really creepy that you name your guns," Bella said while laughing, "Forget them, how is everything else?"

"Same old same old," Charlie said, "Harry and I are going fishing this weekend if nothing turns up with these wolves."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Rebekah listened from the living room. She couldn't help, but feel a pang of envy.

"Strange isn't it," Damon said while walking in with Matt as he motioned the kitchen, "How close they are."

"What?" Matt asked while taking off his jacket and glaring at Rebekah.

"Bella's talking to her dad," Damon explained.

"It is," Rebekah said, "My father was never that kind when he spoke."

"Neither was mine," Damon said before he grabbed some scotch.

"Well I wouldn't know what a dad is like," Matt said, "Mine split right after Vicki was born. I don't remember him." He looked to the kitchen where Bella was smiling as she talked.

"Have they always been that close?" Rebekah asked.

"Somewhat," Matt said, "Bella's mom decided to go live free and she couldn't do that tied down with Bella so she dropped her off here when she was six months old. Ms. Swan just found her out on the doorstep and called Charlie. He tracked Renee down and found her globetrotting with some new guy who hated kids. Charlie came to take Bella back with him, but Ms. Swan wouldn't hear of it."

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"Ms. Swan could see the future…premonitions. The moment she picked up Bella she saw the power she would possess. Not something Charlie was prepared for. It took a little bit, but Charlie agreed to let his mom raise Bella. He made trips back and forth and then when Bella could she flew to him. They got closer after Ms. Swan passed away." Matt finished.

"She's lucky," Rebekah said.

"Story time's over," Damon said as he pointed to Bella who was hanging up the phone. "How's your dad?"

"Alright," Bella said after coming to join them, "So about this party, where should we have it?"

"Well I would say the boarding house, but that's not protected." Damon said.

"Then we make it protected," Bella said simply, "It's not that hard to seal a house."

"Well it takes care of our Original problem, but not the whole psycho hunter one," Damon pointed out.

"You still have the talisman?" Bella asked and Damon nodded, "It had his blood on it. I can use that to banish him too. I just need some things from Gretchen which reminds me I need to text Jeremy. Matt you want to come along with us tomorrow?"

"What exactly are we supposed to do while you are in Richmond?" Damon asked.

"I was hoping you and Rebekah could maybe start work on the party?" Bella asked hopefully. "I mean I have heard good things about you planning the dances Rebekah and Damon, well you are the life of any party."

"I'm game," Rebekah said, "But how exactly do we keep the others from finding out?"

Bella looked at Damon, who sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Babysitting detail…really," Damon said annoyed.

"Come on," Bella said while nudging him, "It will be worth it."

"Fine," Damon said before downing his drink, "I'm about to start charging."

"What time do you want to go tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Probably 8am so we'll leave by 6am. Jeremy's coming." Bella answered.

"Then I better get home," Matt said before standing up.

"NO," Bella said quickly, "Matt please stay here tonight. I've got some of your clothes."

"Really," Rebekah said with narrowed eyes.

"From the night he stayed over after I got stabbed," Bella replied. "Matt I would feel better if you stayed."

"Yeah sure," Matt said while looking at Rebekah warily.

"Great I'll go get the guest room ready." Bella said.

"Actually how about I do it," Rebekah stood up. "I mean your hand is burned Bella and I think you've used it enough. I know where the sheets are."

"Thanks," Bella said.

Rebekah disappeared upstairs and Matt dived in.

"You know you're insane right," Matt said.

"She's not so bad," Bella said.

"She killed Elena, she nearly killed me…twice." Matt argued.

"And you all killed her brother Finn," Bella countered, "Matt I'm not justifying what she did, but I can understand. For so long she's been on the run, literally fighting to just exist and it's made her cold, but she's just like us; wanting to find a way…some kind of meaning in this crazy life. Maybe if you talked to her you might understand that and I mean really talk to her."

Matt sighed and headed up the stairs.

"Someone's playing matchmaker," Damon teased.

"No I'm just trying to get them to see Rebekah…not the psycho they think she is." Bella said and looked up at Damon, "I have to tell you something."

"I need to talk to you too," Damon said while looking at her seriously, "I know….that you're a singer."

Bella sighed, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Damon asked.

She shrugged, "Didn't seem like it was important. I always made sure I had enough herbs and such so I could dull the intensity of my blood. I ran out a few days ago and I didn't really expect what happened to happen." She said while blushing. "Are you okay with it?"

"Knowing I have tasted the most delectable woman in the world, well that makes me all the more possessive of you," Damon said, "If any other vampire had done what I did you would be dead or worse."

"I know," Bella said, "But I just got a little side tracked and forgot, but don't worry I picked up the herbs today so I'm about to go mix them and take it."

"Good," Damon said, "Now what did you want to tell me?"

Bella started to open her mouth, but immediately shut it then smiled sweetly. "Charlie said hi and that you had better be watching out for me." Bella looked away, feeling guilty.

Matt and Rebekah returned to the living room and they all started talking about the party, but Bella wasn't listening. Why hadn't she told Damon about the Cullens? Even though she said and thought she didn't care about them, was that really true? Or was she just lying to herself? Or was it that Damon had a serious temper and would go off the deep end?

If she kept this from him he would flip, if she told him he would flip. It was a lose-lose situation so now it came down to what was worse.

"Bella," Matt said, snapping his fingers in front of her face, "Hey you okay?"

Bella shook her head, "No."

"What's wrong?" Damon asked while looking at her intently "Is everything okay with your dad?"

"He's fine," Bella said and stood up, "I'm going to bed."

She headed up the stairs, ignoring the others. She showered, changed, and when she walked out of the bathroom Damon was waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, "Don't deny that nothing's wrong."

"I didn't want to tell you around the others," Bella said, "It's nothing big."

"What is it?" Damon's jaw clenched.

"The Cullens are back in Forks," Bella said while watching him.

"Why?" Damon growled out.

"I don't know," Bella replied, "I didn't ask. I don't care."

"Sure you don't," Damon scoffed.

"I'm not playing this game with you Damon," Bella warned, "I don't have the energy and they aren't worth it."

"No, but apparently it was worth trying to keep it from me," Damon snapped.

"I wasn't keeping it from you, but I wasn't exactly going to shout from the rooftops that my ex and his family are back in Forks looking for me," Bella snapped back.

"SO you do know what they want," Damon accused.

"I only know what my dad told me." Bella argued, "Damon I wasn't keeping it from you, but if I had could you blame me? You're sitting here accusing me of something that's not true."

"Whatever," Damon said as he headed for the door, "Do whatever you want Bella. I'm done."

"Damon," Bella yelled while going after him, "Seriously that's it? The moment you think there's some competition and you just throw in the towel with me. Glad to know exactly where I stand. At least with Elena you fought for her."

Damon stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Don't go there," He warned.

"No," Bella said defiantly, "I am. You have the nerve to accuse me of giving a damn about them. I would never give them a second chance. You, on the other hand, I always do. I always think you care."

"That's your mistake," Damon said through clenched teeth, "Thinking I give a damn about what you think. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of me. I don't care Bella."

"You're right. That is my mistake, my mistake thinking that you ever gave a damn about me. You never did. I'm just some toy to you to keep your attention away from Elena and Stefan. You know you're just like Edward. You play with me until you're bored." Bella screamed.

Suddenly Damon's anger became too much and he attacked Bella, biting down onto her neck. He was ripped off by Rebekah while Matt checked on Bella who was unconscious.

"What is your problem," Matt yelled while covering the wound.

"Her," Damon said, his veins and fangs still present.

"You're a monster," Rebekah snarled and quickly went over to heal Bella.

"Tell me something I don't know," Damon said and walked out of the house.

"Bella," Matt said after snapping his fingers, "Hey are you okay."

Bella looked around frantically and her hand went to her neck.

"Bella are you alright? You looked like you were in a trance," Rebekah said as Bella stood up.

"Did you see something?" Damon asked while standing by her.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Bella said and ran up the stairs.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella locked the door and started splashing cold water on her flushed face. That was the first time she had a premonition that she couldn't tell was a premonition.

"Bells," Damon said while knocking on the door, "Open up."

"I'm fine Damon," Bella said while trying to slow her breathing.

"No you're not," Damon replied, "You're heart is pounding, either open up or I break the door."

Bella slowly unlocked the door and Damon stepped inside.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked before cupping her face in his hands, but Bella moved away, "Bella?"

"I had a premonition of telling you something and you freaked." Bella said quietly.

"Freaked?" Damon asked.

"You attacked me," Bella said, "You bit into my neck and nearly drained me, but Rebekah stopped you."

"Bella I wouldn't do that to you," Damon said while approaching her carefully, "Never again will I do that."

Bella stepped back away from him and Damon stopped.

"You said so yourself Bella. You only see possibilities right?" Damon asked and Bella nodded, "Well maybe you're so afraid of what's going on that it's intensifying how you think I'll react."

"It was so real," Bella mumbled.

"What's going on?" Damon asked, "Tell me please."

"The Cullen's," Bella said and then looked at him, "They are looking for me."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Klaus slammed the chair against the wall shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"Does that make you feel better?" Kol asked. He was sitting down and having a drink.

"No," Klaus growled.

"Well I think there's still half of the dining room table left that you haven't smashed yet," Kol replied, "Letting one little girl get under your skin Niklaus?"

"When I get to her I'm going to rip her head off," Klaus roared and slammed his fist through the wall.

"First off you have to give the woman some credit…she out smarted you better than Katerina did and secondly, no you aren't." Kol said knowingly.

"And pray tell why is that dear brother?" Klaus asked condescendingly.

"Again first off, you need her and second, you like her," Kol replied while smirking, "I can't blame you. Her outsmarting us has made her even more attractive to me as well. I mean really the girl has brains, beauty, power, cunningness, she's the whole package."

Klaus started to calm down before he sat across from Kol.

"You think I like her," Klaus replied.

"I know you do," Kol rolled his eyes, "You aren't as complicated as you like to think you are."

"What is going on in that mind of yours?" Klaus asked with narrowed eyes.

"A plan," Kol said while smirking, "Right now Isabella is fighting us, the hunter, and whatever else is going on. Perhaps we should remove ourselves from the enemy list and trade to the allies list."

"Really," Klaus said intrigued.

"We fight with her, we spend more time with her, we gain her trust, we watch as her guard goes down or when she's weak and then…" Kol trailed.

"We take her," Klaus said evilly, "I like it…the question is how do we get on the allies list?"

"Well I have friends and my friends tell me that her ex…the Cold One…is looking for her. They've found her, but unfortunately due to the sun they can't come here." Kol said innocently, "If they were to come here Isabella would be forced to be spread even thinner. I also hear Eddie is quite the jealous type."

"He finds out about Damon and he will refuse to leave without her," Klaus said following.

"We swoop in, save the day, then we offer her a truce all the while we watch and wait for our time to snatch her," Kol said, finishing the plan.

"It's brilliant," Klaus said amazed, "And here I thought you were just a playboy vampire."

"Looks are deceiving brother…you know that all too well." Kol replied and pulled out his phone, "Shall I call my witch friends and provide the means for Eddie and his family to come here?"

Klaus nodded and sat back as he watched Kol make the call.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Connor walked into the office and slammed his hand on the desk.

"You didn't tell me about a second witch," Connor growled.

Shane looked up from his book, "What witch?"

"Old woman Swan's granddaughter," Connor replied, "She nearly broke through the spelled talisman."

"Isabella Swan is back," Shane stood after his shock subsided, "The pastor never mentioned her return."

"The pastor wasn't exactly reliable now was he," Connor countered, "She's strong."

"I was under the impression she lost her powers a year or so ago," Shane said.

"Obviously not," Connor said, "This changes everything."

"This changes nothing," Shane said while glaring at him, "Our course of action stays the same."

"You also didn't tell me about hybrids," Connor hissed.

"Well now you know," Shane said, "Look Bonnie Bennett is coming here tomorrow and that's my window. Don't screw this up for us."

Connor started to say something, but stopped and turned his heel to leave the room.

Shane sat down in his chair.

"So the Swan witch is back in the game." Shane mumbled to himself and smirked, "I wasn't expecting this, but she's more useful than Bonnie. All that power…Silas will be pleased." He looked to his desk and grabbed a picture of himself and a young woman, "Soon my dear wife we will be together again and I will be able to hold you in my arms once more."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"So," Matt said as he and Rebekah sat in the living room.

Upstairs neither of them had said a word. He had helped her make up the bed and that was it.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said suddenly and Matt's eyes snapped to hers, "For everything."

"Doesn't really make things better," Matt said, "Elena's a vampire…she never wanted that you know."

Rebekah nodded.

"Bella says you didn't either," Matt continued, "Wanted this life."

"It wasn't exactly my first choice and I didn't quiet have a say in the matter." Rebekah said, chuckling dryly.

"Yet you did all those things and have no remorse." Matt said with disgust.

"I do have remorse," Rebekah said, getting defensive, "I do know my own faults and what part I played in all of this." She said while waving her hand around, "It isn't exactly easy admitting your wrong especially when it's been ingrained in you to never admit your weaknesses."

"But you had a choice," Matt replied, "All along you've had a choice."

"I know," Rebekah said, "I've made wrong choices and now I'm hoping to start making the right ones."

"Which would be joining our side," Matt clarified and Rebekah nodded. Matt looked towards the stairs, "You know Bella's the only family I've really got." Matt said quietly, "I can't lose her. She protected me when no one else would. It's hard to believe but when we were kids I was an outcast. I was the kid from the wrong side of the tracks and my mom was a drunk and she liked her men. Bella never looked down on me, she never pitied me and she never treated me any differently. To her I was Matt, her friend." Matt looked at Rebekah, "Because of her I became accepted. I don't know if Bella doesn't know, understand, or just doesn't acknowledge it, but to this community she's the one they look up to. She's the one that can get everyone's attention and make them listen, just by asking."

"That's a very powerful thing," Rebekah remarked.

"I know," Matt said, "But she never takes it for granted or abuses that power. I don't want her hurt…I can't lose her."

"Do you love her?" Rebekah asked tensely.

"Yeah," Matt said, "Like a sister."

Rebekah relaxed, "I promise you Matt no harm will come to her…not while I'm around."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Matt warned.

"This one I intend to keep," Rebekah replied.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Damon," Bella said after waving her hand in front of his face, "Please say something."

Damon didn't move, but his mind was going through a thousand scenarios.

"Guys," Bella yelled.

Rebekah and Matt came running up.

"What's wrong with him?" Matt asked.

"I sort of told him my ex and his family are looking for me and he hasn't moved." Bella said.

"The Cold One," Rebekah said shocked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "Damon come on, please say something."

"Do we call Meredith?" Matt suggested.

"You could just throw him against a wall," Rebekah suggested.

"Damon," Bella said as she shook him, but she got no response, "Okay get back."

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked while stepping back.

"Shock him," Bella said with the uncertainty evident in her voice.

"What do you mean shock him?" Matt asked, "Can you do that?"

"Kind of a new thing," Bella said embarrassed.

"When?" Matt asked.

"A few weeks," Bella said.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Bella's powers are growing," Matt explained.

"Can witches powers actually do that?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"Not many," Bella said, "Only certain few. Bonnie and I are an exception. Get back."

Matt and Rebekah stepped back.

"I haven't exactly learned how to control the voltage," Bella said as she closed her hand.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened her hand and there in the middle of it was a small floating blue orb that crackled.

"Last chance Damon," Bella said and when he didn't respond she touched him.

Damon went flying into Bella's room and crashed against the wall.

"What the hell?" Matt yelled.

"I told you, I don't exactly have the voltage under control." Bella said and rushed into her room, "Damon?"

Damon quickly stood up and started patting himself, "Am I on fire?"

"No," Bella said, "You just got shocked. Are you okay?"

"No," Damon said angrily, "Your ex is looking for you, I'm far from okay and then you decide to electrocute me."

"You weren't responding," Bella yelled back at him, "What else did you want me to do?"

"When the hell did you start doing the ball of electricity thing?" Damon asked.

"A few weeks," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Rebekah said.

"Uh me too," Matt said, "Goodnight."

"Bella," Damon said calmly, but his voice held tension, "Why are they looking for you?"

"I don't know," Bella said, "Guilty conscience. It doesn't matter to me I just don't want them here."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm happy," Bella said, "Because I don't want them to drag me back to that place I was at…emotionally and mentally I mean."

"So if he comes here I can kick his ass," Damon said happily.

"He won't," Bella assured him, "There's too much sun and no matter what the Cullens' want, they won't risk exposure."

"But if he does I can kick his ass," Damon said again.

"If I say yes will you drop this topic?" Bella asked.

"Why don't you want to talk about them?" Damon asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because it feels like every single time I talk about them, every time they're mentioned it's like I'm being dragged back to that place. Like this darkness is trying to creep into my soul, into my world. I'm happy here," Bella said before grabbing his hand, "I'm happy with you even with all the other crap going on. I don't want to talk about them because…"

"Because you feel like your past is trying to drag you back," Damon said, finishing her thought. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I didn't know it affected you that much."

"It's alright," Bella said, "If you need to talk about it…to know I can tell you, but it just…I feel like my life is being sucked out of me."

Damon chuckled, "Well we vampires can do that very well."

Bella looked up at him, "It's not funny."

"I know," Damon said, "But you just kind of opened the door to that one and I had to step through it." Damon stroked her cheek, "You need some rest."

"You need to feed," Bella said.

"I will," Damon said, "But I'll do it tomorrow."

Damon cupped Bella's behind and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. Damon walked over to the door as he nuzzled her neck.

"For now I just want to spend some alone time with you," Damon said before he shut the door with his foot.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Carlisle walked into the house with a package.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Esme asked.

"I've heard back from the witches I know," Carlisle said as he opened the package.

"What are those?" Alice asked.

"Spelled rings," Carlisle replied, "They will conceal us."

"Conceal us?" Rosalie questioned.

"We will look as we did when we were human," Carlisle clarified.

"Give me one," Rosalie said before she snatched a ring and quickly put it on.

She walked over to the mirror and gasped. Her pale skin now glowed with life, her yellow eyes were now the blue she had almost forgotten and her cheeks were rosy as though blood was flowing through her. Her lips were a pale pink and when she stepped into the sun she did not sparkle.

"Amazing," Rosalie whispered.

Slowly one by one they all put on their rings and looked in the mirror.

"Jasper," Alice said while smiling.

Esme touched her skin and couldn't believe her eyes, "It's been so long," she whispered.

"Come on," Edward said grabbing his bag, "Let's go."

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while just life and no inspiration as of late. I'm finally starting to come out of my funk, but no guarantees of scheduled updating. I'm still hurting from my grandfather passing, but I'm doing better. **

**Thank you all for the warm wishes and thoughts and prayers I truly appreciate them.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her support, patience, and just all around amazingness. For those of you that have been reading Buried Secrets 2: Blood she made a preview video for it and for what's coming next in the series so go check it out on youtube. Her username is UnknownQueen and I would post the link, but for some reason the website keeps cutting it off so just type in Buried Secrets 2 fanfiction look for her username and you'll find it.**

**Review my dear. I'm working on the next chapter, but it's progressing slowly. See you soon loves and thank you for the continued support and love.**


End file.
